The Past is still the Present
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: When Nanami gets trapped in the past she must find a way back, the only problem is...The Tomoe of the past won't leave her alone and is her only hope of getting back.
1. White Haired Demon

_**I know this is another story but I wanted to do one with Tomoe as a human and Tomoe as a demon, This one however has a small twist.**_

* * *

Nanami rubbed her temple in shock, When Mizuki was talking about sending her back to the past she had no idea that he was serious. Now here she was with a strange hair cut, delicate hands, and traditional clothing. She was much smaller than before and yet if was comfortable. The only thing that threatened to send Nanami on the edge was the fact that was not in her body, but someone elses.

The girl looked up and shivered as the rain began to fall in large droplets. The small kimono she was wearing wasn't exaclty warm and to top it she heard a whimper from a bush. Nanami stepped forward to looked the direction of the sound. There laid a little boy of maybe eight; A large claw like slash going down his back. She gasped in shock and cradled the little boy.

"Are you okay? Oh Please answer me!"

The little boys eyes fluttered open, " Help me...Don't go back to the village! Please Don't!"

"What? Why?"

"They killed them all! Akura-ou is looking for you..I'm surprised he hasn't found you yet!" The little child whimpered again and Nanami's heart lurched. Thats when she picked him up and started running through the rain; Feet splashing in the rain.

"A Building!" The girl ran towards the run down shack and then rapped on the door.

"Hello!? Anyone home?" She banged on the door but it just creaked open. Seeing that no one was home she sat on the ground and laid the child down and started treating the wound.

"Its great that your not in the village. I heard it got burnt down."

Nanami looked up and cocked her head slightly, " The village is burnt down?"

"Oh yes, By two Yokai! Its wonderful that a lovely virgin like yourself, Hasn't been caught yet. There's no way that Lord Akura-ou would pass you up!"

That next thing Nanami knew and she was being pinned to the ground by a large Demon with red glowing eyes. The monster was hidden as the child and now was planning on eating her.

"No! Stop!" The girl panicked as his tongue went to lick her cheek, " STOP IT!" The time seemed to slow as something lit the room. It was blue and warm, and the demon holding her down screamed in severe pain. The feeling was so familiar, It seemed to comfort her. ( In a ' Oh my god he's on fire!' Kind of way ) The monster screeched and collapsed into the ground muttering somthing about a master or something.

Nanami sat up and looked around in shock, " Fox-Fire?"

"Ha, Trash always did burn easy!"

The girl froze at the oh so familiar voice. The voice that screamed at her everyday or told her that she needed training. The voice that she wanted to laugh with and show some emotion to how he felt so she could understand him better. It was the voice that had been setting her heart on edge since a few days ago and making her weak at the knees, And when she looked futher up she saw the lips that she longed to kiss hers and mutter her name, But something was wrong. For once her eyes rested on his, she saw nothing but slits and wild blood. He was striking as long hair laid on his shoulders and laid across his back, running down close to his calf. This person she saw in front of her, Was Tomoe... His violet eyes shown with a fervent passion and something in her told her that the passion was something to be afraid of. Once thinking this she put a hand to her chest as if it was her protection and fortress to keep him from touching her. From doing something that would scar her for life.

"Ah, A village girl." He chuckled evilly and yanked her by her kimono, Being as violent as he looked, " For a tiny village, Your a good catch.." He yanked harder and ripped her clothing revealing some of her chest. He held the cloth close to his face and breathed in the scent, The scent of a grown women. A young women that was pleasing to his eyes and probably to his liking.

He cupped her face and yanked her chin up to his line of sight, " Your voice is lovely too. Cry for me human, Go ahead, CRY!" He smirked.

Anger rose up in Nanami's chest as his thumb ran across her cheek, caressing her harshly. So when his thumb got near her mouth, she bit down hard. The kitsune pulled away in shock and stared at his thumb in complete shock.

"WHO ARE YOU!? Thinking you can touch me in such a disgusting manner!" She hissed out as his shocked gaze glanced at her in a trance. Then a laugh came up from his chest and he cupped her chin again and leaned in.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing!?" Nanami felt the heat run up her neck and the pulsing of her heart hurt He leaned in further.

"I said to stop! You, You-" She was suddenly cut off as he harshly pressed his lips against her. She let out a mew of protest but he just pressed her back against a wall kissing her harder. He chuckled at his victory and pulled his mouth away; Panting as he did so. Nanami looked at him in absolute fear and all he could do was try and catch his breath. The kiss tingled his against his lips and the sensation worked it way all the way down his tail and up again. He grunted at the feeling and kissed her again. The girls eyes grew wide an she started hitting his back trying to drive him away. He licked her lips and nearly laughed at her shocked expression. Thats when he leaned again, preparing to kiss her again. He pinned her arms against the wall and smirked.

"Stop it!" She screamed.

"Why should I?" He said looking at her with hungry eyes.

Thats when something flashed through her eyes and the fox cocked his head slightly. Her forehead started to glow and Tomoe blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't lossing it.

"Whats that?" He yanked her hair away from her head and looked at the spot. She brought her arms to the side and glared at him, Which surprised him.

"I said, WHAT IS THAT!?" He grasped her arm and dug in his claws making her wince, "TELL ME!"

"Tomoe..."

He looked at her and cocked his head, " How do you know my Na-"

"Let go and stand in the corner!"

Suddenly there was a bright light and Two gold chains wrapped themselves around Tomoe's wrist. His body then turned him around and he marched to the corner.

"WHAT THE CRAP!?" WHAT'S GOING ON!?" The fox screamed as his nose pressed against the wall.

"Oh No...No,No,No! HOW COULD I CHANGE THE PAST IN JUST A FEW MINUTES!?" She dropped to her knees in panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT!? AND WHY AM I LISTENING TO YOU!?"

Nanami raised her face from the floorboards of the floor and glared at the long haired Yokai.

"Why should I listen to you? Its your stupidity that got you in this mess! Now stop staring at the wall!"

The kitsune yanked his face away from the wall and drew out his katana, " No low-life human is going to tell me what to do!" He pounced towards her and preparing to slice through her neck when she rolled her eyes and pointed at the ground.

"Down Tomoe.."

"OOF!" He face planted into the ground with a thud and his glare deepened, " W-Whats going on?"

The girl sighed and looked at him gently. He was confused and a bit humiliated so she decided to was only the best.

"Tomoe, I am a land-god from the future." She thrust her hand out and smiled. He slapped her hand away and growled, " One..How do you know my name? Two, Do you believe that I'm going to believe that future crap!? I have better things to do than to sit here! SO, If you excuse me.." He stood up and hastened to the door.

"Wait!"

He stopped and then cursed, " Why am I listening..TO YOU!?" He turned around; Irritation playing on his face.

"First, I know your name due to Me knowing you in the future, Yes I do come from the future, and..." She smirked, " Your my familiar..."

"I'm your what?" He looked at her blankly.

" A familiar is a servant to a god."

It got quiet before he turned around and continued for the door. Nanami blinked a few times then ground her teeth.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"I didn't sign up for this, and if I were you I wouldn't come near me.."

"YOU IDIOT! You kissed me so yes, You did sign up for this! Thats how you become a familiar!"

Again it got quiet but this time with a shrill terror. He was glaring at her and fire danced of his fingertips. He looked murderous but also confused and gentle. She knew he was violent but right then he seemed out of it. The he spoke,

"Prove it human..."

"Prove what Tomoe?"

"Prove to me that your from the future..."

Nanami paused and sighed a bit. He still seemed to be stubborn in the past as he was in the present, But what seemed to bother her was the fact that she wasn't going back to her time yet..

"How do I do that?"

He paused as he lit his pipe and sucked on the end; A puff of smoke filled the air and he looked at her, " Do or say something that I would only know about."

Nanami winced. That would be hard since the Tomoe in her time didn't say much about himself at all. How could she convince him at all? She looked around the small hut and grimced. Water trinkled out of the roof and plants grew out of the floor boards.

"I know when you clean you use your left hand, and...Your ears are two percent skin ninety-eight percent fluff?" She bit her lip at her stupid excuse. He sucked on his pipe again and rolled his eyes, " I don't have time or a liar.."

He turned again and reached for the door.

"Your lonely! You like purples and blues, and Sometimes when your yelling at me you say that, 'My duty should not only be required but it should also be something in my heart!' You hardly ever laugh and when you do it shocks everyone! Your heart is soft but you hide it because you don't want to get hurt again!"

His hand faltered and he slowly turned around. The foxes eyes showed something she had only seen in her Tomoe. It was soft but understanding. His eyes looked at her and seemed to follow her everymove. Tomoe's mouth opened slightly but soon shut again.

"How.."

"Let me tell you my name. I am Nanami Momozeno! The land-god!"

Suddenly his ears pinned and his cursed and swore in annoyance. His teeth bared and his claws extracted, " You should fear me! See my hands women!? They bare the blood of many. My claws have mauled people to death quickly and my fire turns everything into ash!" He grabbed her by her kimono and lifted her off the ground, " FEAR ME YOU IDIOT! And then maybe I'll let you live! Maybe you won't die right here and now! Maybe..." He trailed a claw on her collarbone, " Maybe I won't do something nasty to you..." His voice dropped to a whisper and his mouth opened slowly.

Nanami grasped his hand and glared into his eyes, " I'm in charge here...I do fear you Tomoe, but my Tomoe is not like you, And I'm determined to fix this mess. I'm determined to see his face again, so now I must Figure out how to fix this all. AND.." She pulled on his ear and yanked it to her mouth, " IF YOU TOUCH ME IN ANY WAY YOUR DEAD! YA HEAR THAT!?"

The foxes eyes grew wide and tears welled up in his eyes. He dropped to his knees and held his ears trying to shake that pain.

"And since your my Familiar now You _will,_ " She paused, " I_ want_ you to help me get back to my time, and in return I'll tell you about how you are...And how you should be."

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in curiousity, Then he nodded.

* * *

_**To the Present**_

Mizuki looked down at Nanami's body and winced. For some reason the smoke in the insence burner didn't give off anymore smoke. It just puffed out. He felt panic overgoing his body and his shock became evident. Nanami was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it, and the bigger problem was that Tomoe would be home any minute now...

* * *

_**Hey guys, Okay your probably wondering why Tomoe is still there in the present, Well don't worry. There is a reason. It might be confusing at first but it will get easier to understand. I'm still working on 'Learning to Live With It' But this story came to mind so Now I'm working on two. Hope you guys liked it so far.**_


	2. He's a Killer, He's a lover

_**Here is my update! I hope you guys like it!**_

The branch was pulled back and let go before she could move through, **_WHACK!_** Nanami stumbled back in the fragil body that she was borrowing.

It had been a few hours since they left the hut and her feet were killing her. Plus this Tomoe she was with had no mercy at all. He wouldn't even let her stop to pee! The kitsune would grunt, toss some hair behind his back and walk on. Apparently he didnt have to release himself as she did. She was practicaly dancing around in her torn Kimono. Plus it was cold and wet. The fox ahead of her was walking like it was no big deal; His silence deafening.

"Could we stop?"

"No, If we stop we will become vulnerable to demons. Or should I say you will. Pathetic insects like yourself need to find their place in the world."

Nanami stopped and cocked her head, _'Did he just call me an insect?' Really?' _

"Well...I have to um...Er...Release some pressure on my blander." She quickly spilled it out. He wasn't her Tomoe but he sure did look like him so it was still embarrassed to some extent.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her; Confusion riddling his features.

"What?"

"I-Have-To-PEE!"

He cocked his head to the side again as if the word was unknown.

"Come on! You have to do it! What do you call it when you need to be alone?"

His ears perked a bit as if something clicked in his head. He jerked his head back around and waved his hand like it wasn't a big deal, " Go. I will stay here, but if you take to long I will leave and let the yokai eat you. They might just tear you limb from limb and I will watch in pure glee; sipping sake and watching you scream for mercy." His voice sounded evil.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt that. You did drink sake and watch me get chased by a witch, Which reminds me to slap you when I get back home." She muttered to herself; Making sure he could not hear what she was saying.

He continued to ramble about how he was the second most powerful demon around and that she should be submitting to him. By the time he was finished, Nanami had releived herself and walking ahead of him.

"Oi! Women do not think that it is wise to run off like that!"

She rolled her eyes, " The names Nanami, If you can't use it then don't talk at all!"

He narrowed his eyes, " You should watch your tongue human! I will cut it out and feed it to the demon rats if you don't!"

The girl froze as she saw the menacing look in his eyes. What he said was true, she wouldn't doubt him with anything. He smirked; Showing off his sharp kanines.

"Is somethig wrong, N-a-n-a-m-i? He mouthed his name slowly as if to aggervate her more.

This was not her Tomoe. The Tomoe that would care for her when she was sick, Who would smile at her gently and cook her food. The kitsune that went to school with her and held her hand, saying never to leave his side. That he would protect her. That was the Tomoe she wanted to see the most. She smiled as butterflies danced in her stomach. This reaction was getting frequent, It was confusing. He was just her familiar after all, But she couldn't help admit that when the Tomoe of this time kissed her it sent her thoughts on edge. It reminded her of Her Tomoe's kiss and when he resealed the contract with her after she helped him return to normal.

She looked up an dnoticed that they had stopped; A low growl emmited from Tomoe. It was warning and evil.

"Tomoe, Demon of the west!"

The kitsune laughed as a stalky goblin looking thing approached him, " It will be of the east tomorrow!" He smirked as if he owned the world.

"I have come to test your strengh!"

Tomoe laughed at the demon and let his fox-fire dance if his finger tips, " That would not be wise, You know what I did to your brother just the other day!"

The Demon snarled, " That's why you must die for your foolish crimes!" He lunged forward and Pulled out a katana. Nanami jumped back and hid behind a tree; Shivering in fear.

Tomoe laughed and stuck out his claws, burying them deep into the demons chest. He screeched and went limp even before the fox pulled out his blood covered hand. To proclaim his victory he ran his tongue over the blood then flicked the rest out of his nails. Somehow the demon did manage to strike his cheek though. Blood trickled down and collected in a puddle under his chin and he sighed as if it were normal.

"I must be getting distracted, I never get cut by something so trival as this." He motioned towards the dead body; Talking more to himself them to the girl behind him. Tomoe turned to look at her but she shrank back. He looked at her a bit shocked at her reaction but then regained himself.

"What? Never seen someone die before?" He asked in hatred.

She shook her head and gawked at the lifeless body, "No...It just.."

"Just What!?" His temper was riding up and he wasn't going to hold the reins.

"You've, I mean My Tomoe...He refuses to kill in front of me. It always made me question if he did but now.." She put a hand over her mouth and only then did Tomoe notice her trembling with fear. It was the fear that he had seen in many humans. This girl however seemed to be fearless to him. He never thought he would see her shake in such a manner.

He reached out to her, unsure of what he would do. After all, he didn't regret it. She seemed to know this because she flinched away from his hand and pushed past him.

"We should keep walking...I can't stand looking at him." She motioned towards the body and then took off ahead of him.

Tomoe looked down at his bloodly hands and sighed. He killed all the time, it wasn't a big deal. So why did that girl show a deep disappiontment in her eyes. She snarled at him for trying to assault her and now she was acting like she had know him for more time than he could remember. He grunted and wiped his hands on the wet grass, Confused by the strange throbbing in his head...

* * *

_**:::Present:::**_

Tomoe re-adjusted the paper bag in his arms and opened the rice screen door. He had went to school as Nanami and then picked up a few things for dinner. Thats when he noticed that the shrine was deadly silent. Something that proved to be near impossible for Nanami. He put the sack down and stormed to her room; When he opened the door as he saw something sickening. Mizuki seemed to be leaning over Nanami, who was not moving he might add.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU IDIOT!" He pulled at the idiots collar and kneeled beside his sleeping master. The only probably was that her chest was not moving up and down; She wasn't breathing. Panic set in and he kicked Mizuki.

"What did you do!? Whats wrong with her!? ANSWER ME!" He kicked the snake again.

"Tomoe-kun stop! I sent her soul to the past.."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I wanted her to see your true evil self, She probably has already."

Tomoe went pale and his composure was all but lost. He still there staring off into space for a minute until he glared at Mizuki again.

"Then why isn't she back yet?" He spat out.

"Oh That?" Mizuki laughed and scratched his head, " The incense burner broke and It's nearly impossible to find another one. I'll have to fix it.."

It got silent again but only because Tomoe was chocking the life out of Mizuki.

"YOU IDIOT! The past in dangerous, What if shes dead already!? FIX THAT BURNER OR YOU'LL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" He let go and glared at the ex-holy Familiar.

"Okay..Okay.." Mizuki looked at it and turned it around, " Ah look! A button! Buttons are good right?" He pushed the button down and watched as Nanami's body evaperated into thi air. Tomoe froze and then looked at Mizuki.

"Your going to die..."

"Eh!?"

* * *

_**:: To the Past::**_

Tomoe grunted and looked behind him.

"Can you not walk faster?"

"No! Geez! Your a yokai! Give me a break will ya!?"

He rolled his eyes and grunted in distaste. Why he had ever got stuck with such a foolish person he'd never know. Suddenly his ears perked from the sound of a cough. He turned and looked at Nanami.

"Are you sick now? How troublesome.." He said in a bored tone. Tomoe wasn't exaclty expecting Nanami to fall to the ground and faint. He walked over to her and bent down, the kitsune even tried pocking her to get her to move. Nothing, In fact she wasn't even breathing. He grunted at how weak a human could be. Then there was a bright light and the body started to change in front of him. The hair got a bit shorter and the cut changed, It slowly transformed into a delicate figure. The girls kimono changed into what looked like one you would wear at night. Nanami's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring at into Tomoe's voilet pupils.

"Get away from me! Your such a Pervert!" She grasped her chest and Tomoe rolled his eyes. That was the last time he was going to check on her. If she fainted she was in her own, no questions asked.

Thats when she started feeling her body. Nanami gasped in surprise.

"Oh My...THIS IS MY BODY!"  
Tomoe circled around her and then crossed his arms, " This is what you look like? Huh, So Sad."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN!?"

_**To Be continued...**_


	3. Whats Going On?

_**Here is my update, Sorry about the wait! My computer doesn't like me...At all.**_

It only had been a few more minutes when they started walking again and Nanami had stopped for what seemed to be the fifth time. The kitsune was starting to get really ticked off; He was a yokai and they could walk for hours, in wind, rain, heat and cold, but this _human _had been complaining for what seemed to be forever. He jerked his head around when she screamed out, then she ran behind him and buried her head in his back.

Tomoe froze and tried to shake a strange feeling building up in him and then glared at her.

"What is it now?"

"There's a spider..."

"You've got to be kinding me." Tomoe muttered more to himself then to her.

He swiped a piece of hair out of his eyes and turned to look at her.

"It crawled away. Or do you want me to track it down and put an end to its life?"

She shook her head and then noticed he was being sarcastic.

"You could be a little more kind ya know!"

Tomoe grunted and prepared to keep walking before he was again stopped by the girl.

"What?! You troublesome being!"

Hurt flashed across the girls face but she then proceeded to swipe her hand gracefully over his cheek; The touch was gentle and soft and for some reason it sent shivers down his spine. It was deliteful. He leaned into her hand and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Tomoe?"

His ears perked. Why was he acting like this? It was so strange for him.

"Your bleeding."

Tomoe snapped out of his trance and pulled his face away. Why didn't he smell the scent of blood before? It was there and very strong. He looked at her hand and noticed red dripping off of it. He knew it was his blood but when he saw the substance on her hand it made him sick. He had never liked innocent killings but he did kill. He actually enjoyed it; But for some reason his mind told him he wouldn't want her to be bleeding out in front of him one day.

He swiped at his cheek and winced. It had to be front when he was scratched earlier. That had to be it. Tomoe grunted and looked around. Nanami looked up at him shyly and rubbed her hand on her night yukata. It was strange that the blood didn't bother her.

"We should make camp.."

The kitsune looked at her annoyed, " There is no need. We can and will keep walking. "

"WHY!? Do you even know where we're going?"

It grew silent again and the kitsune cursed loudly. He grabbed her face with his hand and looked her in the eye.

"Why do you want to stop walking?"

The girls face tinted and he could feel the burn on his skin from her face.

"Your hurt."

Tomoe paused for a minute; surprised at what he just heard. No one in their right mind would say something like that to him.

"Why worry?" He spat out.

"Because...I dont want Tomoe to feel pain. Its that simple..."

He blinked a few times and released her face. His heart sped up and he looked away irritated at his reaction.

"We shall stop here then.."

She smiled, Yes...What was this feeling building up in his chest now?

* * *

Nanami looked at the fox across from her. They had set camp and Tomoe had built the fire to perfection. It was like he knew how to do everything. Even at the shrine it was like this. Now he seemed to be rested on his side; His eyes staring at the fire.

The girl stood up and walked over to him causiously; Making sure not to anger him or something. Nanami sat down and his violet eyes looked at her in curiousity. It was strange for her. Ever since they sat down he had been studying her for some unknown fact and it was driving her crazy!

"Let me see your face."

His eyes bored into her and they narrowed in uncertainy. The fox then sat up and looked at her. His face got close to hers and his mouth opened slightly. Nanami froze up. Of course this wasn't her Tomoe, This was a Tomoe that seemed to get his way a lot; Something she wouldn't give him.

"Do you see my face enough?" His voice came out quickly.

Then Nanami got right in his face and he blinked in surprise. She yanked his ear and he let out a loud yelp, Then she rubbed her sleeve over his cheek, cleaning the blood off. The good thing was that it had stopped bleeding and now all it needed was to be cleaned. He grunted and Nanami looked up at him; Something she shouldn't have done.

The fire light seemed to dance in his eyes and his eyes widened.

"There...I got the blood off." Nanami whispered softy and quickly looked away. Her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

The fox rolled his eyes laid back down leaving Nanami alone with the darkness. She had to get to her time...Before she ruined the past and changed everything.

* * *

_**The Present:::**_

Tomoe walked back in forth biting his claws. That idiot Snake! What was he supossed to do now? His master was in the past, and to Tomoe's recollection, the past was violent and a very dangerous place. He cursed and ran a hand through his hair. He had to figure this out or he would be doomed. Tomoe looked out the window and winced. He knew only one person that could send him back into the past. He pulled on his half-coat and preparing to leave. Then his face suddenly heated and his heart lurched. He paused confused at what brought this reaction on. Tomoe cursed. He had to hurry...

* * *

_**The Past:::**_

Tomoe woke with a start. Something was wrong; There scent of blood filled the air. Fresh blood. He knew the smell well from his battles with humans. He sniffed the air and gagged. It was human blood.

"Nanami stay close.." He stood up and took a quick glance over his shoulder; surprised to see that the girl wasn't there, " NANAMI!?"

He turned around and searched but he still could not find her. Something lodged in his chest; Maybe it was panic? He wasn't sure, but it felt bitter. The scent of blood was getting stronger. His heart froze and he rushed into the woods looking around franticly. The fox stopped when he saw a body laying on the ground near a small creek. He rushed over and examined Nanami. Blood poured from her head and he feared the worst.

"Nanami? He shook her lightly; trying his best to wake the weak being. When he got no response he nearly chocked, "Nanami, Wake up! NANAMI!"

* * *

_**A/N : Uh-Oh, Something happened to Nanami! Lets hope she can be saved right? Hehe, Until next time guys!**_


	4. Helping A Human?

Updating! Hehe...Lets begin! And I just want to thank you all for your support! It means alot!

* * *

"NANAMI!?" Tomoe shook her shoulders but still got no response. She wasn't moving and the fox wasn't even sure if she was still alive. A sick feeling built up in his stomach and he wasn't sure why. It felt horrid; and then panic set in.

The kitsune brought his head to the girls mouth and tried to listen to breathing. There was a small whistle but it was almost forceful. Tomoe lifted her head and winced as warm blood rubbed off on his hand. Blood never made him feel this way; Never, But right now. It was disgusting him. The smell was strong.

"Nanami?" He brought his face to hers and looked at her closed eyes, " Are you going to move human?"

Nothing; Not even a sigh.

He bit his lip and lifted her up in a bridle style hold. Tomoe swiftly ran to the camp and laid her down. He had to hurry, She was open prey to Yokai. THe kitsune lit his fox-fire and lit the fire pit to ward off evil and quickly ran to the one place he knew he could find help...He ran towards a human village.

* * *

Tomoe balanced himself in a tree branch. He could just let that human die. It wouldn't matter; But then that would mean he wouldn't know more about her time, And where she came from. He hopped down in the square and watched the villagers scatter. The kitsune rolled his eyes. They were all so weak! They screamed and ran around and he sighed. He couldn't stand these beings; Thats why this was another reason he was confused about helping a human girl.

"DEMON!" Men grabbed their spears and surrounded the fox. Women grabbed their children and ran to boats; The men pointed the sticks at Tomoe; He laughed. The fox held up his hands,

"Humans..." He gave a cocky grin.

"State your purpose!"

Tomoe smirked and jerked his head towards the human that had raised his voice, " I am here for a doctor. A human doctor.."

They snarled at him, " Why need one? Is it so you can plaque us with sickness!?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " I do not understand human bodies you worms..."

Thats when one man took his spear and butted Tomoe hard against the back of his head. The kitsune snarled and grabbed his spear. That human would pay for spear turned to dust with his fox-fire.

"If you shall not take me to your doctor than I will find him myself!" He yanked his claws through the humans heart and pulled out his hand with snicker.

The men gawked," You have to get through us first!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, Every village was the same. Every one of them. He lit his fox fire and thrust it at the men. They screamed and ran around as the fire tore at their flesh. The foxes nose wrinkled at the smell of burning flesh and he quickly strode forward to the many houses.

Women were running away him and crying. Thats when one of them screamed about getting the doctor out of there. The kitsune smirked and ran towards her.

The women was young and when she saw him she started to shake violently.

"W-What do you want?"

"Show me to your medical supply and I won't kill you."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded. The poor women ran to a hut and dropped to her knees.

"Forgive me my lord!" She screamed at the building, " But he would kill me. I am so Sorry Lord Furto!"

An older man looked at her and took her inside; The kitsune followed and seemed to go unnoticed. It was as if everything calmed down. Tomoe walked in and looked around at all the supplies. The house was warm and welcoming. The older man, Lord Furto, gave the women some tea and then looked at Tomoe in a kindly manner.

"Do you want some?"  
The fox paused and shook his head. He didn't have time to drink tea, He had to save Nanami right now.

"I have come for you Furto." Tomoe said in a calm voice.

The older man smiled and nodded, " Yes, I know; But why? That is my question. Answer me and I will go with you."

Tomoe laughed, " You'll go with me even if I don't tell you."

"I won't go alive.." The doctor turned with a large katana in his hand; He held it to his gut and smiled as if it was normal.

The kitsune paused. This man would kill himself? Just like that? Were all humans so strange? Tomoe grunted and crossed his arms. His hair was messy from running here and his yukata was out of place. He didn't have time to explain. The older man chuckled.

"Your still a child in many ways. Your not at all what the rumors made you out to be; Tomoe."

The fox looked at him surprised, " I am not a child."

"Oh? You could have fooled me..Come sit down."

Tomoe shook his head, " I WILL NOT!" The fox didn't know why but he was starting to panic. This was taking way to long.

"Then explain why you need me."

The fox furrowed his brow and cursed, " There is a human that is bleeding."

The man smiled, " I thought you made humans bleed for fun? It doesn't sound like anything serious.."

Tomoe looked at him annoyed, " Its a human that I do not wish to die."

The doctor looked at him, Then he started to walk around him as if trying to figure him out. The man smiled,

"Male or Female?"

The foxes ears flattened. Why did that matter? He sighed, " Female..."

"Ah, " The man chuckled, " So you want me to help your lover."

Tomoe looked at him; irritation building up in him, " It is not like that! I have explained myself so hurry up!"

The man nodded and started to fill a medical bag; A smile on his face. The fox rolled his eyes, This man would not be smiling for long. Not when he saw Nanami and her current state.

* * *

The doctor sighed as he checked the girl. Like the fox had thought; his smile was gone.

"Well?"

"The injury is bad. How did she get this?" He lifted her head and reveiled a deep cut. Tomoe felt that sick feeling coming back an he shook his head. He couldn't look; If he did he might actually get sick.

"That is beyond even me." Tomoe paused, " Is there nothing you can do for her?"

"I can; But we need shelter. If you want my guess; The girl wanted a drink of water, Snuck past you, and went to the creek. Then she was attacked from behind. I guess the Yokai wasn't hungry...Or you just scared it off."

Tomoe grunted and looked into the woods, " No one can sneak past me; Even when I am asleep."

The doctor sighed, " It all debates on how long this girl has known you."

Tomoe paused, That was true in a way. She knew him far more then he knew. She knew what he would be and how he would act; And for some reason it ticked him off. He didn't know anything about her. All he knew was that she wasn't afraid to back talk him. She didn't mind to scream at him and she gave him a weird feeling that annoyed him.

"Kid, Your zoning out."

Tomoe looked at the doctor annoyed, " I can kill you; Don't call me a child!"

The man smirked and then sighed, " We need shelter."

The kitsune nodded and picked Nanami up gently, " Follow me then. My lair is not that far away."

* * *

"Crap, I really need to cut these vines down." Tomoe clawed his way to his lair. It had been mouths since he was here; And the dirt proved it. He hated this. It was so untidy...

He shuttered and kicked a door open. Then he set the bleeding girl down.

"We need heat."

Tomoe furrowed his brow, " Why is that?"

Furto smiled, " You don't know much about humans." He sighed, " Humans need heat or they'll die."

The foxes ears twitched abit as he mumbled something. It kind of sounded like he was cursing at a humans weakness. When he had lit a fire he moved around to let the doctor examine the girl.

The man sighed and pressed a cloth to he head, " Hold it here."

Tomoe grunted at the order but did what he was told. He could feel the warm blood on his hand and his lip snarled. Then he watched in horror as the man sealed her wound and applied medicine. He pulled his hand away as soon as it was finished.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." He smiled and then bowed his head, " Go ahead, Kill me."

Tomoe looked at him a bit offended, " I am not like Akura-Ou...I do not kill unless its needed."

The man smiled; As if he knew thats what he would say. The fox turned his attention to the sleeping girl. Her breathing was steady and for some reason; He felt...Relieved. He sighed and leaned his head down; the scent of her filled him and made his senses dull. It played with his head and his heart beat picked up. It was so...Enticing. He heard a chuckle; Which thre him off guard. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it human?"

"Its just; The way you look at her. It is very special."

Tomoe swallowed the lump in his throat. Did he look at her in any certain way? What did this man mean exactly? The man smiled and started to clean up his supplies while Tomoe felt his thoughts surround him.

"It is a good thing. " The man began, " Thats you care so much for her."

Tomoe suddenly felt dizzy. This man was stupid! He felt his face heat and he bit his lip in embarrassment. What was wrong with him?! He grunted and stood up quickly. He would not let this get in his way; This feeling couldn't be anything. _Or was it? _Tomoe cursed and stormed out of the room into the cool night air. Fresh scents or rain envaded him and he ran his hands through his hair. He had to guard himself; And his heart...

* * *

Sorry for such a late update..Hehe.


	5. Tell Me Who I Am, Nanami

Heres my Update XD!

* * *

_Cold, It was cold. Wait no. Now it was warm. What was it? The warmth was wrapped around her body; and yet it sent shivers up her spine._

Nanami tried to move her head but winced at a horrid pain. It shot through her head and brought tears to her eyes. What had happened? She had went for water and..Then every thing was black. The girl tried to avoid the pain and she shifted. She brought her hands to her waist and nearler screamed when her fingers brushed across soft skin. It wasn't her skin either.. She didn't care about the pain now; Nanami turned to her head and saw Tomoe. His face buried in her back. The foxes face was distorted as if he was cold too. The teen arms was wrapped around her waist. The girl was shocked and she stared at his features. HIs eyelashes lay shut but ready to open. His mouth open slightly and his breath tickled her neck. The girl god then Paniced.

"EEP!" Nanami jumped and ran to the the corner of the small hut she was now in. Then she noticed an older man laughing in by the fire.

"Girl you panic to much."

Nanami stopped shaking and looked at him. He was elderly, with pepper speckled hair. His smile was warm and welcoming.

"W-What do you mean?"

"We humans can't be cold. Demons are fine; The kid saw you were cold and since theres not a blanket in this whole place...He improvised."

Nanami blinked a few times and turned her attention to Tomoe. She was excepting him to be asleep but his head was propped in one of his hands and an annoyed look was pasted on him.

"You are too loud in the morning women..."

"Nanami. How many times must I tell you that?"

He grunted and pulled out a pipe. A ring off smoke circled his head and he looked at her.

"You were pretty much dead when I found you. So W-O-M-E-N...I will call you as I like." He looked at the roof and flopped on his back with a loud 'Thud'.

"Well... If I remember correctly I am the goddess, So call me Nanami or you'll run laps around this hut so many times you rlegs will fall off!"

The kitsune blinked at her in shock and bit hard on the end of pipe in a menacing way. Oh he was mad.

"Curse that stupid kiss." He turned his back of her and sucked on his pipe.

"It was your own fault; Mr. I take whom I please!" Nanami shouted in anger.

Her Tomoe was rude like this one; but..At least he had a kindness that she didn't see in other people. That was the Tomoe that rescused her from Mizuki and went to school for her. She wondered if he was back yet; Searching for her. A flutter resounded in Nanami's stomach and a small blush crept to her ceeks. She didn't understand. The girl had been acting like this ever since Tomoe kissed her when she turned him to his original size. He had been shrunk by Lady Narukami; The goddess of Thunder. She lifted her eyes to see The Tomoe of the past staring at her. His eyes widened in shock and he turned his face away. Why was it that she couldn't even look at this Tomoe without getting shivers down her spine?

Maybe it was his long hair; or his violet eyes. Or maybe it was the way he would look off into the distance as he went into deep thought. That was the Tomoe she knew and she saw it in this Tomoe a lot. They were the same person right? It was just that one of them hadn't found his place in life yet. So..Couldn't she treat them the same?

* * *

Tomoe stared at the roof as Nanami seemed to be thinking about something. He chewing on the end of his pipe and then turned his gaze to her. It was a suble glance; that was all. As he looked at her his eyes observed her. She did look a lot different from the girl he kissed in that hut; but then again. This women said that wasn't her body to begin with.

Now she was in her body. He had to admit she looked alot like the other girl but, Her eyes were more different; and for some reason he wanted to always see them that way. Her eyes were full of hope and reasurance. HIs leaned on his elbow as she stared off into space and his mouth worked on his pipe. The kitsunes eyes trailed across her features. Her hands were soft and untouched, Her hair was silky and seemed to flow with endless life. Her skin was a peachy color and her neck was sturdy, His gaze narrowed, And her mouth _was Enticing..._

The girl jerked her head towards him and The fox nearly let his pipe fall out of his mouth into the floor. Embarrassment flooded through him and he adverted his eyes quickly. His heart thudded against his chest and his tail went limp. The thought of him looking her over gave him goose bumps. He had to stop this. This unknown feeling was driving him crazy. He chewed his lip and faced the other way; but he could still feel the girls eyes bouring into the back of his neck. It was frustrating. He never had strange feelings like this better; But now they were tugging and pulling at him. Maybe it was his still developing adolesent body? He was still very young for a Kitsune.

He grunted and glanced over at her. She wasn't looking anymore and he sighed in relief. This was sickening. His thoughts began to wonder off.

She wanted to go back to her time...A strange sense of pain went through him and he bit his tongue. What a strange reaction... She knew him in the future right? How did they meet? Would she tell him if he asked? He pulled at his hair and snorted in frustation. What a stupid thought to have...

* * *

_**Present Day Tomoe:::**_

Tomoe cursed as the pains and uneasiness came back. What was wrong with him!? It hurt and then it felt deliteful. He even found his face flush every now and then; and he didn't even know why! Maybe it was the though of loosing another Master? Maybe it was the thought of being alone again in the shrine with no one to talk to. No one to see and tease each day. No one to understand and no one to protect. Tomoe shook his head and bit his lip. The fox trudged up to the sacred shrine of the goddess of time and faltered. Mikage was good friends with this women right? So would she help his secessor? Tomoe walked up to the door and was greated but a badger Familiar. He looked at Tomoe nervously and let the kitsune in.

"Ah, Familiar of Mikage Shrine.." A soft voice sounded behind him and he turned around.

"Lady Surki, goddess of time." He bowed in respect.

The women smirked and nodded, " I already know of your situation, please come this way."

The kitsune hesitated, but she knew everything there was to know. Since she controlled time itself. He followed her.

"You want to go to the past; To find your master?"

"Correct..." Tomoe spat out. He couldn't believe this women was testing him.

"Before you go back dear Kitsune; There is something you must know. All hearts will be confused as confusion takes place in the past."

Tomoe looked at her annoyed, " What is that supossed to mean?"

She smiled, " Only time will tell!" She giggled, " See how I did that? Cause you know...I am time? Haha..." She stopped laughing and looked at Tomoe, " You'll be tired right about...NOW!"

Tomoe looked at her confused and then the room blurred over. His eyes glassed over and if felt like he would fall; but instead the room disapeared and the ground from under him gave way. He passed as lots of emotions flooded into his body. Hate, Hurt, Sadness, Happiness, Copassion, Murder, Healing and even the chill of a highschool crush went through his body. He felt light headed and when he woke up he found himself on the forest floor. Tomoe rubbed his eyes and looked around. The place looked familiar but then it didn't. There was still so many things he couldn't grasp. Like the time he met Mikage. He still couldn't remember how or why he made it to the blond gods shrine; or why he became a familiar in the first place. The kitsune stood up and grasped a tree. Crap, He was wobbly; But he didn't care. He had to find Nanami, No matter what the cost. He dug his nails into the bark of the tree and looked around.

It was lightly raining and soaking into his Yukata. It made him shiver and curse at the weather before him. Then he smelt blood. Strong blood. He walked around trailing the scent and then knelt down by a creek. Rain was washing away at a pile of old blood on the ground. Tomoe dipped his claws in it and winced at the smell... Then he stomach turned..._This was Nanami's blood..._

* * *

_**To Where Past Tomoe Is:::**_

He opened his eyes as the fire made shadows dance across the mats on the floor. The yoki yawned and sat up as the heat of the crimson glow flooded his lair. Rain battered the roof outside and the the wind whispered through the hut; making it creak and moan. The sound was erie and lonely. The kitsune brough this knees to his chest and looked into the fire. It danced happily in its pits and sound snores resounded against the walls. He was the only one up. He winced and looked over to a corner. Nanami was sleeping soundly as her wound healed and that doctor guy was in another corner.

Tomoe pulled his flamed yutaka closer and sighed. This was the first time that he wasn't alone in his hut. There was people here...But something was off. And as the wind hollowed and screeched in terror; Tomoe sat and thought about what it felt like to have people around.

His ear perked at a ruffling noise and his head jerked towards Nanami. She was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Tomoe?"

"Go to sleep Human. It is late."

She chuckled and crawled up beside him, " Are you thinking?"

He scoffed at her, " What does it look like?"

She glared at him and he sighed. Typical.

" What are you thinking?"

"That is really none of your busyness." He choked out, " but since you are intent about asking me guestion that are unnessary...Tell me about how I am in the future."

The air grew quiet and tense and Tomoe looked at Nanami with his large violet eyes. His face inched closer to hers, Threatening to get to close. Threatening for their mouths to touch. His voice sounded again in a husky way.

"Tell Me..._Nanami..."_


	6. I Hate You, In a Good Type of Way

_**Here You guys go! I hope this turns out well; I had Exams... T-T**_

* * *

"Tell Me..._Nanami..."_

Tomoe inched his face closer to Nanami's; His hot breath fanning her cheeks. He was tempted. So tempted to connect his lips with hers. So tempted to kiss her; Tempted to lick her mouth; and yet...He didn't want to even think that way. This girl was a human that held information about his future. What he would be and how he would act.

"Tomoe..."

He looked at her. Even though he had these thoughts...Why was it that his heart fluttered when he looked at her? He leaned further.

"_Tell Me..."_

He placed his hand on hers and narrowed his eyes. The fire light flickered in the background as Nanami sucked in her breath. Her heart fluttering in her chest; threatening to make her sick to the stomach. His mouth came just centimeters away from hers. The kitsune started to lean in the rest of the way.

Then Nanami jerked her head back and she toppled into a small pile. The kitsunes ears perked as he stared at her in shock.

"I-I'll tell you a little! But don't get that close you idiot!"

Tomoe bit his lip and sat back as Nanami sat back down. That was...Weird. He never had anything like that happen before; but of course women were scared of him. This girl...She just called him an idiot.

He sat down and stared into the fire, " Okay, Tell me then."

She huffed out a breath and sat beside him, " Only a little. We have a deal and If I tell you everything you'll drop our agreement."

Tomoe rolled his eyes as he glared into the fire. He laid back and propped his head in his hand. Ready to listen.

Nanami sighed, " Hum.. Where do I begin?" She bit her lip and smiled. Then the girl flopped on the floor next to Tomoe and looked at him. It surprised him and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You...Are a total clean freak!"

The fox glared at her and she burst out into a fit of snorts and giggles. Tomoe ground his teeth. He looked at her and she smiled at him. It was strange. Her smile made him want to smile too. Her laughter stopped and it grew quiet. The kitsune stared at her and the girl started to twidle her fingers. Her voice dropped,

"Your, Gentle; And you think of others. Even though you do it in the most subtle way possible."

The fox took these words in. He was gentle? When did that happen? He looked down and stared at the floor; trying to figure out how he could be that way. When he looked up his eyes grew wide. _Nanami was right in front of his face. Eye to eye; Mouth to Mouth._

For the first time in his life the fox panicked. He sat up quickly and bit hard on his lip. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he nearly choked on his tightly held breath. What was going on?

* * *

Nanami blinked. All she was doing was checking on him. He looked like he was going to catch the hut on fire with his thoughts. He looked confused and irritated. When he looked up his emotion was hard to tell; That's because he jerked up fast.

Nanami sat up and looked at. Was it her or was his face red? Like...REALLY red? It had to be that; or it was the light from the fire flickering on his face.

"You okay?"

"I have heard enough for tonight." " He jerked his head towards her, " You should rest."

And with that he stood up and walked out of the hut. Nanami blinked in surprise. What was that about?!

* * *

Tomoe leaned against the wall of the hut and glared at the pouring rain. Thank goodness this thing had a porch. He looked out as the large droplets fell from the greying, dark sky and landed in sloppy puddles on the earth.

He lit his pipe and sucked on it hard. The kitsune cursed out loud and leaned his head back; making the smoke pour out of his mouth and circle around his head. He hated this. The way he had just reacted even put him on edge. Why was it that a human women from the future made his feel weak.

He took another poof and winced. He had to be stressed. The fox had to be loosing it. He was the second most powerful demon on the planet and he was letting a stupid female dictate his actions.

He put to death the scariest and most deadly Yokai...And yet he was bound by just a kiss. A stupid kiss that he had planted on a girls lips because of his standing as a yokai. He thought he had the power to do what he wanted and instead it slapped him in the face. He was deadly; harsh; evil...Cruel.

He bit his tongue and grunted out to the air. There was one thing that confused him though...

'_Your gentle..'_

Tomoe's ears flattened as he stared out into the darkness. What could make him that way? Or was it that...He was already like that...

* * *

_**::: Present Tomoe::::**_

Tomoe had followed the bloody scent and caught a smell that was so familiar. So familiar that it wouldn't enter his mind. It was the smell of a male yokai. _A Fox Male..._ The kitsune ground his teeth and stomped forward. He was soaked to the bone and to him it was like a punishment. He hated this blasted rain!

The fox kept following the scent and came across a village; But it looked scattered. Old fire pits stood untouched for hours. Spears where on the ground along with a few bloody bodies. It had to been a yokai attack. He moved forward and shivered. _There was so much blood; It was making him sick. So very sick..._

He turned his face away and opened a huts door. The kitsune wasn't surprised that it was abandoned, or at least he thought it was. His ears perked at a loud scream and he turned around quickly.

"I told you where the doctor was; I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me!"

It was a young women with panic riddling her features.

"I did not take any doctor of yours.."

"Y-You did! I bet he's dead now...Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me Oh Great Tomoe of the West!"

The kitsune felt a sharp pain go through him and his vision blurred. That name was so...Familiar. A flash went through his mind.

Rain and blood. A women? Long hair...Screaming...

Tomoe winced and looked at the women.

"Where did this Tomoe go?"

She looked at him as if he had lost it; then she noticed his short hair, " North! He went...N-North.. " She backed away from him and Tomoe nodded.

That was the other Yokai he had smelled; That familiar scent..._Was himself._

* * *

_**::: Past Tomoe:::**_

Tomoe yawned and moved slightly. Where was he? When had he fallen asleep? He eyes opened slowly and he looked around. He was in the hut...But. When had he gone back in? He looked around and noticed that the doctor was up doing who knows what. The fox grunted and shifted; Then he felt cold fingers grasp his arm.

Tomoe's eyes widened and he looked at Nanami. She was staring at him and he instantly felt discomfort.

"Sorry!" She held up her hands, " You just looked really peaceful and I was going to put you half-coat over you like a blanket...But you moved!" She sputtered out rather quickly. Tomoe chewed his lip and sat up. This human was worried about him being cold? He didn't get cold easily...

He looked away and looked at the doctor.

"What are you doing human?"

The doctor looked at him and smiled, " Welp, The kid fox is awake!"

Tomoe scratched his claws against the floor as a warning and the doctor winced.

"I was just looking through my bag for food.."

The fox stopped and cocked his head, " Food?"

The doctor nodded, " Humans gotta eat. That girl needs something to."

Tomoe glared at him, " She hasn't said anything."

Suddenly as if to prove him wrong her stomach growled loudly. He jerked his head towards her and her cheeks colored.

"Sorry..."  
Tomoe moved and fell back on his back, " You are all so troublesome!"

He got himself up and went to a wall. Tomoe then grabbed his katana and tied it to his waist.

"Where are you going?"

"To get food.." He mumbled in irritation. Tomoe then paused, " You eat fish right?"

She nodded.

"And.." He smirked, " It doesn't matter if its alive right?"

Nanami's eyes grew wide and she hit him in the arm.

"What was that for human!"

Her eyes grew wide, " I was playing...You know, A tease?"

He glared at her and started for the door, " Come on. I need you to get food. I'll hunt it."  
Nanami nodded and ran towards him. The fox glanced at her and rolled his eyes at her bed rugged appearance; but she didn't have anything else to wear but her torn night kimono.

The fox sighed. He knew he had a kimono in here; or even a smaller yukata from when he was younger; but that was for another day. They walked out the door..

* * *

"And this is a mango.." Nanami help up to curious looking thing she called a fruit and twirled it around, " Hand me your sword."

"Not a chance." Tomoe spat out.

"Now.."

He cursed and plopped the blade in her hand. Then he found himself cowering against a tree as she murdered the so called fruit. Juice sprayed everywhere and the blade she was swinging was dangerous.

Nanami's swung again and her wince filled the air. Tomoe looked at her and rolled his eyes at the smell of blood.

"What did you do this time?" He yanked his sword out of her hands.

"I cut my finger and I nicked my neck...I swung it to much!"

Tomoe sighed and also noticed her lip was bleeding. This is what happened when you closed your eyes and swung like an idiot. He grabbed her hand. The cut wasn't deep or even close to being so. Before he could think he leaned down and ran his tongue over the wound. His hot saliva sealed the wound on her hand; making the girl shiver. Then he got close to her face and slightly moved her collar down. He saw the nick and slowly ran his warm tongue over it. He felt his heart flutter and he pulled away. Then he put a clawed hand on the back on her head and Nanami stiffened. She looked like everything was going to die in two seconds. The fox pressed his mouth to hers; a satisfied sigh escaped his lips as a sharp tingle went through his body. Tomoe ran his tongue over her lip and into her mouth. ( Since She bit the cut and tore it on the inside too..) Nanami's eyes grew wide and then?

_**SLAP!**_

Tomoe blinked a few times and put a hand to his face in shock. The ground spun from the force or the slap. Then he turned his attention towards her,

"WOMEN! WHAT WAS THE FOR!"

"YOUR SUCH A PERV!" She said with a fake wail, " A PERV JUST LICKED ME!"

Tomoe ground his teeth, " Your an idiot! My saliva has a healing substance in it! YOU IDIOT! DON'T SLAP ME!"

She sucked in some air and prepared to scream into his ears. Tomoe backed up with wide panicked eyes and Nanami smirked.

"I know your weak spot! Don't test me..."

"Curse you."

She smiled; Grabbed her shredded manga and skipped off leaving Tomoe fuming. He clenched his fists in hatred. He HATED HER! Even though he thought that; realization hit him and he gagged loudly. What did he just do? His face burned. He hated her...For making him feel this way...


	7. Finding You, And Me?

Fast Update my friends! XD Thank you for the support and follows!

* * *

_**::: Past Tomoe:::**_

The kitsune snarled his lip as Nanami chewed on her food. He had gotten her fish like planned; but she had _Ordered _him to cook it. The fox snorted. It was humilating to be ordered around by a naive female!

Tomoe grunted and gagged when Nanami swallowed her food. Humans were so confusing! The girl looked at him with wide eyes,

"You want some?" She said with her mouth full of food.

Tomoe snarled his nose in disgust, " Yokai do not have to eat' Take that disgusting thing out of my face." He pushed her extended hand away from him. She shrugged her shoulders and bit down into the fish. Tomoe shuttered. No wonder he killed humans..They were disturbing.

His gaze followed her collar line and down again. Nanami was still wearing that ugly thing she called a kimono. Tomoe sighed. If he had to look at her the whole time he would have to get her something else to wear..

"Woman." Tomoe said while looking at her.

She swallowed and glared, " Nanami...My Name is Nanami."

The kitsune rolled his eyes and stood. Then he walked into an extra room and sorted through all his old yukata's. He found one that was smaller and had butterflies and swallows sewed into it. Tomoe smiled and ran his hand over the fabric. He remembered this yukata...He stood up and walked back to where the girl was.

"Here, Put this on!" He threw it at her.

Nanami blinked and looked at the yukata, " Um...Okay."

She looked up and silence followed. Tomoe crossed his arms and glared,

"Well? Put it on woman!"

"Um..." Her face flushed and the doctor nearly choked on his water. Tomoe furrowed his brow. What was wrong with these people? All he wanted was for her to change..

"What?" He spat out.

"I.." She paused, " I don't want to change in front of you or the doctor. Your guys."

Tomoe looked at her confused. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

She sighed, " You know, Perverted men? Who get the wrong ideas?"

Tomoe suddenly felt his ears flop over in realization. He coughed as his face heated. The kitsune looked away and winced,

"Change in the other room then." He whispered out.

Nanami nodded and ran in the other room. Tomoe shook his head and sat down in front of the fire. He placed more wood in and sighed. All the while he was getting stares from the doctor. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it human?" He growled.

The doctor smirked, " Oh nothing. Just thinking about how innocent you really are. You have no idea how weird it just got.."

Tomoe bit his lip and stared into the fire, " I do. I am not innocent; I am what people make me to be."

"No."

Tomoe jerked his head towards to doctor in confusion,

"You are who you make yourself to be. People don't make you who you are. Its the choices you make and the things you do; The things you say. We are all different in our own way. Even you..."

The fox looked away and bit his lip. When would he be gentle? When would he be merciful? When it was to late? He couldn't change what he had done, He was a murderer. A Theif; A Rapist. So how did Nanami see him as a gentle person? A person who helped people; and felt their pain?

He grunted and sighed into the silence.

"Um Tomoe?" A small voice sounded and the fox turned around. Once he did so his eyes grew wide and he jerked his head back around in embarrassment.

THAT IDIOT GIRL! She wasn't wearing her Obi! She was supposed to put the sash on; If she didn't her Yukata would fling open! Wide open!

Tomoe bit his lip and stared at the floor, " W-What?!" His voice came out shaky but harsh.

"I don't know how to tie my Obi; Could you do it for me?"

Tomoe almost died. He choked and started to cough; then he looked at her slowly.

"W-WHAT!?"

She pouted, " Please?"

Silence followed and The girl sighed. She then started to tuck her yukata together.

"What are you doing?" Tomoe spat out.

"WELL, You won't help me so I'm improvising."

Tomoe stared at her in fear; _No, No, NO! She could not tuck her yukata like that! It would surely come open!_

The kitsune stood up quickly and stomped over to her.

"Raise your arms!" He growled.

She nodded and raised her arms up. _Wrong Move!_ Her yukata started to slip and the fox panicked. He quickly grabbed it and held it shut; ( Earning a fit of laughter from the doctor in the background.)

The fox glared at him and the doctor shut up quickly. Then Tomoe grabbed the Obi from Nanami's clenched fist and bit down on it.

He held the sash in his mouth as he readjusted the Yukata. Once he did so, he Wrapped the obi around her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he drew close. He felt himself wince at the nearness.

He felt his heart beat speed up. It was so fast that it hurt. He changed positions and stood behind her. Preparing to tie the bow in the back. He slid the silk into a small knot and wrapped the sash around her again; his breath fanning her neck. He pulled away and stepped back quickly.

'That was to close. Even for him.'

Nanami looked at her sash and grunted.

"What?" Tomoe said in annoyance.

"Its not straight!" She looked at him irritated.

Tomoe snorted and looked her over. It wasn't straight at all... He cursed and reached for the sash to untie it.

Thats when the door of his lair flew in all directions.

Tomoe turned around quickly in shock.

"You..." The person looked down and growled, " STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

The tall person snarled and The long haired teen watched his claws extend. Thats when he looked at his face.

A pale face with violet eyes glared at him. It was like looking in into a lake and watching your reflection, The only difference? The white hair was short and cropped to a bob.

Then the girl beside him wailed out in surprise.

"TOMOE!"

The long haired yokai looked at her shocked. Nanami quickly ran over to the fox and hugged him.

"I MISSED YOU!"

The tall demon held her close and stroked her hair, " What happened? I could smell your blood in the forest..."

The girl smiled and took in his scent, " A yokai attacked me. But Tomoe, " She paused and corrected herself, " I mean _You_ Helped me and got a doctor."

The short haired demon buried his face into her shoulder and sighed, Then he looked up with a sharp glare, " I do not care if he is me...I want to know what he was doing!"

"You mean what you were doing. " Nanami corrected him.

The older Yokai looked at her confused and then shook his head, " Whatever. " He spat out, " I want ot know!"

Suddenly the older Tomoe had her arm and was snarling in hatred. Nanami glared back and slapped him upside the head.

"Let go you idiot! He, Or should I say _YOU_! Was Helping me tie my Obi!"

Tomoe growled and held his head, " It looked like he was _untying_ it to me!" He screamed out at her.

Nanami looked a him annoyed, " You see everything wrong when there's nothing to it!" She screamed in his ears and the older yokai's eyes glassed over in pain.

The younger Tomoe was staring with wide eyes. What was going on? That was him? From the future? What happened to his hair; and why was he wearing a hakamashita? He tilted his head to the side and then bit his lip. The other Tomoe instantly glared at him.

"Fine; He was helping, But why is he here with you? I am surprised your still okay.." The older Tomoe suddenly went into panic, " You still have your dignity intact right!? Did he, " He paused and then spat the next sentence out like it was posion, " Did I _Touch _you!?" Panic reverted in his voice.

Nanami's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, " NO! Well you see...Ugh!" She dragged a hand through her hair, " How do you not remember this event!?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" The short haired demon screamed.

The younger Tomoe winced and nearly put his hands on his ears. Was he really this scary?!

"Okay, Okay.." Nanami sighed, " You were going to attack me pyshicly but when you kissed me it sealed the contract!" She smiled and placed his fists on her hips.

Silence followed and the older Tomoe was fuming,

"He tried to Attack you..._Pyshicly!?_" He snarled his lip and started to come towards the younger version of himself.

The long haired yokai bared his teeth and lit his fox-fire; ready for the attack. They both glared at each other and Nanami started waving her hands back and forth.

"YES HE DID! But remember Tomoe, " Her voice dropped, " That's mean that _You _tried to attack me."

The older Yokai's eyes grew wide and embarrassment flashed across his features. His master now knew how he used to be. A cold blooded killer who had to much time on his hands. The short haired kitsune looked at himself and his ears flattened. The long haired teen looked at himself and pondered a few things.

His older self was still a teen so things weren't that different; They were the same height. In fact the younger yokai didn't even think that his older self was that much older. They were almost the same. The only difference being the hair. The older yokai in front of him was probably only a few hundred years older. ( Which isn't a lot for a Kitsune. They age REALLY Slowly...So they're both teenagers still. )

The older Yokai stepped away from his younger self and looked at Nanami, " Sorry."  
She smiled and patted his head, " Its no problem; Really!"

The older foxes ears flattened as her fingers tossed his hair and he jerked his head away from her. Embarrassment flooded into him and he looked away.

The long haired Tomoe watched that happen and a shiver went down his spine. What was his relationship with Nanami? It didn't look like they were together; But they didn't look like they could be friends either. It was to awkward between them. This made the Tomoe from the past even more confused and a bit curious.

"Tomoe?" Nanami asked quietly.

The older Yoaki looked at her as did the younger.

She blushed, " I mean Present Tomoe."

He jerked his head towards her, " What?"

"How did you get here?"

The yokai sighed, " The goddess of time did Mikage shrine a favor." He shrugged his shoulders, " She won't help us get back though."

Nanami's shoulders sagged and the short haired demon smirked, " This is what you get for meddling in other peoples affairs. My past had nothing to do with you and yet you decided to explore it openly anyway. What a shameful thing to do to your familiar."

Nanami looked at him with wide eyes, " Wasn't I going to find out your past soon anyway?"

The fox snorted, " No. Why would you? The Past.." He looked at his younger self, " Is in the Past. You are a person of the future. You should not be here!"

The girl pouted and looked at him, " How's Mizuki?"

The yokai scoffed at her, " That idiot? The idiot who got you trapped here in the first place? Oh! He is perfect; Thanks for asking.." He said sarcasticly.

Thats when Nanami noticed his soaked clothes and messy hair. He had scatches on his arms and his hakamashita was torn.

"Tomoe! What happened?!"

The fox grunted, " I have been tracking you down in this forest. It was raining; then I was attacked by Yokai. Then I burst in here and find my past self helping my Master undress. Hum. Thats when you ask if the snake is alright.." He chuckled fakely, " I think I'm fine, Thanks for asking!" He snarled his lip and pulled off his haori half-coat.

The girl was on the verge of tears while the Past Tomoe looked at him. He was wearing a familiar hakamshita with ornate butterflies embedded into the fabric. It was a thick and beautiful cloth. The younger yokai looked at his yukata and tilted his head. His clothes were good to. He supossed; And he had a flamed pattern, But the cloth was thin...

He looked up and Nanami sighed.

"Tomoe?" She turned towards the Past Tomoe, " Could I get a bucket of water?"

The young kitsune furrowed his brow and had the doctor bring one in. Then he watched in amazement as Nanami grabbed the Present Tomoe's arms and dipped them in the liquid. The older Yokai winced and Nanami rubbed a cloth over the scratches. She washed the dirt off and gently dried the yokai's pale arms off.

The younger Fox felt something lodge in his throat. Embarrassment? Jealously? Longing... He looked over his shoulder at his older version and at Nanami. She was being so careful with him...Like he was something to be cared for.

Now the long haired demon really wanted to know about his Future. He was so curious...Because one day...He would be cared for by Nanami; And he would have short hair...He continued to look and his teeth bit into his lip. He had to admit...He wanted to be the one she was cleaning right now...

* * *

Okay, Let me explain. If Your confused by now that is...

Present Tomoe is referred to as : Older Yokai, Short haired and Present Tomoe.

Past Tomoe is referred to as : Younger Yokai, Long haired, and Past Tomoe.

I hope that makes sense...Hehehehe..


	8. My Master, Or Lover?

_**The Second Chapter for today. I had an idea and I wanted to add it before I forgot it. There may be some spelling errors...I'm sorry, I'm still learning all the commas and stuff...Plus my Computer hates me and slows down. So the keys stick at times... :( I'll try to fix it! :)**_

* * *

Nanami watched them.

.

She watched them as they glared at each other. The Tomoe of the present was ready to attack and the Past Tomoe was glaring at his older self. The air was tense and thick. It was so freaky that Nanami was sitting in the corner with the Doctor Furto. They exchanged looks as each teen snarled at each others movements.

This was stupid...

The girl sighed and looked at them, " Hey Tomoe?"

They both jerked their heads towards her; Ready to listen to their master. Nanami swallowed the lump in her throat and laughed nervously,

"How are we going to get back to our time?"

The Older Yokai sighed and looked at Nanami with his violet eyes. His white hair fluttered lightly in their peircing gaze; which he sweeped away.

"That is unknown; but we cannot find out in this hut. We leave tomorrow." He turned his gaze to his younger self and growled, " And we go alone."

Nanami was surprised by that statement, " What? No way. Your younger self is my familiar to! So he comes; and so Does Mr. Furto."

The doctor smiled and the younger Tomoe eyed her in curiousity.

"What?" Tomoe's voice came out in a low growl; his short hair shading his eyes. The girl winced and nodded. She always respected Tomoe's thoughts but right now she had to take this stand.

"They're coming too. We leave in the morning!"

"HOW DARE YOU INVITE MY PAST TO COME ALONG!" Tomoe stood up quickly; getting in her face.

Nanami glared, " Why shouldn't I?"

"Like you would understand!" The fox stormed out of the room and slammed the door. The girl hung her head and slowly looked at the long haired demon in front of her.

"Ha, See..You haven't lost all your attitude." She watched the Past Tomoe grimace and look away. Doctor furto stood and sighed.

"I need some air, I'll be right back." He walked out and Nanami sighed. The girl plopped down beside Tomoe and winced.

His long hair trailed down his back as he looked into the fire. The flames dancing in his eyes; as if his thoughts were somewhere else entirely. Nanami poked him and without looking he grabbed her hand. He turned his head towards her and glared.

"Do not touch me." He hissed out.

The girl sighed and nodded, his hand lightened its grip but didn't pull away. Nanami looked at him confused. He just stared into the fire. Then he left her hand fall out of his and he wrapped his tail aroun dhis figure. Something Nanami had learned to be a comfort thing for him.

"Tell me more." His ears twitched.

Nanami looked at him. He wanted to know more about his future? Who he was?

"Hum, Your a familiar at Mikage shrine."

He suddenly looked at her, " Where's that?" His voice sounded out in desperation and the girl blinked.

"On Mikage mountain."

The fox blinked and then he snarled, " That does not tell me anything."

She sighed, " Its on a mountain. I heard its on a mountain in the west."

The kitsune nodded, " So, I have not seen it yet. I haven't been to the west yet."

Nanami nodded as she remembered what he meant. He had been yelling at that goblin in the forest and said he would own the west soon. He was planning on attacking it; but now? She wasn't sure.

He continued to stare and Nanami sighed.

"Your always welcome there."

The air grew tense and the fox looked down; his hair shading his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Nanami smiled, " There's a god there. He is very, " She paused, " Fatherly. He'd accept you in everyway."

The fox laughed in bitterness, " I do not need to be accepted; not by a god or people. For I have always been alone."

The girl looked at him worried, " Do you like being alone?"

It grew quiet and the kitsune slowly looked at her, " What?" His voice whispered out.

"Do you want to be alone? Do you enjoy it?" Nanami asked; her heart dropping at each word.

The foxes face turned hard and he looked back into the fire, " This conversation annoys me."

"So?" Nanami pressed. Tomoe looked at her annoyed. A killer like glint flashed in his eyes and the girl grimaced.

"I do not want to discuss this." His tail flicked in irritation.

" Why? Because it hurts?" Nanami felt tears well up in her eyes. Not for his harsh words; but for his pained expressions. His flattened ears and his rasping voice. He looked like he could break; and maybe thats why he hurt so many people. Because he was hurting. She went to grip his wrist and he acted on impulse. He wrapped his hand around her wrist harshly and yanked it. The girl let out a small yelp and the yokai let go in shock.

His ears flattened and backed away from her a bit, "I did not mean too-..." He cut himself off and looked into the fire.

He tried to hide his angst; his fear, But she saw it. The pain in his eyes. When he twisted her hand she saw fear flash across his features. She reached again and grabbed his arm.

He froze and his gaze flashed over to her.

"You, " Nanami choked out, " You are always welcome at that shrine! Go there! I promise you'll accepted! You'll even gain a father!" She bit her lip as tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't understand. Just the other day she wanted to run from him and scream at his behavior; but now she saw why he was acting this way. It pained her, Because if this was how the Past Tomoe felt...How did the Present Tomoe feel? How could she have not seen it?

The way he would clean the shrine; and not say a word. The way he would look up at the clouds and pause when he saw a butterfly pass bye. He was thinking about his fatherly figure; The one who cared for like a son; but was that it? Did his past eat at him on those quiet days?! Was that why he would drink sake and look at the full moon?

"Don't pity me." He spat out. His voice was harsh but his eyes showed uncertainy.

"I don't pity you! I just want." She bit her lip, " I want you to be happy!"

It grew silent and it was deafening...

* * *

He felt her grip on his arm. He saw her tears. He hated it and his senses were driving him crazy. Why was she crying!? He didn't want to see those tears; Not on her. Then she said something that almost made him choke up himself.

_'I want you to be Happy!'_

He bit his lip and stared at her. For some reason the warm air of the fire swirled in the room. The kitsune couldn't breath. He felt dizzy and suddenly her presence was making him uneasy. Her hand seemed to burn through his sleeve; as if the flames on the ends of his yuktata was actually real.

His heart lurched and he looked at her. Her eyes were red from the tears and he could smell the salt. Tomoe winced and his mind fuzzed over.

"T-Tomoe.." Nanami whimpered. Her breath coming out in rasp.

That was it! He couldn't take it anymore! The tears were driving him insane.

Before he could think; Before his mind could react with his body, He found himself leaning in. He lips brushed against hers and he whimpered at the feeling. The feeling that mad ehis heart jump and ache at the same time. Tomoe's ears flattened and his lips captured hers in a chaste kiss. The kiss was quick and he pulled away as soon as it started.

"Don't cry anymore." The tone of his voice surprised him; because his voice was..._Gentle._

The girl blinked and her grip tightened on his sleeve. He furrowed his brow and the girl leaned in towards him. Tomoe tensed as she closed the distance, Her pink lips threatening to touch his. He felt his face burn with an unknown blush and he bit his lip.

Then Namai leaned in the rest of the way; Connecting their lips. Tomoe gasped in shock at the contact. At the sweet taste of her lips. _What was going on? _The girl sighed and the fox felt her suck on his bottom lip. He gurgled and bit down lightly in response. This kiss was much more.._Passionate. _It wasn't something he was expecting. His hand trailed through her silky hair and his face burned. Tomoe rasped when their tongues met ; Twisting slowly. The Kitsune pulled away; breathless.

This was a _Human _girl right? Was she? He couldn't think straight... Everything was fuzzy...

She kissed him again and he moaned, god...What was this feeling? He sucked on her mouth and sigh. His tail flicked in plessure. Then Nanami pulled away, her voice rasping back and forth. Both teens stared at each other and confusion flicked across the girls face. Her cheeks were flushed and Tomoe felt himself pant. _What was that?_

The air grew silent and Nanami let go of his arm. Her gaze adverted to the fire and the fox swallowed what dignity he had left. _What was...__That?_

* * *

_**::: Present Tomoe:::**_

The older Yokai stared up at the roof of the extra room in the hut. His hair laid around his head; messy and unkept. He couldn't sleep.. Something was bugging him. Something was making him uneasy. His heart would flutter and his mouth would go dry. This had been happening ever since Nanami went to the past. He didn't understand!

He felt a hot burn cover his face and he turned on his side; trying to remember what was causing this. He..._Liked _this feeling. His mouth formed a line of embarrassment. He didn't know why though. No one was in the room to see him in his current state. He shivered and winced.

He could even taste something really sweet. The feeling was familiar. It tasted like...He blushed and tried to turn his mind away from what had just plagued him.

_'It tasted like that one time...When Nanami forced him to be her familiar. When she ...Kissed him_.'

He chewed on his lip and buried his head in one of the yukata's he was lying on. Why was it that she wanted his past self to come along? No one wanted to be around him when he was like that! He was a murderer; a killer..._A Rapist._

Tomoe ran a hand through his ran and cursed out into the darkness. In other words...That was him. Why would she want to be around him?

The Past him; The Present him...Did it matter? It was still him. It was who he was...He would always have a wild streak; every god said so. He could never get rid of what he did; because he had done it. So why was Nanami hanging out with him?

He needed to know why...And Why he couldn't help but be around her. Why did he feel happy, When She was around. Why was it that...He wanted her to be okay so badly? When he had saw her blood..He had panicked. The blush burned his face again and the fox swore out loud. _Did he..._

_'Did he like her? Not for a Master...But...As a Woman?'_

* * *

_**Hey guys! Yes, I did two chapters in a day! I'm on a roll! XD I figured it would be a good time to add a kiss scene...I just had too! And if your wondering. If Nanami kisses Past Tomoe its the same as kissing the Present Tomoe. ( They are the same person, So if both foxes get a kiss it does not Mean Nanami can not make up her mind! Past or Present, They're the same person right? )**_


	9. Prove It!

They were walking again. In the forest. Nanami had one Tomoe on each side; They were both glaring at each other for a while until she ordered them to stop. Things were getting tense..and really annoying! They had left early that morning and to be honest it was hard for her to look at either Tomoe in the eye. She had kissed his past self; meaning she kissed him. So she was up a tree being surrounded by him...Literally.

* * *

_**Long Haired Tomoe**_

He rolled his eyes and kept his hand on his katana.; ready to strike his future self for any disrespectful remarks. To be honest when he saw his first self he was surprised. His hair was short. Apparently through the years he had it cut; but something else was bothering him. The younger demon glanced at his future self and Nanami. Nothing. They weren't even looking at each other, Whish was dissapionting.

He was in a past that had blood shed; weakness, and loss of innocence. He remembered seeing the blood on Nanami's hand. Tomoe swore. He wasn't sure how far away she was in the future but...If he was with her then. Then he could wait for her. She had to get home, Where it was safer. Even though she was a human it was nice to talk to her...But he would wait for the those nights, no matter how far away they were.

"Hey Tomoe?" Nanami broke the quiet.

Both foxes looked at Nanami and she rolled her eyes.

"I heard something weird coming from over there!"

The long haired teenager paused. He smelled blood; And he smelled it strong. He gagged and then froze..._Oh No, What was he doing here?!_

He looked at his future self, " Take her and hide!"

Nanami furrowed her brow when the short haired demon grabbed her and jumped high up into a tree. The doctor ran off into the woods as the younger demon stood there; letting the wind tossle his hair. He looked up as a taller man walked up to him.

"Ah, Brother...Where have you been?"

"Hello, _Akura-Ou..."_

* * *

Nanami looked down at the two figures beneath her.

"Tomoe whos that?" She whispered.

The fox covered here mouth and brought her close to his chest, " Shush. That my old busyness partner."

Nanami moved around and clasped Tomoe's yukata in her hands. He looked at her; she saw some concern pass through his eyes but he recomposed himself and hid his features.

"What?"

Nanami sighed and buried her head into his chest. He smelt familiar; it was comforting. She had to get back to her time soon. Nanami just hoped that the past Tomoe understood. If he waited then they could be friends in the future... But she didn't think Friends kissed. The girl god shook the thought off and nuzzled Tomoe.

"I missed you.:

The yokai looked at her confused and then adverted his gaze, " Its the contract. Gods need their familiars for their shrines."

"No.."

She pulled him closer, " I missed _You_."

She didn't understand. She had kissed him last night, Well...His past self that used to think that he was a jerk; and sometimes he could be. He would call her fat, He said her chest was flat and ugly but... She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach when she was around him. To rescue someone from being small forever could be stressful; but he chose to stay with her, _Forever._

Tomoe looked at her with wide eyes, He seemed to hold his breath in shock. Then he brought his hands up to hers and untangled her fingers from his yukata.

"Stay quiet and stop saying stupid things."

Nanami paused. What? Was that..Was he saying he didn't miss her? That he didn't fell the same way? Her heart dropped. That wasn't fair...She was just starting to like him and now he was looking at her wih harsh words. Did he not miss her?

She jerked her hands away from him and his eyes widened. Then he looked confused and She sighed. Nanami went to lie back and the branch that was support snapped.

The girl heard Tomoe gasp as she fell backswards towards the ground. He reached out to her but it was to late. She fell to the ground with a hard plop, _Right in front of Akura-Ou..._

* * *

"Oh Oh ,Oh..Whats This?" Akura-Ou laughed as he yanked Nanami up by the hair if her head.

The long haired Tomoe tensed, What was she doing!?

"She's a beauty! Is this Yukiji?" He looked Nanami over and Tomoe felt a loud growl come out of his chest. Akura-ou smirked.

"I knew you smelled like a human woman Brother! Is she fun?"

Nanami looked at the past Tomoe with complete panic. He gave her a stern look as if to say he had in control. Her muslces relaxed.

"Not really, She would not be to your liking. She dosen't do anything right.."

The girl glared at him and Tomoe snickered.

Akura-ou stratched his chin and looked at her again, " Your probably right Brother...Shes as flat as a board!"

Nanami turned her glare to the red headed demon and Tomoe tensed. NO! She could not look at him like that, he would kill her!

The man noticed her glare and swore, " You think your tough huh?"

Thats when the girl felt a sharp pain go across her face; as she fell to the ground. Nanami held her cheek and looked up at The tall man. He laughed evilly and took out a weapon.

"Since my brother is done with you; I shall have to honors of killing you!"

"Akura-ou."

The red head stopped and looked at Tomoe. The fox stood there calmly with a pipe in his mouth, When he looked at Nanami his eyes were slitted as if wild. For some reason she wondered if he was acting anymore.

"_I'm not done with her."_

Akura-ou smiled, " Oh? Well then. " He looked at the girl and noticed her trembling, " I thought you said she wasn't fun!"

He screamed in shock as if Tomoe had lied to him or something.

"She is of my _Intrests. _She would not please you. You have different taste."

The man rolled his eyes and looked at her again, " True, Like I said before.._She's as flat as a board."_

The girl cowered this time instead of glaring.

"My poor little brother doesn't know whats good yet! He's still an adolescent growing to manhood!"

The foxes eyes widened as he cursed in embarrassment. Nanami would have laughed at the mans teasing, Ya know...If he wasn't trying to kill her. Tomoe looked at Akura-ou and smirked.

"Adolescent or not, I have different taste."

He looked at Nanami and smirked; and for some reason...She started to shake in fear.

* * *

**_Present Tomoe_**

He almost screamed out her name; but he couldn't! If he showed himself Akura-ou would kill them all. The fox put a hand against the tree and noticed how his body was reacting. He was shaking...

The ktisune bit his lip, he had let her fall; And when she said those foolish words...

He shook his head but they replayed, _I missed you.._

He bit down hard on his lip and looked at Nanami. He had to stop this. If not? Nanami would die and he would be alone yet again. He crouched down among the leaves and Watched the conversation take place. For some reason he felt sick to the stomach.

But it wasn't because of now. He was feeling this way ever since last night. His thoughts drifted off a bit as he tried to think it through. Then he felt his heart drop. Why hadn't he remembered it before!?

His hand shot up to his mouth as his skin heated. _Oh God...He remembered..._

* * *

Akura-ou smirked, " Oh really? Aren't you that kid I called shorty all the time?"

The younger fox swore. This guy was getting on his nerves. He had to get his brother away from him and Nanami; but how? The man yanked her hair and she gasped out in pain.

His brother was hurting her!

"Let her go Akura-ou, I found her before you did. She is my property."

Akura-ou laughed, He knew Tomoe's pet peave; and now he was planning on using it. He was such a PERV!

"Alright Brother...Prove it."

Tomoe glared at him, " Prove what?"

"_That she's your property.."_


	10. Licking Charade?

"That she's you property.."

Tomoe ground his teeth. Akura-ou, What a stupid idiot!

"Akura-ou You know I do not like public shows of emotion."

The red head smirked and then burst out laughing, " Oh I know that! Its so funny when you see other demons kissing. You light up like a fire!"

Tomoe glared at him. This idiot really didn't know when to tease and when not too.

"She smells like you Tomoe; In fact your smell is all over her body."

Nanami winced as the demon pulled her hair and held her up in the air. Tomoe ground his teeth. He didn't do anything to her! What was his brother saying? Then it hit him.

She was wearing his old Yukata,

Tomoe smirked, " Then that should be proof enough that she's my property!"

Akura-ou laughed, " No."

"What?"

"I'm gonna make you show me that she's your property little brother! Your embarrassment will be quite fun to see."

Tomoe cursed, " You can't make me do anything!"

"Welp, Okay!" Akura-ou lifted his weapon to Nanami and Tomoe rolled his eyes. He was ready to strike and kill her. It didn't matter to Akura-ou.

Tomoe narrowed his eyes but stayed calm. He got glances from Nanami, Glances of fear,"Fine you stinkin idiot. I'll show you..."

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

The short haired demon continued to watch them but didn't stop him from moving uncomfortably in his seat. He remembered what happened last night, That uneasy feeling he had, _He got a little to familiar with Nanami.._

Tomoe felt his face heat up. They were by the fire and they talked. Something happened that upset him, What he wasn't sure. It was still a bit blurry; Then? He kissed her...

And then she kissed him, And it wasn't to seal a contract. It wasn't to save her life. It was a kiss between two teenage adolescents with a little biting and tongue included.

To be honest it had bothered him that Nanami wasn't talking to him earlier; but now he understood why. It was too awkward to talk to each other right now! He wanted to curse and drink sake right now. That kiss could of been a major slip up on his familiar reputation..

He looked down again and froze, What was he doing to Nanami!? His head started to hurt as a memory came to him. He nearly choked as his eyes shot down to the group below him.

'Oh Crap, No..."

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

Nanami whimpered as Akura-Ou pulled her hair. Then the man rudely threw her at Tomoe's feet. She was sure he wouldn't hurt her, Right?

Tomoe grunted and looked down at her. Crap! What was he supposed to do? The red headed man was already laughing in the corner saying that his skin was really red. HE DIDN'T CARE! THIS WAS STUPID! But he had to remember that Akura-ou was here. The fox had to be strong, tough and have a hatred towards humans. A hatred that he had forgotten for a short time.

He glanced at Nanami who was rubbing her head in pain. Tomoe winced. She would be rubbing it again soon...

He grabbed her hair and yanked her up, But not with as much force. If he hurt her he would die on the inside. The kitsune pinned her to a tree and looked into her wide, brown eyes.

"T-Tomoe?"

He brought his mouth to her ear; letting his hot breath tickle her neck, " _Act frightened...'_

"But I am. I don't have to act." Nanami whimpered out.

He looked at her and bit his lip. Curse that idoit Akura-ou! The fox slammed his mouth on Nanami's and stuck his tongue in. The girl mumbled something loudly in protest. Tomoe massaged their tongues together and then pulled away. His breathing heavy.

Nanami looked at him with tears in her eyes and Akura-ou smirked. The kitsune swore inwardly and placed his mouth on her neck. He pretended to bite down with his fangs. Tomoe knew if he really did blood would draw out. The girl noticed this and then pretended to whimper in pain.

Akura-ou was the one that looked red... He hid his face by turned his back on them,

"Alright! Enough of that!" He cleared his throat, " Save it for the Red-Light-District."

Nanami relaxed and Tomoe nearly laughed at the small victory. He released the girls hands and watched her slide to the ground with shaky legs.

The red head smiled, " Brother, Lets scout out the west!"

Tomoe frowened, " I am not in the mood. Get someone else."

"WHAT!?" Akura-ou howled. He was angery until he glanced at Nanami and smirked, " Oh, Oh...I understand."

Tomoe felt his skin burn. It was not like that at all!

"I will take my leave!" He laughed and turned on his heel, Then he was gone.

Tomoe relaxed as his shoulders sagged a bit. That was a close call. The demon glaned at Nanami and noticed her shaking. He knelt down in front of her and then bowed his head.

"Sorry."

The girl blinked and looked at him surprised, " W-What?"

"That conduct was unnessary." Tomoe spat out.

Nanami smiled among her tears and fear, " It's okay.."

The present Tomoe hopped down from the tree and glared at his Past self. The younger demon snarled.

"I could not stop it! Or should I say _You _Couldn't!"

The short haired demon snorted and bent down towards Nanami.

"Are you alright? Did _I _hurt you?'

She shook her head but started to rub her wrists. The younger demon cursed. He had forgotten about his claws...

The Present Tomoe grabbed her wrist and examined the small bruises and trinkles of blood. Both Tomoe's looked ashamed.

Nanami smiled and patted both of their heads, " _You _are not in fault, _Tomoe._ I understand."

Then to the younger Yokais surprise the short haired yokai snarled and looked at her,

"YOUR AN IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WHY DID YOU FALL!"

Nanami blinked and then exploded, "BUT YOU COULD OF CAUGHT ME!"

"WHAT!? I WASN'T EXPECTING IT!"  
"NEITHER WAS I!"

They continued to scream until Tomoe looked down and swore. The Past Tomoe watched them closely. Thats when the older Yokai brought Nanami's wrist to his mouth and started to lick it gently.

Nanami's face flushed a deep red as did Tomoe's younger self. He ran his tongue over her wounds and between her soft fingers. He licked the blood off and then noticed something else. He lifted his head and licked her old katana wound on her neck.

"T-Tomoe!?"

He stopped and looked at her; his short hair shading his eyes.

Then he got in her face, " Don't get hurt again. Or I will have to do this again; and you don't want that right?"

Nanami blushed as he stood and turned towards the path.

"We should go now..It will be dark soon and we have wasted prescious time."

The Past Tomoe blinked at what just happened; and what he just heard. Yes, He would wait for Nanami. Then he could protect her properly in the future. This place was too dangerous for her...

* * *

_**I honestly think Tomoe is to dangerous for her! Hehe, Even though Past Tomoe is thinking these things it will not stop any romantic scenes between him and Nanami. Past and Present Tomoe should have plenty of them, hehe**_


	11. Blood Is Sickening

Nanami looked at the Present Tomoe nervously. He was acting strange right now. REALLY Strange. She would ask him but the time just didn't seem right at all. SO, They were walking without a word.

She glanced at the Past Tomoe. His hair was blowing carelessly about and his ears twitched slightly. She then looked at the Present Tomoe and cocked her head to the side. His short hair tossed with the wind and his hakamashita was flowing gracefully.

He was Handsome in both the Past and the Present. She continued to look back and forth until both Tomoe started to get annoyed.

"What?" They both echoed.

She looked down and blushed a deep red, "N-Nothing Tomoe."

The Past Tomoe growled while the Present rolled his eyes; Then both said something that ticked Nanami off, "Stupid Girl."

The girl stomped her foot and glared at them both, " Stop calling me stupid!"

The older demons ears pinned but he just glared. The younger gauked at her in shock,

" Do not talk to me in such a familiar way human!"

"Oh Yeah?" Nanami got in his face caused the younger demon to flush red. He bit his lip as his eyes widened. The older Yokai rolled his eyes at his own embarrassment and yanked the girl away from his younger self.

"Don't pick a fight with me Nanami. It won't end well."

"Oh? How about I pick a fight with the Tomoe I know?" She got in his face and his reaction was almost the same as his younger self. He then snarled his lip and looked at her.

"I said to stop you Idiot. Past or Present..I know what I'm doing!"

The older yokai jerked his head around and stormed off leaving the girl alone. She pouted and looked down. He was so stupid!

"STUPID TOMOE!" Nanami screamed out.

Then she heard a growl. The girl turned her head and looked at the Past Tomoe. He folded his arms and gripped her arm harshly.

"No human will call me stupid." He got in her face and glared.

"Well I just did!"

He swore and gripped her arm tighter. Blood escaped her wrist and her eyes widened, He was hurting her!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

He smirked and playfully brought her wrist to his lip. He licked as his eyes stared into her own. Nanami swallowed and yanked her arm away.

"STOP IT!"

He held up his hands and then sighed, " Your stubborn. I can call you stupid if I want to woman. Thats how it will be. I might not tell you how much you can complain in your time; but I'm not afraid to tell you now."

He brushed past her and Nanami looked down, Why was he being so cruel? Did she do something wrong?

"Tomoe?"

The younger fox paused and turned, " What?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. His eyes grew wide as his body tensed. She hugged him tighter and looked up at him with a grin.

"Nanami? What are you-"

She smiled as her hands grasped his katana. The girl god pulled it from its sheaf and then the sword was pointed at the foxes throat. He blinked in surprise and his face flushed from embarrassment. Wow. That was a weak moment on his part.

"Don't call me stupid!" She threw his sword down at his feet and smirked, " And don't underestimate humans. Your Idiot fox."

He glared at her annoyed. So thats how she acted huh? Tomoe growled at his own childishness.

Nanami trudged past him as he stared at her in shock. He hoped he knew how to deal with her in the future...Or in her time as she called it. The younger demon didn't think he could handle it now. He blushed and followed...

* * *

Nanami rubbed her hands together and stared at the camp fire. The Present Tomoe had built it while the Past one had found food. The girl smiled as the heat soaked into her clothes and warmed her to her toes. It felt good...

She looked up and blinked in shock. The Present Tomoe was staring at her; His violet eyes tearing into her.

"What?" Her voice quived.

Where was his Past Self? He wasn't here? Oh yeah...He was guarding the camp site. Oh Crap. She was alone with Tomoe! She bit her lip and looked down.

"That was risky of you."

She looked up confused and he sighed. He pulled himself off the ground and stood.

"Stealing my sword just to prove your point?" He jerked his head towards her and his smile sent a cold chill throw her body. Tomoe was acting strange lately; Maybe it was stress.

"Yes I did. You need to watch your words! They hurt Tomoe." She looked down and the fox faultered. His suductive smirk dropped and he looked away quickly.

"Do not pull something like that again. Weither my words hurt or not. Don't do that again.." he stood and sighed, " I have to go take guard. Get warm and rest.. We have a harsh journey tomorrow."

Nanami nodded and cupped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes stared at the fire and Tomoe sighed. He took off his Half-coat and drapped it over her delicate shoulders; then he disappeared to the guard spot.

* * *

Tomoe approached his younger self and grunted.

"Its my turn to guard the camp."

The younger demon glared at him over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, " I have it under control."

"Go to the camp! If you don't you will not have any energy tomorrow!"

The younger fox sighed and looked up at the sky, His hair blew around and he turned his eyes towards the older yokai. His eyes were wild and he looked irritated. Like a person with nothing but hatred in his life. The older fox sighed and walked up to him.

"Go."

"I will not. I will not sleep when danger is near."

The Older yokai rolled his eyes but then he stilled. Danger? He sniffed the air and then gagged. He could smell iron. The iron that comes in the blood of humans. The younger Tomoe gripped his katana and snarled.

"Humans."

"Yes, I smell them too; But its not ordanary humans. I smell bandits." The short haired yokai wrinkled his nose and gagged. The smell of humans didn't bother him. The blood was messing with his senses and making him sick to the stomach. This is why he hardly ever killed anymore! His past was something that haunted his dreams at night...

They stayed quiet as the smell grew stronger.

"We should leave." The short haired Tomoe spat out.

"Why should we move? They can be disposed of easily."

"No. I will not do that."

The older yokai got a confused looked from his younger self.

"You can't tell me that blood makes you feel happy." The older one hissed as he started to turn back towards the camp. Then something reached his ears that made he panic.

* * *

"NO! LET ME GO! TOMOE HELP ME! TOMOE!" A blood curling scream filled the air.

The older Yokai rushed towards the camp where a lot of bandits were tying Nanami up. He kicked one and cut the ropes on Nanami's arms.

"T-Tomo-"

"Run. Go and Run and don't look back!"

Her eyes grew wide but she had to understand. This was not their time. This was not their safe haven of a shrine. This was 500 years ago where demons ran free and ate what they please. Where bandits did what they wanted and where he had killed thousands of people. He looked at her as shame filled him.

"Run.." His words slipped out his mouth and she nodded. She stood up and took off into the woods. Several men started to run after her but Tomoe threw his fox fire. They slowed turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"KITSUNE!?"

The older yokai snarled his lip. He just had to scare them off. That was all.. He spotted one man who looked like he was dressed differently. He had to be leader.

"Ah, Tomoe correct?"

The yokai smirked when his younger self stepped up beside him, " Yes, We're him. What do you want at my camp!" The younger kissed out.

The man laughed, " I've taken on a lot of kitsunes. Your no acception; and..When I finish both of you off, Well." The man smirked, " Me and my gang will love that little girl to pieces. Won't we boys?"

Laughter rang between the men and both foxes growled.

Past Tomoe pulled out his katana and lunged towards the men who laughed. He clawed at them and watched them bleed. Blood soaked the ground as their screams filled the air. The Older Yokai cursed when he felt something hit his head hard.

He turned and saw the leader with a large wooden stick in his hand. He laughed as if he was having fun.

"Thats right you stupid kitsune." He smirked, " That girl will be so wonderful! I'll find her you idiot; and When I do."

Tomoe felt anger rise up in him. He was not only threatening his master; but he was threatening Nanami. The fox let out and animal like growl and his eyes slitted. His claws extended and the leader faulterd in shock.

"You won't get a chance to touch her..." Tomoe spat out.

The man lunged towards him and Tomoe ranked his claws across the mans face. Blood came out of the scratch and Tomoe started to breath heavy. Blood...

_To much Blood._

The man glared at him and spun his stick; He took a cover off of it and revealed a sharp pointed edge. Tomoe nearly laughed as old feelings of adrenaline came up in him. The Adrealine of a fight. His yanked his claws thowards the mans chest and winced when a warm substance surrounded his hand.

The man choked and he opened his mouth. Blood trinkled out and Tomoe glared at him.

"You won't get a chance to hurt her; Not on my watch."

The yokai pulled his hand out of the mans abdomen and gagged. His hand was covered in the deep red substance. The man looked at him with wide eyes,

"_Murderer..." _The man whispered it out as he dropped to his knees. His comrads had already suffered their fates.. All them were dead; clawed to death by the Younger version of his self.

But thats not what bothered him, What bothered him was when he turned around and saw the one person he told to run. Apparently she saw what he had just done. He felt instantly sick as his eyes grew wide.

"Nanami?"

Her lips pursed and she looked at him with terrified eyes, Then she muttered something that made Tomoe dizzy.

_'What have you done?'_


	12. Do You Understand!

_What have you done?'_

Tomoe's hands dropped to his side as his pupils returned to normal. Blood dripped off of his finger tips and landed quietly on the ground. The leader of the group that he had just killed laid in his own blood. The fox looked around the camp and swore. Bodies were everywhere...

He eyes darted to Nanami's and he faultered. Her eyes were full of fear; absolute fear. _She was scared of him.._

"N-Nanami." He reached out to her but then pulled his arm back. His hand was covered in blood.

The girl god backed up away from his hand and looked away.

"Y-You Said...You would never suppossed to kill in front of your master!" Tears ran down her cheeks and the older demon cursed.

"Nanami I had too! I told you to run and get away! Your never listen! Stu-"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt a sharp pain go across his face. Tomoe blinked and looked at Nanami shocked. She had her hand in mid-air and the fox felt the sting from where she slapped him.

"I'm not Stupid!"

He glared at her and she backed away. His heart dropped.

"N-Nan.."

"Stop right there!"

Tomoe paused in shock and his eyes widened, " What?"

"I...Need to figure this out Tomoe. Both of you just stay away!" Nanami turned on her heel and stormed into the forest.

The older fox stood there; silently wondering what to do. His younger self looked at him and slid his bloodly katana into his sheaf.

"What are we to do?" His voice was silent but the older yokai payed no attention. His face dropped to the ground and he looked at his blood covered hands. The smell was unbearable. It turned his stomach and made him nose wrinkled and he covered his mouth.

His younger self watched in shock as the older yokai dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach on the ground. Tomoe gripped his side and wiped his mouth with his fore-arm. That wasn't pleasant.

"I need to get this off of me." The older yokai swore out loud and stood up, " Keep an eye on Nanami; but don't bother her. Let her walk without noticing your pressence."

The younger yokai nodded and wiped his hands on his clothes, " Where are you going?"

The Present Tomoe snorted and started into the forest. His senses seemed to be really sharp since he came to the Past. He could smell fresh water close by...

* * *

Tomoe knelt down by a running creek and dipped his hands in. Trying to wash blood off his hands. He paused and brought a hand to his cheek. It still stung from Nanami's slap.

The fox felt something sweep over his; Maybe it was panic, or regret. He didn't know...But all he knew was that he didn't think he could face her. He didn't want to look at her and all she saw was a murderer; because when he saw his reflection in the water in front of him? Thats what he saw.

"Hey? Why are you staring blankly at the water for?"

Tomoe stilled and jerked his head around. There stood Doctor Furto; A small smile played along his lips.

"Go away you stinking human." Tomoe hissed out as he continued to scrub his hands.

The man smiled and kneeled beside the water, " I smell blood."

Oh thats was it... Tomoe clenched his fists,

"WHY!? DOES IT BOTHER YOU!? WHERE WERE YOU ANYWAY!?"

The man smiled, " I was finding some fire wood when the attack happened." The man shifted, " And no. The blood doesn't bother me as much as it bother you."

Tomoe looked at him surprised, His voice dropped to to a whisper, " How did you know that?"

The man chuckled, " Ah, I could tell. Could I?"

He motioned towards the foxes hands and the foxes nodded slowly. The doctor examined his hand and smiled, " Ah, It just needs to be cleaned correctly."

The man turned and started to dig in a bag that was tied to his waste. He pulled out a weird looking bottle and handed it to the fox.

"Rub that in."

Tomoe nodded and spread it over his skin. The blood started to peel away and he was releaved to see his white skin.

"What is that?"

"It disinfects. Its a little experiment of mine. It might help people one day eh?" The man chuckled and sighed, " So what else is on that mind of yours? Huh Lad?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes as he looked up at the night sky, " There is nothing that a human should know."

"Oh? Talking always help kid. No matter what you are.."

Tomoe snarled his lip, " I remember you Furto. Your always trying to get me to talk."

The man chuckled, " Yep, Past or Present."

The present Tomoe cursed and sighed, " It is a childish fear. Forget it Furto."

The fox stood up and started to walk away.

"Still not as trusting as you should be huh Tomoe? Ha, Just like the first time you came to the shrine.."

Tomoe froze and turned to look at the smirking doctor, " How did you know about that?"

The fox was confused. He hadn't gone to the shrine in this time yet! What was this guy talking about? Who was this doctor anyway? He showed no fear; or regret. He was always smiling like some idiot.

The man smiled brightly.

Tomoe looked at the smile and cocked his head to the side, " You remind of someone."

"Oh? Who?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and continued to camp...

_That man was so Much like...Mikage?_

* * *

_**:: Past Tomoe::**_

He jumped in a tree and almost slipped out in a crumbled heap. CRAP! He was not used to sneaking in trees.

Tomoe watched Nanami walk deeper into the forest with a look of distane on her face. Then she stopped and glared.

"I know your following me. Get down here Tomoe!"

The Past Tomoe cursed, " Which Tomoe?"

She turned and yanked his tail; making him fall out of the tree. Nanami glared and stomped her foot, " Leave me alone!"

"WHY!" He spat out.

Tomoe knew something was wrong. He saw it on her face; the way she cried and the way she had hit His Present self. His older self looked like his ego was stomped on; and maybe a little worse. His Older self looked...So Upset, not with Nanami; but with himself.

The younger yokai faultered and looked at Nanami, " Tell me. I have a reason to know!"

"I CHERISH LIFE TOMOE!" She screamed and then sighed, " I cherish it and seeing osmeone die is scary you know?"

"Oh? And you don't think I do. You don't think I get scared?"

She glared at him, " Do you? You just...You just!" Tears welled up in her eyes, " You killed someone in front of me. Theres a rule Tomoe! You always said you didn't want me to see that!"

"I see now." He spat out, " Your the one that doesn't understand! I HATE BLOOD NANAMI!"

His words rang out into the air. Why had those words left his mouth? He killed all the time; but...The blood. It was sickening. It turned his stomach; but there was no way to get it off his hands. So he threw the feelings aside and faced the blood head on. He saw it everyday but he had hardened himself so much so that it didn't bother him. The truth was that..._He dispised it._

The blood was a thing he could wash off anymore. It was inside his skin..Not phsyically but emotionally. He regretted everything; but there was no one that could see that. No one...

Nanami stopped and looked at him, " What?"

"I HATE blood. I dispise it...But there is nothing that can help that."

"No.." Nanami paused, " Like I said before. Mikage helped that. He...Understand." She looked down and covered her mouth. Tears running down her cheeks,

"Oh god Tomoe. I am so sorry..." She muttered.

The Past Tomoe looked at her with his hair blowing. She said Mikage again. Who was this guy? She something about a father? Mikage was what to him? Something in him told him...He had to find Mikage.

"Don't apologize to me in this time. Apologize to the Tomoe you truly know.."

She looked at him surprised and something in him hurt. It hurt so much. Then Nanami hugged him; taking the pain away... He wrapped his arms around her. For some reason he couldn't breath.

"Apologize to me..." He muttered. Then Tomoe placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked away..

* * *

_**:: Present Tomoe::**_

Tomoe sighed and looked into the fire. They had carried the bodies off and kicked dirt over the blood. The fire had cherry wood in it to take the smell away. Now Tomoe was warming himself. He still felt sick; Sick with worry.

She hated him...

He covered his mouth with his hands and stared into the fire. The flames danced in his eyes as his heart fluttered with the flames.

" A lot on your mind?"

His ears perked as he jerked his head around.

"Just thinking.." He whispered out when he saw Nanami standing there.

"Can I join a yokai? Or is it a bad thing to sit with you right now?"

He sighed and looked down. Then he scooted over and patted the ground. The brown haired girl sat beside him and sighed.

It was quiet and annoying. Tomoe felt his ears flop over and then two words slipped out of his mouth that surprised him. Well thats not what surprised him. The thing that got to him was that Nanami said it too.

"I'm Sorry. " They both mouthed out at the same time.

The fox blinked in surprise and Nanami twidled her hair.

"Why are you sorry?" Tomoe ground out.

"I didn't understand you; and I judged to quickly. I was afraid...Your not a murderer Tomoe!" She choked up and pouted.

He winced and looked at her, " You don't have to understand me. I am your familiar..."

"SO!?" She sputtered, " Your still a person. I want to understand."

It grew silent again and the fox found himself getting uncomfortable. His heart was fluttering in a strange way and it was irritating him. He moved around and looked into the fire nervously. He was alone with Nanami right now...

For some unknown reason his face burned hot and he looked away from Nanami quickly. Crap! He felt rediculious right now.

"Tomoe?"

"Huh?" He yanked his head towards her and regretted it.

"I'm going to go and get a drink of water kay?"

He nodded. Their faces were way to close; and for some reason they were getting closer. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. That's when he gasped as Nanami innocently pressed her lips against his. Tomoe mewed in protest as shock shook his body. His hands started to shake and Nanami sighed. Then he felt himself give in a little. His tongue licked her bottom lip and he sucked lightly. They never kissed willingly before. ( Well, For his Time span they hadn't.) The last Time they kissed was when he resealed the contract with her. She had helped him when he was turned into a child. Tomoe pulled his mouth away; gasping for air. This wasn't something that they should be doing.. Especially since she was his master ... He bit down hard on his tongue.

She blushed in embarrassment but she wasn't the one that was embarrassed the most. She stood up and quicky ran off; leaving Tomoe with a jumping heart.

"Oh Crap..." Tomoe ran his hands through his hair when he heard a distant chuckle. He looked up and ground his teeth.

"Furto."

The doctor held up his hands and smiled, " Sorry to interupt but I was coming to say I was going in the forest for a bit.."

Tomoe blushed and adverted his eyes, " Your not interupting." He looked at the man annoyed, " Go, See if I care."

The man smiled and walked away. Leaving Tomoe to drewl on what just happened with his master all-night-Long...

* * *

_**Doctor Furto::**_

The doctor smiled at the scene he had just witnessed. Ah, Something was going on between those two. The doctor sat down by the running creek and looked in.

But he didn't see a Doctor's reflection; Instead what stared at him was much more kindly.

A giddy man with blond hair and glasses stared back at him. The man chuckled as he pulled out a fan of leaves. A bunch of butterflies circled around his head.

Mikage chuckled at his human disguise.

_'I wonder who I remind Tomoe of? Hehee.'_


	13. WHY?

Tomoe whimpered at the cold of the night. The fire must have gone out. The kitsune let his heavy eyes open; only for him to nearly jump out of his skin. Nanami's face was right in front of his. His eyes widened in shock. She must of fell asleep at the fire and rolled beside him.

The girl god shivered in her sleep and Tomoe wondered what he could do. He could light the fire again but it would take a while for everything to heat up again. His Past self was sleeping against a tree and The doctor was huddled in a little ball.

The fox sighed and lit the fire with one wave of his hand. The darkness lit up and the flames caused an orange glow to flow around them. Tomoe sat up and stared into the fire. Even he was cold.

To be honest his body wasn't used to this anymore. He used to camp out all the time; but now? He just wanted his warm futon. He had heard people say that Mikage defanged him, but did he really? Tomoe blew into his hands and shivered. He glanced down at Nanami and sighed. Her little figure was shaking and twitching. Humans couldn't take this type of chill..

The fox laid back down and for some reason he wrapped his arms around Nanami's waist. He brought he close to him and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His face warmed and he let out a muffled sigh.

She could be warm now..

* * *

Tomoe woke up with Nanami scurming around. He sighed and unwrapped his arms; letting the girl go. She looked panicked but then again..This had happened before. Between her and Tomoe's Past Self.

The present Tomoe yawned and started to drift off again while Nanami stared at him in shock. His short white hair shaded his eyes and his tail wrapped around his torso. He had let her go so he wasn't posing as a threat. The girl shivered and brought her hands close to the fire. It was so cold it didn't seem to help though..

Nanami lifted Tomoe's arm to cuddle up to him again. The foxes eyes opened slightly and he sighed. He violenty wrapped his arms around her and brought her head to his chest.

"Go to sleep, You move to much."

Nanami felt her face flush. What was going on with Tomoe? He never acted this way...Never. In fact he was the same fox that was going to let a witch eat her right out of a tree! She glared at him but then smiled. His chest moved up and down in soft slumber.

Then Nanami fet Tomoe's tail wrap around her like a blanket. She blushed. This was so weird! How was she going to fall asleep like this? She stared at Tomoe blankly and listened to his breathing. Purr like snores escaped him and he looked vulnerable. It was so sweet.

He lifted her hand and rubbed his ear. It twitched and Tomoe tightening his arms around her. Namai blushed and decided not to pet him when he was sleeping. She would probably never get a chance to pet his ears again but it was better then getting killed by him. She cuddled up to him and smiled at his warmth. His body was warmer than a humans. His fox-fire pulsed through his veins..She was surprised that he wasn't hot right now.

Nanami sighed and stared at him; and thats how she fell asleep..

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

Tomoe's eyes fluttered as a loud clatter reached his ears. When his eyes opened he noticed his master snuggled up to him.

The fox nearly choked when he saw his arms around her. What the crap?... The fox sat up slowly so that he didn't wake her. The he looked to see where that clattering noise came from.

Apparently Doctor Furto had woke up and seen the sight. Tomoe looked at him with wide eyes. Why was it that this man was snickering? And why was it that Tomoe felt like an embarrassed kid right now? His ears flattened and he yawned.

"You two get cold last night?" The doctor asked as he started to pick up a bowl he had dropped.

Tomoe glared but didn't say anything. This guy reminded him so much of Mikage! Was that why he was to embarrassed to even say the truth? The fox remembered how Mikage would tease him constantly about woman. He would do it just to get under the teenagers skin then he would laugh it off. Mikage was like a father to him...

Tomoe looked at Furto and sighed, " It was quite chilly last night. I hope you did not freeze."

The doctor smiled, " Nope! I had my blankets.. But that girl..She must of needed body heat."

Tomoe coughed. This guy was getting on his last nerves, but it was only because he was making since! Why did he wrap his arms around Nanami last night? It was a very disgracful thing for a familiar to do!

The man smiled and sat there quitely.

The fox glared at him annoyed, " What?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, " Oh Nothing."

Tomoe snorted and heaved his body off the ground. He felt so tired, physicaly and mentally.

He noticed his Past self wasn't in the camp but it was probably because they needed food. Tomoe straightened his wrinkled hakamashita and retied his pants. He back was hurting but it would go away as he woke up more.

"Your Past self went to get some food."

Tomoe nodded, " I figured that much."

The fox re-adjusted the fire wood and sighed. It was cold. Nanami needed heat and he wasn't going to hug her again.

Furto stood up and smiled, " I'll be right back."

Tomoe nodded and the man walked off.

* * *

_**Furto/Mikage**_

Mikage smiled and dipped his hands into the running creek. They would be moving today and the god had to renew his human form. He pulled out something from his bag and drank it. Now he had to wait a little while as it took affect. His body slowly started to transform back to his godly self.

Mikage smiled as he saw his reflection. His blond hair; his everything. His body was soon transform back into his human disguise so he decided to sit there. Little did he know he had been followed to his spot..

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

He needed to get water to keep by the fire. It was the only way to keep it from spreading. Plus, That doctor had went in the direction of the creek. Maybe he could see what he was up to..

Tomoe stood up and dusted his hands off. This was a cold day; he was surprised it didn't snow. He looked at Namai and sighed. His past self would be back any minute so she could be safe.

Tomoe picked up the bowl that Furto had in his hands earlier and srated for the creek. He was almost there when he saw The doctor sitting by the water.

The kitsune rolled his eyes and started to walk forward but the man started to do something before the foxes eyes.. He started to change.

His hair became blond and he grew younger. Butterflies flew around his head and Tomoe felt a sick feeling in his chest. The bowl slipped from his grasp and the fox lunged forward. Tomoe couldn't control his emotions at that time. He was angry and hurt, he wanted to scream and hurt something. The fox didn't care anymore. All this time he was abandoned and left alone for god knows what. He growled,

Tomoe kicked the man and then tackled him. His hands threatening to choke him.

"YOU!" Tomoe spat out as his voice cracked. He was so upset that he felt tears well up.

Mikage looked at him with wide eyes, " T-Tomoe.."

Tomoe growled and gripped the gods Yukata, " MIKAGE!"

'YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT! YOU ABANDONED ME WITH YOUR STINKIN SHRINE! '

Tomoe lowered his voice and glared at the god, " You tell me right now; Or I'll beat the living crap out of you. I don't care how you taught me, I will hurt you!" Hurt rang in Tomoe's voice as he began to choke up. His eyes watered,

'_Why are you hear now? Where were you when I needed your fatherly support? TELL ME!'_

_'Why are you here?'_


	14. You And Fishing Mishaps

Why are you here?'

Tomoe tightened his grip and snarled, " TELL ME! You finally decide to show up after all there years so TELL ME!"

Mikage stared at him shocked and Tomoe ground his teeth, " TELL ME OLD MAN!"

"Tomoe Let me go." Mikage stared at him in the eyes and Tomoe nearly choked.

"N-No.." Tomoe started to choke up again, " Answer M-Me." The foxes hands fell from Mikage's yukata and he tried to control himself. He was acting like a child! He tried to swallow his emotion but he had been holding it in for years.

Tomoe swiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to remain calm. It didn't help much.

Mikage sighed and sat up, " Tomoe, did you miss me that much?" The god patted his head and made Tomoe whimper more.

"D-Don't touch me. For the rest of this trip just...JUST STAY AWAY!" Tomoe got up and stormed back towards the camp. To his dimay the blond god followed.

"I guess I don't need my diguise anymore huh?"

"Shut up." Tomoe spat out as he continued to storm forwards.

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

"Mikage I'll hurt you! Just Stay away. I will never forgive you, Your a liar!" Tomoe kept walking; his tail swishing back and forth.

"Tomoe! How did I lie?"

That question stopped the fox in his tracks. He turned around as his eyes slitted; His claws yanked Mikage by the yukata and Tomoe glared at him,

"You said I would never be alone again. You said you would always be there! What about those twenty years? HUH? THAT WAS THE BIGGEST LIE EVER! I HATE BEING ALONE!" Tomoe's hands trembled and he backed away from Mikage. His ears pinned to his head and a whimper escaped his lips. Crap, He couldn't cry.

Not after all these years of being alone! Not after being stabbed straight through or loosing heart in battle. He couldn't cry because of the horrid memeory of an ice-cold shrine. The fox didn't want to cry because of being alone. Because of wanting to see something that wasn't there. This person said he was like a father to him; but that must of been a lie too.

Tomoe turned on his heel and continued to the camp only to stop in panic.

Right beside the fire where his master was supposed to be lieing was an empty spot,

_'Nanami wasn't there...'_

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

"I came back to the camp for fishing line not to be followed by you! Geez woman.."

Nanami sighed as the trudged down the forest path, her brown hair swaying back and forth, Its Na-Na-Mi...Get that in that thick skull of yours!

Tomoe glared at her as they kept walking, " Did you make things right?"

Nanami suddenly looked down with a large blush cascading across her face. The younger demon paused and his eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah, Its made right." Nanami looked up with a nervous smile and the demon titled his head to the side. That was a confusing reaction; but in a way it made he smile. His heart was racing. Why was it that her flushed face made him excited?

Tomoe felt a small smile tug at his lips and they continued down the path. Once they reached their destination they stopped.

Nanami looked up at a tall waterfall and gasped in shock, " It's beautiful."

Tomoe nodded and started to tie the line he had retreived around the end of a strong stick, " It's also a pleasant fishing hole."

The girl smiled and to Tomoe suprise started to hike up her Yukata hem. His eyes grew wide and he turned his back on her, He felt his face flush over and he wondered why she would be doing such a disrespecful thing at a watering hole.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered out.

Nanami laughed, " I'm dressed you goof ball."

Tomoe glanced over his shoulder and relaxed. Nanami had somehow fashened her yukata to come to her knees. It was tied in a messy way but at least she didn't take the whole half layer off and wear nothing but the slip. ( Which would have been bad and wrong on many levels..)

Nanami stepped into the water and giggled, She waded till in came to her ankles and then she started to look down.

"What are you doing human?" Tomoe snarled in annoyance.

"I'm fishing, In the oldern way!"

Tomoe scoffed at her, He took offense to that. He wasn't old... He crossed his arms as Nanami tried to scoop up a fish with her bare hands.

The fox rolled his eyes and waded out into the water. To be honest he didn't like the water, it was cold and it made his clothes heavy. The kitsune looked down and instantly pulled out a flopping fish. He threw it on the bank and looked at Nanami.

She glared at him with determination. He furrowed his brow and smirked evilly,

"Lets see you do it, Human."

Nanami nodded and dove after a fish; Water splashed everywhere and the girl coughed on some water. With this rate she would scare all the food away. Thats when Nanami started to giggle and scream at the same time.

"GAH! Its in my clothes! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" Nanami wailed as she stood up and started to shake out the wiggling fish. Tomoe covered his mouth as a snort of laughter escaped him.

Nanami wailed, " GET IT OUT!"

The fox chuckled, " Hold still.."

He reached forward and shook some of the yukata, He watched the fish flop out of her shirt, causing him to turn his back on her and try his best not to laugh out into the air.

Nanami looked at him, " Are you laughing?"

He waved her off and his gritted his teeth, Oh Crap. He couldn't stop laughing! Nanami smiled and prodded him in the ribs, " You laughing? Huh, Huh?"

Tomoe accidently let a small snort escape his mouth and Nanami burst out into a fit of giggles.

"It wasn't that funny!"

Thats when Tomoe couldn't hold it anymore. He started to laugh and Nanami playfully hit his arm. They both laughed for a few minutes until they finally calmed down.

"You know that thing was slimy.." Nanami shuttered at the thought of having it in her clothes.

The fox smirked and walked to shore; Once there he sat down and started to wring out his long hair. The girl god watched him in curiousity. Then to the foxes surprise she looked at her own hair and pouted.

"What?" Tomoe asked as he stared at her.

"How can you be so pretty? I mean..Your pretty now and your handsome in my Time too. Is it a Yokai thing?"

Tomoe blinked in embarrassment, Did she just call him handsome? Wow, That was straight forward.

"Not all yokai's look this way; besides, I don't see anything special about me."

Nanami shook her head, " You don't get it! You are REALLY handsome. All the girls at school think so."

The younger demon looked at her confused, " School?"

Nanami nearly slapped herself, That was right. She wasn't talking to her times Tomoe. She was talking to the Past one, " Yeah, you go to school in my time. You did it to protect me. Your really good at everything, Except English."

Tomoe cocked his head to the side," Whats, Eng-Lish?"

Nanami sighed, " Its another language.."

Tomoe nodded, still confused. Nanami smiled and ran ride under the water fall. The fox furrowed his brow and the girl laughed. She ran her fingers through her hair to clean it and the fox looked away quickly. It wasn't like she wasn't dressed but still...This was awkward.

She ran back out, sopping wet. So much for tying her yukata up...

Tomoe sighed at her state and rolled his eyes. Humans had a weird way about them.

Nanami started to run towards him and the fox started to back up. What was she doing!?

Thats when the girl was tackled into the water.

"NANAMI!"

The past Tomoe stood up quickly and gasped, There was his present self holding the girl down in the water.

"Didn't I say to stay at camp!?"

"NO!"

The present Tomoe cursed and realized where they were. Both teens exchanged glances and both of them turned red.

The Past Tomoe turned his head in confusion. Little did he know that everything was still awkward between the two. First thing, They Kissed, Second? They woke up cuddling each other.. The present Tomoe stood up and straightened his back.

"We're going back to camp."

Nanami pouted.

"AND, What were you thinking!?" The older Tomoe screamed, " Your soaking wet and its in the single digits! Its freezing you Idiot!"

He yanked Nanami up and placed his half-coat over her.

"Won't you get cold?"

The older demon rolled his eyes, " No, My fox-fire is my warmth. You on the other hand need more than blankets and fires."

Again both teens blushed and looked away from each other; Wierd.

"We have to get back to camp," Tomoe's voice dropped to a whisper.

_'There's someone there that will be joining us on our journey..'_


	15. Blood Stained Innocence

Nanami watched the short haired Tomoe as they walked. He was acting strange lately; but she had to admit so was she. Constantly she wondered why she was acting so strange towards the jerk that refused to help her from becoming a witches meal, but something seemed to click not to long ago... It was the fact that his eyes sent shivers down her spin and his soft hands held a special place in her heart. HIs voice was smooth and enticing, and his smile was rare but handsome. Even when she first met the fox she thought he was pleasant to look at, But it was also his sweet qualites that he would let slip sometimes. This had made her come to a conclusion.

_She had a crush on Tomoe.._

It was all new to her, and it was as if he was in a different light. His features were different now. His hair was whiter and his smile made her melt. To be honest she had never felt this way before. Now they were walking on a moutain path to the campsite. Nanami was worried about Tomoe though.

His violet eyes were dull and his tail flicked in annoyance. Something had gotten on his nerves.. What she didn't know, but when he said that there was someone joining them for the journey? He looked upset and aggravated.

The Past Tomoe walked ahead and Nanami found a chance to speak with her times Tomoe. She reached out and tugged at his sleeve; making the white fox stopped in his tracks. he glanced over his shoulder at her. His eyes met hers and then traveled over her, making her shiver at his intense gaze. His violet eyes were still dull thought; like he was thinking about something far away.

"Whats wrong?" She sputtered out. Tomoe's reaction surprised her. He looked at her confused and then surprised. Then he shook his head and looked forward again,

"There is nothing wrong. We have to get to camp so that you don't catch cold."

Nanami blushed at the memory of him tackling her in the water. He was worried about her...And now she was tugging his Half-coat around her being to stay warm. It consisted of blue and white butterflies and for some reason she still felt his body heat radiating off of it. She smiled and held it closer to her body; enjoying his warm.

"There is something wrong; you are quiet..."

"I always am, now stop being bothersome and lets move."

Nanami shook her head and held on to his sleeve tighter; refusing to let go.

"It's a different type of quiet Tomoe. Something bothering you."

The fox grew quiet as he snarled his lip in anger, " If you want to know so badly go to the camp and you'll see why." He ripped his sleave away from her and stomped forward. His white tail waving back and forth in annoyance.

She was so worried about him...The girl god was so worried about the Past and Present him...

* * *

Tomoe stomped forward; still feeling her fingers in his skin. Her death defying grasp that made him curse at the wind and wish she would just leave him alone! He didn't need concern! He didn't want it... All he wanted was...

_To never be alone again.._

The fox stopped as he reached the camp, his hair shading his eyes. He made sure not to look at the man by the fire. The man that lied to him and made him think he was even capable of having a family. The man that seemed like a father, The man that abandoned him and made him feel like crap!

The fox pushed into the camp and looked at his Past self. The younger fox was already asking the blond god curious questions and it made Tomoe wonder if he really was that sad. So sad that he would talk to anyone that seemed to have knowledge on his shoulders. He heard Nanami gasp and he looked at her.

"Thats the man that gave me my gods mark!"

Tomoe nodded and bent down to look through Mikage's supply bag. The idiot had brought many things for this trip. He started to search for a weapon of some sort for Nanami. Like a knife or something. He would protect her but things where very surprising in this era. She would need it even when he was around.

Nanami kneeled beside him and looked over at her. She drew a shape in the dirt and then sighed, " Are you mad at him? At Mikage?"

The foxes hands faultered and she nodded, " I see, So you are disappionted with him."

"I am more than disappionted. He should die for what he did.." Tomoe muttered as he kept searching.

Nanami looked at him worried and to his surprise she placed her hand on his shoulder. Ealier she had stopped him with just a simple pull on his sleeve. She had did that, She caught his anger when he was trying to hide it so well. How was it that she saw it and no-one else did?

" He left alone didn't he?"

"What would you know?" Tomoe growled out.

"I don't know unless you tell me!"

Tomoe shook his head. Didn't talk to people for twenty years! Why would he start now? Why he let her see his pat scars and his shed tears? The tears that he shed because of loneliness and the way that the cold shrine would eat away at his soul? He would not let her see that part of him; because he had tried his best to hide it for so long.

"There is nothing to tell." Tomoe replied with a scratchy voice. He stood and handed her a dagger; then he turned and saw Mikage looking at him. The fox narrowed his eyes as he threatened the god with his eyes, Then he walked to the fire and stacked some wood on.

It was best to keep himself closed up, because no one would understand anyway...

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

The young fox listened to the new man; partly because this was the man that Nanami had told him so much about. This guy was Mikage! He seemed alright, but he was clumbsy and said some weird stuff about love. The fox flicked his tail to the side as he listened to one of the mans outragious stories.

His glanced at his Present self and paused. The older version of him was giving a death glare to the blond headed man. The fox sweeped a strand of hair out of his eyes and looked at Mikage.

The man had stopped talking as his gaze met his older selves. The older fox stood and growled then he turned on his heel and stomped to a different part of the camp.

Mikage swallowed and then looked at The Past Tomoe,

"Sorry about that, we haven't seen each other in a while.."

Tomoe nodded and then looked at Nanami. She cast him a sad look and her reddening eyes told him something was off. The younger demon winced. What was going on?

His ears started to twitch in a rapid way and he stood.

"Did you hear that?"

Nanami and Mikage looked at him confused and he cursed, Of course they didn't. His ears were to sensitive for them to hear. He stood up and grasped his katana.

Thats when a demon came crawling out of the woods. He was limping and his eyes were evilly looking at the kitsune.

"Fox beast is strong, Fox beast has pointy objects." The demon howed out.

Mikage gasped and stood in front of Nanami; guarding her. The younger fox looked around, where was his older self at this time? The demon cackled and started to grow. Tomoe gagged at a horrid stench and then backed away. He lifted his katana and was suddenly hit against a tree.

"Kitsune is not my goal; Girl is my goal!" The demon started to limp towards Nanami and Mikage narrowed his eyes, " You will not touch this innocent child!"

"I guess the god will have to leave.." The demon smirked and lifted his hand to slash Mikage. Then a sharp object slashed the demons palm, making it scream in pain and terror.

Nanami looked and saw the short haired Tomoe with an annoyed look on his face.

"I leave for two seconds and you become prey? How sad your life must be!" He yelled towards Nanami and she glared.

"My life is not sad!"

He shrugged his shoulders and then smirked at the demon.

"Why do you target her? I suppose you have a death wish?"

The demon cackled and Tomoe extended his claws; ready to attack. The fox lunged forward and growled only to be knocked to the ground. Tomoe gasped and the demon pinned him to the ground with his large claws. The fox struggled with the claws and tried to wiggle out. Sadly when he moved a claw dug its way into his stomach, making his gasp in pain.

"NO TOMOE!" Nanami screamed and the demon pushed his claw deeper and deeper, but he fox refused to scream in pain. He refused to!

"Dear stay back!" Mikage warned.

"No! I will not stay back because you did."

Mikage looked at her surprised and she ran forward...

* * *

Tomoe gasped in pain, the claw went deeper and the forrest was starting to look like a bunch of black spots around him. He was going to black out! He was going too! He looked at the demon and spat.

The demon smirked and laughed, "As you wish Kitsune. You shall die..As you have humbly requested."

Tomoe felt himself smirk as the claw went deeper, Penatrating his skin and making blood pour out of his stomach. He gasped as the sky started to grow black. Then the claw released pressure. The fox looked up confused.

The demon stood there; his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Then it crumpled to its knees to let Tomoe see its killer.

His eyes grew wide at the site.

Nanami held out her hands and stared at the blood pouring onto her Yukata, Then she burst into tears and looked at him. Fear playing her features as her limbs shook violently.

"T-Tomoe..." She started to cry as the blood dripped off her fingers.

"Nn-Nanami?" The fox gasped in pain as his wound started to pay its toll.

_'She just killed someone..'_


	16. I Hate to Cry

_She just killed Someone'_

Nanami froze. Blood was on her hands, Wet, sticky blood. If she rubbed her fingers together it would be like a sappy substance on her hands. She wanted to gag, She didn't want to see the body of what she just killed. Its lifeless form, Its unmoving chest as air went though.

Its lifeless eyes...

Tears formed in her honey brown eyes and edged their way out into the cold crisp air. It was freezing. Tomoe was right. Why had she gotten herself wet; But more importantly...Where was the person that she killed for?

The girl looked down and Tomoe looked at her with wide eyes. Blood was surfacing out of his hakamashita, The area was his stomach. His eyes were slitted with shock and as he opened his mouth blood poured out in a puddle. Nanami forgot about the dead body at her feet; She forgot that she had driven a dagger through its unexcepting heart, Because right now..The person she cared for the most was bleeding to death right before her eyes.

"TOMOE!"

The girl ran to him and kneeled down, propping his head up on her lap. He let out a choked noise and the girl whimpered, "T-Tomoe. Its gonna be okay! I promise.."

He stared up at her as his eyes started to grow dull, NO! She wasn't going to loose him! She didn't want to loose him! He winced and let out a loud growl like gasp. The blood was pouring out so quickly...

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

Past Tomoe let out a loud moan as he struggled to his feet. That was right...He flung against a tree.. He looked up and then froze. He saw his Present self his his head on Nanami's lap. He could smell blood and even taste it.

The long haired demon swiped a hand across his mouth as the iron become to much to stand. Then he noticed some blood on his hand. Ugh..

The younger demon stood up shaking. Why hadn't he seen that demon coming; And why didn't he see the attack? To be flung against a tree? Him? Why? He gripped his katana off the ground and made his way slowly to his present self. When he got there he gagged. It was like seeing yourself die...

His Present self was sweating with pain and a warm red substance was pouring out of his stomach. Nanami whimpered and leaned her head down, rubing her nose against his close to death self.

The long demon sucked in his breath, as if he could feel her touch. As if he felt her hands rubbing against him.

His present self gasped for air and Mikage ran over. He knelt down and started pulling out cloth from his near destroyed supply bag.

He handed a roll of it to Nanami, " Apply pressure dear..Even if he wails in pain. You have to apply pressure."

Nanami nodded with tears in her eyes. The Past Tomoe was starting to feel dizzy. Mikage looked at him and motioned for him to sit down, The fox did so.

"You hit your head pretty hard.." Mikage pressed something to his temple and the fox felt an intant pain.

"Hold this there kid.." Mikage smiled but soon frowned again, " I have to deal with your Present self and it may not be pretty..."

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

She was there..Holding him. Telling him things he couldn't make out. What a troublesome master. Why would she care if he died?

The fox coughed out; blood spewing. He head was ringing in a trecherous way.

Tomoe winced at a sharp pressure on his stomach. The pain was so great that he started to see black spots in his vision...So many spots. Nanami grew dizzy and Tomoe grabed her wrist.

"Stop." He spat out as she continued to push down, " Stop it.."

"Nn-No!" Nanami held fast and the fox found himself growling. His claws came out and his grip tightened on the girls wrist. The girl god winced as his claws sunk into her skin.

"Tomoe I'm helping you." She muttered.

The fox felt his heart beat calm down as his grip lightened. Not because he wanted to but because she sounded like she waa so very far away. Just like when Mikage left that one time. He was far away..

NO! HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN! GOD NO!

He gasped out and reached towards her; but even her face was disappearing..

Panic set in...Oh god no..All this time. His new Master? His warm home? The way he wasn't alone anymore? Was it all a dream?

* * *

Tomoe moaned as his eyes opened slowly. Only the sound of a cracking fire was beside him, The rest was quiet. He tried to bolt up but his stomach screamed at him. It was like a dead weight was sitting on top of him and he had to try hard to breath. Panic made him qiver. It wasn't a dream right?

He checked his hair and noticed its short lengh, his clothes were that of a familiar. It wasn't a dream? Tomoe relaxed and stared up at the stars. He felt sick...But that wasn't going to happen with his injury. His whole stomach area felt numb...

"Ah, Your awake?"

The fox looked over and saw Mikage, The blond god was poking the fire with a stick and stiring the ashes. Tomoe could smell something sweet and Mikage smiled.

"Hungry huh? I cooked some sweet fish. Do you think you could hold that down?"

Tomoe paused, He could hardly sit up. He moved and then moaned in severe pain.

"Hold on. Pull yourself up using the tree, Use your arms not your stomach.." Mikage advised to the teenage fox.

The kitsune grasped a small nook in the tree and pulled himself up in a painful manner. He gasped out and moaned again.

"What-The-Crap-Did-You-Do-To-Me?" Tomoe gasped out.

Mikage sighed as he quietly stired the ashes, Then Tomoe noticed some weird soup on the fire and Mikage dipped a makeshift bowl in. He handed it to the fox and Tomoe stared down at it. It had a familiar smell. He used to love the smell...

"Eat Up, If you can't hold down soup then you won't be able to eat Fish."

Tomoe felt himself stare down at it. It had been so long. How did Mikage remember did he used to love this soup? He loved this and sasamochi...He lifted the bowl to his lips and let some of the liquid pass through. It tasted as he remembered and the fox shuttered as it burned down his throat.

"As of your question, " Mikage paused and then smiled, " You have a medicine in your system that gods use. Its not a strong one though...Its was something I carried around in case I needed it, but it did stop the bleeding and it seemed to seal up the wound...Well Mostly. The rest was stitched.."

Tomoe winced and took another sip of the soup.

"Do you like the soup?" Mikage smiled in a caring way and Tomoe almost let himself choke up. This man left and now he was pretended that he didn't leave at all...He remembered everything.. As if he didn't leave. To be honest this man was almost like the father that the fox never had..

"Its..." Tomoe trailed off and shook his head, He couldn't talk to him. It hurt to MUCH! He bit his lip to stop it from quivering right in front of the god.

"Like a old times huh?"

Tomoe suddenly glared and he looked down into the bowl. Why was this man acting like everything was okay? WHY!? Why was it Mikage always acted like nothing bad would happen? Or had happened?

Tomoe sighed and took another sip of the soup. Gosh it was good. It was the one thing that Mikage would fix; even if he was a god. It had become a long favorite of the fox.. But when Mikage left he refused to eat or cook it. It was a memory...

It was like the meals that parents fixed and was engraved ito your memory. The meals you enjoyed because your family talked around the table and laughed, Those memorys...Were only painful ones for Tomoe.

The kitsune swallowed as he stared down into the bowl. Something made the liquid ripple and Tomoe binked in surprise. The fire became a blurry blob or reds, oranges and blues..And then it hit Tomoe..He was crying..

He turned his head away and quickly swiped a hand over his eyes to hide it. What a foolish thing to do..To cry other something that wasn't even there anymore. To cry because of being alone for all those years with no-one to talk to to..To cry..

The blurrs came back and the kistune cursed. He couldn't do this! It wasn't like him...He wished he could stand and go someplace else. He wanted to be alone.

Tomoe swiped his eyes again and tried his best to sip more soup..

"Tomoe?" Mikage said quickly.

Crap he noticed; But of course..He noticed everything to do with Tomoe. He had practialy raised him.

Tomoe ignored the god and sipped some more.

"I'm Sorry.." Mikage muttered out.

Tomoe growled, " Your not sorry for anything. You never have been."

Mikage winced and tomoe tried to hide the skaing of his voice. It hurt to hold his emotion in like this..It hurt so much...

_**( Quick Note: I'm Crying..Don't judge..Hahaha..)**_

Tomoe sipped the last of the soup and Mikage looked at him. The air was strained and the god sighed.

"Would you like some more?"

The fox wrapped his arms around his figure and slowly nodded. Mikage smiled and poured him another bowl of the hot soup. Would they ever be able to talk normaly again?

The wind chilled Tomoe a bit and he looked around, a question playing in his eyes.

Mikage smiled, " She's out by the creek cleaning off the tools I used to sew you up."

Tomoe's ears sunk and he adverted his eyes to the bowl in his hands. Mikage chuckeled and Tomoe growled in annoyance. The blond god sighed.

"Its normal to be worried about your master, No worries."

"I wasn't worried about you.." Tomoe spat out as he brought his bowl to his mouth. Sadly his voice cracked in emotion and he tried to swallow the painful lump forming in his throat.

"Tomoe Are you okay?" Mikage worried. He must of heard it..The unshed tears that played in the foxes voice.

"Why would you care?" Tomoe muttered.

"Wha?"

"Nothing.." Tomoe swore and continued to drink his soup. Would they ever be able to talk again, And would Tomoe ever just let his emotons go? Because if he didn't...Wouldn't he explode one day?


	17. How Do You Do It?

Nanami ran the bloodly medical supplies through the clear water of the creek. She tried to keep her mind off of the blood...Of Tomoe's blood, But...She couldn't. The girl swallowed and laid down another tool.

Tomoe was in so much pain; She wondered if he was awake yet. Nanami hoped so. He had lost so much blood but he was a yokai so he probably could handle it. But still...

There was something else that was getting to her. When she had stabbed that demon. The crunching noise, The squirting blood. Nanami covered her mouth as something sore came up. Oh god...What had she done?

Her body started to shake, How was it that the Past Tomoe didn't see anything wrong with it? He said he hated killing but...He did it all the time like it wasn't nothing.

"Hey Woman."

Nanami jumped and turned to see the Past Tomoe standing there, " Oh Tomoe...You scared me."

He grunted and kneeled by the creek. He splashed water in his face and then glanced at Nanami from the corner of his eye.

"What is it human?" He spat out.

"How do you do it?"

He looked at her with confusion, His long hair shading his eyes, " Do what?" His brow arched at her unclear question.

"How.." She paused and looked done into the running water, " How do you kill so easily?"

He blinked in surprise and then let out a cold chuckle, " I have learned to be cold towards it."

Nanami looked down, " Why?"

The fox sighed and leaned back; his gaze searched the sky and he shrugged his shoulders, " In this time you have to be hard to those types of things. They're everywhere."

"But.."

"This subject bores me. If it is beause you killed something just drop it. Its over with...Forget it."

"I can't!"

The long haired demon laughed and then looked at her, His eyes slitted, " Did I not say that this subject bored me?" He smirked, " Say something that it more entertaining." He got close to her, A mischievious glint in his wild, violet eyes.

* * *

Nanami pouted and looked at him, " How's the head?"

The fox glared at her, That was not what he was talking about. This girl was a dunce.. Did she not get his jest? He sighed and leaned towards her, His kanine teeth baring in plessure.

"Its fine, But..Since you asked." He leaned in and placed his face in the crook of her neck, " Why don't you look at it yourself?"

He felt Nanami tense and instead of her checking his head she ran a finger over a large scar of his shoulder. The fox froze and jerked away quickly, His eyes narrowing, " Don't touch that."  
"What is-"

"Do not ask..."

"But it looks older, How did you-"

He snarled at her. His eyes flashing in anger, " I said to not mention it! SAY IT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!"  
Nanami faultered and the fox ground his teeth. He stood up and prepared to leave.

"You won't kill me. I know you won't...Your not like that."

Tomoe paused and let the wind tossle his hair, " Maybe not, But do not ask something that you have no idea about." His voice came out harshly and his wild eyes were evilly threatening. He was not talkin got her about this. She knew nothing about him...And by the way she acted towards his future self, She didn't seem to know everything about his present self either.

"You should not ask things that don't involve you!"

The girl staggered to her feet and waddled towards him. He froze and stared at her, his fox like eyes widening.

"What hurt you that badly?"

The fox narrowed his eyes, " Mind your own buisness..." He turned and walked off. This girl..It annoyed him to yell at her, but; She had to stop and think about what she did. If she was going to regret it then she shouldn't do it, but then again...He regreted the things he did. He looked up at the skin and lightly felt his scar. To many memories ment to much to handle..

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

The fox sighed and looked into the fire, Mikage had stopped talking and was now humming a soft tune to himself. Tomoe looked up and noticed that the moon was full and bright..It had been years since Mikage and him had talked... He thought he would be killing him by now but...Here he was unable to.

Tomoe winced and tired to breath. He leaned against the tree and then grunted at a sharp pain. How was he going to move around like this?

"Tomoe?"

The fox froze and looked over at his brown eyed master. She looked worried as she sat beside him. Tomoe felt himself glance at Mikage and the god smiled. He nodded as if Tomoe had asked for privacy..To be honest Tomoe wanted him to stay. Lately he was uneasy around Nanami, Why was Mikage leaving him alone with her?

He hated the man right now but it was better than being alone with Nanami. Mikage got up and left.

"How are you feeling?"

Tomoe paused and stared into the fire, " Fine."

Thats when Nanami closed in on him. He winced as he back pushed into the tree behind him. She was almost in his lap as she stared at him, " Does it hurt?"

"I said it's fine."

Nanami sighed and ran her fingers lightly over his neck. The fox moaned at the feeling...Her touch was..._Fasinating..._

His moan became a growl and Nanami sighed lightly. Then to his suprise she moved his yukata off his shoulder.

He looked at her confused as to what she was doing, It was conduct that he wasn't used too. Her delicate fingers touched his skin and stung in a strange bliss. Then she sighed and looked at something he had long forgot about.

"Where did you get this scar?"

Tomoe narrowed his eyes and quickly pulled his sleeve back on his shoulder, He sat up and looked her straight in the eye,

"This scar? I almost lost my life when I was a child to humans. Now you know so drop it." He got his face close to hers and smirked, " Its in the Past, So don't mention it to my past self again. I might just get aggresive."

Nanami blinked and then nodded, " I'm sorry you got hurt.." Her face closed in on his and Tomoe bit his lip.

"What about you?" He spat it out without thinking, " You ..." He paused not wanting to say anything.

Nanami looked down and then to his surprise buried his head in his chest, " I..." She whimpered, " I won't talk about it."

Tomoe nodded and felt himself stroke her hair. Holding her closly. His heart raced..What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry about your past Tomoe."

He froze and grunted. She pulled away from the hug and then blinked.

"Its in the past." Thats when he tried to stand up. Nanami helped him up and He blinked.

"I don't need help Nanami.."

"Your Hakamashita is crossed wrong."

Tomoe blinked. That was her fault, She yanked it off of his shoulder. Just to see something that he didn't even care about anymore. Or at least, He liked to say that to himself.

She yanked his hakamashita off his shoulder and then put it back again, Fixing the crease. Tomoe felt his heart lung forward, It hurt and felt wonderful..god, What was wrong with him?

He glared at her and then sighed, " Go get some sleep, I will not have my Lady and Mistress fall over from exhaustion."

Thats when Nanami seemed to get a panicked look on her face. She backed up as if noticing what she just did and how awkward it was right now.

"R-right...You too!"

Tomoe glared and looked away. Why were they acting this way? The fox turned on his heel and stormed off for some alone time. He was careful with his side and didn't pull it..He needed to think straight..His heart was playing with his head...


	18. Snow and Plans

_Blood, and Crunching' Oh god... It was back._

"Human Killed, Human killed me, Huh?"

"Stay away!" Nanami screamed.

She watched in horror as the demon cocked its head to the side. Its eyes rolled back and blood poured out of its mouth. Its chest started to bleed through, seeping dangerously into the ground.

"You killed human. You should see.."

"NO!"

The demon disappeared as something wrapped around her, holding her down...

"GET AWAY! Nanami started kicking and screaming in horror, " GET OFF!"

"Nanami!"

"GET OFF!" She punched and bit. Trying her best to get away. The camp site was dark and the fire was out.

"Nanami calm down!"

A soothing voice reached her ears and she turned to see what, or who was hugging her so tightly. What met her eyes was the Past Tomoe; His eyes held an unwanted concern.

"Its just a dream. " He muttered as his arms started to loosen up on her wiast, but Nanami clung to him.

"I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T KILL!" Nanami wailed loudly.

* * *

The fox tensed as if he wasn't used to this at all. He had yelled at her; So why was she clinging to him like this? Pouring her heart out like this to him? When he couldn't speak a word himself? Why was he in this situation? But still...

The fox buried his face in her neck and held her tightly. She was so fragil, So delicate. If he squeezed with all his strengh she would probably snap from the pressure. Tomoe sighed at her scent, It filled his senses, making him dizzy.

"Just calm down.."

Nanami sat down in his lap and he felt his heart freeze. Eh?!

She looked at him with bright eyes, such beautiful bright eyes, Tomoe swallowed, confusion going through him. He had never acted this way towards humans before. Never. They were insects for his disposal; but now? He wasn't being himself..He was holding this human like she was a rare gem; and he okay with it.

Nanami sighed and laid her head on his chest. He sighed and laid back against a tree; stroking her hair. He had told her to get over it. To let go of what she did..But, He couldn't even do that. So why was he saying it to her?

Tomoe laid his flamed over coat over her and sunk down so that it covered his and her shoulders. Then he laced his arms around her and sighed at a comforting beating in his chest. Nanami nuzzled up against him and sighed, She played with his hair...Pulling some strands and then moving her fingers through it.

Tomoe enjoyed the carress and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

He was shaking so very hard. His body wouldn't stop, Gah, He was so cold. What was wrong? Tomoe opened his eyes and gasped. WHAT THE CRAP!? He sat up quickly and then regretted it. The fox grasped his stomach and gasped for air, but the air that entered his lungs was cold and brisk.

He knew it was in single digits but this?

Tomoe sat there and looked around. There was snow...Everywhere. Which meant he had to wake Nanami now! He stood to his feet; shaking. Then he walked over to where she was sleeping. When he saw her he noticed he was covered in his old flamed yukata..Her arched his brow but then winced as a memory snapped him back. Oh yeah...She had a nightmare.

Tomoe bent down and tapped her shoulder, " Nanami."

She moaned and opened one eye, Oh thank god she was still breathing.

"Come here.." Tomoe opened his own cloak to welcome her in. Nanami sat up and then crawled over to him. Once there she buried her head into his chest and sighed. The fox felt a soft sigh escape him and he wrapped the cloak around them.

"We have to get to someplace warm."

Nanami looked at him with her big brown eyes and nodded, " I can't believe it snowed."

"Believe it." Tomoe muttered as he hugged her tighter. He stood up with her still in his arms.

"Where is Mikage and the other me?" He spat out between chattering teeth. He would leave them behind if he had to. If he couldn't take niether could Nanami. He looked around and cursed. They weren't around.. The fox let his fox-fire go through his veins and Nanami instantly snuggled up to him more.

Tomoe felt his face heat up, What was she doing? She wrapped her arms around his waist and mumbled how warm he could be. Tomoe felt something wild make his eyes slit but he quickly shook it off...No way in this entire world was he gonna act this way towards Nanami! But then...She nuzzled her face into his neck and he moaned. Ah...Ah.. That felt good.

Her hot breath warmed him a bit and he sighed in contentment. This was nice..But he knew good and well that her feet were still in the snow.

"Here, I'll hold you up. Your feet will freeze. Your only wearing Tobi."

Nanami shook her head, " No, You can't carry heavy things with your stomach wound. Besides your wearing Tobi too."

Tomoe bit his lip. He knew this, and he could feel the snow soaking through; but his stomach injury was nothing if he used his arms.

"If you work with me for once then maybe I can carry you to someplace warm. I can't light a fire, the wood is damp."

Nanami looked up at him with doe like eyes, then she nodded. Tomoe put his arms around Her figure and prepared to carry her bridal style, but to his surprise he felt her legs wrap around his torso. His ears flopped over in shock as his eyes grew wide.

WHAT THE CRAP!?

Then Nanami wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, " Is this easier on your stomach?"

Tomoe bit his lip. It was easier but it was also a lot more awkward. He huffed out a breath, " Y-Yes.."

"Good." The girl smiled and Tomoe winced. Oh god... Tomoe tried to collect his thoughts as he looked around.

"HEY!"

The fox stiffened and turned around, His arms firmly around Nanami.

There stood is Past self with Mikage. Mikage was decked out in winter wear while his Past Self was cursing and hugging his shaking frame. Then the younger demon stomped over, picked his cloak off the ground and wrapped it around him. The older fox sighed.

Then Mikage and The younger demon stared at him. He cocked his head to the side a bit confused. What was their problem? Then he remembered, but he only remembered because Nanami shifted against him. He felt heat rise to his face.

"What is it Mikage?" Tomoe spat out.

The blond god blinked and then coughed, " We found shelter."

"Then where is it? She's getting heavy."

"HEY!" Nanami screamed and Tomoe almost dropped her when she yelled in his ears. Stinkin woman..

He caught his Past self grinning and he glared. The younder demon patted his katana and glared back. Mikage coughed, You two stop it. Your basically fighting with yourself."

Both teenager foxes looked at the match-making god and deepened their death glare. The god laughed and then poined to a path,

"Its this way. It looks like an abandoned shrine!"

Tomoe nodded and tightened his grip on Nanami. Crap, She was sliding off...He had to hurry before she plopped onto the floor.

Tomoe walked into the abandoned shrine and looked around. He himself was familiar with shrines and this one was once a nature gods. He could tell by the culture of the wood. Nanami shifted against him.

"Hey, Get off."

She didn't answer and the fox chewed his lip; He looked down and noticed that she was asleep aganst him. He sighed and sat down, then gently eased her to an old blanket on the floor.

Tomoe looked up in the darkness and listened to the creaking on the old wood; It wasn't like the shrine back home. This place was creepy and cold...So very cold. The fox stood and up and saw his younger self looking around in curiousity.

"You live in a shrine, do you not?" The long haired demon asked.

The older demon sighed, " I do; but it is not nearly as far of as this one. The place I live is well put together, and warm."

A loud creepy creak filled the air and the younger demon furrowed his brow, " I cannot bring myself to believe I live in a place that is restraining."

"Believe it." The older fox mumbled and plopped down on the floor.

"How am I living in such a place? I have never had a home before; why now all of a sudden?"

The older fox looked at his younger self. He was biting down on a pipe in frustration; something Tomoe would usualy do if he was at the shrine.

"I do not know how I ended up with Mikage; I just did. I was far off...Thats all I remember; That and." The fox paused and looked at the roof, " I was covered in blood. I remember that it stung, like it was eating into my skin; and I tried to rub it off.." Tomoe bit his lip, trying to restrain the painful memory. The memory that he didn't have all of. He couldn't remember it all... " I couldn't get it off, For the first time in my life I felt sick from its smell."

The younger demon sat down and stared at him; as if confused by his present selves words.

"And then, I was walking. I don't know where that blood came from, it was a while ago...And Mikage was sitting on a rock..And he cleaned my hands." Tomoe paused as his head started to ache.

"But of course..That's all in the past." He muttered, unable to recall anything else.

The younger demon shook his head and sighed, " I still do not understand, but maybe it is because I do not know the feeling.."

Tomoe looked at his youngr self and noticed his dull eyes. He was thinking hard, as if trying to figure out something.

The older fox bit his lip as a cold draft entered the room; He jerked his head towards the door and saw Mikage walking in. The man pounding his boots on the floor and then looked at Tomoe.

"Your Lady and Mistress looks cold you two; Why don't you light the fire, huh?"

Tomoe instantly stood up while the Oast Tomoe looked at the blond god confused. He wasn't used to the habits of a familiar.

The older fox went to the floor and yanked open a thatch that was used for a fire pit, Surprisingly there was wood there already. It wasn't too old and Tomoe wondered how long the shrine had been abandoned, Then he lit his fox fire and placed it on the wood. Since his fire wasn't normal the shrine heated up quickly.

Mikage nodded his thanks and then the Past Tomoe snorted.

"It wouldn't surprise me if this place crashed down on us when we sleep."

MIkage nodded but sighed, " Its our only hope. I knew this god; or should I say the me of this ear knew her. She was a bright person...But demons found thier way to her." His voice trailed off and Tomoe sighed.

The older fox crawled over to Nanami to see if she was still sleeping. She was...Thankfully. He winced at the pan in his stomach. His younger self just stared at the fire while Mikage started to doze. The weather was cold...

But.

Tomoe was tired for another reason. He wanted to get home... He laid back and looked at Nanami. Her chest was rising up and down and he couldn't help but smile. He reached forward and fondled her hair. It was soft and it slipped through his clawed fingers. His master was so Fragil..

"I heard a village is close bye." Mikage began, " We can get food and warmth from there. Maybe some blankets and spices. Its been a while since we had a nice tasty meal.."

Tomoe looked away from Nanami and chewed his lip, What was wrong with him? Fondling her hair like this? He sighed and spoke, " How would you expect us to do that? We're Yokai.."

Mikage smiled, " The same way you go to school with Nanami everyday; Disguise yourself as a human!"

The Past Tomoe's pipe fell out of his mouth on the floor and he blinked in surprise. The Present Tomoe blinked in shock then he sat up from his position and snarled, "

HOW DO YOU KNOW I DO THAT!?"


	19. Don't Look For Me

Tomoe swore and started to try and fix his hakamashita.

"You can't wear that if your dressing like a human!" He hissed out as he looked at his younger self. His long haired counterpart looked down at himself and furrowed his brow,

"What is wrong with this?"

The present Tomoe bit his lip and looked at his younger self. He had learned that his flamed kimono represented him. It was his trademark through the years, Which meant that the younger demon had to put something else on.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and stormed to a dusty room, He coughed as cob webs flew around his head in flurries. He didn't need this. It was playing with his sensitive senses and he found himself sneezing profoundly. He coughed one last time and then kneeled down to a few trunks. He threw them open.

This was a shrine right? Which meant there was familiars, and where there was familiars there was clothes.

He searched and his ears twitched. His younger self looked in and titled his head to the side.

"This is a servants room is it not?"

Tomoe nodded and his Younger self scoffed at him, " But this place, Its small and so dark. How do I live in a place thats like this?"

Tomoe sighed and pulled out a dark red hakama.

"You don't, Mikage would not let you have a smaller room. You were given a guest room as your private place."

The younger demon looked around a bit confused, " But...Why?"

The older demon paused and looked at his younger self. He remembered why he would ask something like that; and he still didn't know why himself. Mikage treated him like a son. When Tomoe got sick..Mikage would call his friends and take care of him; with no reason.

Tomoe didn't know why he did it though. He gave him clean clothes and didn't yell at him if his new ones got singed by his fox-fire. He gave him an amazing room and even heated the shrine in the winter. Mikage was his father...And yet.

He bit his lip as he felt himself choke up, No. Not now; not ever.

"Here, Put this on. If I remember correctly I am still the same size."

The younger fox demon grabbed the cloth and gagged, " This smells like humans. Disgusting creatures."

Tomoe stood up and sighed. Humans were rather stupid. He left the room so his past Self could get ready. He walked into the main room and sat down; Nanami was there, warming herself.

"I have a feeling the snow won't let up soon; It might get worse. I heard your going to a village when it slows down."

The fox looked up at Nanmai and sighed, " Yes."

"Be careful, Its pretty bad out there.." Nanami pulled her blanket up to her face and looked over at him.

He looked at her, His eyes traveling over her. She held his gaze and Tomoe leaned back on his hand, " Tell me, What is it you want?"

The girl blinked and then smiled, " Well..."

"No." Tomoe ground out.

"What? But...I didn't even get to ask you if I could go!"

"I already knew." He turned his back on her and glared at a wall, " You yourself just said that it will be dangerous; so why would you want to go?"

"I wanna see some humans." Nanami muttered out and Tomoe glared at her, Oh was that all? Was he not good enough company? Plus there was two of him and a god! The fox rolled his eyes and flopped on his back. If it was his past self he would say no; but...

"You can go; But you have to stay close."

"Really?"

Nanami crawled up to him. He looked up at the roof and suddenly she came into his eye-sight.

"Thanks Tomoe."

He looked at her with wide eyes. How was he supposed to answer that? He didn't want her to come. It was completely stupid; but...He couldn't answer her. His eyes traveled over her face, Her doe like eyes, Her petite nose, Her... _Tempting _lips.

The fox adverted his eyes, The back of his neck burned. What foolishness...

Then his Past self walked in, he looked ticked off and his ears twitched about.

Nanami giggled at his annoyed look, " Nice."

The younger demon glared at her and his flopped over.

"I look foolish." He growled out.

Nanami shook her head, " No, You just look like the Present Tomoe with long hair. The clothes suit you.."

The long haired demon snorted in disgust at her comment and sat down, " When Are we to leave? I hate these clothes..."

The present Tomoe rolled his eyes and pulled over a leaf. He threw it at his younger selves head and watched as the young demons ears disappeared. Then he did the same with himself. Soon they both looked like a pair of sexy men sitting in the living room.

Then a not so sexy man ( For some people ) Walked in. He stomped his boots on the floor and smiled, " Ah Tomoe, Tomoe." He nodded to both of them.

The short haired demon growled at the blond god. He had just learned that he had been spied on for who knows how long. The idiot man.

Mikage flinched and smiled sheepishly, " Your still mad?"

Tomoe deepened his growl and Mikage stepped back a bit. The foxes tail flicked back and forth.

"Um Its perfect weather to leave!" Mikage smiled and pointed towards the door, " But We have to hurry...Theres another storm coming."

Tomoe nodded, " Fine."

* * *

Nanami shivered as they entered the town. It was cold and Tomoe didn't seem to feel it yet. She wrapped her arms around her figure as they walked. The snow crunched under their feet and villager were giving them looks. Then an old man walked up and narrowed his eyes.

"I am the elder here. What is your purpose?"

Nanami opened her mouth but nothing came out. It was almost impossible. She was scared, what if they found out that Tomoe was a demon? They would kill him. Thats when Mikage smiled and with a caring chuckle brushed off all fear.

"I am here with my two sons and their friend. We need food and warmth. Maybe some spices. We're willing to trade."

The old man looked at the the two white haired teens and snorted, " Those are your sons? Why is there two?"

Mikage laughed, " The Mrs. had twins."

The old man laughed, " Mine had triplets! Welcome, welcome!"

Mikage smiled and nodded as the older man welcomed them into the village. A lot of girls were staring at both Tomoe's as they walked by.

* * *

"Oh...He's hot!"

"I know!"

A bunch of girls giggled. One reached out the Past Tomoe and he started to growl at her.

Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Don't touch me." He hissed out.

Suddenly someone slapped him in the head, He was excepting it to be Nanami but to his surprise it was Mikage. The blond god gave him a warning look that only a parent would give. For some reason he felt a strong sense of fear and shame went through him. This guy? He acting so much like his father that it scared him..

Having a human touch him was not something he wanted. They were dirty and beneath him, well...At least some of them were. He glanced at Nanami and rolled his eyes. His tail was cramping. He bit his lip at the uncomfortable feeling.

His older self grunted as if trying to styfle a laugh. The younger glared at him as they continued to walk. Mikage then stopped at a bakery and smiled, " I'll be out soon. I'll get us some fresh bread."

The blond god walked in and left the three teens standing there. Thats when an older woman looked at Nanami and smiled,

"AH! Such a beautiful girl, You'll bare many children. Which one is your husband?"

Both Tomoe's froze up like someone had hit them with a hard blow. The past Tomoe's face grew a light pink while the other Tomoe remained unreadable. Even though he did twitch from time to time. Nanami felt her shoulders sag. Was she fat or something?

"No, No..I'm sorry, but, non of them are my husbands."

The woman paused and then smiled, " Sorry miss, " She then looked at the Past Tomoe. Her stare was hard and the fox paused. This woman looked familiar. Why?

"You." She paused, " Keep yourself safe. Many are here that seek you out."

The teen blinked in shock, " How did you-"

She smiled, " I never forget a face as broken and hurting as yours. Be happy one day." She smiled and walked away.

The long haired fox stared at her, Confusion of his features. She wasn't afraid of him. She...Didn't run and rat him out. Huh...

Mikage walked out and smiled, " I got lots of bread and cinnamon!"

Nanami smiled, " Mr. Mikage. Does Tomoe like cinnamon?"

He smiled, " You noticed. Yep he LOVES it."

The past Tomoe glanced at his present self and watched him twitch. Apparently he wasn't used to the attention. Not that he blamed him. He knew how that felt. It was embarrassing.

They started to trade things from the shrine and soon had enough food for a week, and some warm clothes. The younger demon held on to a warm blanket and looked around. He turned his face towards the sky and shivered.

"There's a storm coming." He muttered.

His older self nodded, " Yes, Nanami stay close."

They all continued to the shrine but soon visability was impossible. The younger demon knew Nanami was clinging to his sleeve but then the pressure released. He turned around and looked. She wasn't there...And all he could see was a torrid of snow and ice.

* * *

_**Nanami**_

She had slipped and let go for just a second and now? She was looking around in fear.

"TOMOE!" She screamed out, But her voice seemed to be drowned out by the snow and ice.

She shivered. Staying out here was instant death. What was she gonna do? Her legs started to give way as her teeth chattered quickly. Gah...She...Couldn't see..

It was getting dark. Her vision blurred. Then a shadow appeared in front of her and held her close. A warm cloak was laid on her shoulders and then she was hoisted on the persons shoulders. She sighed at the warm and soon she heard a banging noise.

"I found her."

That voice..It was Tomoe's; but which Tomoe? It couldn't of been the Present Tomoe, He wouldn't be able to lift her right yet, if had to be...The younger one. Her fingers brushed against his long hair as he sat her down. She was laid against something warm and two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why did you even let her get lost!?" The person who was hugging her screamed. It was her times Tomoe. His hot breath fanned her cheek and his body started to heat her up.

His voice became gentle and he rocked back and forth, " My fox-fire should heat you up. You feel it right?"

HIs strong voice tremored. Was he scared? She didn't know...All she knew was that he was so warm.

"T-Tomoe."

"Shush.." He whispered and his body grew hot. Nanami sighed as her body started to draw in his heat. Her eyes started to let her see...Things were blurry and then softly colored.

She moaned and shifted against Tomoe. Her head used his body as a pillow, It was so comfortable.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Tomoe. He was asleep. His features was calm but his arms was still strong around her. She smiled. He looked peaceful...But it was a lot to say that. She wiggled out of his grasp and watched him sigh. Nanami walked over to the fire in the middle of the shrine and warmed her hands.

"Your awake?"

She turned around and saw the younger Tomoe drying his hair off.

"Um Yeah."

He stared at her for a while and then walked over and sat down beside her. His violet eyes stared at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"You...Were lifeless." His voice was quiet and he reached out to her. His clawed hand brushed agianst her cheek. His hands were soft but she could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible.

"How is it that, Even the weather can kill you?" He muttered.

She smiled, "Are you okay?"

His ears flopped over and he quickly pulled his hand away again. He looked panicked and his face tinted pink, " I...Am Sorry." He spat that one out quickly. Like he wasn't used to saying it or something.

"Its okay. I'm the one that let go." She blew on her hands again.

The younger demon cocked his head to the side and grabbed her hands. Her hands started to burn with a REALLY hot heat. She whimpered and Tomoe's eyes grew wide. He let go of her hands and winced.

"Sorry..." He muttered quickly again " I do not know how cold or how hot a human can be. Did I burn you?"

Nanami shook her head, He did burn her a bit but he was so panicked right now she didn't have the heart to tell him, " I'm fine."

He looked at her and ran a hand through his hair, " I am a horrible familiar. How do I do this in the future? All I do is serve, what about my freedom?"

Nanami smiled and sat back, " I always wondered that to; but...You came back to the shrine on your own free will. When we first met in my time? Ha..We hated each others guts; but even though you left that night. You came back the next day.. Like you wanted to see the shrine."

She smiled and the long haired fox twitched.

"Whats with that shrine anyway!" He snarled out a bit frustrated, " I mean, Whats so great about it?"

The girl god smiled and leaned in towards him, " Have you ever had a home?"

The fox looked at her surprised, then a growl escaped his throat, " This is boring. I need to dry my hair some more."

He went to stand up but Nanami pulled him back down. The fox looked at her annoyed. Nanami smiled and picked up the towel and then started to gently dry his hair, Tomoe sighed and looked down.

"I had a home once; but I was so young I can't remember it." He voice cracked out quietly.

Nanami paused. She wasn't expecting that out of him but it was Tomoe. He talked at times that she wasn't expecting.

"My home was taken away, Then Mikage sent me to his shrine. Thats how I met you." Nanami smiled and the fox looked over his shoulder at her. His violet eyes looked confused and maybe on edge. His ears flopped over again and he moved around as if he was uncomfortable.

"Is that so.." He muttered.

Nanami started to brush his hair and sighed, " I wonder why you cut your hair off."

Thats when Mikage walked in and chuckled, " He didn't. The kid got into a fight with a god. The god got mad, pulled out his katana and sliced. He thought he got Tomoe's head but the fox dodged. The sword did claim his long hair though. Then I had take him afterwards to get a REAL haircut."

Nanami laughed and then looked at the Present Tomoe. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Mikage, " Nanami muttered, " Can we go to your shrine when the snow lets up? I want Past Tomoe to see it.."

The younger demon looked at her surprised and Mikage smiled, " I suppose so. My past self is in Izumi right now for four weeks. SO...I can see how we can get there."

Nanami smiled and bowed her head to Mikage as a thank you. The blond god smiled and started preparing tea. Tomoe sighed and she tugged lightly on his hair, He seemed to be enjoying it. Her Tomoe was really tense. She didn't think she could get even close to him to dry his hair, or brush it like she was doing now. Suddenly The fox froze.

"I must be tried." The younger muttered,

"Why's that?" Nanami asked as she tugged at a strand of his hair.

"Because.." His eyes slitted, " I wouldn't be sleeping with danger so close to the place I would be sleeping.."

Nanami froze, " What do you mean?"

The fox stood up and tugged on his katana, " Yokai get cold also." He jerked his head towards her, " This place reeks of old Yokai. This is a place where they stop for an easy meal."

Nanami paused. She knew what he was trying to say.

"I'm going out, And Lock the doors. If I don't come back.." He glared at her,

_" Don't look for me. I'm already dead."_


	20. Blood Covered Snow

Nanami watched him walk out the door into the the flowing blizzard. She was worried. When he said danger, what did he mean?

"Mikage? Let's put a lanturn on by the door."

The blond god sighed, " That could bring yokai to us. We have to leave it dark."

Nanami winced. He was right; but what about Tomoe?

The present Tomoe shifted and sighed in his sleep. His eyes fluttering every once in a while. She smiled, His past self saved her, Why couldn't she be of use to him?

They waited for what seemed like hours. It was probably only thirty minutes though; and no one was coming for the door.

Nanami stood up and walked to the door, preparing to open the hatch. Then a clawed hand rested on hers and she turned around.

"Didn't I say to not look for me?" Tomoe leaned his head on her shoulder and his voice sounded deeply in the air. He pulled away and crossed his arms.

Nanami looked at him, " But what about you?"

He scoffed at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm here aren't I?"

The girl sighed, That was true. He was standing right there in front of her, and to be honest sometimes his past self scared her, but it was only because he was a little rough. He tried to be gentle, and sometimes he succeeded; But she still wanted to know if he was okay. Because he was Tomoe... Her Tomoe, Just younger.

"I know your here Tomoe but let me check! If anything does happen you'll disappear. you won't exist!"

The fox rolled his eyes, " You are a foolish human. Why worry about something so small as that?"

Nanami glared at him , ' Your a little thing? You matter as much as the next guy Tomoe."

Then she turned and yanked the door open. She held up a lanturn and looked around in the darkness of the snow.

"Stay by the door.." Tomoe muttered as he flicked a piece of short hair out of his eye sight.

Nanami nodded and moved her lanturn again, And then...She had to hold in her frightened yelp.

* * *

**_Past Tomoe_**

The snow blew around me as I tried to find the door. I was attacked...But I won. Ha...Sadly I took a blow to my side. My feet crunched in the snow. My Tobi were soaked and I started to feel the affects of the winter, _and the blood.._

Something warm dripped down my arm and slipped into a small forming puddle in the snow. _I was bleeding badly... _I chewed my lip and looked forward. The air was starting to get in my lungs. Ah, I felt so cold. My body shook hard and then a light shined in my eyes. I slowly turned my head and saw a shadowy figure. I blinked to clear my vision.

"Tomoe?"

_Ah..That person, She said my name..._

* * *

_**Author POV { Present Tomoe's Side }**_

Nanami opened the door and gasped. The present Tomoe furrowed his brow,

"What? What is it?" His tail flicked and Nanami stumbled out into the snow. It went up to her knees as she ran off the porch, The short Haired fox tried to grip her arm but she slipped free from his grasp. What was she doing? She looked panicked and in a way it panicked him. Why was she running around like an idiot in a storm like this?

"NANAMI! GET BACK IN THE SHRINE!" He stepped out into the snow and was suddenly hit with a painful surge. It went through his head and rocked his body, sending him to his knees. The white haired fox gripped his head and looked out into the direction that Nanami had ran. She was there..

And, He was bleeding? Was he? He couldn't remember. It was blury...Mikage was there. He was sick, and coughing up blood. He was so lonely. Tears welled up in Tomoe eys and he shook his head. What was going on? WHAT!?

"Tomoe?"

The fox looked up and saw Mikage standing over him. He looked at the blond god and winced.

"M-Mikage." He paused and then started to fall, " I hate you."

The blond god caught him as he fell. Mikage sighed and nodded, " Yeah I know."

He helped the fox inside and helped him sit down. Tomoe gripped his stomach and gasped for air.

Mikage winced, " Just calm down Tomoe." He looked worried. Tomoe wondered why. This man always left him to be alone.

"I remember." Tomoe coughed and looked at Mikage, " I remember why she ran out in the snow. I'm injured. I have to help her out of the snow.." Tomoe went to stand and Mikage gave him a firm fatherly glare.

"Stay seated, Your in pain. I will go out." Mikage stood.

He pulled on his Haori and stormed outside leaving Tomoe alone in the shrine. The fox nearly retched at the lonely feeling that was setting in. His body shook as the shrine grew cold.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

'Master Tomoe? Are you going to speak today?"

Nothing, the fox sat there quietly. He didn't want ot say anything.. He wrapped his arms numbly around himself. He was so cold. There was nothing really to do without a god.. The fox looked down and bit his lip, trying to hold in his emotions until the children left the room. When they did? He would break down...

Mikage had been gone for two months now.

The wound was fresh and he couldn't stand it. He was just a young fox, a fox that thought he finally had a family. Mikage was his fatherly figure and..Tomoe shook his head. He could come back still right? No, That was wishful thinking.

He was alone..

Mikage lied.

There was no always...Never.

Once the children left Tomoe ran a clawed hand through his hair and whimpered. Or at least he thought they left.

"Master Tomoe?"

"GET OUT!" He screamed out annoyed. Why were they here? He huddled and pulled his knees to his chest; trying to hold it in.

Then Onikiri and Kotetsu sat beside him. He looked at them confused and to his surprise Kotetsu handed him a tissue. The fox instantly broke down. Tomoe started to cry and there was no helping it. He couldn't stop it... Not now.

Both shrine spirits sat beside him and laid their heads on his lap; trying to comfort him. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought he was but...It still wasn't the same.. It wasn't the same.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

Nanami trudged through the snow and stopped at what she saw. The Past Tomeo was standing there, staring off blankly at the distance. The girl god held up her lamp and the fox slowly looked at her.

"Tomoe?"

He staggered and blinked. Then she noticed something.. Blood was dripping down his arm and piling in a puddle on the crisp white snow.

"Tomoe your hurt!"

He looked at her confused, as if she wasn't really there. He titled his head to the side and then opened his mouth.

"Nn-Na.." He paused as blood dripped down his lip.

His injury..

"Come on let me help you!"

Then she noticed his eyes were wild, So very wild. A bloodly katana was laid at his feet and the girl couldn't help but gasp in shock. His white tail was limp with pain.

"The shrine is...Safe...Now.." Tomoe gasped out.

Then he collapsed in the snow. His white hair laid around him. His arm was bloodly and Nanami had a feeling it was his blood. She couldn't carry him; And it was so cold.

Nanami kneeled down in the snow beside him and then started to search his clothes. Where was his transformation leaves? She opened his yukata a bit and saw one in the crease.

The girl sighed and plucked it out, then she placed it on his forehead and watched him turn into a child. She blinked in shock at his fragil body. His hair was still long though; like a child that needed a haircut. The child whimpered and Nanami saw his arm. He looked even more helpless right now. His arm was bloodly...

Nanami lifted the child. Tomoe nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed. Like he was comfortable.. She had to get him back to the house.

"Nanami dear?"

The girl turned around and smiled, " Mikage."

"Follow me."

Nanami nodded and trudged arfter to him. He led her to the shrine and then looked down at Tomoe in her arms.

"He's hurt?"

She nodded and he sighed, " I'll get some supplies ready. I'll get the shrine heated just in case he obtains a fever."

The girl nodded and walked into the shrine and gasped when she saw the present Tomoe already fixing the fire. He looked up at her and his eyes widened.

She sighed and walked over to the fire, She held his younger self and then sat him down.

"Help Me Tomoe, You'll bleed to death if you don't."

The older fox nodded slowly and sat beside his child like form, He furrowed his brow.

"What did you do to me?"

Nanami fumed, " I couldn't lift you.."

He narrowed his eyes as if she hurt his ego or something. She sighed and started to rip open the younger foxes yukata.

Tomoe shifted beside her as if he was uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

Then he looked away from her an folded his arms as if embarrassed, " I don't think its right for a girl to see a man without the top half on his yukata on."

Nanami narrowed her eyes, " Your in kid form."

He shifted again.

"Ugh, Fine."

Nanami only removed the cloth from the younger Tomoe's arm. She winced and looked up at look for Mikage.

The older demon handed her a bottle on medicine and a cloth. She smiled and dipped the cloth into the medicine. Then she dabbed it on the younger foxes arm. There was a deep slash and the girl winced.

"Looks like you had a good fight."

Tomoe snorted, " I won. It's obvious."

Nanami looked at him annoyed.

Mikage came over and smiled, " Dear, He can't hold on in this form. I have to change him back."

Tomoe's fur bristled, " THEN I WANT HER TO LEAVE!"

Mikage furrowed his brow, " Why is that?"

The older demons face tinted pink as he looked away, " Its not proper." He muttered as his ears flopped over.

Mikage started to chuckle. He looked at Nanami and sighed, " Could you turn your head? I can't promise that I won't need you but apparently Tomoe doesn't want you to see his body."

The older foxes suddenly glared at Mikage annoyed and the god snorted in laughter.

Nanami didn't get it..

"I don't see why. I've seen him in a towel before.."

It was Mikage's turn to bristle, " W-Wha.."

"He took a shower and he didn't think I was home! I ran into him in the hallway!" She smiled innocently while Tomoe dragged a hand across his face in embarrassment.

"Okay.." Mikage coughed out, " Enough with the awkward things that have happened in the past."

"Awkward?" Nanami tilted her head, She still didn't get it.

Tomoe growled, " Forget it! Just turn your head!"

Nanami nodded and quickly turned her gaze around.

* * *

Mikage sighed and looked at the slash in the younger demons arm. He had pulled the transformation leaf off and now the teen was laying there. He had to see the cut, it would almost be impossible if he was a child. Children had a higher pain level. He didn't want to deal with a rapid fox tearing away at his face. It would be bloodly for everybody.

Mikage started to sew the gash and the looked over at Nanami. She was far away enough for him to hold a small conversation with the older Tomoe. He looked at the teen and smiled.

"Your younger self is almost done."

Tomoe nodded quietly.

"What was wrong with you earlier?"

Tomoe looked at him and then shrugged his shoulders, " I remembered being hurt in the snow. The memory hurt."

Mikage nodded as Tomoe's tail flicked in annoyance.

"Are you embarrassed around her?" Mikage asked slyly.

Tomoe looked up and his face slowly distorted. First he looked sick, then pale, then Pink,and then...Angry.

"Shut up Mikage."

The blond god chuckled at the teen evident embarrassment. He was gonna do something to tick Tomoe off, " Nanami dear? Could you come here?"

The older demon froze up and then turned an irritated look at Mikage.

The god chuckled as Nanami crawled over. She blinked when she saw the younger demons bare chest but she recomposed herself and smiled.

"What do you need Mikage?"

"Could you please press this cloth here?"

Nanami nodded and held the cloth down. Mikage glanced at Tomoe and laughed. The teens tail was flicking around so much that all the dust in the run down shrine was being sweeped away. Like a built in feather duster.

_Oh..He was in trouble wasn't he?_


	21. We Kissed, My Scars Were Torn Open

_Kisses, and The Things That I Am Trying to Hide'_

Mikage held his head and winced, " Ow, Ow, OW! TOMOE!" He whined, " You didn't have to hit me!"

The fox snarled and then growled, " YOU DESERVE EVERY BIT OF IT! YOU IDIOT!"

The teen plopped down in front of the fire, grateful that his Past self was in a different room. Nanami was caring for the younger demon at the time and the older felt a little free to yell at Mikage. Even though the yelling was hurting his side.

The fox sighed and held his hands to the fire. He didn't have time for all this, In fact his bandages needed to be changed soon. He winced and rubbed his stomach.

Mikage stopped whining and then looked at Tomoe, " You okay?"

The fox sent him a death glare, " I'm fine.

His tail wagged and he yawned a bit. It was stupid. To act this way but, Mikage deserved it. He was always trying to annoy him, even before he left the shrine. Tomoe sighed and winced again. His side was irritated. Mikage furrowed his brow and stood,

"I'm going to check on your younger self. I think he has a fever and the gash in his arm is deep." The blond god slid into the room and Tomoe instantly heard voices. It had to be Mikage talking to Nanami.

The foxes ears twitched around and then he moved in annoyance. He was so uncomfortable, his stomach was hurting. That was it! He was changing his bandages himself.

Tomoe wiggled out of the top half on his Hakamashita and looked down at his wounds. Gah...They looked bad. He stood and started to pull at the old cloth. It was a good thing he was wearing a hakamashita. It meant that he could still be covered from the belt down. He winced and rubbed his bare shoulder.

His claws ran over the old scar that Nanami had asked about. He had put it in the back of his mind, trying to forget it, But now. It was like he was living the nightmare all over again. He sighed an dstopped stroking the old scar. His claws started to peel away the old blood covered bandages, when he heard a gasp.

The fox froze, That gasp sounded.

Female...

He glanced over his shoulder at a rather flustered Nanami and blinked. Oh Crap...

His eyes grew wide and he jerked his head back around, " G-GO IN THE OTHER ROOM!" He screamed out. it surprised him that his voice was shaky,

"What are you doing?" Nanami asked, her voice squeaky.

Tomoe grunted and tried to pull his top half back on, " I'm changing my bandages." He felt his face burn and he knew he was flustered. Who wouldn't be? His master was there staring at him like he was some picture. The bad thing? He was half dressed.

Footsteps nearly him and he could feel Nanami's body heat radiating against his bare back.

"You can't do that yourself you IDIOT! You have bandages on your back too." She finished a bit annoyed, " I don't want you to be in pain in both time spans."

The fox rolled his eyes and without thinking turned around. Nanami froze at the sit of his bare chest and the fox chwed his lip. What a stupid thing to do.

"Leave-Me Alone." Tomoe spat out. Then he started to peel at the bandages again.

To his surprise Nanami grasped his hands and lowered them. He blinked as her slender fingers worked with the bloody bandage. She striped it off and then applied a medicine that stung a bit. He winced and then she started to wrap his middle section up again. Her arms laced around him and pulled the bandage tightly. He bit his lip as she jerked at the cloth.

"There. " Nanami whispered out.

The foxes ears flopped over, confusion on his features. Her touch made him jump..Ugh, What was with him lately. The white haired fox ran a clawed hand through his hair and then stuck his arms through the top half on his hakamashita. The cloth slipped and the fox rolled his eyes, Stupid thing..

Nanami reached over and Tomoe felt himself freeze. She lifted the cloth onto his shoulder; making him shutter. He didn't know why but...When she started to pull her arm away, he stopped her. His clawed hand grasped her foreamre and pulled her to him. What was he doing!?

He wasn't suppossed to do this. He was the servant...But.._He wanted to._

Nanami's eyes grew wide as she was backed against a wall. Tomoe's looked at her with wide eyes, he didn't know what he was doing himself. He felt his chest start to hurt, And his ears flopped over.

The girl god looked at him confused " Tomoe?"

Their faces neared and the fox brushed his mouth against the girls. His eyes grew wide at the instant pain in his chest and he pulled away in shock. His mouth tingled and he wondered why he was acting so childish. This wasn't like him at all...

He backed up a bit and then nearly retched. He was being stupid. Maybe it was his teenage hormons? Ugh..He didn't know; but acting so childish because of his master wasn't a good thing.

He started to pull his arms away from the wall beside Nanami's head when she grabbed his arm. He blinked and swallowed. Why was it that he was wishing for Mikage to come right now? Why wouldn't the man walk in and stop this awkward scene already? He aways did before he left the shrine, if Tomoe got into strange moments Mikage was always there!

The girls pale hand brushed against his cheek and he let a soft whimper escape his lips. He nearly coughed in embarrassment. He was acting like a child! And he would have no dealing with it! He tried to pull away but his body wouldn't let him.. Nanami. She...

The teens lips brushed together and then slowly connected. The fox let out an animal like moan. Gosh, He sounded so embarrassing.

His tail flicked as they sighed and kissed on. The fox twirled a lock of her hair around his finger,

They pulled away for air and then let their lips clash together again. The fox mewed in plessure and their kiss deepened. Tomoe ran his tongue over the roof of the Girls mouth, a sweet taste filling his mouth. Nanami sighed and pulled away. Her lips kissed the side of his mouth and Tomoe moaned. Ah...This was so different to him. His heart was beating strangely. Nanami wrapped her arms around Tomoe's neck and moaned. The fox sighed and kissed her again. It made him growl. His hand moved through her hair and tangled it lightly around his index finger. Then something made his stomach flop. Nanami's fingers brushed across his old scar. The one on his shoulder. His body flinched and he felt a bit sick.

They pulled their mouths away; Tomoe letting his tongue flick across Nanami's top lip one last time.

The two looked at each other in shock and then nearly doubled over. They pulled away from each other quickly, Tomoe freezing up stifly. Nanami blinked and then blushed so red that it was hard not to tell. The fox felt his own face burn and he wondered if he too was a crimson color. HOW STUPID! WHAT TYPE OF STUPID, CRAPY, CHILDISH MOVE WAS THAT!? Not only did his face burn but..His stomach felt sour. It wasn't the kiss it was the stinkin scar on his shoulder!

Nanami looked down and bit her lip, She looked confused and Tomoe didn't blame her. He was too... The kitsune backed up a bit and swallowed. Oh god...Mikage get in here now!

Instead of the god hearing Tomoe's little prayer a loud knock sounded at the door.

Tomoe furrowed his brow and quickly stepped in front of Nanami, " Get back."

"Don't tell me your going to try and fight!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " We don't know if its a threat yet, so just shut up."

The girl blinked in surprise and Tomoe slowly lifted the latch. Who knew they were here? It was confusing and untollerable. His clawed hand yanked the door open swiftly and the cold snow sweeped into the shrine.

"What is it?"

His violet eyes flashed with shock and he flinched. There is front of him was the elder from the village. The man narrowed his eyes and held up his lanturn.

"So what my sister said was true. You are a demon.."

Tomoe gauked at him and his heart lodged. The fox quickly backed up and stood in front of Nanami.

"Stay away human! Touch me and you'll die!"

The elder glared at him, " Is that woman a prisoner of yours demon!?"

Tomoe glared at him. It had been a while since he was accused of his past crimes. His past hurts and the things that he had done. It felt like a hard blow across the face.. The dripping blood would be his memories coming to haunt him with their aweful taste.

"What foolishness!" Tomoe snarled, " She is my Lady and Mistress!"

The older man snorted, " Like I believe that Demon. Remember what you did so long ago, and Remember what the Village of Orihime did to your so called mother."

"SHUT UP!" Tomoe growled out in anger, " Do not speak about her!"

Nanami blinked and put a hand on Tomoe's shoulder, " Tomoe, what is he.."

Her touch took him by surprise and the back of his hand slapped her hard. The girl held her face and blinked in shock and Toeo felt panic rise up in him.

"Nanami!" He screeched, Oh Crap. What did he just do!? " That..That wasn't intended."

She blinked and slowly removed her hand from his shoulder; making him felt sick to a large extent. No, Please god no.

"Ha, So she is your prisoner?" The elder clucked his tongue and then pulled out a staff, " Be prepared Yokai! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GODS!"

Tomoe blinked and stepped back in shock. This man was a priest!? He flinched and stepped back. Thats when his back hit a wall. The fox looked up and blinked in shock.

"M-Mikage.." Tomoe choked out.

The blond god looked at him, a scolding look in his eyes. He motioned towards Nanami and Tomoe noticed that his claws had scratched her by accident. Tomoe Hung his head.

"What are you doing priest?" Mikage smiled.

"That demon knows about my village, He probably can make copies of himself. He will be sent to hell for his crimes." The man narrowed his eyes and Mikage chuckled lightly.

"Why would the gods hate him? He is a highly respected familiar to the gods."

The elder's staff was pointed at Mikage's neck, " Oh? How Can A man trust you?"

Mikage smirked and lightly laid his finger on the tip of staff. The staff glowed a bright blue and then disappeared.

"Because, I am a god."

The elder gasped in shock and then backed away, " Keep your presense away from the village, and keep that disgusting trouble maker away from it too!" He pointed at Tomoe. " I know how he was, My sister had such stupid thoughts in her head saying that he was a good person. That his eyes said it all! But, HE KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE THAT HARD TO BELIEVE!"

Then the man fled out the door. Mikage shut the dor and then slowly turned towards Tomoe. The foxes ears flopped over and he looked at Nanami.

"I didn't mean to hit you;" Tomoe bowed in respect to his master, " I am sorry, Punish me as it so befits you."

Nanami blinked and then shook her head, " I'm not going to do that Tomoe. I just think we all need rest. I'm going to one of the spare rooms.." Her voice trailed and Tomoe quickly looked at her.

"Nanami!"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Forget about that iccident earlier. It won't happen again, I asure you. I see nothing in a human." His eyes narrowed and Nanami looked at him shocked.

He would not let a simple kiss ruin his reputation as a familiar. He straightened his back and glared, " Go to bed and stay warm. If you don't your human body will let you die in your sleep."

Nanami blinked at his harsh words and the teenage fox looked away from her.

Mikage watched the whole scene and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He didn't know what happened between the two, or did he? He was the marriage god. He could sense things like that. His senses were strong and he was only in the other room. Mikage probably knew about their little kissing session.

Nanami nodded, " No Worries, I haven't...T-Thought of it...Anymore." She bit her lip to stop it from quivering, " Welp, Night everyone!" She smiled fakley and then walked to her room. Once her door shut Tomoe's shoulders sagged. He sighed in relief.

Thank god that was over...But still. He hit her. Tomoe looked down at his hand and blinked. Was he still...That monster?

"Tomoe."

The teen turned around quickly and looked at Mikage. He was expecting a harsh look but instead Mikage looked at him with a faint smile.

"Are you okay?"

Tomoe's ears flattened. He...

_Wasn't._

He opened his mouth and tried to find the words to say. No, he would keep it in.. He had to didn't he? Didn't he have to be strong and stay himself? He was harsh right?

But That man brought up a horrible memory. It involved the scar on his shoulder that drove him crazy. He looked down...Oh Kmai no. Please. Not in front of this traitor. Not now...Not ever, His chest started to hurt and his ears was filled with a heartwrenching wail. It only took him a short time to figure out that the wail was him.

"M-Mikage." Tears wealed up in Tomoe's eyes and then scattered. They dragged down his face; moisting his pale skin. Then they collected in a large puddle under his chin. Oh Crap, It was coming out. He couldn't stop it! It Hurt so bad...IT HURT!

The blond god sighed and hugged the fox. Then Tomoe wailed...

If he was a child...He would be in his Father's arms...

Crying because his Mother was gone and no more, but also..Because.

All People saw him as was a monster and that was...

_The most loneliest thing in the world'_


	22. What Did You Do To My Mama?

_**Farther into the Past**_

'That smell? What was it? Fire? No something was burning..."

Tomoe climbed out of his futon and looked around his his bright violet eyes. Where was his mama at this hour? She was usualy by the fire in the living room. The kitsune titled his head a bit curious.

He didn't understand..Where could she be? He remembered that before he went to bed she told him to stay inside; but why should he? The tot climbed out of bed and waddled to the door. He pulled on the latch and snuck out into the cold night air. It was strange.. Why was it that some of the building were glowing red? His eyes grew wide at the beautiful sight. Flames danced like bright lights in the air.

"TOMOE!"

The child jumped and turned around to see his mother, " MAMA!"

He giggled and ran up to her.

"Didn't I say to stay inside?"

The little child blinked in confusion, " But, I wanted you Mama!" He hugged her and she sighed.

"Tomoe baby? If anything happens to mama run..Got it_?"_

The fox tilted his head to the side, " Like what?"

Suddenly his mother was jerked away fr him. She was screaming and thrashing her arms about,

"YOU DISGUSTING WOMAN! YOU BURNED THE VILLAGE!"

"NO! NO! NO I DIDN'T!"

They yanked her by the hair and lifted her in the air.

"W'LET MY MAMA GO!" Tomoe screamed, He balled his little fists at his helplessness, " GIVE ME MY MOMMY! MAMA!"

Tomoe screamed, Tears streaming down his face. Then his mother looked at him, sorow in her eyes.

"Baby, Don't look.."

Tomoe's eyes grew wide and watched a blade jab right through his mother. Blood spewed out of her mouth and her head went limp. Her eyes still open, But lifeless..

The little kitsune stared at his mother, He was to shocked to say anything..Why was she not moving? He blinked.

"Mama?"

"She's dead you filth." The village man said. He dropped the woman on the ground and yanked his blade out of her.

Tomoe blinked and then ran over to his mother, Dead? That man said dead? Wasn't that thing that made the woman of the village not move sometimes? Then the villagers would put them in the ground?! NO! They weren't going to put his Mama in the ground!

"MAMA! Wake up! Please!" Tomoe screamed, His little Yukata soaking with her warm blood, " MAMA!" He buried his head into her bloodly kimono. The nasty smell filled his nostrils and he gagged. This red stuff...Was his Mama's Lifeline. DID SHE NEED MORE!?

Tomoe ran his hands in the blood on the ground and tried to press into her wound. Nothing..She wasn't breathing...

"ELISA!" He even screamed her name, Anything...Something had to work!

"Kid!"

Tomoe looked up with round eyes, This man..He was pointing his weapon at him.

'If anything happens run' His mother's words echoed through his mind; but..He didn't want to leave her alone! She was so cold! HE HATED DEATH! The child wailed and started to back away from his dead mother. He left her blank eyes to stare at the night sky.

"Your a demon too, I've seen you use your fire. DIE!" The man snarled and Tomoe shook with fear.

The man's blade came down on the child's shoulder and Tomoe screamed in pain.. He felt something warm run down onto his hand... The tot looked down and gaped at what he saw.

_He had red stuff too; His red stuff was coming out. His lifeline._

He looked at his Mother and wailed. He had to leave..

Tomoe scampered to his feet and took off running, His little hand grasping his bleeding shoulder. The cut was deep, So very deep.

He kept running and noticed he wasn't being followed. The little kitsune watched them from behind a tree and to his horror...

They set his mother on fire...

* * *

_**Okay, Back to Where We Were Before the Flashback!**_

Tomoe wailed, Pain ranking his body from the shrill force of the tears. His stomach jerked as he tried to breath, But...He couldn't stop. It wasn't happening! He had been alone for so long that he promised hismelf he would never cry. He would never let anybody see who he was because he didn't know himself, but It was SO LONELY!

He was called a monster and he didn't care, He didn't care until Mikage took him in and showed him that he should care. Then he hated himself for everything he had done, And so did the gods.

Tomoe's ears flattened and his tail went limp. He felt like a fool! Crying like this, Like a child that was so lost that he needed a parent. Mikage would call him his son all the time, Now? He wasn't sure..

He did leave didn't he? So, Maybe...Tomoe was alone again, and no one would ever see him as family again. Maybe he would never have a parent...Maybe...He was alone.

The fox felt a hand patt his head and he whimpered. It was comforting...How long had it been since he cried? Not long enough..

He hated being alone. It was cold and dank and...And...

Tomoe whimpered, It was so...Much like his past that he didn't even know why! WHY WAS IT LIKE HIS PAST!? Why did it hurt to be called a monster? A Murderer? A Rapist? It hurt...

He hated that life, He hated what he did even when he was doing it, but he had pushed it aside and tried to be something he wasn't! He hated blood!

He hated its taste,

Its smell

Its feeling..

It was disjusting!

"Are you alright?"

Tomoe paused, When did he stop crying? He couldn't remember, He was so caught up in his thoughts that they had stopped. Mikage patted his head like he used too.

Mikage had been there when Tomoe wanted nothing more than to die; and he didn't even know why he wanted too...

His heart hurt, his chest had ached when he first woke up in the shrine and his body felt stressed out, As if.. He lost something. Mikage was there to show him how to be a familair, because...believe him. He had no clue how to be one!

Mikage was his father, The father he never had; and Tomoe thought that for once he had a family. A real family.

But then Mikage left and it confused him even more. Did he do something wrong? Did he?

The fox stopped his thoughts and looked at Mikage. The blond god patted his head again and smiled, " Do you feel better?"

Tomoe bit his lip, no..He didn't really. All those past memories were started to bug him. The image of his mother burning in the flames and crumpling went through his mind and he felt...Terrified.

Mikage must of saw it, and him being Mikage he knew what was bugging Tomoe.

"Don't think about it." His eye shined with concern, " She would be proud of you."

Tomoe slowly looked at Mikage; hurt paying in his eyes, What did this man know? He wasn't there..

Mikage chuckled, " Oh you doubt to much, I am proud of you, So she would be too."

Tomo esudden;y stood up and glared at the god, " WHY ARE YOU PROUD OF ME! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

Mikage just sat there camly and smiled, " Your not a person that feels nothing. Crying is something to be proud of Tomoe. Your not weak because of it. Plus, You lost everything, and you are the wonderful person you are today. I am proud that you chose the right path, Yes, It had ups and downs but your here now."

Tomoe blinked as his anger subsided rather quickly. He was proud because he was being...Himself? The fox slowly sat down and looked at the blond god confused.

"Mikage."

The blond god smiled, " Yes?"

"I, M-Misse-"

Mikage smiled, " I did too kido. Now Tomoe; " The blond god smirked, " What was with the attitude towards Nanami?"

Tomoe felt himself freeze. Why this idiotic, Stupid, Menacing..

"After, "

Tomoe almost stopped breathing.

"Kissing her so passionatly?"

Tomoe blinked and Mikage smiled, His question going unanswered. He was NOT going to answer that...

"I hate you." Tomoe muttered.

Mikage laughed and ruffled Tomoe's hair, " YEP! I know!"


	23. Your Warmth Is Comforting

Nanami sat in her room staring up at the roof. She was confused, Tomoe's attitude lately was off, She didn't understand. His words hurt though. He would ever see anything in a human? Why? She knew he thought it was tabo but..

The girl haired girl's shoulders sagged as she felt her eyes water. She liked him.. A lot. Why did he have to say such cruel things all the time? WHY!? She flopped back on her dusty futon and whimpered.

It hurt, It hurt so much. Why would he say something like that to her? She huffed out an annoyed breath and rolled on her side.

Stupid Tomoe. She liked him! She wasn't going to leave these feelings be, never.

What was his problem anyway? The girl sat up and looked at the door that led outside. She could sneak out and check on his Past Self. She felt a smile tug at her lips as her pulled on her tobi.

Nanami went to her door and thrust it open, She was suddenly hit with a large blast of cold. It was so cold, but it she walked on the porch to Tomoe's room then she would be fine.

The girl god gripped the wall and hugged it all the way to The Injured Demon's room. She fingered thumbled with the handle as she slid it open. Thankfully the lock was broken long ago.

She peaked in to see the Past Tomoe with his hair hanging loosly in front of his eyes. His yukata was loose and he held a pipe in his hand. A cloud of smoke escaped his mouth as hsi ears pinned. He was fussing about being held in a room or something because she heard lots of curses escape his mouth.

She placed her foot in his room and the foxes ears perked. He jerked around and looked at her with wide eyes.

Nanami swallowed. She had to be cautious around this Tomoe. He could be tricky and erotic. She just had to stay calm. Nanami knew how he could be; the first time they met he tried to take her dignity away... And she meant, Tried to take it by force. She winced and pulled her Kimono shut a bit more than needed.

He eyed her curiously, His violet eyes traveleing over her body. They then reached her eyes. To Nanami's confusion his eyes didn't pull away from hers, as if he wanted to something.

She slowly approached him and sat down. His was flicking about but now it was completely still; and his chest wasn't rising. As if he was holding her breath, just like her.

He held his pipe in his hand and seemed to let his ears twitch, " What?"

She blinked. He spoke first right? Good, Because she didn't know if she could.

"Hows the arm?"

The fox looked down at his arm and then shrugged his shoulders, " It is the same as it will always be human."

He relaxed and laid on his side, propping his perfect head on his hand. His tail was flicking about again as if he was comfortable with the current situation , Ha...At least he was.

He moved a bit and Nanami noticed his long hair slipping in a soft puddle on the floor. It hung off his shoulders and past his _Really _Loose Yukata. His pipe was still in his hand and she noticed his long fingers. They looked soft and cared for; as he liked to be good looking. Did he know he was? Or was it something he just did?

Did all foxes groom themselves? She wondered this.

He arched his brow and then smirked, " What are you looking at?"

Nanami instantly turned red, Oh crap..She had been staring way to long. His smile was so aluring. His eyes was playful and full of myrth. WAH! She didn't even know why she came in here!

The fox smiled and then sighed, " You are acting strangely Woman."

Nanami looked up annnoyed, " Its Nanami! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The fox sighed, " It sure does irk you does it not? Ha, I shall keep saying it then."

Nanami's eye twitched as he took a long puff of his pipe, a challenging smirk on his face.

"Your a tease." Nanami muttered.

The fox shrugged his shouders and then flipped a piece of his long, milky white hair out of his eyes. Nanami blinked and reached forward.

She tugged on it lightly and the fox arched his brow once again.

"Your hair is soft, and so white..Its amazing. You don't have split ends and its in the older times. How do you do that?"

The fox looked at her slightly, " Whats Split ends?"

Nanami nearly facepalmed, " Um Right, Sorry."

He sighed and Nanami continued to fondle his long hair.

She started to feel a bit uncomfortable. It was really quiet and Tomoe was looking at her as if she was something tasty. Nanami swallowed, Oh...She was so nervous!

Tomoe looked at her and then sat his pipe down. Nanami froze, his white hair falling out of her hands quickly. He moved towards her, His hair brushed against her cheeks and a soft seductive smile played across his features. He leaned towards her, His mouth opened slightly.

"Did you care for me? Hum..._Nanami?"_

The girl felt her heart lunge. What was she supposed to do? He was so very close. His smirk turned into a look of longing and passion. His eyes drifted to her mouth.

She didn't get it! Wasn't he supposed to be out cold or something? He was scaring her and yet..She didn't want to move away.

" I helped Mikage." Nanami stuttered out.

She felt his breath collide with hers and she swallowed. Her mouth was dry and the fox sighly. It was as if he knew exactly what he was doing, He was smirking but looking like he was thinking something at the same time.

Tomoe chuckled lightly as their mouths closed in. Then his eyes wide. Did she do something wrong? He was acting weird.. The teenage foxes fur seemed to bristle and he backed away quickly.

* * *

Tome looked at her; his heart pounding heavily. WAH! What was wrong with him? He..He couldn't flirt openly with her without loosing it. He was loosing his touch; absolutly loosing it.

Nanami stared at him as he pressed his back against the wall of the room. He felt like a fool.. She was probably wondering why he was acting so stupid!

He winced and hugged his knees.

Thats when his ears twitched at a rusling sound. He looked over and saw Nanami sitting beside him. His eyes grew wide and she smiled,

"Are you okay?"

He blinked, There was no point in confessing that he felt stupid right now. Everything about being a familiar was twisting his guts around!

"M-My arm. It is sore."

Nanami tilted her head to the side and then smiled, " You could have said so."

He blinked as she started to look at his arm. He felt uneasy; Never in his life was a girl capable of doing this to him. He...Liked it. He felt a sharp pain and quickly jerked his head towards her.

She had sqeezed his arm and tried to see the wound. He yelped and yanked his arm away protectively. His claws ranked Nanami's hand and she winced.

His eyes grew wide, Curse his animal instincts! He grabbed her hand and licked. He looked at her and swore. Wrong move.. He hated this feeling. It wasn't him at all. It was irritating.

"You should rest woman."

Nanami blinked and then nodded. She was...Pink.

Tomoe felt his ears flatten. He went to far again didn't he? He wasn't acting like himself at all.

"Your arm is swollen, You should rest too." Nanami whispered out slowly.

He looked at her and watched her go to the door that led outside. He blinked and titled his head in confusion.

"You can take the door to the hallway.."

Nanami shook her head and Tomoe saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, " I can't."

She smiled weakly and the fox hauled himself up from his spot. He didn't want her going out in the cold; esspecialy with such a sad face...

He walked over to her and her back pressed against the door.

"Its to cold out there." He narrowed his eyes, " You can sleep with me tonight."

Her eyes grew wide as if he had said something wrong and out of context.

He smirked, " Of course I am to weak to touch you in anyway. So your safe for now."

Nanami paused and then seemed to relax.

"Are you sure?"

He chuckled and even though his arm was throbbing he picked her up and thrust her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! I thought you said you were weak!"

The fox sighed and then sat her down on his futon, " To weak to try anything, Not to weak to carry you."

She blinked and he couldn't help but smile at her distorted face. The kitsune climbed on the futon and laid next to her, Nanami looked like she was about to pass out and he didn't blame her. He shifted his body and laid his head on the pillow. His violet eyes looked up at her and her face tinted a light pink color.

The girl laid down beside him and Tomoe fet her body press up to next to his. He shivered and then bit his lip in total control. He looked at her and she sighed.

"Is your arm hurting now? I am very heavy." Nanami muttered.

He furrowed his brow, " Who said You were heavy?"

Nanami looked at him and smiled sheepishly, " The Present you.."

The fox paused and then shifted so that he was laying on his side, " I thought you said I was gentle."

The girls cheeks puffed out as if she was frustrated. She she crossed her arms and it looked like she was on the verge on throwing a fit like a little girl. He would have chuckled if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Your are gentle but your also, Rude, Jerky and you have this way where you arch your brow and sometimes when you haven't been listening to me you quirk it. Its irritating.."

Tomoe arched his brow and Nanami rolled her eyes, " Like that! The way you do that!'

The fox smirked and looked at her, " What has you so steamed?"

"You."

He blinked as she sighed," You as in Past you. You as in Present you. "

The fox looked at her confused. Maybe they were fighting? He didn't know... It seemed as if it ran deeper than words. He hated that. The feeling of wondering why she was so mad at him. It tore at him a bit.

He reached out his hand, Letting his long fingers fondle her hair. He sighed as Nanami started to drift off because of his touch.

Tomoe winced at how close their faces were. How wonderful her breath felt against his face. It tingled against his skin and sent a burn through him. The fox leaned his head towards hers and was engulfed by her scent. She smelled nice.

No..

He had to stop.

He promised...Kind of.

_Kind of..._

He buried his face in her neck and sighed. He was comfortable just like this. It was nice to have her close to him.. So close... He smiled as his own tiredness took control. His eyes drifted heavly in the warm that was encasing him.


	24. Nightmares And A Teenage Boys Heart

**_Ch. 24 Nightmares and A Teenage Boys Heart_**

* * *

**_Past Tomoe_**

* * *

_'So Warm'_

It was nothing like the times where he had to sleep on a cold, hard floor. During that time he had been alone, shaking in the huts that he had raided..

Where was he? It was comfortable, and he could feel an unknown heat beside him. He lifted his heavy arms and pulled the warmth closer, his tail wrapping around it so that it wouldn't disappear.

Ah, it felt so nice. His body was tired and his arm throbbed. Tomoe moaned at the pain and then buried his face into the warmth. His long hair fell in puddles on the floor and his ears flopped over innocently.

What time was it? He wasn't sure...But his mind told him it was still late into the night.

The fox shifted and then whimpered. He saw black flashes in his eyes sight, Maybe it was the fact that his eyes were closed? No..That wasn't it. It was like a nightmare flooding into his head. He clutched the warmth tighter as a small helpless whimper left his mouth.

His ears perked when he heard something fall, Like ash in a fire. Then he could smell smoke. Where was it coming from? There was so much smoke...and blood.

"Ah.." He moaned in pain. His head started to throb. Was he running a fever? No..It was just a nightmare. One that he should of been acustomed to. The smoke burned his nose and suddenly buildings appeared around him. It was terrifying; because all the buildings he saw? All the Bloody, burning carcasses? They were all his fault.

"Meh.." He groaned out as his hands tugged at the warmth.

"Tomoe?"

His ears flattened, Where did that come from? That voice? It was so comforting that his throbbing head seemed to freeze from its pain.

"Tomoe.. Wake up."

He was sddenly jerked from the fire as his eyes slowly opened. A blurry figure laid beside him and he wondered what he was looking at; At first. His vision cleared and he saw all that he could in the moon lit room.

"Tomoe?"

He stared into the brown eyes of the girl that was beside him. He wondered if he had hurt her? His hands released her from his death grip and she grimced. The fox winced, Yep..He had held her to tightly.

"Nightmare?" She muttered as she tousled his silky, white hair.

He blinked and then paused, " Nightmare?"

Huh...How did she know that? Did he give it away? His nose still burned with smoke and he started to sit up, His white hair cascading down his luxurious shoulders. His yukata was loose but held firm by his obi belt. Its shade looked alomost like a light purple or a sky blue in the moon light. His hair almost looked like it shone.

A small hand gripped his arm and the fox felt himself being yanked back down to his laying position.

"Its the fire pit in the main room." Nanami muttered.

Tomoe blinked and looked at her, " What?" He muttered quickly, his heart skipping slightly.

How did she know?

"You talk in your sleep Idiot." Nanami yawned as the foxes face darkened with a soft and hardly defined blush.

Crap, She got him there.

"Just relax and go back to sleep, We need that fire. It keeps the rooms warm."

The fox shifted to his side and looked at Nanami with his piercing Violet eyes. She was so harsh and yet kind at the same time. Wasn't she gullible also? Yeah, He had picked up on that.

He sighed and let his arm lazily rest over her shoulders. He pulled her close in a tight embrace and sighed at the warmth. The warmth from his dreams. The warmth that he wasn't used to and yet...He loved.

"Meh..." He muttered and Her face tinted pink, " I'm to tired to talk."

The words left his lips softly as his chest began to rise up and down. He was tired, it wasn't a lie. Why would he lie about that?

The girl smiled and wrapped his hair around her hand, Letting the silky strands slip back into their perfect puddle.

"That-Feels-Good." Tomeo muttered in his defenseless state. If he was awkay he would have never been caught dead admitting to that, but his guard was down. For only this human to see..And since he was so tried he didn't make an effort to hide himself at the moment.

The girl smirked and tugged lightly making the fox maon in satisfaction. Then he found himself falling asleep with his ears being massaged by the brown haired female.

He had never felt so safe around anyone before. They were usualy his enemny; even as he slept with her his katana was by the futon. Ready for a moments attack.

All he had to do was yank it out and thrust..

But right now?

His arms were heavy as was his eyes.

His legs refused to move,

His arms felt like lead and yet it was blissful.

He was REALLY tired.

And Nanami was helping by massaged his ears.

The ears that ( He hated to admit ) Ached from the cold and chilled him to the bone.

He snuggled his face close to Nanamis. His face buried into her hair as he pressed her face to his chest. She sighed as they both drifted to sleep again. The fox purring as they did so..

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

He felt a chill go down his spine as he stared out into the snow. He wished he could remember, but it was nearly impossible. When he did remember his body would shake with pain or he would get overly embarrassed for no reason.

The fox poked at the fire with a stick and groaned.

What a stupid thing to do. He had slept for only a short time and Mikage had ( For some Reason) Ordered him to leave Nanami alone.

He didn't even know why he listened, Mikage wasn't his master anymore, And yet? He respected him still. Even though he didn't really deserve it.

The teenage fox growled and flopped over on his back. It would be morning soon. Joy...

That meant more trying to find out how to get out of there! Mikage had mentioned something about going to his shrine in this time, which only ticked Tomoe off.

He didn't remember some things but he did remember the shrine when he first saw it.

It had been a total wreck and should've been condemed.

He grunted as his tail wagged back and forth as if he was a irritated cat. His ears flatteed as his head hit the floor with a 'Plop'

"Oh, Someones cranky."

Tomoe looked up and then shrugged his shoulders. Mikage smiled and sat down by the fire, The he lifted his hand and motioned towards the fox.

"Hows the side?"

Tomoe sighed, " Fine.."

The fox stared up at the ceiling and chewed his lip, He was there and yet his mind was far away. He had been thinking about how he had hit Nanami. That was NOT intended; but him rejecting her was. He ddin't like humans...They ruined his life and made him hated them even more.

They were weak so why would he like a human girl? He remembered how Mikage used to tease him about finding a girl. The fox would always get mad and scream out something like,

_'I'll fall in love when I fall in love! I'm not ready so stop rushing things your idiot!'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mikage mummered.

Tomoe was knocked out of his deep thinking as he looked at Mikage. The teen shrugged his ashoulders and continued his long stare.

"I have know you for more than five-hundred years Tomoe. Somethings going on in that head of yours."

Tomoe glanced at Mikage and then sighed," Its nothing. It will be dawn soon and we should really start planning on where to go next."

Mikage shook his head, " No, not yet. Your past Self must recover and the snow has to let up. Do you wish for your new master to die? The cold will smuther her Tomoe."

"But We have to Leav-"

Mikage gave him a look that said, 'Thats final'

The fox shrunk back. Mikage always knew how to freak him out with those fatherly looks.

"I think you should sleep Tomoe. You look like you might faint."

The fox shook his head as a child liek yawn took him over. His head drooped as he quickly jerked it back up again. He blinked and rubbed his tired eyes. Mikage chuckled as he watched Tomoe fight sleep.

The fox never let people see this side of him. It was his innocent side. His soft side. His childlike side..

Mikage laid a blanket over the fox and watched as Tomoe's head finally hit the shrine's floor with a soft thud.

'But what Mikage really wanted to know was what Tomoe was thinking.

'Was he troubled in the matters of the heart?'

Because every once in a while he would catch Tomoe staring at Nanami with a strange look in his eye; When he asked him the fox dismissed it and looked away quickly.

He was...Emabrrassed, and on occasion Mikage saw a light blush tint his cheeks.

Mikage chuckled as Tomoe purred lightly in his sleep.

Why didn't the kid see it? The cute way he would act towards her and only her? Hw would even go to school for her, and Since Mikage was a match-making god he could since when Tomoe felt out of place or even nervous. It was a blessing and a curse. He even knew when Tomoe was unsure about certain things.

'And when Nanami was around his heart would beat hard in his chest. Tomoe had come a long way in the ways of a Familiar, But was he ready to cope with what he was feeling? Mikage didn't think Tomoe even knew that he had a crush on the Brunette headed girl; But the god saw it, and it was exciting.

_Yes, Finally.._

_'He would tease him for sure..'_


	25. Embarrassing Thoughts of A Teenage Fox

_**25\. Embarrassing Thoughts of A Teenage Fox**_

* * *

_**::::Past Tomoe::::**_

He woke up; Not wanting too. He was too warm. He was too comfortable.

Tomoe shifted and snuggled his face into Nanami's neck. His long hair tickling her small nose. She sighed and moaned as she turned in her sleep. Her hair was a bit messed up but for some reason it didn't bother Tomoe. Its not like he looked amazing when he woke up every morning.

Come to think of it.. It wasn't exactly morning. It was more evening than anything, And now he wanted to sighed and snuggled his face deeper and Nanami let out a sigh.

Her eyes fluttered open and a small yawn escaped her delicate mouth, " Tomoe."

She whispered out his name and it made his ears twitch.

"Get up.." she muttered; still half-asleep.

"No.." He muttered.

He sighed at her scent and his tail curled around her. She sighed in her groggily state and poked him in his side. Tomoe grunted and then maoned when she pinched his ear.

"Get off Idiot." She muttered again.

The fox sighed and moaned as he rolled away from her. He had to listen to her, That was something he learned about after kissing her. What a stupid rule, Familairs had to listen even when they were comfortable?

The girl wobbled up and started to walk by him, he propped his head up in his hand and looked at her.

Nanami glanced at him and he sighed, His violet eyes dull from sleep.

"Go to sleep if you want, But I'm not sleeping all day." Nanami sighed out.

Tomoe cocked his head and slid his head out of his hands. He boosted himself up and went to the outside door that she was still trying to escape from. When he opened the door he was blinded by the frosty snow that surrounded him.

Nanami winced at the bright light that the sun reflected and then blinked. She looked around and then at Tomoe. A small laugh erupted from her lips and the fox looked at her.

"What?" He covered his mouth to yawn and she started to laugh harder.

"You, Your hair matches the snow..Does it not?" She mocked his way of speech and the fox rolled his eyes.

"Your point?"

She smiled and then looked at the snow again, " You wanna play in the snow?"

The fox looked at her with wide eyes and he quickly backed away from her. It took her moment to figure out why.

"Oh wow, Your a pervert!" She burst out laughing and looked put again, " I mean like..Build things in the snow. Like a snow-house."

The fox looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He just got up to a REALLY nice sight; and he wasn't talking about the snow.

"I will not do something so childish. What the point in getting snow in your clothes?"

Nanami pouted and then looked at the white snow. She then smiled and ran out of the porch.

Tomoe ears perked and he looked out as she ran to her rooms door,

"OI WOMAN!" Tomoe yelled out; but all she did was stick her tongue out at him and charge into her room.

A few moments later she strode out wearing a REALLY old looking hoari half-coat. She was wearing boats that probably belonged to the shrine's old owner and her face held determination.

Her eyes shone and Tomoe's breath caught. Her eyes were lovely to look at..

Then the girl flopped over in the yard and started to move around. She thrashed her arms around and then sat up,

"SNOW ANGEL! " She giggled out, " Come outside and make a snow demon!"

Tomoe narrowed his eyes and at her stupid pun and turned his back on her. He leaned his good shoulder against the door frame and rolled his eyes.

"I will not resort to such trival matters."

Nanami rolled her eyes and since his back was turned she stuck her tongue out at him. The fox glanced at her and she stuck it in quickly hoping that he didn't see her childish act.

Thankfully he didn't because all he did was furrow his brow and turn his back again.

He was going to play in the snow, He had never really played at all. Even when he was a child he couldn't play, He was too busy surviving. Thats when a thought came to him. Did his Present self Play in the snow? He wondered if he lowered himself the far. Maybe not..Or maybe he did. He couldn't picture himself to do such a thing.

Maybe..

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

He moaned and shifted; letting himself tug at the blanket around him. He was in such a feeble position but his body was screaming for more sleep. He didn't exactly sleep that long, so he was more than glad to pass out again.

That was until the shrine door opened and He heard Nanami's voice loudly.

"Tomoe! Are you asleep still?"

He moaned and pulled his blanket over his head. She had no idea how late he stayed up. Apparently she had forgotten about his little rejection the other night; but maybe that was the best. He had stayed awake thinking about it...And the kiss they shared.

To be truthful he hadn't kissed someone like that in a while. He felt like his walls were going down for that split second as they kissed and sighed. He never...In his whole life let his walls get torn down like that. The only times he did was when He and Mikage had Father/Son talks.

That was the times he felt okay.

Now he wanted to sleep. He wasn't a lazy person but there was one thing that Yokai had in common with humans.

_They had to sleep every once in a while.._

And Tomoe was sleep deprived!

He sighed as he started to drift off again and Nanami stomped over to him. She yanked the blanket off his head only to laugh hard.

His eyes narrowed at the sudden light and he placed a hand over them.

"Oh my gosh! Tomoe! You should see your hair!"

The fox slowly took his hand away and looked at her confused. What was she saying? He had to admit that at times it would get quite messy but that was because he had cut it to a bob. When it was long it would fall into place since he didn't toss and turn in his sleep. Now?

He turned a lot in his sleep. Why? Because he would have dreams that could be terrifying, Even for him.

He sat up slowly as Nanami snorted at his bed-head. He looked at her annoyed until Mikage walked in and blinked.

"Oh wow. I haven't seen that in a while. Your hair still gets like that?" He pointed an embarrassing fact outh and Nanami started to laugh harder.

Tomoe glared at Mikage reminding himself to kill him later. Thats when his younger self walked in to see what was going on.

The younger demon blinked as if embarrassed at how he would look like in the future. Then he turned his head away and mumbled something about never cutting his hair as long as he was breathing.

Tomoe face-palmed and stood up. His blanket falling off his shoulders. If it wasn't for his stomach injury then he would be fine; but when he stood he wince and gasped for air that he hoped he would find. He did and eventually stopped panting.

Nanami stopped laughing as he started to rummage through an old trunk, He found an old hairbrush and started to comb out the nats that had formed in the night.

Its not that he cared about how he looked but...It did help to look respect correct?

He sighed and looked at Nanami blandly.

She smiled and nodded, " Thats better."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He was so exhausted but there was noting to do. He had to recover and so did His past self. He looked at the younger demon and noticed a pained look as he lifted his arm. It was indeed swelled and the older fox wondered if he could be getting infected.

"Tomoe!" Nanami giggled, " Lets play in the snow!"

The older demon rolled his eyes, Which he saw his younger self do also.

'"No, How childish. Shouldn't you stay warm? What if you catch an unknown disease that we can't fix?"

Nanami sighed, " Stop worrying! I'm fine; Really!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " I am not playing."

The girl sighed a long heavy sigh and then ran outside. She looked disappionted but he didn't care. As long she was out of his hair...

Crap...Enough with the hair puns.

He looked at Mikage who was shaking his head, " You two should go play with her!"

The younger demon rolled his eyes and sucked on his pipe, " Why? It is cold and it would dampen my Yukata. I prefere to stay warm."

The older demon nodded, " As do I."

Mikage clucked his tongue as a sharp scream entered the air.

Both foxes froze as did Mikage.

Thats scream...It was..

_Nanami's.._

* * *

Tomoe ran out; gasped for air. Where was she? Where!? He was followed by his younger self who had an equaly scared expression.

Thats when Tomoe was tackled onto the ground in a heap. He shivered and growled until he heard giggling.

His ears perked as he turned to look at who tackled him.

"I TRICKED YOU!" Nanami stuck her tongue out and both foxes glared at her.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Both foxes screamed in unision. How dare she do somthing like that! He thought she was being killed! You know? Spread out over the snow in big bloody puddles? But no..She was played a prank!  
"THAT WAS TO FAR!" Both foxes screamed again and then glared at each other.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport!" Nanami giggled, " Lets just play!"

Tomoe stood up, ignoring the pain in his stomach, " NO! I SAID NO BEFORE AND YOU DID NOT LISTEN! YOUR FOOLISH NANAMI! START ACTING YOUR PART AND GROW UP ALREADY!"

Nanami blinked and looked down, Shame filling her eyes, " I just wanted you to lighten up. You both always busy protecting me and I wanted you both to relax."

Tomoe sighed, his anger fleeing to some unknown mountain of problems for later on. This girl could do some much with a face alone.

Tomoe reached out his hand and huffed out a breath, " Grab my hand. Its cold."

Nanami nodded and gripped his hand. The younger demon sighed as his teeth began to chatter. He walked inside as The older demon yawned.

It was shameful to do but he couldn't hold it in. He was too tired..

Nanami looked at him and sighed, " You must be sleepy. Didn't you get any sleep?"

Tomoe looked at her shocked. No he hadn't; but it was because he had thought about their kiss. The kiss that drove him to a new level of crazy. He didn't like this feeling that was building up in him. It hurt and yet, Had a nice feeling too.

Was it foolish to say he had the thought of kissing her again? It was stupid.. And for that thought he had to look away. His stomach turned and his vision blurred with thoughts of confusion.

He had the thought of kissing her again, And it shamed him. She was his master was she not? A master that he would not loose to petty emotions. He wouldn't lose another Master. In fact if Nanami ever left like Mikage did? He would probably die.

He couldn't trust her all the way, not yet at least. It was hard to trust someone that forced you into things...You know like...Um...Being a familiar again?

Again his mind went back to the kiss they shared. For some reason their first kiss was something that made his breath stop. It was something that only he knew about... It was probably just his hormons because he had been alone for so long..

That had to be it.

He couldn't look at her at the moment. If she knew he had thought of kissing her again? Would she run? Or tell him to bug off?

He breathed out a harsh breath as he watched her run back into the shrine.

His face burned as it slowly turned pink with a blush that he wasn't used to bearing.

He was to embarrassed to even think about things like this..

_It was just too embarrassing..._


	26. Colds and A Drunk Tomoe?

_**26\. Colds and A Drunk Tomoe?**_

* * *

'Achoo!" Nanami whimpered as she sneezed for the fifth time in two hours. She was shaking and cold chills were going up and down her body. It was probably what she feared.

Tomoe was right and she caught a disease, Well...Not disease. Just a cold because she didn't wash her feet in warm water when she got inside. Plus the haori she wore was tattered and wasn't really all that warm. Now she was huddling by the fire and sneezing her head off.

Nanami moaned as Mikage clucked his tongue, " You have a high fever Miss Nanami. You should rest for a bit."

Nanami looked at the man and whimpered. This was her fault.. And Tomoe was right. She had to appologize to him.. Apologize for being a child in an adult situation. The only problem? She didn't know where Tomoe was..

She hadn't seen him when she went back in the shrine. If fact he stood outside for a few minutes and then? She hadn't seen him since.. It..

Worried her.

Was her prank that harsh? Did he run away and take his past self with him? Or was she going crazy because of her fever!? YEAH! THAT WAS IT!

She snickered and then looked at Mikage, " Where's Tomoe?"

The older man looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, " You got me on that one. I'm not sure myself. He was here but..."

Nanami looked at him worried and he chuckled, " No worries. Knowing Tomoe he's probably walking about or...Finding a bottle of sake and trying to drown his thoughts out with alcohol."

Nanami blinked, " Are you saying he left me to get drunk!?"

Thats when Tomoe's past self walked in and leaned on the door frame, " Is there something wrong with my alcohol asumtion?"

Nanami glared at him. She couldn't yell at her times Tomoe, So why not this one?

"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW! TELL ME AND DON'T LIE!"

The fox rolled his eyes and looked at her blankly, " It is as Mikage said. He is getting drunk somewhere..'

Nanami gasped, "EH!? WHY!?"

The fox looked at his claws and then turned a serious looked towards her, " I drink when I am troubled.. SO, He is troubled. Don't you see Nanami Momozeno? You trouble him far to much.."

Nanami froze and the fox furrowed his brow.

She troubled Tomoe? He...Hated her? Was she that much of a pain? Why did she trouble him? She was a trouble...To Tomoe?

Nanami coughed harshly and the Past Tomoe looked at her surprised.

"Your sick?" His voice seemed to sound caring.. Just like her times Tomoe. He was always caring for her and she took advantage of it. Was Tomoe sick of her? It hurt to think that.. She liked him! She really liked him!

But why was he troubled because of her?

* * *

_**:::Past Tomoe:::**_

* * *

"You trouble him..." Tomoe muttered out as he leaned against the door frame. For some reason Nanami tensed. She looked frightened.

His heart froze. She didn't hate him right? When he said that she troubled him... He didn't mean it harshly.

He meant that... As...

She troubled his heart.

The fox shifted and looked at a wall. He had been troubled lately. His heart would throb and if he had to live with Nanami everyday for who knows how long with these feelings... He would get drunk every night; But apparently he was more controlled then that in her time.

He sighed as she expression grew sad. He hated that expression..

Thats when she coughed and Tomoe's ears perked. No way... Was she sick? For some reason he felt scared. Humans were so fragil! What if she... Died? He...Didn' want..Her to die.

She was the first person that he wanted to...To...

To Live.

She coughed again and his ears flattened, " Your sick?"

He paused; surprised at his own voice. It was so different than what he was used to.. It was..Gentle..

She shook her head and sighed, " Its just a cough."

Tomoes tail went limp. A cough? But... That led to fevers and...Death. Was she going to die?

The fox looked away, his heart pounding with worry. She was acting strangley, Why was she always asking where he was? If it was him or His Present self.. She asked for him.

It was pleasing and embarrassing at the same time. The way she asked for him made him want to run... He hated being called for; but with Nanami.. It was okay. He sighed and crossed his arms, His long hair shaded his eyes as he chewed his lip.

His heart was being troubled again..

He looked at her and noticed that she was staring at him. He felt..

Emabarrassed. CRAP! This wasn't like him at all! He wasn't like this.. Acting this way was foolish, weak, childish... Pleasing.

He glanced at Nanami. His heart sped up and he touched his chest lightly. His breathing even hurt. What was wrong with him? Was this a disease or something? He face burned and so did his neck..

He never felt this before..

Nanami looked away from him and poked at the fire. He sighed... She was worried about him.. The Present him; And if he was out getting drunk? She would be worried about him. Humans were so troublesome.. Did they worry about everone? Or just they're friends?

He wasn't sure why but..

He was worried for her too..

He was worried for Nanami.

* * *

_**Nanami &amp; Present Tomoe**_

* * *

Nanami shivered. It had been hours since she heard that Tomoe went out to clear his head. She didn't understand. How did drinking clear your head? She sighed and rubbed her hands to warm them. It was cold; which worried her even more.

Was Tomoe okay? She hoped he was... Would he be okay?

She sighed and pulled a blanket close to her. She was a bit tired and The Past Tomoe already turned in for the night. He stayed up with her for a while but he finally had to go lie down. She was dozing off on her so she only nodded. Now she was alone again..

Nanami sighed. Then she jumped when the shrine door was pulled open and Tomoe walked in with a basket of... Fruit?

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Nanami winced as if her voice was like nails on a chalk board,

"I was in town, " His voice dropped, " A yokai one.. I thought you would like fruit in the morning."

Nanami shook her head, " It does not take that long to get fruit!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and plopped down in front of the fire. He warmed his hands and glanced at Nanami. She was staring at him strangly.

"Tomoe?"

He sighed, What was she going to ask? Was she going to ask where he was? He had a drink.. It wasn't that bad. He did not see any woman though. He had to keep his contract with Nanami pure. So no Red-Light-District...This time.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"Do...I, Trouble you?"

Tomoe felt his hands freeze and his body tense. Who would tell her that? It wasn't like that it was just... That...

She was on his mind lately..

That was all.

So He drank a little to clear his head, But now? She was in front of him asking him a personal question. His heart hurt.. ( Which is not a good thing when Alcohol is involved. )

Tomoe looed at her, " Nanami.. If you troubled me." He leaned in towards her, His eyes slitting. Gosh, He couldn't hold Alcohol if it killed him.. His mouth came to her ear and his teeth bared; Showing their sharp terror.

"I would have eaten you a LONG time ago."

Nanami blinked as her face flushed lightly, She didn't understand..What he was saying. He was to close to her! And she could smell sake on his breath. He was drunk.. So Drunk.

Thats when a tongue was dragged seductivly over her ear. Nanami yelped as the lick became a bite..

_No way._

'T-TOMOE!" Nanami yelped. What was he doing to her?! He was biting her ear.. He had to stop. Why was he licking her?

A chuckle erupted from Tomoe's chest as he leaned towards her more, His tail whipping back and forth as if he was enjoying himself. His teeth then pinched her neck and Nanami grabbed his ear.

He smirked as he continuted to bite and lick; But he wasn't expecting the girl to twist his ear and make him yelp out in pain. He pulled away and grabbed his ear,

"Ah, Ah, AH.." He whimpered at a sudden headache.

Nanami looked at him mortified; as if he had crossed a line or something ( Which he had )

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!? YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!"

Tomoe looked at her, His pupils dilated and he looked away. What did he just do? He probably wouldn't remember in the morning.. But.

His teeth had penetrated her skin..

And there was a red mark there. From where he sucked a bit..

Tomoe swallowed and looked away. He was embarrassed and maybe even shamed. He couldn't look at her! That mark would be there for a day or so.. CRAP! He hated alochol! HATED IT!

Nanami was about to say something when a cough came out of her mouth. Tomoe blinked and looked at her, completely forgetting his drunken state.

"Are you sick?"

Nanami looked at him with wide eyes and then looked away. Ha, That confirmed it. She was sick.. He was right.

"Do you have a fever?"

Nanami looked at him and nodded. Crap. A fever and it was this day and time? There wasn't good medicine in this time. He looked at her and noticed she looked tired. He was too but..

Not as much as she was. Her sickness was taking a tole.

He sighed and Nanami looked at him. Then he felt something press into his lap. It was soft and warm.. When he looked down he saw Nanami sleeping calmly on his lip.

Tomoe looked at her confused and embarrassed.

He was right about her getting sick. That was true; but he wasn't happy about it. He patted her head and sighed. This girl.

Did she trouble Him?

_In that type of way?_


	27. Whats That On Your Neck & Melting Snow

_**27\. Whats That on Your Neck &amp; Melting Snow**_

* * *

Nanami moaned. Everything was blurry, and twisted. Where was she? It was dark everywhere except a small light beside her. The girl tried to move but found her arms were heavy like lead.

She sighed and stared up at what she hoped was the roof. After a few moments her vision cleared and the light beside her started to look a lot like the fire in the middle of the shrine.

She winced and huddled into a ball, Letting the fires warmth wrap around her. It felt nice and warm on such a cold day.

Nanami laid there for a few minutes until she heard a lite thud and then a moan. She blinked and looked towards the door to see The Present Tomoe holdind his head in pain. She narrowed her eyes.

It was probably a hang-over. It was his own fault to get drunk like that. He looked towards her and their eyes met, She couldn't handle that type of pressure so she looked away quickly; her face flushing lightly in response.

The fox sighed heavily and walked over to her.

" How are you feeling? You have such a high fever."

His voice was gentle unlike the other night when he almost attacked her in his drunken stupor. His eyes were even different. They were the eyes that she was used to seeing, Meaning all he had from the previous night was a raging headache.

"I'm fine..Just tired." Her voice cracked and the fox sighed. He poked at the fire and boosted it so that it grew warmer. Nanami sighed as Tomoe looked at her,

"Mikage's coming to check on you." He muttered silently.

Nanami nodded as the said blond god walked in and sat down beside her. Nanami moaned not really wanting to move at all; but she did. The girl hoisted herself to a sitting position and looked at the god. Mikage smiled and looked into her mouth.

"Your throat is raw dear." He said kindly, Then he lifted her hair and paused, " You have a mark here.."

He rubbed the red spot on her neck and Tomoe stiffened. The fox looked at it himself and then put a hand over his mouth.

_Oh Crap..._

Mikage sighed and narrowed his eyes, He examined it and then smirked, " OH! It's nothing to do with the sickness at all, Thats a hic-"

Before Mikage could finish his sentence Tomoe shoved a scroll in his face. Mikage looked at him in surprise and Tomoe smirked evilly, " Oops, My hand slipped."

Mikage smirked and then he sighed, " Okay, I won't say it out loud.. But we all know what it is."

Nanami looked at him confused, ' What is it?"

Tomoe turned pale and looked away; staring blankly at a wall. Mikage sighed and whispered the answer in her ear.

"I HAVE A WHAT!?" Nanami countered in shock. Then she pulled up her Kimono collar and blushed a crimson color.

Mikage tired not to laugh as Tomoe coughed, thats when the fox stood and walked to the shrines door. Mikage paused.

"Tomoe where are you going?"

The fox sighed and looked down , " I am checking on the snow. It was melting yesterday and I want to make sure its clearing up."

Mikage sighed and then nodded. He understood that they had to get a move on to his shrine in this time, But he also knew Tomoe was looking for an excuse to leave because of the little mark he left on Nanami's neck.

Tomoe yanked the door open and walked out rather quickly, The door slammed as if to prove his frustration and Mikage chuckled lightly. Teenagers...

* * *

_**:::Present Tomoe:::**_

* * *

He stormed outside and looked across the yard. Curse that idiot Mikage! Tomoe winced and looked around, The snow was melting rather quickly. It was a good sign for travel but a horrible sign for flooding.

He remembered how creeks would become rivers and the grass would sag with all the water. Creeks were death traps in themselves which Tomoe had to keep in mind. Since Nanami was clumbsy and knew how to get in danger even when it wasn't there.

But the news was that the snow was melting. The fox paused and tucked his hands in his Haori half coats sleeves. The day was chilly but not freezing, The breeze tossed his hair playfully and the fox winced.

He couldn't remember a few things about last night.. But he did remember that one thing. He sighed, He bit Nanami and she called him a pervert, then she passed out because of her fever.

Tomoe had left her alone and looked at her silently as she snorted lightly in her sleep. He had thought it was cute..

Then he had gotten sick because all the acohol he had consumed.

The fox shuttered at his own conduct and then cursed. He was such a fool lately. He ran a hand throw his white hair and looked around at the trees. He had to get back inside before a yokai spotted him. If he didn't things would get dangerous..

* * *

_**:::Past Tomoe:::**_

* * *

He walked out of his room and sweeped a piece of hair out of his eyes. He had slept fine last night but it was mostly full of nightmares. Nightmares of his past and rivers of unending blood. He was used to them, Even though they terrified him.

The fox sighed and straightened his back. He walked into the living room and paused. Nanami was sitting there sniffling like crazy, but thats not what got to him.

Her kimono collar was so high on her neck it looked like she was trying to choke herself. He furrowed his brow and folded his arms.

"Oi, Woman. Do you know how rediculous you look right now?" He narrowed his eyes and the girl rooled her eyes.

"Its your fault.." She muttered that so low that the fox hardly heard it. He glared at her,

"What was that? What is my fault?"

Nanami looked at him surprised and then smiled weakly, " Nothing, N-nothing.."

He rolled his eyes and flopped beside her and held his hands to the fire. She glanced at him nervously as if she was hiding something that would change the world. Mikage wasn't there.

"Wheres.." Tomoe motioned his hand and Nanami sighed,

"Outside with you. You were going to come in but he shoved you back outside and slammed the door shut. I think you might be killing him at the moment.. Or hes killing you. Who knows." Nanami muttered.

Her hands grasped at her collar again and the fox glared. What was she hiding from him. He was a familiar right? So he had to know everything about her, His Present self seemed to know a lot about her; so why couldn't he.

He suddenly grabbed her collar and the girl squeeked, " W-what are you doing?!"

The fox rolled his violet eyes and ripped it open enough for him to see what she was hiding. It was a red mark with puncter wounds. He paused and then froze, his body going stiff.

Was that a...

_No way._

He blinked and poked it, The mark had four teeth indentions and he knew it wasn't him. Mikage was not like that so that left his present self.

For some reason he got excited, What was his relationship with this girl in her time? They weren't together but... Why did she have this? He ran a finger over the mark; causing Nanami to whimper loudly.

The fox sighed, Then an evil smirk came over him and he leaned down to her neck, letting his hot breath skim over her tender skin.

Then he started to drag his tongue over the mark.

_Letting his hot saliva go over the mark that his Present self had made.._


	28. The Fever's Name is Scarlet

_**Short Conversation**_

_**Present Tomoe : " Stop licking Nanami!"**_

_**Past Tomoe: 'Pfft, Once you stop biting her..."**_

_**'Both of them glare at each other'**_

_**Me: ' Dude, Your fighting with yourself, Doesn't that make you mental?"**_

_**'They both glare at me and light their fox-fire's'**_

_**Me: O.O Oh crap..."**_

_**End on Conversing...**_

* * *

_**28\. The Fever's name is Scarlet**_

* * *

_'Letting his hot saliva go over the mark that his Presest self had made..'_

He moaned in pleasure as his heart raised. Who knew that a little lick could made him dizzy? He sighed, Retracting his tongue and then licking again. Nanami was completely frozen with shock until she yelped and pushed the fox away.

"PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The fox smirked and looked at her with his slitted eyes, This human was feisty; and oddly more attractive then any other humans he had encountered in the times of his travel.

"My saliva is like a healing agent. If its sore and itches it won't anymore." He smirked as he leaned back on his elbows, letting his white tail flick back and forth. This girl was too easy..

She started to steam the color red as she clamped a hand over her neck, " Do that again and I will order you to swim. We all know you hate water."

The fox looked at her and then paused, " That is only my animal charaistics, I am actualty a really good swimmer."

Nanami narrowed her eyes, " Then I'll make you sit in the cold while soaking wet without a fire! And don't sit there and act that way! ITS TICKS ME OFF!"

The fox felt his body straight up and he cursed, Stupid word binding! He used to be a free fox before this girl came along... If only he hadn't given in to his Adolescent Hormons and kissed her so fervently.

He stared into the fire when the door slammed open and his Present self stormed in. He galnced over his shoulder and paused.

Oh wow, What was his problem?

The older fox was completely flustered and he looked like he could botl for the door again. Sadly Mikge walked in after the fox and locked it.

The past Tomoe titled his head to the side and then rolled his beautiful violet eyes, He stuck his pipe in his mouth and leaned back. He was in a very strange group wasn't he?

* * *

_**:::Recap For Present Tomoe:::**_

* * *

The fox shuttered at the thought of staying outside to long. He had to get inside before he was spotted by an unknown enemny. Tomoe sighed and pulled his haori closer. He was about to turn and walk in side when Mikage skipped out.

Tomoe wondered how he even served this guy for over five hundred years. He acted like a wack job.

Mikage smiled at him and while Tomoe was staring at him confused the god shut the door to the inside and stood in front of it.

"I can move you idiot. " Tomoe growled out, He didn't have time for things like this! Why was Mikage doing this? Didn't he know that Tomoe could murder him?

Mikage smiled, " Oh I know, I just wanted to confront you on something."

Tomoe furrowed his brow and then crossed his arms dispondantly, " Like what?" He ground out those words like he would kill Mikage in a matter of seconds.

"Eh-Hem, " Mikage straightened his glasses and then flashed a look towards Tomoe that said, 'Your going to regret talking to me.'

Tomoe stilled and the god smiled.

"I'm the match-making god so I can sense things in the feilds of liking and loving quite strongly, And let me just say. Theres A LOT of Physical and Mental attractition between you and, " He paused and then smirked, " Nanami?"

Tomoe's body stiffened but he quickly recovered and rolled his eyes, " Do not be rediculious! And what do mean, Physical and Mental?"

His teeth bared and Mikage tapped his finger on his chin as if trying to think, " Well, You...Bit her neck."

Tomoe froze.

"You made-out with her and then denied it and said you hated humans."

Tomoe paled.

"And you look at her in a way that a person looks at his crush." Mikage finished with a sweet yet teasing smile.

Tomoe suddenly went from pale to Pink in a matter of seconds and the blond god ruffled the foxes hair. The fox glared at him and yanked his head away.

"Dont-Touch-Me. You do realize I still resent you in a way.." He mumbled but Mikage nodded.

"I don't expect you to accept me back so easily. Thats just not your character Tomoe. " He smiled warmly, " I know you'll forgive me one day but for the time being I am happy that your drooling over Nanami."

Tomoe turned completely red as he shoved Mikage out of the way and stormed into the hut. Mikage laughed and skipped after him.

* * *

_**End Of Recap**_

* * *

_**:::Present Tomoe:::**_

* * *

_'Curse that idiot Mikage! I should of killed him when I had the chance to!'_

The fox growled as he started to look through Mikage's supplies. He had to fnd the emergency medicine. When he walked in Nanami was a beet red and that had to mean her fever was up.

_( If only you knew dude..)_

His hands grazed a bottle and he quickly poured some. He stomped over to Nanami and handed it to her.

"Drink it." He muttered.

For some reason after such an embarrassing conversation with Mikage he couldn't look her in the eye; but the small cup was pulled from his hand and then replaced after a few seconds. He sighed and walked away from her.

His past self looked at him and arched his brow, " You act strange." He rested on the floor with his long hair surrounding him, " If you want to take out some anger on Mikage why don't you just slice a tree?"

The present Tomoe glared at his younger self and prepared to kick him when the the younger demon looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, " Don't even try."

Tomoe glared at his younger self, Curse his great army tactics! The older fox sighed and looked out a window. He grunted,

"The snow is clearing up quickly. We can leave sooner than I thought. Our next destination is Mikage's Shrine; As soon as Nanami gets better we will go." He turned to look at them all, " It will be dangerous. We are in the mountain area, We have to travel down, which only means that we'll be in the valley. If I remember correctly the valley does not get snow so it will be dry down there." The fox walked over to the fire and sat down, " Meaning, We have to be careful with fire.. A forest fire is hard to out run. Plus the water from the mountain will travel down. We will have to deal with fire and dangerous rapids."

Nanami blinked and then sighed. Tomoe noticed that she had pulled her collar up again, He didn't mean to mark her like that.. He just got carried away.

He looked away, his heart pounding. Mikage snickered as the Past Tomoe looked at wall smoking his pipe. He looked so bored that it scared you.

" That sounds like a long journey, And the village doesn't want us to enter anymore." Nanami trailed off, " We'll have to hunt and find food that survived the snow."

The past Tomoe shook his head, " Impossible. It was all wiped out. The only food we'll find will be in the valley. Plus, " He looked at Nanami annoyed, " Your the only person who needs food. Human women are so troublesome." He looked away blanky as Nanami fumed.

Mikage stood up and waved his hands, " Settle down. We can all leave once Nanami's fever leaves, Once its gone we will head down the mountain. As soon as we get to a good range we will search for food. The food we have now should hold us over till then."

The Present Tomoe sighed and then nodded, " Its true.. Plus Nanami is the only one in need of food. So we should have enough."

Nanami's eyes grew wide and Tomoe gave her a warning glare. He didn't want her to say anything about that. The was no way he would take food from her; but Nanami being Nanami had to ignore him and stand up directly,

"You'll need food too!"

Tomoe shook his head, " I will not."

"YOU DO TO! You might not need food as much as I do, But you will need it! I'm sharing, I can eat less.."

Tomoe glared at her, " Do not be foolish and waste your only source of strengh! Don't you know you could die from the fever you have even now? This is not your world Nanami. This is mine..."

Nanami blinked and both Tomoes looked at her, One in anger the other in curiostiy. She was determined and Tomoe knew his master, She was not going to let up. No matter how much he wanted her too, But... Right now wasn't the time for her to speak. Only because Mikage silenced them all with a wave of his hand.

"Thats enough of that. Lets just all calm down and breath. Night is settling in soon so all of you need to rest."

They all nodded and Tomoe looked over at his Master. She looked tired and maybe even exausted, Like she was going to fall over.

The fox sighed, He needed to think more clearly. He stood up and left the room, he went to the place he suspected to be an old kitchen and sighed. He was always comfortable in this room..

He could think here. He sat down in the floor and leaned his back against a wall. Trying to collect his thoughts. Mikage walked in and tapped on the door's frame.

"Permission to enter?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " Could you leave me alone?"

Mikage chukled lightly and sat beside the teen, " It all depends. Your not gonna die are you? You look like your mind is at war.."

The fox shifted and then sighed, " I suppose it is." He muttered it and Mikage nodded his head,

"I see." The god smiled and looked around the kitchen. It was dusty and nasty, But that was because it was old and tearing apart. It would have been a grand room if they had seen it before the shrine went into complete ruin.

"I remember how you used to go to the kitchen and just sit there when you first became my familiar."

Tomoe looked at him annoyed, " You forced me to be your familiar."

The man chuckled, " I only did because you were screaming about hating your life. I thought you would die like that, Hating the world and yourself. You even said I didn't truly care and that I only took you in because I was trying to do a good deed. Do you remember that?'

Tomoe paused as his mind fuzzed over. He did remember. He had come home to the shrine covered in blood, Mikage was mad at him but also worried. They had an agreement so That Tomoe would tell him where he went. The fox was gone for seven days and the god freaked out. When he came home they got in an argument and Tomoe let out all he had held in those years of being alone.

_'I don't need your pity! Do you feel nice now? Taking in a little homeless demon!? Have you done your good deed now? Huh? I hate people like you! Using others for their own gain, not caring in the slightest of how much you kill them on the inside!_

_I hate you! Go and die! Leave me alone! I have been alone all this time so just don't come near me! I'll leave this forsaken place! Just like a do all the time, I have no where to go and I certainly don't need you to take your fake pity and smear it in my life! YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL! YOUR A LIAR!'_

He had said all those things from his anger, he had been hurt so much that he felt like he was already dead on the inside. Who would care for a murderer anyway? He was more stubborn then; then what he was now. Tomoe had held it in all his life, from the murder of his mother to all the humans he raped and slaughtered each day... Then he finally let the lid come off on his hurt and he had screamed his hatred out on Mikage.

He wasn't expecting to made a familiar and to cry like child as the god held him close. For the first time in his life someone hugged him without trying to stick a knife in his back. For once he knew what a dad was like...

But then he was wounded again and he screaming at himself that letting his heart open again would be a mistake in the making.

Tomoe paused at his own thoughts and looked away from the blond headed god. His eyes glassed over as he thought about his past life.. He let his head it the wall behind him and he stared up at the roof. Mikage looked at him and then smiled.

"You have so much to learn.. Even after all these years."

Tomoe jerked his head towards him, " What?"

Mikage smiled and looked at the fox, " You are not a mistake."

Tomoe's eyes widened as he quickly looked away. He felt sick. He ...Was one. A huge mistake with no one who cared in the slightest. He was a love child because his mother had an affair with a kitsune. Now his mother was gone and he was a gods servant.

Mikage looked at him again, " You are NOT a mistake."

"Stop saying that!" Tomoe hissed out.

What did this man know anyway? He wasn't there when the people he killed screamed and begged him to stop, He wasn't there when they begged for their lives or dignity and he took it away without a second thought.

He felt like a monster made over.

Mikage sighed, " Your not; Because if you were you wouldn't be here. No one is a mistake Tomoe. You have a heart that no one sees. You hide it tightly and lock it with your emotions. When you came to the shrine I could tell by just looking at you that your emotions were begging to snap and pour over. You were so sad... And sometimes I think." Mikage paused and looked at the fox, " That you still are."

Tomoe glared at him, " Its your fault."

The god sighed, " I knew you would say that..."

The fox glared at him and stood up, " Just shut up. How many times do I have to tell you to stay away and get out of my life? If you truly had a heart you would know that after what you did talking to me is not going to help. I would tell you to go somewhere, but...

I have learned to respect you. Even when I don't want to. I may have missed you.. But I stil Hate you. Because..." His voice dropped, " Your a liar."

And with that the fox pushed past the god and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

_**:::Past Tomoe:::**_

* * *

He glanced over at Nanami. He had been smoking his pipe for a few mintues when the Girl shivered. It was strange, They were in front of a fire. A warm fire, so why was she shaking like that?

He looked at her, A bit concerned. Then she coughed and his ears perked.

He crawled over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. She looked at him confused but he brushed it off. To be honest he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what to do himself!

"T-Tomo.." She whimpered and slipped over into his arms. The fox froze as she cuddled up to him; only then did he realize she was panting and sweating harshly.

"Nanami?" He whispered out as he brushed her hair out of her eyes, " Wake up."

His words left his mouth carefully. He didn't know what to say or do, He just wanted her to be okay. To know that she was going to keep breathing.

The girl moaned and Tomoe realized something.

Her temperature spiked. If he had a temperature it could go way over one hundred degrees, But she was human..

She whimpered as she tried to catch her breath,

"Nanami?" Tomoe looked at her as her breathing picked up rapidly. She clenched his yukata inher hands and moaned in pain. This made the fox freeze.

"NANAMI!? Wake up!" He stuttered out.

Nothing. She wouldn't even open her eyes. Her doe like eyes...

Tomoe felt panic settle in his gut and he buried his face in her neck, " Wake Up! Wake UP! WAKE UP!" He saw a red rash on her neck and it felt harsh..

Thats when he looked up and saw his Present self staring at him annoyed. The past Tomoe looked at him and then blurted out what was wrong.

"She won't wake up! Her heart beat is fast! Is she dying?!"

_That's' when his Present self froze and a look of panic settled over his face,_


	29. I Won't Forgive You

_**Conversation Time**_

* * *

_**Me: 'Look! There's Nanami!"**_

_**Past and Present Tomoe look'**_

_**Me: ' B'Whaha'**_

_**Past Tomoe: 'Pulls out his katana' No human messes with me!"**_

_**Present Tomoe: 'Sulking'**_

_**Mikage: 'Patting his head'**_

* * *

_**End of Conversing**_

* * *

Mikage winced as he looked at Nanami. Her breathing was hard and he knew something was off when Tomoe botled back into the kitchen with a look of pure panic. The teen couldn't say anything..

He just yanked him into the living room of the shrine; and now Mikage knew why.

And it wasn't a good one..

"Its Scarlet Fever." Mikage muttered as he examined the rash on Nanami's neck. This wasn't good. He didn't even know if he had medcine for something so bad. Hopefully he did.. But all he had left in his medical supply was a few Headache pills and a fever reducer.

That would only help a little. Nanami would have to fight the rest of the time; and Mikage wasn't sure if she could. He glanced at Tomoe and noticed he was completely still.

"Tomoe. " Mikage looked at him and the fox looked away quickly.

The past Tomoe stopping staring at the girl only long enough to ask if she was going to die.

Mikage paused, " If she can't fight it after I give her medicine then.."

Tomoe looked at him and glared and the god cut himself off. The past Tomoe looked confused and maybe even uneasy. Mikage didn't blame him. The present Tomoe looked like he could have a panic attack.

"I told her not to play in the blasted snow!" The fox snarled suddenly and ran a hand through his hair.

Mikage looked at him and smiled, " You know Nanami, Tomoe. Shes her own person, Just like you.. Remember that one time I told you that the patch in the shrines yard was poision oak?"

Tomoe glared at him and the Past Tomoe looked at him. Apparently he realized he was trying to lighten the mood.

The god contiued his story, " You didn't listen and ended up itching for weeks!"

The room got quiet and the Past Tomoe narrowed his eyes, " Am I really that stupid in the furture?"

Suddenly the younger demon was hit hard against the head by the older. Mikage started to chuckle as the two started to snarl and yell insults at each other.

"Tomoe."

Both of them looked at him, " WHAT!?"

"Stop fighting with yourself okay?"

Both Tomoe's looked annoyed but shut their mouths as Mikage checked on Nanami. She was breathing heavy again; Mikage gave her some medicine and then helped lift her, "

Tomoe, I need you to watch over her tonight. You can't get scarlet fever because your a yokai so stay with her.. She needs someone to watch her in case of an emergency."

He was looking at the Present Tomoe and suddenly the fox felt uneasy. He had to stay with Nanami all night? But he gave her a hickey! Why was Mikage trusting him with her? He couldn't be alone with her. Not yet; he wasn't ready!

Mikage smiled at him; obviously catching his uneasy heart, " You can do it Tomoe. Just watch her closely.."

Tomoe bit his lip and nodded. He knew only a little about scarlet fever; but he did know that Nanami had to be in the dark. He hoped that the fever would leave in the next few days.. He wanted her to be okay.

The past Tomoe looked at Mikage and the god looked at him and smiled, " Would you like to help bring in wood?"

The younger demon paused and then looked at Nanamil then he nodded and rolled his eyes; " Fine. I can.." He stood up and walked outside while Mikage helped Tomoe carry Nanami to one of the back rooms.

Tomoe slid the door open and winced, The room was dark except for the moonlight to light the room lightly. Tomoe sucked in his breath as Mikage sat down Nanami. She was shaking and whimpering.

He felt aweful.. Mikage smiled and winked at him.

"Control yourself when I leave Tomoe!" Mikage chuckled when Tomoe flushed a deep red.

"S-Shut up! I didn't mean to give her a..." Tomoe paused as he looked away and blushed red, Thank goodness that it was dark and the god couldn't see it.

Mikage laughed, " Yeah I know. Just don't drink in front of Nanami again." He patted Tomoe's back and walked off, leaving the fox with Nanami.

Tomoe swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly approched where Nanami was lying down. She was panting in her sleep as Tomoe lowered himself to his knees. He sat beside her and stared slightly.

What did he do? She looked like she was in pain and he didn't know what to do. For the first time in so long he didn't know what to do. He leaned over and brushed a piece of sweaty hair out of her eyes. His hand was shaking and he didn't know why.

"T-Tomoe."

The fox paused as his throat went dry, " Y-Yeah? I'm here. Can you hear me?"

Nanami shivered under his outstretched hand and she coughed harshly.

"I'm cold.."

Tomoe paused. How was she cold? She was sweating and shaking. Her body was hot to the touch and it made his stomach turn. What could he do about it? He wnted to help but he caused a lot more touble lately then he would like to admit.

Tomoe winced as he crawled up her and pulled her into his lap. Her body shivered against his body as she shook rapidly. He pulled her tightly against him and he slowly laid down. Her frail hands gripped on to his Yukata and Tomoe swallowed.. She was so weak right now.

He laid beside her and held her close, muttering things that only he thought she could hear, Like, ' Stay calm' Get better, '

'Your an Idiot stop coughing'

He was scared, She was shaking hard and some of the things he said were rude; but maybe it was because he was shaking too.. He opened his Kimono and pulled her closer to him; hoping that she would stay warm with his body heat.

She shook and fell alseep in his arms. Tomoe rested his heaad on hers and took in her scent.

"Get Better soon you Idiot."

_Or I won't forgive you..._


	30. Helping You Drink , And A Monster

_**30\. ' Helping you Drink, and a Monster's Reflection**_

* * *

Tomoe opened his eyes as he felt something jerk. It was a slight jerk and he felt his tail being jerked rapibly through his legs. He yelped in shock and scrambled up trying to figure out what touched him in such a disorderly way.

His tail was still being pulled between his legs and he furrowed his brow. It took him about two seconds to remember that he had kept Nanami warm last night and as a result she was cuddling his furry apandage.

He yanked at it and ground his teeth; It was unbelieveable. If this girl was awake he would tell her how disjusting she was being right now.

In their time it wouldn't matter in she pet his tail and smooth it over, But yanking it? Ha.. In the past it was considered disconduct and a mating call. He never beilieved this of course but it was still so wrong!

He tugged at it again and groaned when he little finger held fast. Of all the stupid, ignorant females! Tomoe paused and looked at her; suddenly remembering why he was there in the first place.

He leaned over her and placed his ear firmly to her chest; realived when he heard a faint heartbeat through raspy breaths.

Thank goodness she was alright. Tomoe glanced around while Nanami cuddled and drooling over his tail. Tomoe snarled his lip and looked away embarrassed. This girl...

She was so strange.

The fox looked around and sighed when he found water beside him. There was medicine mixed in and Tomoe looked at Nanami. She had to take this.. It was the last of their medicine and she had to take it if she wanted to beat this fever.

Tomoe prodded her side and rolled his eyes when all she did was moan. She turned and then grimced making Tomoe sigh in annoyance.

There was only one way... And it was slightly embarrassing.

The fox put the medicined water to his mouth and slurped it in, then he eaned his bod over Nanami's and pressed his mouth to hers. His lips parted slightly as he worked his lips to hers, Then He slipped in his tongue and let the liquid pour into her mouth.

Tomoe couldn't control his reaction at the moment, it was awkward for him and his face flushed a deep red. He pulled his mouth away and gasped for his fleeting breath.

Nanami sighed as she swallowed and Tomoe sat back from her. She tugged on his tail again and th efox rolled his eyes. He had to control his heart right now! It was beating hard in his chest and it made him whimper.

His cheeks tinged pink as he stared down at the floor.

"Thank god your asleep.. If you were awake I wouldn't be able to live this down." Tomoe muttered as he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girl.

She gurgled and turned again. Tomoe sighed and pulled his Yukata shut. He forgot he opened it as an extra blanket. Crap... That was odd for him.

The fox secured his Obi belt and finally managed to untangle Nanami's fingers. It could take days or weeks for her to get better, so he had to make she was okay. He just wanted her to be okay..

He couldn't stand the pain of loosing another master.

Tomoe glanced at her and grunted, thank god she wasn't hugging his tail anymore! It was uncomfortable and he was starting to understand why it was considered disgusting in this time. His eyes traveled over her sleeping figure. She seemed alright, she seemed stable. But she wasn't earlier. Earlier she was gasping for air and he had to hold her down from jerking uncontrollably.

It was... Scary.

The fox winced and crawled over to her and laid down. His short hair brushed against her cheeks and she muttered something about being ticklish. He sighed, not expecting for Nanami to wrap her arms around him and bury her head close to his neck. Tomoe let out a yelp of surprise and then quickly put a hand over his open mouth.

His face flushed as he glanced at her form the corner of his eye. She sighed and then smiled making him relax just a bit. It felt strange to have her hug him like this.. To have her smile and hold him close. It was comforting and nerve wrecking at the same time.

His eyes traveled over her neck until he saw his little mark. He grimaced and let his lips pinch at it lightly. Tomoe didn't know why but.. He flicked his tongue gracefully over it; hoping that any pain that was caused would go away with his touch.

Nanami sighed and moved Making Tomoe jump; sadly her arms were around his torso. He sighed and let his tail wrap around her waist and pull her close.

'You are such a strange Master.' And with that he held her close and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

* * *

He sharpened his katana blade as he stared out at the soggy ground. They wouldn't be leaving soon, not until Nanami was safe. So he had to scout right now.

He glided through the trees and paused at a camp sit, It was bandits but they were headed the other way. Sadly he had to eliminate all possible threats. He pulled out his katana; letting it glee in the moonlight as a smirk settled across his face.

He had to let off a little fruststation..

Did he not?

Suddenly the night was full of screams and pleas for help; echoing through the wind.

* * *

Mikage crushed a few herbs and hoped that it turned out to be tea. A nice cup would do for all of them; He paused and looked towards the shrine door.

Come to think of it. Didn't he send the Past Tomoe out to get fire wood? He furrowed his brow as he continued to crush. He was least expecting for the door to throw open and a bloody kitsune to walk in.

"Tomoe?"

The fox looked at him blanky and he sweeped a piece of hair out of his eyes, " What? It is not mine."

The god sighed and dragged a hand throw his hair,This had to be a test on his paticence. It was like raising him all over again.

"Go get clean." Mikage muttered out and the fox looked at him confused.

Maybe it was because he had blood dripping from his fingers into the floor. Or the fact that the red substance was streaked through his long delicate hair.

"You...Are not going to yell at me?" He voice was unsure and Mikage looked at him with a smile,

" No, Who am I to judge? Just clean up before the blood decides to soak into your hands."

The fox nodded and then paused, " We hae no future threats for the time being; just don't take a walk on the east side. Its a gastly sight."

And with that he walked out of the room confused at why this Mikage huy didn't yell or scream at him. Or try to tell him he would die by th egods hands like eveyone else said. He didn't understand why...

But..

Nanami wasn't afraid of him either, and yet when he looked into the river?

_A monster glared back at him..._


	31. Delirious Kisses & Stronger Than Others

_**31\. Delirous Honey Kisses, and I must Be Strong**_

* * *

"T-Tomoe!" Nanami gasped out, arousing the fox from his lite slumber. Her nails dug into his sleeve and Tomoe gasped out in pain as she cuddled up to him.

His face flushed in confusion at the predicument, " Ow, Nanami! What is it?" His voice came out calm and soft, even though her nails dug into his skin and her legs wrapped around his own. The fox blushed and he turned on his side, looking into her brown orbs.

"I'm, C-Cold... There's... Flashes..Everywere." She whined.

Tomoe winced and noticed she was sweating harshly, but the good thing was that survived the night. The fox pulled her close until her face pressed into his chest.

"Was it a nightmare?" He whispered trying to figure out why she was clinging to him in such a perverted manner.

The girl shook her head and whimpered, " No.. Theres flashes of light. My head hurts."

Tomoe rested a hand on her head and sighed, She had a lite fever but it wasn't as bad as it was. He gently pulled her collar down and relaxed when he didn't see the rash anymore. Scarlet fever was bad thing to catch in a time where there was no medicine.

"Its just a lite fever, Just calm down..."

The girl looked up with him with wilde eyes. He was surprised at it.. She didn't have that look before. Then it hit him; the fever was probably making her delirous.

"M throat hurts." She whined and pouted again. This only made the fox cough in embarrassment. He knew somthing that could help sore throats. Honey... but it was unlikey that they had any.

Tomoe unwound the girls arms from his waist and stood up, He sighed and looked at her trembling fever. It was as if she didn't even though he was gone, she was that out of it. Completely... And it scared Tomoe. It was the fever that was doing this.

The fox walked out the door of the bedroom and made his way to the living room. He saw Mikage there cleaning out a bloody Yukata and Tomoe found himself furrowing his brow.

"What has happened?"

Mikage jumped and then sighed, " Nothing much..." The god paused, " Hows Nanami?"

Tomoe sighed and stuffed his arms in his sleeves, " She needs some honey."

The blond god furrowed his brow but then smiled and dug in all his supplies, He pulled out the honey and then handed it the fox, " You should heat it. Its easier to use then.."

Tomoe froze a bit and then flushed, " What do you think I'm using it for?"

The god shrugged his shoulders and then smirked, " Who knows with you?"

The white haired fox growled and stormed back into the dark bedroom that held his sickly master,

He looked at her and nearly retched. She was shaking like a leave in the autmun wind and her hair was spread around her like flower petals and her skin was flushed a strawberry red. It was awe inspriring.. But it was also dangerous to stare at.

Tomoe kneeled down and lifted the girls head hoping that he didn't hurt her in the process. Once she was in a good position he opened her mouth with his finger and poured in the soft liquid.

"Swallow Nanami.." He whispered and then sat the honey aside.

The kitsune eased down beside her and looked at her, He wasn't expecting her to look at him with wide eyes and sit up quickly. Tomoe shuttered, Her eyes were wild.. So very wild.

The fox followed suit and looked at her. He sat up and felt her head, hoping that the fever would go down and his heart was ease. She was sickly, anyone in their right mind could see it. Her skin looked like the snow had kissed it and the air around her was heated and deadly to look at; Deadly and yet..

The fox couldn't look away.

Nanami looked at him, her cheek seemed to be full and the fox rolled his violet eyes, " Did I not tell you to swallow?"

Thats when Nanami crawled up to him and grippe dhis yukata. The foxes ears pinned in confusion but was soon forced into a gasped as her lips crashed into his. He gasped for air and tried to push her away. Nanami didn't know what she was doing! This was her fever..

When he didn't reply to the kiss ( Even though he wanted to badly ) The girl pulled her mouth away and pulled his ear. Tomoe winced as the girl muttered a few simple words into his fluffy apendage. They were this..

_'Kiss Me'_

Word binding thrust the fox into a soft but steady kiss. Their mouths moved in synch; making Tomoe moan. Oh gosh. Nanami please knock out of it. Please... Before he lost all control.

The girl gripped his hair roughly and the fox let out a growl; Her fingers fondled his ears and Tomoe whipered.

Nanami was out of it! She wouldn't even remamber any of this! Suddenly Tomoe tasted Nanami's honey and it wasn't hard to know why. Their tongues rubbed together and Tomoe gapsed out Nanami's name between kisses.

"N-Nn..Nanami Stop." Tomoe gasped before their lips met again, " Stop it.."

He wasn't kissing now; Because Nanami didn't even seem to know what she was doing herself. Tomoe hated to admit it but..

_He liked it._

But when She wasn't doing it from her heart? When she wasn't kissing him because she wanted to? There was nothing in him that wanted to kiss her back.

To be honest he shouldn't have wanted to kiss her back anyway. He was a servent.. Not a toy to be played with on call; but... He did like kissing her, and it drove him insane to think so.

It was improper; Familiars weren't supossed to stick their tongues down their gods throat.

He was kissed again and suddenly Tomoe turned his head so that the kiss landed on his cheek. Nanami's eyes were glassed over like she was going to fall asleep. Thats how he knew she wasn't even thinking straight..

"Did you swallow any of that honey?" Tomoe mummered.

The girl looked at him confused, " No You did."

Tomoe blushed and looked away trying to erase that from his memory but having no prevail. He looked up and trying to regain his focus on the matter at hand; But that seemed difficult too. He was panting and his tail was thudding up and down in pleasure.

He felt disjusting; He had just kissed Nanami in such a improper way. It wasn't like him, he was always proper. His clothes were always perfect as was his hair; but now?

Nanami's fragil hands had yanked at his white hair and distorted it, His yukata was loose and he was panting. This wasn't him... This was a hormonal teenager that he was embarrassed to show to people.

Nanami yawned and leaned her head on the foxes shoulder; making him sigh. He yanked his fingers through her hair and like the shiny tresses slip through his fingers like silk. It fell in a beautiful brown puddles and cascaded down her shoulders.

Tomoe sighed as she almost callapsed in his arms. He guided her down on the messy futon and pulled the covers over her. He was embarrassed... He was scared that she wouldn't get better.

This master of his caused him more worry than anything had ever had. He snuggled her nose into her neck and wrapped his arms portectively around her skinny waist. His clawed fingers gripped the cloth of her Kimono and he sighed slighlty.

He could let his heart be faultered.

He couldn't let her kiss him anymore... And he had to keep his emotions in check.

Besides...

He didn't hold anything towards this girl anyway..

Right?

* * *

Mikage looked towards the bedroom door and smirked, There was a strong, heated radious of emotion coming from behind the door. Of course he was the match-making god so he had a feeling that Tomoe and Nanami were talking or as the young kids said.. Making out?

He wasn't sure but he could tell by a feeling that the kiss was one sided. He winced... First the emotin was strong and then it pummeled into the ground, And he had a feeling it was because of Tomoe being Stubborn.

Mikage blew a piece of hair out of his eyes and contiued to scrub the blood covered yukata in his hands. It was the past Tomoe's of course... Sadly some of the blood was trying to make a permenant home in the beautiful embroided flames on the yukata.

The god sighed and started to scrub it harder. He was happy they had went to the village not to long ago ( Before they got banned ) Because now he had soap to clean the cloth; And now they didn't have to go around smelling horribly. All they had to do was heat the water and pour it into a tub.

Simple.

Mikage continued to scrub at a stain when he heard the floor boards creek a bit. He looked up and saw the Past Tomoe with wide eyes. He had a grimace on his face as if he was trying to sneak by.

"Come in, Why don't you sit by the fire?"

The younger fox scowled and slowly sat down. His hair was wet from where he had cleaned the blood out; his hands were cleaned but every once in a while he would subconiously rub them across his borrowed hakamashita.

" Tell me if I'm wrong but.." Tomoe paused, " But who are you in the furture tense?"

The god chuckled and looked closely at the fabric, " Father.."

The past Tomoe looked at him with annoyed eyes, " You are foolish. Ever since doctor furto left you showed up and your worse than him.."

Mikage looked at him and smiled, " Oh?"

The fox rolled his eyes and it reminded Mikage so much of when he first came to the shrine. He was a mess and rebellious. He enjoyed blood but at the same time hated it more than anything.

"Your such a child. No wonder your perfect for Nanami." Mikage looked at the fox and smiled at his reaction. His face tinted pink as he looked away; but Mikage could sense his pounding heart.

"I am not a child, Your the one that claims to be a father to me; but everytime my futures self looks at you he frowns and stomps anyway. I think the person who is hated the most it you." The fox scowled and started to take out his pipe. Probabley to ease his nerves.

Mikage sighed, " I am not hated, I just made desicions that you will have to understand one day. Right now you don't and I do not aim to tell you yet."

The fox glared at him and sucked onhis pipe.

"But I do see you as a son."

The foxes ears perked but then returned to normal, Mikage smiled. This kid was not good with hiding his emotions at all.

"I think you say I'm hated because.. " Mikage paused, Trying to choose his words wisely, "Becasue you feel like you are hated, Just like that day you first came to my shrine."

The fox bit down on his pipe and came the god a death glare, He stood up and started to storm to his room; but before he disappeared, he glanced over his shoulder and snarled, " I do not know you yet old man. I haven't met you or your shrine, So stuff those words back into your cocky throat before I rip them out."

And with that he left.

Mikage sighed, No matter how much Tomoe bucked him or told him he wasn't hurting on the inside; he knew otherwise. If fact.. Tomoe was the most broken person he knew, But he was also the strongest.

There was a saying that said, 'You are not strong unless you cry.'

Tomoe was strong.. Because when he was alone?

_He cried with no one to comfort him..._

* * *

Just so you guys know, Mikage and Tomoe are like Father and son in this story. That goes for both Tomoe's. Theres no BoyXBoy in this story, ( Except for Otohiko if he ever shows his face, but hey.. Thats his character. )

Here's a short poll guys,

Who do you ship more? ( It won't pertain to the story, I just want to know. I actually like it when Present Tomoe had long hair and kissed her in her sleep.. But hey! Thats me. )

Past TomoeX Nanami ?

Or

Present TomoeX Nanami ?


	32. The Fever Leaves & The Journey Begins

_**32\. The Fever Leaves and I Must Not Faulter**_

* * *

Tomoe sighed as he felt her move beside him. She was tossing and turning for a few hours now and it was keeping him up. He glanced over at her and moved some hair out of his eyes. HIs short bangs still got in the way every once in a while, He looked at her as she sighed in her sleep.

Mikage had checked on her in the middle of the night. He said her fever was down and she would soon be fully recovered. Which meant that they could finally set out for Mikage's shrine. Tomoe looked at Nanami curiously. Her presence was warm and enticing; Even in the middle of the night she would snuggle up to him. He told himself it was her fever but he found himself snuggling right back; enjoying just seeing her.

He had to stop those thoughts before they got to strong, they were already border line. The fox brushed a strand of Nanami's hair of her eyes with his delicate hand. His skin brushed across hers and he shuttered. It felt nice...

To be with her.

He winced and let her hair slip through his fingers, It was silky just like some of his old Yukata's. It was beautiful too; Like feathers with gold speckled through out. Tomoe's eyes narrowed as he thought about the heart pounding kiss they had shared, The heated and one sided kiss..

Tomoe swallowed, That wasn't her kissing him; but.. It was him kissing her. He lets his fingers brush across her lips, Gosh. They were soft.

The girl moved again and stretched her arms around Tomoe's neck. The fox froze as her hot breath seeped into his near-bare neck. He gripped the futon in his claws and tried to calm his heart.

Thats when Nanami yawned and opened her eyes, She blinked and looked at Tomoe. His hands were still in her hair..

_Crap._

Both of them laid there quietly, Their eyes locked on each other; their breaths holding...

"Tomoe.." Nanami muttered slightly and the fox winced at his lack of air. He stared at her with wide, gorgeous, violet eyes. The girl lifted her hand and brushed a bang out of his eyes and she blushed slightly, " What are you doing in my bed?"

Tomoe was finally able to breath; She was okay. The fever was gone! And he was... In-Her-Bed...Playing with her hair.. and staring at her breathlessly.

Yep, He was an official pervert.

"Your fever is gone."

Nanami looked at him confused and then coughed. She sat up and glanced at him, " Why are you in my bed!?" She repeated, " And why is my clothes loose!? " She looked panicked as her pupils dilated.

It finally seemed to click in Tomoe's head what she was thinking, 'Happened'

His face burned as he sat up and stared at her blankly, ( In pure Tomoe Fashion ) " One, You were sick and needed assistance, Two; You toss and turn in your sleep in a shameful manner. Its not my fault your clothes are loose. You seem to have a habit of flinging them open when you get hot.." He looked away realizing that his words weren't helping..

At-All

Nanami flushed red and folded her arms, " Your not supposed to look Pervert!"

"I was sleeping with you..." Tomoe said bluntly and then regretted it.

She arched her brow and shook her head, " I had a fever right? If you slept with me then it had to be bad... Did I do anything... Wrong?"

Tomoe coughed and almost said, 'Perverted? Why yes, Yes you did.' But he stopped himself before they slipped out of his mouth, " No, You were out cold.." His voice trailed off as Nanami stared at him.

He blinked in confusion as Nanami started to giggle, "What?"

"You look like a mess! You don't look like you usually do! Your hair is everywhere and your clothes! OH MY GOD! Your so different looking!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and yawned slightly, " We are not all perfect as soon as we wake up."

He ran a hand through his messy hair and caught Nanami guaking at him. He blinked and she blushed and looked away.

"Gee, I'm hungry." Nanami muttered.

Tomoe blinked and sighed, He stood up and looked down at her, Mikage has some.. Come." He offered her his hand and smiled slightly. He didn't know why; maybe it was because she was tired and just recovering. He didn't know.

She put her hand in his and he pulled her up; Her body crashed into his and he sucked in his breath. Too close.. Just like the other night. Should he tell her that the reason his hair is messy is because she yanked it out of place? No...

He couldn't do that.

* * *

_**:::Past Tomoe:::**_

* * *

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out why Mikage was acting like a big idiot.

"Fool, " He muttered quietly, " I do not have a father."

The fox shifted to his side and then stood; He would go to the living room for some warmth. Then he would go for a walk outside. The kitsune stood and stretched. He looked at his pipe but decided it would be best to keep it in his room.

He made his way to the living room and paused, His Present self was sitting by the fire warming his hands. Weird.. Wasn't he supposed to be with Nanami? He furrowed his brow and walked forward.

He sat down and glanced at his older self, " Why are you up?"

The older demon shifted and then sighed, " She is better.. She got hungry so Mikage cooked her something."

The younger demon nodded and paused. Where was she now? He looked around and then shrugged his broad shoulders. He didn't care. He was warm so he was going to go for a walk; but first he needed to find his katana.

Mikage said he had put it in the wash room, it figured as much. It was bloody and needed a good shine.

He stood up and walked towards the room in the hallway. He reached for the handle and paused. A loud clang came from behind the door and his ears twitched.

_Strange..._

The fox ignored it and thrust the door open; only to regret it.

Nanami turned, ( Thank god she had a Yukata over her like a towel, or he would have died..) And jumped.

"TOMOE!"

His eyes grew wide and he quickly turned around in shock. Okay, Okay, Okay...He didn't see anything! So he was okay... ( Not ) She was covered with a Yukata.. A short, Mid-thigh... Yukata.. He swallowed and stared blankly at a wall. He knew one thing for sure now..

She was _NOT_ as flat as a washboard...

The fox swallowed and looked down, a blush cascaded down his neck and up his ears. He could not believe it. All this time... And she truly was attractive.

"Get out!" Nanami sqealed as she backed up in a corner.

He glanced over his shoulder and she covered herself even more, " OUT! OUT! OUT! PERVERT! GET OUT!"

He swallowed. She was wearing a Yukata for the love of everything. It wasn't like he saw ALL of her...

He removed his haori and threw it at her before closing the door back. Once he did he shuttered; He never acted like that around a woman before, He used to play with woman for fun.. Then he would kill them but now? He swallowed and leaned his back against the door; he slid down panting in embarrassment.

Wah.. He felt like an idiot! He ran his hands though his silver long hair and paused when he heard her mumbling to herself in the other room. The fox stood up and bolted into the living room.

He glanced at his present self and chewed his lip. If only he knew that Nanami made-out with his future self the night before... They would both be able too scream at her for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Ugh... Hormons.

The younger teen tugged at his hair and bit his tongue. He was such a pervert! He stared at the fire and winced.

Thats when Mikage walked in and sighed, " We'll be setting out at noon."

The younger Tomoe looked at him shocked. This man was an idiot! Noon was a dangerous time. Yokai ran free, If they traveled down to the valley tonight then they would be walking for days. Then they had to find the moutain that had his shrine... its was to risky. Even he knew this and he was a high-grade yoaki. He was an enemny and he knew what was smart and what wasn't.

"Noon is not good. If any time it should be now."

The older Tomoe nodded and relaxed back, " This is true, plus the river currents will be running wild and forest fires will be starting soon with all the dry air that is in the valleys."

Mikage sighed, " This may be true, But noon is the best time. Nanami can not travel in the heat, You two should know this. You both need to protect your master.. You are familairs.." The smirked, " You have sealed the contract more than once.. I do believe."

The Present Tomoe flinched and the younger demon looked at him. The older demon flushed red and he glared at Miakge," Shut you Mikage. You are foolish to think that Nanami can't travel."

Mikage glared at the fox and stood his ground, " We are leaving at noon."

The younger demon snarled, Who did this man think he was? It was so irritating! But when he looked at his Older self? He saw the older demon sigh and shake his head in self control. It was as if he was used to it.

Was it possible that...

Mikage could be seen as a father?

* * *

_**:::Present Tomoe:::**_

* * *

Tomoe coughed and winced. Mikage was serious and he knew it; there was no point in arguing even though he wanted too. He straightened his back and sighed in annoyance.

Nanami walked in suddenly, wrapped in his old haori...

Tomoe stared at her and blinked. WHY DID SHE EVEN HAVE THAT!? He found himself glaring at his Younger self, Who wouldn't look him in the eye.

That's when Tomoe realized that what ever happened to his younger self? Happened to him. Nanami was wearing HIS haori... Tomoe looked at her and swallowed.

His eyes traveled over her. He swallowed and looked away embarrassed, What was wrong with him!? He couldn't be looking at her like this! But.. She was... Hot.

He shook his head and stared into the fire as Mikage started to explain their plans to Nanami.

The fox winced, He had to think straight.

He could not let his mind faulter.. Even if it was her. He blushed and stared into the fire as Nanami sat beside him. He wished he could remember why she wouldn't look him in the eye at the moment.

He sighed and winced, They had to prepare to leave soon..

_Or the snow would flood the valley before they got there.._


	33. Its Not What It Looks Like!

_**The Winner of My Poll is...**_

_**Past TomoeXNanami !**_

_**I guess you guys dig a guy with long hair huh? Since Past Tomoe won I will do A scene with him and Nanami for you guys... Of curse Present Tomoe will have a scene with her also but Past Tomoe? He gets the main one in this chapter.. Enjoy.. Hint its a ...**_

_**'Cough' A Make-Out, 'Cough' Scene..**_

_**So...Here ya go!**_

* * *

"WHAT!?" Nanami screeched, " We're leaving today?"

Mikage winced as did The Present Tomoe. They knew it was cold and a little irrational at how early they were leaving but it was the only way. They had to travel and be careful as they did so. Snow was melting and going down into the valleys, Which meant..

Flooding..

And the valley was in a drought, Which meant..

Forest Fires.

Nanami shivered and pulled the haori around her waist. It was comfortable but it belonged to someone she didn't expect would lend it to her. It belonged to the younger Tomoe. She had to admit she was aggervated that he walked in on her. She knew he could be more than a pervert in these times; but he did do the loyal thing and turn his back ( Even though he did glance over his shoulder a few times, Proving he was a pervert. )

The Present Tomoe glanced at her and paused. He was a familiar to this girl, but she looked amazing in her eyes. Her scent was colliding with his as she wore his piece of clothing, or should he say his past selfs clothing.

He looked at his long haired counter part and furrowed his brow. He remembered how he would feel when someone wore his clothes, He dispised it; but.. His younger self looked comfortable at the moment. Maybe it was because he was comfortable as well?

He wasn't sure but they were ready to go.. They were ready to leave and move on to Mikage's shrine.

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

* * *

He grunted as he looked at Nanami. She was wearing his haori and tossing a large bag over her shoulder in a great atempt to not fall.

It wasn't working well.

The girl winced as the bag swung over her shoulder and knocked hard against her fragil body. The body that could bleed with just a stroke of his claws. It was something that he could not control.. His animal instincts that rushed through his veins.

No matter who he touched, he made them bleed ( Sometimes by accident.. ) He gritted his teeth as she tugged his haori closer to her body.

Crap, That looked nice.

She looked nice.

The demon narrowed his eyes and huffed out an annoyed breath. He tossed a strand of his luxorious hair over his shoulder, then he walked up to her in irritation, " Oi Woman! What are you doing? Do you not know that all humans are weak? Your shoulder wouldn't last a minute with that bag.."

Nanami glared at him and then sighed, " One, Nanami. I repeat..My name is Nanami. Second? I can carry a bag.. Its just a blanket anyway."

The fox arched his brow as she started to wobble away, Oi.. Stupid Human! She was so stubborn and hardheaded..

"Hard-head..." He muttered quietly as she wobbled. She must of heard him because she stopped and glared,

"What did you call me?"

The fox flinched as she stomped up to him," Your the hard-head! Your the one that has to have everything right when it comes to the shrine! Oh Theres dust there Nanami, or NO! The food is not cooked that way. OR, How foolish, Why try to make ones self attractive when you have no chest cavity!?"

The fox blinked as his ears flopped.. This woman was fiesty... He smirked slowly,

"Well, We all know your chest ins't flat; Now don't we?"

The girl gasped and twisted his ear, Tomoe yelped in pain and held on to his now red apendage. He flashed a glare towards the girl and snarled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pervert!" She huffed out, making her cheeks puff out like a fish.

The fox would have smiled at her childishness if his ear wasn't threatening to bleed. The girl readjusted her bag and smirked, " Lets leave. We dn't have all day to get down to the valley."

The younger demon rolled his eyes, " It will take us days to get down, Do not hurry so much.." He brushed past her, letting their hands brush together in a sudden but soft way.

He narely jumped at his actions. It felt wonderful and for some reason he just wanted to hold her hand; The hand that was delicate to his own; but..

His claws could cut her and make her bleed. Even by accident.. He had down it before and it sucked every once as happiness out of him. He wasn't... Gentle. Not in the way that Nanami called him to be, Maybe he was in the future but..

Not yet. Who could help him now? After all his mistakes? But even though he regretted his harsh touch..

His heart would not deny he didn't feel anything; Because when he looked at her? She troubled him immensely..

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

* * *

He swore as they walked through the forest. Miakge was an idiot made over! They could of taken a nicer path but no! Yokai were traveling on that so now they were tracking through the forest with no clue to where they were going! Tomoe wanted to choke the life out of Mikage and watch his spirit float to the sky!

He growled and tugged at a bag he had on his shoulder. hey had been walking for hours and Nanami already looked like she was about to die, Or faint..

Die was too strong of a word.

He glanced at her and rolled his eyes when he noticed his younger self wasn't holding anything. He cursed at how lazy he used to be... He tugged harder on the strap and continued to move forward.

They finally stopped at a good location. A location with an open area. Thank goodness... Plus it was a short twenty yards from a waterfall. A beautiful waterfall... It seemed to shimmer with a blue light and flowers grew on its edges. It was magic.. It had to be.

The fox threw the bag off his shoulder and looked around. It was getting dark and the sun was already setting.. The sky was turning a grayish hue while pinks dancing in its horizion. It was lovely but the one thing Tomoe wanted was sleep. He had stayed up most the time looking after Nanami when she was sick and by the looks of her she was sleepy also.

He groaned and lit a small fire, one that wouldn't spread.. His ears perked atthe sound of rushing water. he knew it wasn't the waterfall.. The waterfall was shrouded with trees and almost inpossible to look at form the camp site. It was like a private room created by nature itself..

Tomeo sighed and looked down at the fire. Nanami flopped down her bag and whimpered at a pain in her shoulder, but of course knowing Nanami she quickly dismissed it. He arched his brow when he saw her shoulder was quite raw from the rubbing of the bags strap.. And Again. She was Nanami and wouldn't admit it.

He arched his brow and watched her flop down in front of the fire. She winced as she looked at her shoulder. It was red and maybe even on the verge of bleeding. the long days journey was probably getting to her.

Tomeo sighed.. He could not allow his master to be in pain. It was ridiculious. The fox stood and lower himself behind her. He sat on his knees and moved her kimono lightly. Nanami froze at his gently touch..

Even though his claws seemed to brush her skin.. They didn't cut or maul at her skin. Tomoe let his hands kneed her skin and rub her raw shoulder slightly. Nanami whimpered in pure blish.. This felt good.. A little awkward but wonderful all the same.

Tomoe lowered his head and let his hot breath play along Nanami's Neck. It sent shivers down her spine..

"You.." Tomoe mumbled slightly, " You wearing my scent and letting it rub on your body.. How foolish of you. Foxes are attracted to scent."

Nanami froze as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. This was different.. Tomoe's actions. They were stange but wonderful.

Thats when he moved and left her by the fire.. She was shocked that he could somethign liek that and walk away as if it was nothing.. But this was Tomoe.

She shivered and looked down.

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

* * *

He sighed and stretched, They were resting as to say. They were to stay the night there and leave early the next morning. Mikage said he wanted to get to his shrin ewhile his past slef was still at a gods conference for a few months. They could stay there and leave later.

He sighed and looked out over the stream connected to the water fall. Yes, That where he was. Where no one could see him..

Where no one coudl see him curse at his frustastions. He was not being himself lately. He would usualy have the world in his hands. Then he would laugh and have all the fun he wanted with anyone he pleased. Now?

He didn't want to touch Nanami because his claws were too sharp. Because they held other peoples blood and their begs for mercy still rung in his ears. His ears flatteed as he stared at his hand, haunted by what he saw. Haunted because he killed so many...

And he didn't even knwo why he was haunted.

He huffed out a breath as the wind played with his hair, tangling it in certain places and making it look mysterious as his personality. To be truthful, no one knew how he was, or how he acted. He couldn't open up to that extent.

Or maybe he could but he wasn't ready?

He sighed and dipped his fingers in the beauitful water in front of him.

"Hey, Why are you so far away from the camp?"

Tomeo turned his head to see Nanami staring at him. He narrowed his eyes, still not forgetting about how she yanked his ear earlier.

"Why? Are you going to order me to come?"

Nanami shook her head and walked over to him slightly. His heart starated to skip and he cursed under his breath. He hated this... This feeling was driving him crazy and her lips were temtping him to a knew extent. He coughed in nervousness. Crap..

He was never nervous. He glared at the water, not baring to look at Nanami. If he did he would loose it. Thats when he felt fingers brush against his ears, making him moan happily.

How wrong.

His hand shot up and Nanami paused, His hand wrapped around her wrist tightly. He tried to avoid his claws from digging into her skin.

"What are you doing?"

The girl pouted, " Your always doing something for me! I want to do something for you.."

The fox paused and loosened his grip, She was staring at him in a way that made him quiver; and to be truthful he didn't want to look away. Her eyes were so innocent and tempting. He froze and gulped..

She continued and started to let her fingers brushed gently on his ears. He shuttered and growled.. This was different. It felt nice...

He looked up at Nanami's eyes, His mouth went dry. Their faces were so close.. To close.

He shivered and he didn't know why but he blushed lightly. He leaned his face in and Nanami blinked in confusion. Tomoe slammed his mouth onto hers and he moaned. He wasn't expecting Nanami to kiss him back but he felt her suck back forcefully.

He groaned and ran his hand through her hair, yanking any hairpins out and letting them clank on the ground. He stepped backwards and he felt his ankles being emearged into the river. The water was cold but he didn't care.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. The brunette headed girl opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Tomoe's tongue danced in her mouth and explored. It tasted wonderful... Nothing like any human he had ever experienced.

He moaned and ran his tongue over her teeth, enjoying everything about her. They pulled apart gasping for air. Then Nanami forced her mouth onto the foxes making him gasp for air.

"Ah...Nanami." Tomoe gasped between the kisses. His fingers tangled her hair as he pulled her closer. He trailed a few kisses to her jaw bone and sighed in contentment. Nanami moaned as the fox placed his mouth back on hers.

Gosh he couldnt' breath.

He pulled away and gasped for air.. This was not him. He never lost it over a simple woman. Nanami tugged at his hair and he whimpered in pleasure.

"Nanami.." He moaned as she tugged at his hair harder.

Thats when the trees started to sway and the foxes ears perked. His heart sped up as he heard footsteps coming towards them. They were Mikage's no doubt. He quickly pushed Nanami away from him. Sadly they both slipped and fell right into the water behind them. The water was only ankle deep. Thank goodness.

Sadly Nanami fell on top of the fox and was straddling his wasit. Both of the teens blushed.

Then Mikage walked out of the trees clearing, And gasped..

"Oh My.. Did I interrupt something between you too?" Even the god looked embarrassed.

And what would you think? They were both gasping from the kiss they had shared, Nanami's kimono was still off her shoulder from where the Present Tomoe massaged it. Plus her legs were straddling his waist.. one word..

Awkward.

Mikage still looked uncomfotable, " Hey look I can go back and leave you two alone if-"

Suddenly both of the teens screamed, " NO!" in unison. Of course it didn't look right anyway so..

Nanami flopped off of Tomoe and the fox blushed deeply.

"Its not, " They were both screaming at the same time, " Um.. " They looked at each other.

Mikage smiled nervosuly and started to back up, " Right, Right... When we get to the shrine control yourselves okay? I like to keep the atmosphere clean.."

"WHAT!?"

The blond god cleared his throat and literally ran off. Nanami stood up and Hm'ed, Then she stormed after him; soaking wet and all. Tomoe sat there in the water and blinked in embarrassment. He could not believe that just happened! He blushed again for like the third time and coughed. His ears perked as he heard running water..

It was up stream... Which meant that it was indeed flooding close bye. The fox growled and stood up, Shaking off his wet clothes. He looked further and winced.

'Flood waters were coming...

_'And they were just sitting there.'_


	34. Fear Waters

_**Note: This is to you guys! Okay, My poll was NOT for who Nanami will end up with in this story! it was to see who you guys liked more,**_

_**I don't even know who she'll end up with, I mean all in the end she'll probably have Tomoe ( Past or Present? No one knows! MHahaha )**_

* * *

_**34\. Fear Waters**_

* * *

The Past Tomoe winced as his ears twitched about, the water was becoming louder and it was now later in the night. Nanami was asleep and thankfully she had told Mikage what had happened, ( Even though it didn't explain them kissing... ) The god only nodded and reassured them he understood ( Whatever that meant? )

The Present Tomoe was holding a small homemade bowl and was sipping a soup. They were all peaceful, but right now? Something was not right. They could wake up in water or not wake up at all.

The Past Tomoe stood up and grunted, ' We have to leave, Now."

The older Tomoe nodded and sipped, " I agree, The river is moving forwards. It could be an ocean by tomorrow." He stood up and shook his master lightly. The girl stirred and looked at the short haired demon confused.

"Wha-"

"We're leaving this place. It will flood soon, We have to travel of the sides."

Nanami nodded through her groggily state and sat up slowly. Tomoe glared at her and tapped his foot. She was always slow when she got up, but now was not the time.

Nanami finally sat up and started to gather her things. To be honest her bag looked heavier but they couldn't bother with that now. They paused when they saw a butterfly fly past them and flutter in a direction that was probably their best bet.

"Follow Mikage and stay close. " Tomoe hissed out as he moved a stand of his short hair out of his eyes. He glanced at Nanami and sighed, " And You, Do wake up, If you don't you could fall in."

He started to move ahead when Nanami huffed out a breath and glared at him " How would you know?"

The Past Tomoe was a little farther ahead but he had a strange feeling. He knew why he knew about that; why did that girl have to know everything? He glanced behind his shoulder and furrowed his brow.

The present Tomoe sighed and looked at Nanami annoyed," Why must you know? Just don't get close to the edge."

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes but nodded slowly, She didn't have the strench or will power to fight with Tomoe right now, If you looked at the sky it seemed to only be three in the morning.

Nanami sighed as they followed both Tomoe's close behind. The Past Tomoe was walking closest to the rushing waters while the Present was staying as far away from it as possible.

The girl yawned and dragged her feet, She was to tired to walk around right now. She only got an hours worth of sleep and now she forced to walk again. Her feet dragged along and she stumbled a few times; earning some glances from both Tomoe's. Sadly they kept moving and the river was growing wider.

Thats when Nanami tripped and dangerously fell into the rushing waters. She gasped for air and The Past Tomoe swore,

"NANAMI!" He screamed as she started to flow down stream, far away from them.

"TOMOE!"

Both Tomoe's were panicked but the only Tomoe that moved was the Past, He gripped his katana sheaf and laid on his stomach. He held it out and grimaced when Nanami grabbed onto it. He started to pull her in like a fish on a rope and hoped that she wouldn't let go.

Their hands reached out and the Past demon grasped hers protecivly. He pulled her close to him and Nanami coughed and choked on the shore. Her hair was soaked and her clothes were sticky and clinging. The girl's eyes showed a fear that The Past Tomoe knew all to well.

He snarled his teeth, He was mad at himself.. His Present self that is.

"WHY DID YOU NOT HELP!?"

The older demon opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked motified.

"WELL!? AM I THAT WEAK IN THE FUTURE THAT I CAN NOT SPEAK!?"

Thats when there guide butterfly turned into Mikage and stepped between the rising fight,

"Enough! Its not Tomoe's fault that he is afraid of water."

Silence filled the air and the present Tomoe looked away annoyed at the blond god. He just had to blert that out didn't he? The Past Tomoe furrowed his brow and the glanced at the rushing water,

"Why would I fear water in the Future?"

The present Tomoe coughed and then walked over to Nanami with a blanket," Here put it on.."

The past Tomoe arche dhis brow at his ignored question. Mikage only chuckled and then sighed, " You will only know that when it happens."

Nanami coughed and shivered as the Present Tomoe sighed, She looked at him with wide eyes, Clearly she heard the conversation.

"Why are you afraid Tomoe?"

The older domon paused and then shook his head, " Your soaked.." He turned and dug into a bag. His hands dragged out a hakamshita. It was clearly his but he shoved it at her. The girl clenched it to her chest and noticed how much it smelled like him.

Cleaner and green tea, And the wonderful apple shampoo he used to make his white hair gleam. It smelled like his body; It was comforting to have a piece of him close to her... Around her. With her.

"Put that on. We'll go to higher ground when your dressed. " He stood quietly but Nanami grasped his sleeve. He looked at her and she opened her mouth.

"You didn't answer my question.."

The fox turned his face away from hers, " I do not intend too.." He muttered and yanked his arm away from her delicate fingers. He reajusted his bag and walked out of sight with the others so she could slip into the silky material that he once wore.

Nanami shivered when she slipped her bare legs into the silky material.. It slipped on her skin and chilled her to the bone. The girl stood and looked at the Hakamashita belt.

She didn't know how to tie it. Its not like she wore one of these outfits before; This was Tomoe's style. Last time she needed help to tie it the Past Tomoe helped her.

Maybe he could do that again? She furrowed her brow when the Present Tomoe stepped out into the clearing.

"We found land and-" He paused and jerked his gaze in the oppisite direction, " Are you not finished?"

The girl sighed and closed her eyes in embarrassment, " I am, Its just that the belt is hard to tie and-" She was cut off as something tugged at her waist making her gasp out in surprise. She opened her eyes to see the fox fiddling witht he belt and tying it swiftly.

His finger tips brushed against her skin and she shuttered at his genlt touch. He looked up at her and slowly rose to his feet, the belt in his hand. He tugged it and let his mouth brush along the girls ear.

_"I tied it.."_ His voice sounded husky and wild.

Nanami shuttered as the Fox pulled away and looked at her slightly, His eyes traveled over her but she stood her ground. His face colored as he looked away and recomposed himself.

"Come and follow me, We will go to the camp. Its not far from here. We will rest until you are completely dry then we will move..."

Nanami nodded as she looked at the waters edge. Tomoe looked over at it and paused, Something flashed in his eyes and Nanami looked at him confused.

Why did she just see the one thing That Tomoe had always tried to hide? All because of water?

Why did she see...

_Fear?_


	35. Full Moons And Raging Hormons

**_35\. Full Moons And Raging Hormons_**

* * *

They had been walking all day; with nothing to do. Just three teenagers and a adult who was not right in the head.

Yep...

This was the worst thing to be caught up in. Boredom, And Teenage boys.

Nanami sighed and yawned, they had been walking since before dawn and now the sun was setting, The valley was still so far away and the flooding was pouring out. The ground was even soggy and the Present Tomoe seemed to cringe with every step. His feet soaked into the ground and Nanami wondered if there was any sink holes around.

Thats would suck; She already almost drowned, And almost died from a fever. She did not want to fall into a sink hole. A sink hole full of water like a natural made well.

A place to drown; in a sea of darkness. Light didn't reach past the trees and the drown in a sink hole when it was pitch black? You'd probably die from a heart attact first before the water got to your lungs.

The girl shuttered and tugged at the silky hakamashita she was wearing. It was soft and she would rub two pieces of the fabric together to make it slip with her fingers. It was comfortable and she wondered if Tomoe wore it because of this or because he was stickler for tradition.

There was no place to camp that was dry except for a rocky area that the water hadn't reached. Of course if they woke up in the pools of stinky river water then they would have to pracitally swim out.

Nanami shuddered at the idea and was suddenly stopped when she walked into Tomoe's back. She looked up but all she saw was his shot hair cut. The girl groaned.

"Why did we stop?"

Mikage winced and looked around; his eyes traveling over the surface. He bared his teeth slightly and then sighed out.

"Yep, We're lost."

Tomoe clenched his fist and Nanami stepped away from him,

"You mean to tell me we've been walking in the this water for hours with no reason behind it!?" his voice rose at each second and Nanami shuttered slightly.

Mikage laughed nervously and looked at the fervant teenage fox, " I know you don't like water but you don't have to-"

"STOP TELLING EVERYONE MY PERSONAL BUSYNESS!" Tomoe yelled out and then tried to calm himself down. He breathed out and then cast a cold glance to Nanami.

"We're going to a high hill. We'll camp there and find our way in the morning."

Nanami nodded at his seriousness and watched him storm away in pure hatred. Nanami choked of the atmosphere and looked at Mikage. The god was shaking his head and looking up at the sky,

"Its gonna be a full moon tonight; " Mikage sighed, " What a bother."

Nanami blinked and titled her head, " Whats wrong with the full moon?"

The past Tomoe seemed to understand what the god was saying and turned crimson within two seconds. He mumbled something under his breath and Nanami could of sworn it was a threat. He walked past them and Mikage chuckled lightly.

"I don't get it!" Nanami wailed and Mikage shook his head lightly.

"Its a little legend that Humans become wilder on a full moon; plus Babies are often conceived and born on full moon nights." Mikage smiled while explaining.

Nanami furrowed her brow and titled her head, " What does that have to do with Tomoe?"

Mikage smiled, " Tomoe is a Yokai; If Humans can get out of hand...Well, Just think what a Yokai can do." He chuckled, " Tomoe has ALWAYS been A LOT more wild on full moon nights, why do you think I got him to drink with me?"

Nanami shook her head confused.

Mikage smiled, " So he would drink himself to sleep and I wouldn't get a call from the village saying to come pick Tomoe up from the Red Light District or whatnot!"

Nanami gaped at the man and his clever tatics. Who would of Known that Tomoe lost his cool every once in a while?

"Of Course.. " Mikage paused, " He only has this moment at least once per month. The other nights its a full moon I just got him drunk so I wouldn't have to hear him complain about me being a lackful god.." Mikage tapped a finger to his chin and Nanami gasped,

"Thats devious!"

Mikage laughed innocently " Oh I know dear!"

Nanami stood there shocked but then shook her head slightly. She didn't even want to know the details of what could go wrong, She just shrugged it off and went the camp site.

Once there she sat down by the fire and warmed her hans slightly. She looked up to see the Pats Tomoe sharpening his katana and the Present Tomoe looking off into the forest.

"What are you up too?" She asked as she looked at both teens.

The past Tomoe just sent her a half hearted sigh while the Present one looked at her and narrowed his eyes. It sent a shiver down the girls spine and she pulled her knees to her chest trying to hide the raging sound of her heart.

Tomoe wouldn't be able to hear it would he? His ears were so sensitive to everything..

He had been acting strangly and Nanami didn't knwo why; She suspected the up coming full moon but this had been happening for a while now. She had no idea that Tomoe was still going through Demon puberty or whatnot..

The teen looked at her; his violet eyes flashing with something almost feral, Then they returned to their normal state.

His voice started to speak and at first she wasn't paying attention. His words were rich and his eyelashes flicked every once in a while when he blinked. His shoulders were broad and his neck was strong. He was handsome.. No doubts about it. Even his hair radiated with the moon light above him,

"Did you not hear me?"

Nanami paused as her eyes grew wide, Crap. She hadn't been listening at all!

"Um.. "

Tomoe huffed out a breath that Nanami had grown used to and the past Tomoe rolled his eyes before examining his katana and holding it to the moons beam. It flicked in the eerie light and Nanami gulped; She knew what that thing could do..

The Present Tomoe sighed as the wind picked up and thrashed through his hair. It made him look ferice but also gentle. She couldn't ply her eyes away from him even if she wanted to.

"We are going to get something to eat. Stay here and be obediant." The fox spat out as he turned and marched away with his Past self. Nanami huffed out an irritated breath as his body swayed back and forth with his walking movements.

The girl flushed and looked away; cursing at herself silently for even thinking about him at all. He had rejected her.. But that didn't stop her heart from beating heard against her chest and lungs.

* * *

_**Past And Present Tomoe**_

* * *

The Younger demon flashed his sword and smirked when blood splattered on the ground. Its warmth screamed out to him while the Present Tomoe looked away in disgust.

"I do not see how I used to enjoy such horrid things.." He muttered under his breath slightly.

The past Demon shrugged his shoulders and picked up the mother wild bore and threw it over his shoulders; careful not to get the blood on his clothes and staining his precious haori.

"Who said I enjoyed it?" He huffed out and cringed at the smell the blood gave off.

"Your smile." Tomoe spat out and flicked a bang out of his line of sight. He glanced up at the moon and ground his teeth. It would show its full nature soon and Tomoe didn't think he wanted to feel that way right now. His body was actually aching from walking all day and his hormons was something he didn't want to deal with right now.

He growled under his breath and the past tomoe shrugged his shouders, " I do not like it either.."

"Pfft, At least I have more self control." Tomoe muttered slightly in annoyance.

The long haired demon glared at him and sighed, " I do not have to care about self control.. I can control anything I please at this time." He paused, " Why is that not the same in the future?"

The Present Tomoe ranked a hand through his beautiful white hair and ground his kanines on his bottom lip, " When I became a familiar things were calmed down; but.. Some things remained that I would rather not speak of."

The Past Tomoe knew what he meant. Not only did he deal with lust, but he delt with Blood Lusts. It was far more worse than crushing on a female. It was the exact opposite.

It was the want to kill.. And the want to see blood dripping from your finger tips.

The fox looked at his Present self and narrowed his eyes, He suspected that once he became a familiar that those things were taken away; but the Present Tomoe seemed to not reject the fact that he was warry to having his feeling come gushing out all at once.

Not only did their emotions go out of wack but so did their bodys. In the morning they felt like crap and they ached everywhere. What a pain it would be to travel in that condition; but it was better than drowning.

They walked back to the camp and noticed the fire crackling lightly. Ashes traveled through the wind and the sweet scent of cherry wood filled the air; bringing back both Tomoe's to times when they were younger and enjoyed their lives a little.

The Past Tomoe chucked the bore out his shoulders and Glanced at Nanami who seemed shocked to see such a large meal. The fox took a stick and with no problem thrust it through the pig; not heeding the disgustng sound it made when it hit important organs.

The present Tomoe glared and yanked the stick back out and thrust a finger towards the now pale girl,

"Fool! " He hissed, " You will make her sick! Plus!" He hit the younger demon in the head with the stick and chucked it into the forest, " You have to gut it first!"

The Younger demon snarled his lip and took a step forward before Mikage stepped btween the two, " Okay, Settle down.. It looks like the night is starting to take its toll."

Both Tomoes' Flushed with embarrassment. Probably because Mikage Just HAD to mention that little fact in Nanami's pressence. The girl giggled at their looks and when they glared she yelped and jerked her head away. Mikage smiled and sat down with the Past demon.

The demon growled as his ears flattened. He glanced at Nanami and notcied she was done laughing and was now back to staring at the bore in disgust. He sighed, He hoped he didn't make he sick already..

Mikage chuckled, " Stop staring, You look like a love sick puppy."

The Younger demon flushed and started to prepare the pig in embarrassment, " Thats not it!"

His hands shook and he cursed at his vulnerability. This was why he hated these nights. It was the time when he either flirted or drunk himself to sleep.

Mikage smiled and looked at the bore, " I'll show you a few things that Humans like to eat; First..Cut that part out and disguard it. That would even make a god throw up."

Tomoe cocked his head and did so, " Strange.. Thats Akura-ous favorite part.'

Mikage gagged but then chuckled, " Okay, Lets begin with the rest! Call it your first Father, Son cooking lesson!"

The demons ears flattened but he didn't deny what the god said.. Besides.. What was a father?

* * *

_**A Little Later; With Present Tomoe and Nanami**_

* * *

Nanami sighed and smiled She couldn't believe she just ate that. She really didn't think she would be able to stomach it after what The Past Tomoe did to it; but it proved to be satisfying; but then again, Everything Tomoe did was.

She glanced at the Fox and her eyes widened. He was laying on his stomach and staring into the fire. The flames danced in his violet eyes giving him a mysterious feel, His mouth was parted slightly and he blinked only a few times, She couldn't help but stare. She had been all day after all..

Thats when the fox looked at her and he litarally smirked. She was surprised and little taken off her guard. She was alone with him.. The Past Tomoe and Mikage had gone to the flood sight to wash off the dinner utensals. So it was just him and her...

"Take a picture, It will last longer." He smirked like a little devil and Nanami turned red from his comment.

"W-Why would I do that?"

His smirk grew; if possible. Then he flopped on his side and smiled, " You were staring.. The thing about it was.. I do believe." He paused and glanced at her; His look giving her a chill,

Sadly his words left his mouth and Nanami blinked in shock.

"You were checking me out, Huh?" He smirked as Nanami cursed out loud and crossed her arms in irritation.

"WAS NOT!W-WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?" She could feel her cheeks burn.

The fox shrugged his broad shoulders and then paused, " You were staring at me.. And your eyes were moving in all sorts of directions. It felt a bit rude but also so seductive." His voice sounded richly and Nanami gulped.

Was this the full moon? He was actually going to tease her? TOMOE? It was strange to her...

The fox looked at her and his eyes traveled over her. Nanami swallowed, She was feeling pretty self consious right about now.

"W-What are you doing?"

The fox laughed, " Returning the favor."

Nanami swallowed as the fox hopped up. Whe he walked it was almost like he was walking on air. His feet hit the ground lightly and his hair blew about in the lite wind. It was different then before... His eyes were fervent, and they weren't going back to normal.

He walked into the woods and the girl relaxed,looking at the place were he walked off. She hugged herself and then gasped when a hand rubbed down her arm in a teasing manner.

Nanami looked down at the hand and whimpered slightly, The hair was oh so familiar. She just didn't know how he snuck up on her like that. His breath fanned against her neck and a chuckled erupted from his chest.

He put his hands on her shoulders and slid his hands down her arms slowly and seductively. Nanami gulped and shuddered at his touch.

"Why were you checking me out, Huh? Nanami..." He whispered huskly in her ear.

Nanami whimpered slightly and tried not to look at him; She tried to not to sigh at his touch. His touch that could make any girl pass out.

His finger trailed to her neck and stopped on his little mark. It had begun to heal but there was still a trance of his teeth indintions.

"You know.." His voice grew quieter and Nanami yelped when he pressed his mouth to her neck, Her smirked against her skin, " I think this mark should stay a little longer.."

Nanami's eyes grew wide as she felt his sharp teeth bite down into her skin. His hot tongue flickered across the surface as he bit down, mumbling something. He sighed and Nanami gasped out in shock and pain.

"Ow.."

Tomoe smirked.

"Tomoe.. That hurts.. Stop it." Nanami ground out through her teeth.

The fox sucked lightly and Nanami moaned and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Tomoe chuckled and pulled his mouth away, examining his little mark on her fresh skin. Then Nanami felt his breath on her ear and she closed her eyes, fearing the worst.

He ran his tongue over the rim of her ear and then bit down slightly, enjoying himself. He licked away and then kissed behind her ear. He pressed kisses on the back of her neck and Nanami stayed still the entire time. Shock written on her face.

She was scared to death by this point...

"Tomoe.."

"Hum" He muttered between a kiss.

"Stop... It..." She shuddered as he rubbed her arms again.

"You were checking me out right? I'm returning the favor..." He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "

_'Passionatly..."_

Nanami turned red and suddenly stood up leaving Tomoe to flop over on his butt and look at her confused. The girl turned to look at him and pouted slightly.

"Tomoe control yourself please.."

He let out a growl that signified he didn't want to, Then he stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to her and pressed his mouth fully on hers; moaning slightly. His ears pinned and Nanami gasped for air.

He pulled away so she could breath; then he kissed her air, His heart swelling up to new levels. He moaned.

He had been wanting to kiss her like this for a while now. Ever since she kissed him in fact. Tomoe's insides were telling him to stop but his body and hormons were in rule tonight. He run his tongue over the roof of her mouth; moaning like an animal.

Nanami pushed him away forcefully and gasped for air, " T-Tomoe..STOP!"

Word binding shine out and Tomoe's body retched in pain. He flopped on his butt and whimpered slightly at the impact.

"Leave me alone! You Can not touch me until I say so!" She sqreeched; still red.

Tomoe eyes grew wide as he saw his new hickey mark bleed. He bit down that hard huh? Haha. Oops.

She glared at him and stomped over to the fire. She plopped down and Tomoe's ears twitched. His body was screaming at him and for some reason he went from the world's biggest flirt, To the worlds most shy person.

His eyes grew wide and his whole face turned red. He looked down and mumbled something like, 'Ah Crap, I'm an Idiot.'

His change in atittude didn't go unnoticed because Nanami looked at him with wide eyes. She titled her head to the side and Tomoe blushed even more. His ears flattened and he let out an animal like whine; signifying his discomfort at the moment.

Thats when Mikage ame back and told the Past Tomoe that they would be leaving in the morning. He turned his head and saw Nanami was bleeding and then jerked his head towards Tomoe in shock.

The fox winced and tried to block out all of Mikage's screaming;

"YOUR SO GROUNDED!" Mikage screeched and Tmoe gave him a look that said 'You got to be kidding right?'

The Past Tomoe furrowed his brow, " What is grounded? What does that mean?"

Nanami dragged a hand down her face as Tomoe got scolded to a new level. For once tomoe didn't argue back he just had a look of panic of his face. The brwn haired girl glanced at The Past Tomoe who was sitting beside her and she inched her way away from him.

He looked at her confused but then shrugged his shoulders and took out his pipe..

_Yep, Hormons were the worst.._


	36. Bloody Hair and Lovely Eyes

_**36\. Bloody Hair and Beautiful Eyes**_

* * *

Nanami moaned and let her hand brush against the hickey on her neck.. Stupid Tomoe. He was out of it.. The girl yawned and looked around. The full moon was still up and shining in its eerie glory.

The girl sighed and sat up, noticeing that the fire was out at the time. She shivered and looked around.

The Present Tomoe was slumped against a tree, sleeping soundly. Mikage was huddling beside a bush and the Past Tomoe?

He wasn't in sight...

Nanami furrowed her brow confused. He must of went for a walk or something; but then again. Who would want to walk in all the mucky river water? She stood up and wandered down the hill, letting her feet splash in the water.

The water mushed into her tobi and she shivered at the feeling. It was disgusting... But she had to know where the past Tomoe had run off too. He was so much like Tomoe, But then he wasn't. He was Tomoe's hidden self.

The person that Tomoe didn't really show Nanami; If she wanted to see his flirty side or his sigh side... All she had to do was look at his Past self. Then she would know a little more about the familiar she had grown to like.

The girl looked around and froze when she saw the long haired demon crouching by the flooded waters. He was washing his katana and Nanami saw red staining the waters. She swallowed..

He went on a killing spree. Was it because of the full moon?

She stepped forward and gasped when He looked up, He pulled his hoari over his head and looked at her causiouly. Nanami furrowed her brow,

"Why did you just cover your head?"

He looked away and started to wipe his katana on the grass. Then his lips parted slightly, " I am cold.."

The gilr watched his actions and she could definatly see red seeping through the haori on his head. She was felt sick the the stomach and a bit worried. She walked over to him; not caring that her shoes were splashing in the waters.

He looked at her, his eyes slitted in the moon light. His hands were bloody until he thrust them into the water and ignored her pressence.

"Tomoe.."

"Go back to camp, human." He looked at her and snarled, " Or I will show you how much of a man I can be."

Nanami froze, her breath hitching in her throat. She would turn around, but if he tried anything.. She could always order him not to touch her. It was simple and yet his hands scared her; this wasn't his gentle side. This was the side that was hurting and didn't care if you died in a ditch.

The girl walked over and he growled loudly.

His hand grabbed her wrist and he pulled her down, letting her smack into the ground harshly.

"Do not come near me! Or I will do to you what I did to all the other human women." He smirked but then hardened again. His eyes were hollow and screaming out for something to help him.

It hurt Nanami's heart to see him like this.

It was horrible to see him like this. Nanami reached out her hand and ripped the haori off his head. What she saw made her even more sick.

He had a gash on the back of his head, Blood tangled his head and he winced out as the cloth rubbed it. Nanami ripped her hand away from the foxes strong grip and then put it on his forearm.

Tomoe glared at her but she only let their eyes meet. She wasn't sure but.. She could feel his heart beat speed up under her hand,

"Sit.." She muttered and the fox plopped down forcefully on the ground.

"What do you?" He growled out but she cut him off mid-sentence by pushing him back.

His eyes grew wide and he shuddered as she continued to push his back to the ground, His hand gripped her wrist and confusion played on his features. What was she doing? She was she even planning? It made him slightly nervous..

Thats when Nanami smiled and started run her hands through his hair. He yelped but then realized that the flood waters were behind him..

_She was cleaning his wound._

"Why?" He muttered but she sighed,

"If I can't stop you from fighting, then at least let me help you when you get hurt."

He swallowed as her fingers tugged at his white hair. The blush started to wash out and even though it stung he started to enjoy the feeling. Nanami then sat him up and he glanced at her, She was gentle with him; ignoring his threats and everything else that he had said.

"Its a bad wound, But the water stopped the bleeding. It should heal." She sighed and he felt her finger tips brush against it. He winced but then maoned when Nanami's handstrailed down his neck and to his broad shoulders.

She rubbed slightly and he sighed, Enjoying the moment.. Letting her play with his hair. It felt wonderful to feel this. His fingers touching him and making him feel wanted. Making him feel more and more like a normal person and not a monster. It felt great.. To not be alone for once in his life.

* * *

"Its flooding huh?" Nanami sighed and looked at the water.

Tomoe nodded and picked up a rock, throwing it into the water without knowing why. It skipped lightly but then disappeared into the water. The fox sat beside her, and turned on his side. He looked at her, already feeling the night waering off on him.

He was gonna be sore in the morning;

"Could I ask you something?"

The fox looked at her, his violet eyes narrowing, " It all depends, Nanami."

She looked at him and then leaned back on her hands, " Why do you hate water?"

She looked at him, He only used her name when he was seriously talking to her, one on one. Just him and her. It was something she looked forward to.

The fox suddenly chuckled, letting his hand reach up and play with her hair, " That is something I can't answer. You will have to ask the Present me. That is his fear is it not? Water does not make me frightened."

Nanami titled her head to side and then paused, " If you ever came close to drowning...Would you be afraid then?"

The fox looked at the sky;his long hair fanning out around him," It is possible." He glanced at her and sighed slightly. His eyes traveled over her and then paused at the bandage on her neck. HE bit her? Again?

Now he really was curious about how they were in the future. He would ask but then she would want to know why; and he wasn't going to explain that.

Nanami sighed and laid down beside him, Her eyes watched the stars and he looked at her. He was feeling horriably a few moments ago and now? He was fine..

She seemed to wash his troubles away along with the blood. He smirked, She didn't pay attention to his threat, Tch, To bad... He was always making sure to keep his promises.

He sat up on his knees and grabbed Nanami's wrist, He pinned her to the down and looked at Nanami. She looked shocked but all he could do was stare into her eyes.

"You.." He paused. What was his odjective to pinning her down again? He couldn't remember. Her eyes were beautiful with the stars gleaming in them.

"I what.." Nanami muttered out, " You should let me up." She seemed to look at him and he cursed at himself for saying his next words.

"Do I ever tell you That I think your eyes are lovely?" His words seemed rushed and his hands loosed on her wrist with each second. He backed away from her but the words kept coming out. Ah crap..

Thats sounded so childish! He looked away and stared at the waters in embarrassent, his heart racing harshly.

Nanami sat up and looked at him, " No; But You did say I shine once; But I am glad to know that you think that!"

Tomoe gorund his teeth; unsure of what to say. Aparently he wanted to commpliment her in the present but he held back also. He felt stupid..

"I'm going to bed, Tomoe. Goodnight.." She smiled and stood slightly.

The fox looked at her with wild eyes and then choked when he kissed his cheek. She pulled away and smiled, " I like your eyes too!"

The fox blushed and she stood up, skipping to the camp site.

Yes, One day he would be the Tomoe of the Present... That meant that when he thought her eyes were beautiful here, then it meant he thought they were beautiful in the future. He swallowed and tugged at his hair.

Did that mena that his feelings would never change for her, that he would feel sickly around her for so long? He choked and then sighed..

_He wanted to know what this sickly feeling was. It wasn't him at all..._


	37. Crying Is A Private Thing

_**37\. Crying Is A Private Thing**_

* * *

Mikage laughed as he smiled and pointed towards the west, " Thats the way we should have went!"

He looked over at Tomoe and sighed when he saw both foxes still sleeping, Thi shappened all the time after the full moon.

He wouldn't budge..

Nanami was already up and stretching, She packed a few bags and walked over the the sleeping foxes. The girl narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot, The only response she got was a low moan from the Past Tomoe.

She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes annoyed, " Whats with you two! You were SO hyper last night.." She growled out irritated.

The Present Tomoe hmph'ed and turned his head, He opened his eyes and groaned as if it was a sword; He looked beat and to face it all he didn't feel like moving his body. It hurt like crazy and to be truthful? He did not want to face Nanami at the time.

The girl sighed out annoyed and looked at Mikage who was trying to figure out how to get them to move at least one inch.

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes, She had seen the shrine spirits do this before so she stomped over the the flooding creek; dipped a canteen in it and stomped back to Tomoe.

She opened the bottle and poured it on the Present Tomoe's head.

His eyes shot open and she clenche the ground as if he was drowning; Nanami paused... Oh yeah.

He hated water, in fact.

He was afraid of it.

"WHAT THE CRAP NANAMI!" Tomoe spewed out as he wiped a silky sleeve to his face in annoyance. It dripped off his face and when he sat up he winced due to his bodys aching, " WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He fumed as the wind whipped through his wet hair.

Nanami winced, " Sorry, Forgot about the whole water thing.."

Tomoe paused, His eyes adverted from hers and he stood up slowly, " I have nothing against the water."

"Tomoe that a li-" Nanami began but was soon cut off by a cold glare. He grabbed a bag, wiped the rest of the water out of his face and stormed past her; not caring to look at her hurt expression.

She didn't mean to get him so mad, Was he not a morning person? She titled her head to the side and looked at The Past Tomoe.

He was still sleeping and Nanami didn't feel like getting more water. She knelt down beside him and pocked him.

"Mm.." He moaned and laid on his back, His face distored for a moment as if he was in pain. Nanami sighed.

"Up.."

"Shut up Woman." He moaned out and tried to block the sunlight out of his eyes. The girl growled, He really needed to start using her name. She grabbe dhis hair and yanked but again he didn't move.

He smirked, " Nice try."

Nanami narrowed her eyes and that next thing Tomoe knew was that he felt something press against his mouth. He gasped out and then something entered.

He whimpered and tried to pull away but the girl had him in a death grip, Her tongue rubbed against his and with each passing second the fox turned ten shades of pink. He meowed in emarrassment and finally Namami pulled away.

They looked at each other and Tomoe gulped slightly in shock. She then smirked and patted his head,

"Now your up!" She stood up and started to skip away with a prance in her step.

The younger demon blinked in shock and then growled, And he thought he was on his time of month! STUPID, BAKA WOMAN! He sat up and let his hair fall over his eyes; He couldn't say anything right now.. But for some odd reason he felt defiled.

Is this what all his women victims felt?

He shuttered and nearly choked. No way.. He looked down and stood up slowly; still dazed by the kiss. He grabbed his katana and then jumped when he heard someone behind him.

"Hurry Up.."

'YIPE!" He jumped up and turned quickly only to see Mikage who was giving him a , 'What the crap?' Look. He swallowed and then recomposed himself; straighting his back and growling,

"What?"

"Your face is red.." Mikage pointed and the fox stiffened. His ears flopped and he turned around,

"Do not be foolish! Let's just get moving already.." He spat out as he tied his katana on and started to stomp his way down the path that they were taking.

Mikage chuckled and then sighed, Teenagers. They were a mix of homons and emotions. Bubbling over into whatever they could be. Tomoe was mostly mature but he had his moments. This one being on of those times.

He could be harsh and cruel but there was a side to him that got embarrassed and flushed, there was a side that became shy and stuttered. It was just a side that he did not show to people..

Mikage sighed and looked at Nanami who was staring at the Present Tomoe in worry. He was ignoring her and stomping forward.

Oi... It looked like everyone was in a bad mood; especailly Tomoe. Well, both of him.. If that made any sense.

Mikage looked at the fire and noticed a few embers. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking that they couldn't do anything in a such a wet climate but decided to soak the fire.

Then they all went out. Ready for the journey ahead of them.

* * *

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFF!"

"FOR THE FIFTH TIME ITS GONE! THE SPIDER IS GONE! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!" The past Tomoe cursed and swore as Nanami ran in circles around him. To be truthful he was not in a good mood at all.

Nanami had made his day a living nightmare; full of kissing and stupid heart races that he didn't ask for, And to make matters worse she was trying to get his Present selfs attention and wasn't getting any luck,

He was ignoring her because of some water, And to honest it was ticking Tomoe off. Why did his Present slef have to be so childish as to be afraid of some stupid water,

When he decided he had enough of Nanami's yelling and atempts to get his Present selfs attention, He snarled his teeth and shoved his older self into the rushing waters in irritation.

He must of caught him off guard because the fox was now digging his claws into the river bank, panting for dear life. He was soaked and he felt the water tug at his body. The bank was muddy and he started to get dragged away, He yelped out and started to grasp for land, sadly he couldn't.

His head went under and Nanami gasped, " TOMOE!"

Even Mikage looked panicked and The Past demon was shocked, He didn't think that he couldn't swim. He could swim fine now so why could he not swim in the future?

Suddenly the Present Tomoe broke through the water and pulled himself to shore, gasping for air and setting his mind on one thing..

'Killing his younger self.'

he looked up and glared and the Younger demon reached for his katan until Mikage glared at both of them.

Nanami was shocked but so was the Past Tomoe, So he could swim? So why was he afraid of the water? He cocked his head to the side and then Nanami looked at him; Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"D-Dont do that! YOUR IDIOT!" He scremaed and rushed over to the soaked fox.

The Past Tomoe's ears flattened on his head and he swallowed, His stomach turned and he gagged at the smell of tears.

He didn't feel to well with his decision.

Mikage sent his a glare and then sighed, " I remember this side of you; but please keep it in check!"

The younger demon flinched and backed away from the god, his eyes wide. He never had been scoled before, he felt sick and for some reason guilty.

He paused as he quickly tried to regain his composure. His voice cracked and he turned his head away befor ethey saw his face redden. He couldn't believe that these people were having such an effect on him.

He swallowed and stopped his stinging eyes. They were burning and he had to stop his stomach from turning, He swiped his hand over his face, making sure he wasn't showing his hidden emotion to everyone.

He would just cry about it when he was alone.. Like he always did. There was sense in letting them see his weak side now. He glanced at Nanami and watched her fiddle with his Present self.

The older demon wouldn't look her in the eye and he stared at the mud on the ground. He was dirty and scratched, but the girl wouldn't stop asking him if he was okay.

The Past Tomoe gulped and started to walk down the path again..

He needed to be alone... Just for a short time.

* * *

**_Present Tomoe_**

* * *

His heart was pouding, His legs were shaking and he couldn't find the strength to stand, He just felt heard the waters rushing through his mind, terrifing him. Drowning him..

"Tomoe?"

He looked up at Nanami and blinked, Water ran down his face and Nanami made a funny little gurgle with her throat,

"Are you O-Okay?"

He nodded but Nanami didn't seem conviced, She was scared.. She was scared for Him.

For him...

He shuddered and Nanami pulled on his sleeve. He looked at her, his clouding over with past memories, Frightening past memories.

Ones that would wake you up and make you scream and beg for them to stop. Tomoe shuddered and looked at the girl. They had to keep walking, Before nightfall at least. The fox stood up and shivered at the cold winds, But he didn't care.

"Get my Past Self, We're moving forward."

He pushed past Nanami but she caught his hand in hers and she squeezed. He looked at her and turned his head, He couldn't talk to her right now.

He would never feel comfortable telling her about the waters rushing over his head in his dreams. It wasn't worth telling her. He was familiar and did not have to bother telling her anything about him.

They walked for a few more hours, They had found the Past Tomoe and he wouldn't look at any of them. He just walked forward, his heart was in his throat and all he wanted was night to come so he could stare at the moon and cry himself to sleep. Here he was thinking he fit in..

And yet he was still alone..

He shook his head, If he kept thinking about this, He would end up shedding his tears infront of Nanami. He couldn't do that.. To show his weakness. That wasn't him, he would just go to a quiet place and let himself curse at his personality and how he was.

No would expect him for who he was anyway..

_Because.. He didn't know himself._

* * *

**_Sorry Its Short, Its late here and I have to sleep! I'll try to write a longer, more detailed one tomorrow! Thank You for Reading! And Please R 'N 'R!_**


	38. My Future Home

_**38\. My Future Home**_

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

* * *

He was quiet; but no one seemed to notice. He was agonizing to himself.. But no one cared.

Tomoe breathed out and let the wind ruffle his hair; letting it tangle in the cool breeze of mid-day. He was annoyed and angry. Strangly it wasn't at anybody but himself. He growled under his breath and kept walking, letting his fingers brush against his sword handle.

He shuddered at the thought of Nanami running her hands through his hair and seeming to look at him and act like he was alright. He wondered if she knew how he felt; or was she just acting like she cared?

He sighed and stopped momentarly; He was... tired of this.

It was either he was murderer or too different. It was always this way in almost everything he did. He sighed again and Mikage stopped while the others kept walking.

"Whats wrong?"

The fox looked at him shocked, Was this guy talking to him? He glanced about and then back at the god seeing that he was the only one there.

" It is nothing, We should keep moving, I heard my Present say we're only a little ways off." He mumbled slightly and turned only to have Mikage stop him with a smile.

"Are you excited?"

The fox scoffed at him and glared ahead, He wanted to be alone; far from anybody telling him who he was or who he could be.

"About what?" He was quiet as they moved. He didn't know why he prolonged the talk; it didn't intrest him in the very least.

"To see your future home! The place where you'll live for over five hundred years!" Mikage exclamied for victory in his voice.

The teen looked at him and then turned his head; His...

Home?

He shuddered and decided not to ask questions. Why should he? Questions meant answers, and he just wanted to be alone. Fare away from everyone so that he could let his emotions leak out for the world to see.

Or.. So he could be the only one to see.

He growled under his breath and Mikage shook his head. He chuckled and looked at the troubled teen.

"Why does a dog run from its master when he makes a mistake?" Mikage asked.

Tomoe glared at him, " Are you refereing me to a dog?"

"Just answer the question." Mikage smiled as the fox growled louder. He gron dhis teeth but sighed at last.

"Because he knows the Master will beat him." He mumbled, not comfortable anymore.

Mikage shook his head, " Wrong. Its because he thinks his master will be disappionted in him; and because hes afraid of correction." He looked at Tomoe and half smiled, " Smetimes we're like this. Like reeds bending in the wind, Or dogs who are afriad of what they're master will say. Even if what the master says helps them to become better..."

The god chuckled, " We're not dogs of course, But that a goood thing. Dogs cannot make choices like we can, And so.. We can make the choice to listen to our masters; because we know they care."

Tomoe paused and looked out, " But.. What if you don't know if they care?" His voice trailed off and then he cursed, " Nevermind."

Tomoe started to move forward when Mikage smiled, " They're actions prove that they care for you very much; like family acutally; but sadly...

'Even your Present slef has trouble accepting this.'

The fox froze and Mikage smiled, " When you make right choices you feel better about yourself right?"

Tomoe nodded slowly as they neared the others, mikage pushed past them and with a smile pointed at moutian top that wasn't far away at all. Stairs led up to something and the foxes eyes grew wide.

"Your also rewarded with good things. That Tomoe.." Mikage looked at him and smiled, " Is Your Future home."

* * *

"THIS IS MY FUTURE HOME!? ITS A DUMP!" The fox growled as he stepped into the door and almost fell through the floor.

His Present self walked in and shrugged his shoulders, ' Just think, Your the one that repairs it."

The Past Tomoe slumped over a bit; That god was ticking him off more than he liked to admit. He pulled his foot out of the hole in the floor and carefully walked over to a fire pit. He lit it and looked around the shrine.

It was disgusting with cobwebs; and a mildew smell. Even his Present self wrinkled his nose up in disgust. Mikage on the other hand...

"HONEY I'M HOME!" He giggled and looked aorund, " Wow, Its been so long since I've seen my shrine."

The Present Tomoe glared at him and let his bag fall on the floor with a loud thump, ' Thats your own stinkin fault; your the one that left for twenty years." He mumbled the last part and the Past Tomoe didn't get to catch it.

They were all tired and he knew that meant he could be alone; he had to admit he felt guilty all day, and he still did. He was always saying that Nanami acting childish but him pushing his future self into the flood just because he was aggervated? That was also childish.

Tomoe sighed as they sat bye the fire; trying to air out the smell in the old shrine. His ears flattened and he cursed. Water dripped in through holes, The Tori gate was falling when they came in. Spiders were everywhere and Nanami was told to sleep with a shoe. Some places had mold, The paper doors had fire damage! In other words?

It was condemned.

How could he live in a place like this? It was aweful! He grunted and leaned against a wall, the fire filled the air with a sweet smell and Nanami laid down but didn't Present self looked tormented in a way; because all he did was stare at the fire and shudder.

Did the water really do that? To someone as strong and powerful as him?

The younger demon stood quietly and walked to a different room. The shrine wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. He trailed a hand down a wall and looked around thoughtfully; It did have potenial but why would he work so hard to renew a place like this?

He groaned at his aching body and slowly walked to an open door. It led to a rather large porch and as he walked out onto it; it creaked a bit. He sighed and sat down, Everyone else was in a different room, here he was alone.

He was always alone, and he hated the feeling of the cold rooms and not knowing who you are. He choked a bit.

No, He wouldn't cry in front of others; but to himself he was always like this. He would kill and take disavantage but.. He was at his weakest point when he was alone.

He coughed and stared up at the sky, hoping that no one saw him like this. No one ever saw him cry.. And he didn't want that to start now.

"Tomoe?"

The fox froze, his whole body going stiff and rugged. What was she doing up? Why was she here of all places? He swiped his face quickly; maybe she didn't see. Maybe she didn't hear..

But sadly life is an aweful thing and luck was never on his side.

_'Are you Crying?'_

* * *

**_Present Tomoe_**

Tomoe shivered and looked into the fire. Nanami had gotten up to check the shrine out and he was cold. Not that he needed Nanami to get warm. Her body wasn't his heater... Even though that sounded tempting sometimes.

Wait What?

He shook his head and swore out into the quiet. Mikage clucked his tongue and shook his head,

"I know its been a rough day bit please keep it down on the language."

Tomoe glared at him but didn't say a word, He was tired, and cold. He almost drowned today..

Again.

He swallowed and shook off the terrifying memories that haunted him at times when he was alone. He needed to pull himself together. It was for the best; and if Nanami asked? He wouldn't answer. He was good at doing that so he was okay; but he wondered why she would want to know. Its wasn't like she cared remotely about him. And he didn't care about her,

Or at least he hoped that was the case. He did bite her and stick his tongue down her throat, He groaned and buried his head in his hands annoyed. He was such an Idiot!

Mikage looked at him and smiled lightly, " Girl trouble?"

Tomoe's head jerked up and for some odd reason he tripped over himself, " N-NO! That's not it..." He gulped and his face burned.

Huh, What a strange reaction.

Mikage laughed and waved off his stuttering with a smile, " I see, I see. Some has the fever For another somebody."

"I DO NOT!" Tomoe fumed but blushed at the same time. He didn't know why but he was getting embarrassed with this conversation really fast. He laid down on his back and then turned away from the god. His tail tucked between his legs and he whimpered.

Why was he so embarrassed...And why did his face burn?

* * *

_**Still is Still shorter than I planned but I wanted to put you guys on a cliffy! M'Hahahaa! So enjoy my readers! **_

_**'Watches Vampire Knight'**_


	39. Take My Tears and Fears Away

_**39\. Take My Tears And Fears Away**_

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

* * *

_'Are you Crying?'_

Tomoe froze, His heart pounding painfully. Ah crap, No! He looked out over the shrines ragged garden and he swallowed.

"A yokai does not cry." His voice betrayed him and he mumbled something unreadable under his hot, steamy breath. His hair blew about but he let it shade his eyes; not brushing it away in fear that she would see his face.

"But, You were." Nanami's voice trailed off and his heart ached, he heard the porch creak with her footsteps and he prepared himself to tell her the lie that he had been telling himself all these years.

She couldn't see him like this, Not crying. She knew him as a violent, swordsman wih a strong lust for woman. Not someone who cried when no one looked, Not someone who was weak and wanting to belong so badly that he wished for someone to be there. Everytime he got close to someone it ended up in a mess and he decided that it was useless.

He was worthless to everyone around him.

He felt her warmth beside him and he flinched away, not wanting her around. Not right now anyway. He sat there and stared at the moon, That was the only thing he saw good about this place..

The moon was beauitful from this spot.

He looked out and Nanami tugged on a piece of his hair. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and he looked at her confused,

"Do not do that." He growled out, trying to ignore how his body was acting, " Stupid Human.. Learn your place."

Nanami shook her head and sighed, " You were crying, Why?"

He paused and then rolled his beautiful violet eyes, letting the moonlight bounce off them in vivid colors. It was as if differet shades colored them, from dark purple to lavender. There was also dashes on blues in a beautiful swirling sensation, Almost like the night sky itself.

" It does not concern you, besides, I do not cry." He muttered and rested his head against the porches support post. He continued to look at the moon until Nanami stood in his veiw, He blinked and stuttered when she lifted her hand.

It stroked his cheek and lightly rubbed off traces of liguid that he had left behind. He chewed the inside of his lip and looked away,

"Tomoe You have tear stains.." Nanami pouted and he glared.

"I do not your pity." He spat out evilly and decided he had enough of the moon viewing. He went to stand when Nanami tugged on his flamed Yukata. He froze in his place and looked at her annoyed.

"Let me go woman."

"No." She mumbled and he snarled. How dare she! She was just a human! He was the second most powerful demon there was and she was saying such things to him!?

He opened his mouth to prepare to scream but Nanami stopped him, " I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier; I was just shocked that you pushed your Present self into flood waters. Plus... We're here in this shrine for you. Its so that you can learn more about who you will be. Talk to Mikage.. He's your dad.." She smiled warmly and The fox suddenly felt a wave wash over him.

It wasn't a pleasant one though; it made his emotions come to surface and he choked as his face distorted. His gaze dropped to the ground and a sob left his mouth before he could muster the strengh to stop it.

Tomoe felt a hand reach for his face and he looked up slowly, Nanami smiled at him and brushed a hand through his hair,

"I do not have a father, I never will." He mumbled and looked at her in the eye.

She only smiled, " You will, And I know if he could adopt you he would. In fact.. He probably did," She paused as if in thought but then looked at him again, " Talk to him.."

"Never.." Tomoe hissed and looked away, " Why should I talk to a ditz like him? He has no sense in his head."

"Please?" Nanami pouted and yanked his head back towards her. He blinked as the blood once again rushed to his face. He would have said something but he was shocked when Nanami kissed his cheek. Then she kissed the other and he went from pink to red in ten seconds.

"What are you doing!?" He spat out quickly as he yanked himself away from her and backed up.

She smiled, " Its for good luck. Talk to him; If not for yourself.. Do it for me." Nanami got up and walked back to the living room leaving a rather flustered fox.

"Why would I do it for you?" He muttered to the wind as he tried to hide his blush.

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

* * *

He looked at the fire as Mikage ranted about couples and how they attract to each other, Tomoe had said it was all lust but the god was lecturing him about it being of the heart and no one could stop it at all.

Including him.

The fox growled and looked away at the gods comment, He didn't want to think about such things, to be honest he was a bit sick to the stomach with the idea. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of people saying such things. Especailly about him.

He glared at the fire and made the flames whip out towards Mikage. The god yelped and then sent Tomoe a dissaproving look.

"Stop using your powers to hurt me! WAH! Why are you so mean to daddy!?"

Tomoe glared and bared his claws for the god to see, " Whom did I try to hurt? If I remember correctly, You left for twenty years without a trace of exsistence. You Sick, disgusting, Low-life!"

Mikage pouted and clung onto the foxes arm, " Why must you hate me!?"

Tomoe flung him off and stood, " I ALREADY TOLD YOU! Stinkin Idiot.. I used to think you listened to me when I had problems but.. " He bit his lip and looked away, " Your nothing but a liar and a coward!"

Mikage stopped acting stupid for a moment and looked at Tomoe sadly. He really hurt this fox didn't he? Tomoe just didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing..

Nanami walked in and paused when she saw the looks on both the faces in the living room, Tomoe was fuming but at the same time he looked tired and worn out. Mikage looked hurt but also thoughtful..

The girl looked at Tomoe and the fox snarled and sat down with a 'Plop' Mikage gulped and took off out of the room, screaming something about finding all his old scrolls and how eager he was to reread them.

Nanami glanced at Tomoe, who, in turn, Looked like a ball of furry. She sat down beside him and looked directly in his eyes.

"We need to talk."

Tomoe paused, Surprised at her directness and cruel tone; but he didn't care, He would not let this female scare him into a corner. Thats not who he was and he wasn't reverting to something like that!

"What?" His words were harsh and the girl flinched back. Then she straightened her back and Tomoe noticed something. She was holding a glass of water.

"Are you afraid of this?"

The fox looked at her blankly, " No."

Thats when she poured it on his head, She smirked and crossed her arms, " How about now?"

Tomoe ground his teeth, " You find this amusing right?"

The girl shook her head," Nope! I want you to over come your fear of water. Its not a good thing Tomoe."

"WHO SAID I WAS AFRAID!?"

Nanami blinked but then pouted, " Your actions prove you are. Now look at me and tell me why."

"No." Tomoe swore out and prepared to leave, Nanami grabbed his sleave, yanked him down And ordered him to spill it.

"I almost drowned when I first became I familiar, I have been terrified of water ever since, So terried that I won't go near the east Bridge near the shrine any more." Suddenly he snapped out of word binding and growled at the girl, He gave her a look that said, 'I hate you right now.'

She smiled sheepishly as he stood and started to leave, But once again Nanami pulled him down and made him sit in front of her. He blinked as she pulled out a cloth and started to dry his now wet hair.

After drying it she ran her fingers through his locks. He swallowed and looked at her confused. Why was she doing this? Didn't she just make him hummilate himself? He swallowed and reached up, gripping her wrist. His eyes searched hers and their breaths mingled together..

Tomoe opened his mouth but was interrupted when Mikage skipped in and froze, " Oh, This is a terrible time right? Sorry.. Sorry, Go and continue what ever it was you were doing, I swear you Teenagers have no since of privacy."

The fox choked, IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! The fox looked at Nanami and quickly pulled his hand away; His face burned and his stood up.

He had to look on the upside, He didn't have to wash his hair now..

He went to turn around but was almost tackled by his Past Self. He looked at his younger self and swore.

"Watch where your going!"

The past Demon pulled out his katana and held it to the Present Tomoe's neck.

"No, You should be the one watching... We have a problem."

_'The Mountian is on fire..'_


	40. My Blood

_**40\. My Blood**_

* * *

They all froze, The air grew quiet until The Past Tomoe flicked a piece of hair out of the way and glared coldy at them all. Why were they just standing there!? THE SHRINE WAS IN DANGER!

"Are we going to stop it?"

The Present Tomoe shook his head, " How big is it?"

The Past Tomoe's lips pursed and he furrowed his brow, He then sighed, " Its Almost all around us. Its a trap that will kill us in an instant."

Nanami winced and looked at them both, " What caused it?"

The younger demon glared and scoffed at her, " Some idiot left a fire going in the east side. Its spreading fast; I know I can control fire."

"No."

They all looked at the Present Tomoe as he shook his head; He groun dhsi teeth and cursed in his mind, wishing, for once, that he didn't have a contract with Nanami. His powers were under the gods and since his Idiot Past Self kissed Nanami, the he was too,

Tomoe clenched his fists and tried to calm down slightly; it wasn't working in the slightest but he had to try and keep calm. He could only control a fire half that size..

His Past Self would have to get the other side.

"I can get half," He looked at his younger self, " You get the rest, Fight it before it reaches the shrine! Nanami, Stay here."

The girl opened her mouth to protest but Tomoe sent her a glare that shut her up immediatly. She swallowed as both the teens stormed out the door, When they got out?

The Present Tomoe was shocked..

The fire was red, and spreading fast. It was quickly making its way up the mountain in a fast flurry. The Short haired demon bit his lip and then looked at his younger self.

"Fight it off with fox-fire! It will snuff it out, Then we can put the fox-fire out with ease!"

Mikage then ran out of the shrine and started screaming, 'Don't burn yourself kids! Have fun and NO fighting!" He waved a white hankerchief and Tomoe wished he was IN the fire.

Nanami stood in the door way and stared out in fear. The fire approached quickly and Tomoe lit his fox-fire.

He threw it and watched it connect with the fire fire, mixing and snuffing it out quickly. Sparks and cenders were flying everywhere and Tomoe knew this was dangerous. One wrong move and the shrine could burn down, Ruining the Present even further than it already was.

The red fire was snuffed quickly but there was the fact that Fox-fire spreads faster than normal fire. Tomoe cursed, this wasn't good,

"CONTROL IT!" He screamed.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO!?" The Past Demon screamed and moved his hand, calling off the fire, Sadly it didn't work and he froze.

His ears twitched and The Present Tomoe paused also. Everything went dead silent; their bodies shook as if lightning went through their veins. It bruned and casscaded into their hands. Something was wrong.. Very Wrong.

Then?

The quiet was filled with an echoing scream of their master. The bad thing?

Their contract was fading as her breath was being snuffed out..

* * *

_**In the Shrine, A little Earlier.**_

* * *

Nanami panicked but for the first time listened to Tomoe. The air was full of the smell of burnt wood and the shrine was creaking loudly.

She had to stay calm, Nanami closed the door to stop any smoke from coming in and then huddled in a corner. She started to lean her back on a wall when she yelped and pulled away quickly.

The wall was hot..

She gulped, Thats when she was caught off guard as smoke filled the air. Oh No.. She looked up and dodged a falling beam. It was on fire and the blue substance started to spread across the floor quickly.

She gasped and started to crawl for the door, But..

It was blocked by the beam.

Oh no, Oh Crap no! She started to cough as smoke started to fill her nostrils, She had to get down.

Her strengh started to get weaker as she pulled and pulled at the door handle, The medal started to get hot and her voice stilled.

She couldn't breath, The smoke was to much, The room started to took black and she dropped to her knees, The smoke started to flood through the building.

No...Tomoe's home. She had to stop it from spreading to the walls.

"T-TOMOE!" She screamed, Hoping that she wouldn't die as her breath stilled and her eyes closed...

* * *

Tomoe looked at the shrine and his eyes widened. The roof was on fire...

He waved his hand but the fire wouldn't response to his command. It was going wild with each second. Tomoe grasped his mid-section and gasped out. A sharp pain filled it and when he looked at his Past self he was reacting the same way.

The contract was Screaming..

Tomoe yelped and ran to the door, He grabbed the hand but yelped loudly as he took his hand away to reveil a burn.

No,

NO!

He lifted his foot and kicked at it, Over and over again. Finally the wood split and Tomoe rushed in, blinded from smoke that burned his eyes and made his breath clog up. He looked around, his eyes slitting in his search.

"NANAMI!" He screamed but the shrine only answered with a loud creak and a tumbling beam from the roof. He heard a whimper in the mist of it all. It was quiet but his ears caught it.

The pain came back and he gasped, His claws digging into is skin, making him scream. He looked up through the pain and blinked when he saw Nanami laying on the floor, Soot was on her face, and her chest wasn't moving up and down like he had hoped.

The fox ran over and gently lifted her,Hoping that she would wake up.

He stood and looked for the exit, Once he found the small light he jumped out. He coughed and Mikage ran up to them both. The past Tomoe waved his hand and the fire died down, The shrine's roof was ruined and Tomoe knew it had to be fixed..

But he main worry was Nanami. She was laying in his arms, not breathing.

He choked a bit and laid her on the ground, He let his ear press to her chest and examine her breathing. She WAS breathing.. But it was ragged.

The fox winced and looked at Mikage, " Get some water, Do it now!"

The god nodded and Tomoe looked at Nanami, He pressed his mouth to her hers and breathed in, He could feel her breath mingling with his but his lips lingered slightly. He pulled away and the started to hak and cough.

He sat her up and massaged small circles on her back until she was done coughing. When she finished she looked at him and her eyes watered over.

"T-Tomoe!" She whimpered and literally clung to him, Shaking and sobbing loudly against his body. She was weak and Tomoe winced again because of the contract. It started to get stronger again but he knew it could make him sick if he overracted.

Mikage came back with the water and a wet wrag. Tomoe grabbed it and sweeped it over Nanami's Neck and face, slowly wiping the soot away; and secretly hoping she was okay.

Thats when he noticed her skin was being streaked with a dark red substance, He blinked in confusion and tried to swipe it away. There was no cuts on her and she wasn't burned anywhere.. But..

The stuff smelled like blood.

It was irony and disgusting and the fox soon realized the throbbed in his hand. He winced out in shock and looked down at her own hand.

He had been burned with he grabbed that door handle, he hadn't realized that the blood streaking Nanami's face..

Was his

He blinked in shock and then felt a bit lite headed himself. He winced as his hand throbbed then The girl in front of him seemed to echo in a far away place. He had been so worried about her and the shrine that he forgot about his own health. He felt dizzy and the air was stuffy. His eyes glasses over and he felt a pain surge through his healing wound on his stomach. It hadn't hurt for a while and he figured it was fine but..

Blood seeped through his clothes and he blinked in shock. A fire couldn't do this... What was..

Then it hit him, A beam fell from the ceiling and skimmed his side. Or at least that's what he thought. Instead it had opened his healing scar with the rough impact. Plus the pain from the Contract getting weaker made his body faulter in its strength. He looked at Nanamai and sat on his knees; trying to hide his blood from Nanami. Sadly he didn't She saw it and soon showed a look of panic.

"TOMOE!?"

He only looked at her blankly, His eyes slowly closing with the pain.

"I'm F-Fine..." He mumbled right before he fell over in a heap on the ground.

He tried to look at her but...

_The darkness took over First.._


	41. Nightmares

_**41\. Nightmares**_

* * *

_'The Darkness Took Over First'_

He moaned, Sweat pouring off of him like a flood. His hair was sticky and his hand was throbbing painfully. Blood coursed through him and rushed to his head, making him dizzy.

Where was he right now?

It was dark and cold, no Matter how much he shivered or tried to get warm...

Nothing helped.

He grabbed his hand and yelped out. It was burning, To be burnt by his own fox-fire.. Was this his cruel fate as a familiar? He whimpered and panted as the sweat poured off of him. Then his eyes opened and all he saw was blurred colors and beautiful splashes.

His eyes plyed open some more just as a white wrag was pressed on his forehead and around his sweat drenched neck. He blinked and tried to reach out to whoever was caring for him.

Then his vision cleared and he saw that his hand was wrapped tightly; but enough for air to reach. It felt slimy so he suspected medicine was applied. He rubbed his fingers together and tried to sit up. Sadly his body twinged with a strong pain and he gasped out into the air.

"Tomoe, Stay still."

The fox looked at the person that was beside him, Pressing cold wrags to his Head,, Neck and chest area. He blinked when he saw his master actually caring for him. This was something he didn't get; She was always the one he protected, not her protecting him.

He opened his mouth but gasped again. His white hair was fanned out around his head and he realized that he didn't have enough strength to sit up on his own. His hand throbbed and he whimpered out; His pain very evident to those around him.

Mikage was there too.. Tomoe heard him and his constant wails; but He seemed far away. Nanami was beside him, patting his head slightly. He sighed, letting his head move with her hand. His claws edged into his blanket as a wave of pain passed through him.

"Water?" Nanami smiled slightly and held up a small cup. She brought it to his chapped lips and he blinked as the water flowed into his mouth and renewed his voice in a small sense.

He blinked and opened his mouth,But all that came out was, " Ah..." He moaned in pain, his was in so much pain that even his tail was limp. He shivered and Nanami laid a blanket over him, warming his instantly.

He grasped it and looked at her.

"You took in a lot of smoke Tomoe; And you burnt your hand pretty badly.. It was bleeding." her voice trailed off and Tomoe winced out.

His stomach was hurting too but he remembered that much. He moved a heavy arm to his stomach and felt it slightly. His hand fingers afew stitches and his eyes closed momentarly.

Just what he needed.. Another scar.

" Go to Sleep Tomoe, Burns take time to heal." Nanami muttered and lightly pointed at his hand, " Especailly severe ones."

Tomoe grunted and stared coldy at the roof. This was his fault, Nanami was put into danger because he had thought his fox-fire was the only way. Instead they should have packed and left without heistation; but...

This place was his home.

His eyes traveled over the lightly lit room and he smiled slightly. This was his room..

Even if it wasn't in the Furture, it was still the room that he would stay in. It had a familiar scent and feeling, it was pleasant in its own way. His eyes started to drift shut and he yawned, his hand was grazed by something and when he opened his eyes he saw Nanami holding it with a smile.

He sighed, his lips slightly parting as if asking her to stay close to him for a little while. She smiled and tightened her grip for only a short second, so that it didn't bother his burn,

He arched his brow but yawned and let his eyes drift shut. It was pleasant... For his master to be here with him. He felt sleeping and so... His drifted off again.

* * *

_**Nanami's POV**_

* * *

I watched him drift off to sleep again, He looked exhausted and I couldn't even imagine how much his hand much. It had a burn that I couldn't look at without getting sick to the stomach.

Thank goodness he's a yokai and can heal much better than humans. I only wished I wasn't the reason he got hurt. The look of his face right before he passed out shocked me. His eyes were dull and no matter how many times you called his name..

He wouldn't answer.

And now he was out cold and breathing heavily because he saved me. He saved me from burnin gto a crisp in the shrine.

I looked up at the hole in the roof, Mikage was up there hammering away, whistling a happy tone. Then he hit his thumb and started to screaming out words that only Tomoe would say.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and looked out the shrine's main door. The Past Tomoe was standing there holding a beam, ready to hand it to the god above. His ears were flattened due to Mikage's whistling. Maybe they really sensitive? I wasn't sure.

But I did notice he had a few burns too, Maybe not as bad as The Short haired Tomoe but he did have a few on his hands from tearing away at the shrines rubble.

I stood up and looked at the Present Tomoe, He was sleeping so I made my way over to the Past Tomoe. He looked at me and I smiled warmly.

He adverted his gaze and looked back at the roof, I didn't know if he was mad or still upset like the other day.

I walked up to him as he handed Mikage the last beam. The fox dusted of his hands and tried to hide a wince. I clucked my tongue and grabbed his hand.

He blinked in shock and looked at me in confusion.

"Let go.." He hissed out but I only looked at his hand.

"Your burnt."

He yanked his hands away and rolled violet eyes, " Leave it be."

I only shook my head and yanked him by the sleave. I seated him in the shrine's floor after many arguments and screaming. He glared at me as I lifted his hands and placed then in a cold busket of water.

I rubbed my fingers over his and He seemed to stiffened. i looked at him and got worried. He was red..

"Are you sick?"

He looked away from me, Staring at a wall as if it was interesting, " No." He muttered quickly and I shrugged it off. I wrapped his burns and he grunted to himself. I smiled as he looked at me and I sighed.

I gave his hair a tug and he looked at me as if he was mortified, Again.. Weird.

"I.. Have some busyness to take care of. " He muttered and jumped up from his spot. I only smiled as he started to walk off into the shrine. Mikage walked in later on and bowed, Then he went to his old study. I soon heard voices talking and I only smiled..

I hope that The Past Tomoe is talking to his future father.. Maybe he can understand why he is meant to be a familiar in a shrine.

I sat beside The Present Tomoe and smoothed his hair out, He opened his eyes and sighed lightly.

I giggled and he arched his brow as if I was foolish; I guess it was just because he sighed. he looked tired and he could hardly move. I moved the blanket and looked at him...

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

* * *

Nanami moved Tomoe's blanket down and The fox looked at her with wide eyes. He had no idea what she was doing but he wasn't comfortable with it. The girl moved her hands to his stomach and pushed down slightly. The fox spewed out in pain and gripped her arm; not caring about his burns.

Nanami nodded as if she understood and pushed in another spot, She got the same reaction.

Nanami shook her head, " It looks like you tore it even more this time. " She sighed and pulled the blanket back as Tomoe's hit the blanket behind his head. He panted due to the pain and Nanami rubbed his arm slightly, trying to calm him down.

"I had to test your pain levels. They're highter than I expected."

She patted his head an dhe looked at her, " Were you burnt?" He asked dryly, his voice cracking.

She shook her head and did a demi circle, " Nope! None at all.."

He nodded and relaxed a bit, he was okay as long as Nanami was. The sore on his body would heal with time, right now he would sleep. The shrine wasn't cold right now..

It had two gods in it after all.

He relaxed and looked at the roof, he furrowed his brow and Nanami giggled, " Mikage fixed the roof.."

The fox nodded and let his eyes drift off. His dreams should have been safe but...

They started off as..

_Nightmares..._

* * *

**_Nightmare_**

* * *

He looked out and around, Where was he exactly? He was surrounded by Sakura groves, so what was going on? It wasn't the season for sakura at all. He looked around; his ears twitching at ever sound. He paused when he heard a giggle.

Strange...

Why would anybody be here?

He looked around for the source and noticed a girl. He couldn't make her out, his hair was blurry and he couldn't tell if it was brown or blond. She was petite and her eyes was covered with a blind fold.

He was behind her when she turned around and giggled again. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Then the girl pressed a kiss to his cheek. Usually it wouldn't affect him but the kiss gave him a chill. The chill was cold and it made his body shake in..

Fear?

It wasn't pleasure, It was dear. Like a dread that he wanted to run from. He looked at the girl closer and she smiled. Her voice was muffled but he could still tell what she was saying to him. He was taken back when blood started to pour out of her blindfold. he blinked, His breath turning to sand.

The blind ran down her cheek and she smiled like a demon staring him down. His heart raced and she started to get closer to him. She stood on her tip toes as Tomoe stood there frozen.

"Its to bad.."" She cackled, " To bad that you don't remember..."

She looked at him, her teeth showing evilly.

'Remember... Tomoe.'

The fox stood frozen..

'What was he supposed to remember? And why...

Why couldn't he move?


	42. I'll Talk For You

_**42\. I'll talk for You..**_

* * *

_**Past Tomoe And The Conversation He Is having With Mikage ( The One Mentioned In The Previous Chapter )**_

* * *

He had thought about what the human said.. To talk to Mikage? Is that what he should do to know more about himself? To know why people call him his father? He wanted to know.. But then he didn't.

It could of been the fear of change and the idea of being something he didn't want to be; but his Present self didn't seem to completelt hate his job as a familiar ( Dude, you have no idea..)

So he was going to talk to Mikage, even though he didn't want to. He heard Mikage go to his office so he snuck in and paused. He was nervous, what was a father like? He never had one before, What did they do?

Did tey teach their children to be better? Or did they scorn and mock them? He didn't know..

He swallowed as Mikage looked up from a scroll. He blinked when he saw the younger demon but he smiled.

"Oh, Please sit down."

The younger demon clenched his fists and sat down slowly. He looked around the shrine office and gasped at all the scrolls. There was so much history in this room that it shocked him. It was amazing..

Mikage chuckled and the fox stopped staring at all the litature. He swallowed and the man smiled, " When you became my familiar you raded all my scrolls and read them over and over again. You called them fasinating." The god stood up and walked over to one of the racks and pulle done out. He handed it to the fox and Tomoe blinked in surprise.

"Wha.."

" Read it,"

The fox paused, His long fingers brushed across the soft paper and he noticed the brush strokes on it. It was beautiful..

"This isn't nessary." He muttered and the god waved him off.

"Nonscience! Go about and read it! in fact, You can read what ever you wish in here."

Tomoe froze and opened his mouth. He didn't get it... Everyone called him a murderer and a curse to the world and everyone who lived on it. Why was this man treating him so kindly? Was this what a father was like? Was it...

"You wanted to talk right?"

The fox nodded slowly, Still unsure where to start, " Yes. I want to know why I became a familiar." He spat it out quickly and Mikage chuckled.

"Thats a long story; One that you have to live out yourself in due time; but I will tell you that you didn't want to be one. I forced you to be one."

The fox took in that news and anger broiled up in him, " WHY!?"

The blond god sighed, " Because.. You know so much sadness. You hide it and pretend your all right. You hate yourself... You think that the only reason I would take you in is to do a good deed; because that is what you were taught to see in me. You hate others.. Because others hate you."

The fox paused.. For some reason.. With every word the god said, his heart lurched and his ears flattened. His eyes grew wide and he couldn't breath.

"You said, ' You don't care, I am meant to be alone. I hated hearing that from someone so young and so hurt. I saw a passion in you.. A passion to be good; someone just had to help it come out."

The fox felt his shoulders slump, his tail went limp with every word and he mentally broke down. He couldn't cry here.. How did this man know so much about his pain? Why did he know? He didn't like the idea of him knowing everything...

But.. He was also glad someone knew. His face started to turn red and he cursed. He looked away, trying to harden his eyes once more.

"And Don't be afraid to cry. Weak people are the ones that don't cry."

The fox looked at him annoyed, " I think you have that one mixed up, old man."

Mikage shook his head, " No.. It takes a lot of strength to cry. Lots of people just can't do it.."

Tomoe looked at him, Confusion on his features, " Why do you call me your son?"

The god looked at him, a smile on his lips, " That is something I can't exactly explain right away; but I can treat you like I did many years ago.. Would you like me to do that? Then you might learn a thing or two.."

The fox looked at him in curiousity. He did want to know why he came to this place, To this ugly, shrine.. He bit his lip. Making a desicion like this was hard. He was practically asking to be treated like the son of a god. He paused and looked at the god.

"Very well. Do as you wish; but remember this." He narrowed his eyes, " I do as I please.."

Mikage smiled, " We have a deal.."

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

* * *

He gasped for air as his eyes shot open; his heart raced as he stared at the ceiling. His eyes slitted and he stared up in a trance.. He hadn't had those dreams for five hundred years. What was going on? Maybe it was the spell that Mikage gave him years ago.. It was wearing off.

He gulped and turned his head. The room was dark but that only helped him sleep more. He was groggily as he looked at A dark figure beside him.

His eyes adjusted to the light and he blinked when he saw Nanami beside him. He would have moved his arm to fix her hair but..

His body was so heavy right now.

It was hard to breath and what made it worse was that they were in a time where they didn't have proper medicine. He had to deal with the pain.. The severe and deadly pain. He moved and gasped out..

He didn't know if he could put up with this pain. It hurt so badly.. He gasped again and tried to move. It wasn't working so he laid there staring up at the roof. His hair stuck to him in a hot mess.

He sighed and then paused when he felt something press into his side. He turned his head and blinked; his eyes widening.

Nanami looked at him, Her innocent eyes shimmering with concern.

"Go back to sleep.." She muttered half asleep herself. Then to the foxes shock she pressed a quick kiss to his chapped lips. He whimpered and it wasn't because of the pain..

She pulled away and muttered goodnight Tomoe, Then her head plopped over beside him.. He blinked. She was half asleep.. She probabyl wouldn't remember that in the morning; but he would..

His face colored as his heart started to beat quickly. It made his body hurt more than it had too and he whimpered. He couldn't sleep at all.. And it was too hot.

Oh god.. He hoped he could make it through the night..

_Because he didn't want his master to wake up next to a dead body._


	43. A Call To--Nevermind

_**43\. A Call To- Nevermind**_

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

* * *

He woke up with the sun glaring his eyes. It was still hard for him to breath but he had to fight all night long. The fox groaned and let his head plop back on the futon pillow. He was exhausted but that never stopped him before..

He turned his head to see Nanami's head resting on his shoulder. He blinked and then rolled his eyes. The fox opened his mouth but only moaned at his sore throat.

He sighed and tried to lift a hand, His body was heavy..

This was worse than hang-over.

The foxes eyes narrowed and tried to sit up, slowly. It pulled on his middle but he didn't care, he hated doing nothing for more than twenty-four hours. He finally managed to sit up and grimace at the same time. He gasped a bit and then sighed out softly. His stomach was killing him but at least he made it to a sitting position.

His movement made Nanami move in her sleep and open her eyes. When she saw him sitting up and wincing she gasped out and sat up.

"Lie back down!"

"No.." He hissed out and tried to breath again.

"You should listen to her Tomoe." Mikage walked in and sighed heavily, " I don't want you tearing your stitches."

Tomoe glared at him and snarled his lip, " Remember old man, We had a deal; I do as I please."

Mikage chuckled, " I'm surprised you remember that and nothing else. How sad.."

Tomoe growled and Nanami put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down." She sighed out and he winced out, His anger subsiding in only a few seconds.

He looked away from everyone and winced. His wounds were making him dizzy and tired but he didn't care.. He didn't want to sit around and do nothing. He wobbled to his feet and gasped out in pain. Nanami stood up with him but he waved her off like he always did.

Thats when The Past Tomoe came in with his pipe hanging in his mouth. He let the smoke surround his head and then rolled his eyes at the scene.

The older demon rolled his eyes in return and started to grip a side wall for support; He wasn't going to give in to his younger selves wishes or anyone esles for that matter! He stood up and started to walk towards one of the rooms.

Nanami started to panic and looked at the Past Tomoe. He mearly shrugged his shoulders like to say, 'So?" The he turned around and started to walk outside.

The girl started to panic , She didn't know what to do and she was confused; She looked around for anything that could stop the two from leaving the room.

Then she saw one thing that stuck out.. One thing she cold pull.

_Their tails.._

She reached out quickly before anybody could caught her, Her soft hand gripped the Present Tomoe tail and then She grabed the Past. Both foxes froze on the spot and looked at her shocked.

The past Tomoe turned pink while the Older Tomoe scowled, ( All the while trying to hold his own blush )

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" The older demon hissed in annoyance, he clenched his fists and Nanami blinked.. Her hand still wrapped around his tail.

"Stopping you from leaving; Why? Whats wrong?" She looked over at Mikage and gasped. The man had passed out and now his spirit was sliding out of his mouth as if he saw a ghost. WHAT DID SHE DO THAT WAS SO TERRIBLE?!

The Past Tomoe put a hand over his mouth as his blush literally covered his face, He looked shocked and maybe a little confused.

Nanami blinked when the Present Tomoe gave her an embarassed look and yanked his tail away, " If you must know..." He paused as his face tinged pink, " When you pull on a foxes tail ...

_"It is a call to Mate."_

He mouthed the words out and turned his back on Nanami so she could digest what she just heard. Soon she turned pale and let go of The Past Tomoe tail with no hesitation. She blushed furiously and Mikage didn't revive till later that night... The older demon blushed and gripped his tail so that Nanami could not touch it. To be honest he wasn't expecting that, and the shock took the air right out of his lungs. He winced.

His stomach was killing him; but so was his heart..

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

* * *

He felt his face burn in shock and pleasure. It wasn't like no one grabbed his tail before... He swallowed and decided it was better not to think about it or he would loose his head over it.

He breathing out and put his pipe up; he looked out at the sun-rise and sighed, The cool wind blew through his hair and the hot hues of red in the sky seemed to match the foxes skin color at the moment.

He was... Indeed.. Emabarrassed. REALLY embarrassed..

He winced out and looked up at the clouds, thinking to himself.

Mikage said he would treat him like he treated the Present Tomoe; which meant he would treat him like a son.. He sucked in his breath and winced..

What was a father, actually?

Because his father...

_He didn't know him.._

He was born to a wonderful mother; but of course all things end. She died at the hand of humans and he had the scar to prove it. He pressed on it and swore. Humans and Yokai; they were different. They didn't belond together.. Or at least that's what everyone around him said.

He sighed out and tugged on a piece of his hair. He wanted to know more about how he became a familiar in the future. He was going to do something about it too, He would ask Nanami how he became her familiar in the future; Because he knew the contract was sealed by something he knew he wouldn't do to a human, willingly.

_It was sealed with her lips firmly planted against his..._


	44. Who Are They?

_**HEY GUYS! Okay, I got a guest reveiw from Pink Angel saying, Where's the Shrine Spirits? I mentally slapped myself! I FORGOT THE POOR LITTLE GUYS! SO.. This is an inspired chapter! Meet The Spirits! XD**_

* * *

_**44\. Who Are They?**_

* * *

_They ran around in the shadows, Speaking nothing and being quiet. Nothing fazed them as they saw the strangers walk into their shrine. It looked like their master but he didn't speak as though he was._

_He was saying he was from a distant time. From far away, They didn't know if he was the same.. Or if they should go out from where they were to greet them. He had two yokai with him; But they seemed to be the same person._

_They guessed one was for their time and The other from a distant one. There was also a female..._

_Each fox seemed to be strange around her._

_The two beings giggled at the tense air._

_"They are fooling themselves.." One whisperd._

_"Yes, Yes.." The other answered._

_They hid in the shadows and watched them. When the fire caught they had settled in Mikage's room, A safe place where nothing would touch them. Each other was half and half of their other selves.._

_Without each other they would only be half of what they were.._

_'Watch them closely..'_

_"Yes, Yes..'_

* * *

_**Present Tomoe**_

* * *

He put a clawed hand on his mid-section and gasped out, " Ow." He gasped out The pain was strong and he didn't think he ever felt this before. It was a stabbing pain and his chest was pounding in surges of pain.

He breathed out and walked into the living room where his Past Self was talking to Mikage. They were arguing about katana's and how they should be used in the shrine.

He sighed, Mikage was not going to give in. He remembering fighting with him on that topic numerous times. He grunted and stumbled towards the porch. He opened the door and blinked when he saw Nanami.

His hair blew with the wind as he watched her. She was using tailsmen she had found in the shrine; for once he didn't tell her to practice.. And yet she still did.

He blinked as the wind messed with her hair. It flitted about and sakura petals from the trees surrounding the shrine scattered about. He walked forward accidenlty making the old porch. Nanami blinked and looked him.

Her brown eyes went straight through him as he sat beside her and looked at her tailsmen. Her hand writing was beautiful; she had to of been practicing.

He picked on up that said healing. He furrowed his brow and looked at her.

Nanami looked at him and titled her head to the side when Tomoe Actually folded the paper and put it inside his hakamashita. He patted it close to his heart and looked at her shocked expression. They both blinked together and then looked away quickly.

Was it him or was the atmosphere awkward?

He caught a petal before it touched the girls face. He twidled with the petal and looked at her slightly, He brought the petal to his lips and pressed it there for a few seconds. Then he put it in her hair.

The girl blushed and looked away quickly, The fox paused as her hand trailed from her face; brushing the hair away. He stood up quickly and started to walk back inside..

But what surprised him?

He wasn't in pain.. He patted the healing tailsmen and smiled.

_Interesting.._

* * *

Nanami sighed, It was getting dark outside and she needed to get inside. She pulled the sakura petal out of her hair and smiled, She pressed her lips to it and put it in her kimono pocket. She patted it and smiled..

The girl stood up and walked into the shrine's hall. It was dark but she wasn't one to be afraid of dark places, But then again..

_'Hehe.."_

Nanami froze and turned. Laughter echoed through the hall. It was errie and it sent chills up her spine.

"Hello?" She whispered.

Shadows danced across the walls and The girl froze.

_'Heheheh.._

The laughter sounded again and the girl felt her spirit scream. She took off down the hall, her feet banging on the floors. Sadly she ran right into a wall.

She looked up and blinked, Not a wall.. It was; The Past Tomoe.  
He looked at her confused as she clung onto him and buried her face in his chest. He paused, not sure what to do.

He lifted a hand and patte dher head; not sure if that was correct or not. He looked at her and paused.

"What is it woman? You are shaking as if you saw Akura-ou." He chuckled as she looked at him with puffy eyes. Big tears ran down her face slopping into her hands,

"G-Ghost.. This place is haunted!" She wailed and the fox rolled his eyes.

"I would have sensed a ghost; You are fearing nothing. " He sighed, " Humans are so troublesome."

Nanami glared at him and wacked his head when Mikage walked in, he smiled.

"Of course dear! This shrine doesn't have ghost!" He smiled but then froze. He let out a LOUD scream, ( Causing Tomoe to cover his ears in pain ) Then he lifted his robes up like a woman and a figure dashed out.

Mikage screamed again and stood on a stool; Saying, 'I FEEL SO DEFILED!'

Nanami yelped and hid behind the Past Tomoe while the Present Tomoe ( Who was watching in amusemnt ) Rushed forward and grabbed the running figure.

His hand grabbed a large red bow and another figure dashed forward and hit his arm, " LET HER GO!"

Nanami saw who it was and almost passed out with relief. The Present Tomoe glared at the little bratts in front of him. He clenched his fists and held Them both up by the collar. They dangled there, screaming for their lives. The older demon rolled his violet eyes and glared at them.

The past Tomeo blinked and stared at the screaming children, he cocked his head to the side and noticed they were wearing masks. He poked at one and watched it sqeal.

He crossed his arms as his ears flopped, " What the crap are these things?" He narrowed his eyes and let his hands grip tightly in case they lunged at him.

The Present Tomoe looked at him and sighed out, a bit annoyed himself..

_'They are Shrine Spirits,"_

"What?" The younger questioned.

The older rolled his eyes and shoved one towards him, As if to say, 'Here Take It'

The fox gagged and backed up a bit, " What?" He asked again.

The older narrowed his eyes,

_'Get Used to Them, Because they live here too.'_

* * *

**_When I wrote the first Scene I was like, This feels like a Horror! T-T They were creepy at first! Hahaah._**


	45. How The Shrine Children Are

_**Sorry That this update took SO LONG! I have been busy lately and when I did write something? I only had time to write one chapter. So here is this chapter for you guys, I'm still working on the next romance part; I might put another Romantic Chapter in 'Twisting Friendship' I had this idea and I thought, YAS! SO... Yeah, Haha.. Here's this chapter.. -_-**_

* * *

_**45\. How The Shrine Children Are**_

* * *

The Past Tomeo stared at the wiggling children in disgust; he did not want to live with these things one day. They were too loud and his ears were killing him from their constant screaming.

He ground his teeth as he backed up a bit and growled lowly. Mikage got over his pity party and hopped down from his stool; He walked over and smiled at Onikiri.

It was good thing she had a mask on because she would have bit the Present Tomoe for him to let go; but then again if she did that he would roast her.

He narrowed his eyes as if to say, 'Try Me.'

Onikiri glared at the fox while Kotetsu started to cry and whine. The Past Tomoe guessed he was the weaker of the two; He rolled his eyes and flicked him in the head.

Mikage sent him a quick glare and the Past Tomoe blinked in surprise. Why did the gd do that? He was a feared demon and yet when he saw the god look at him like that..

He made him shiver.

The past Tomoe decided that sice he wasn't Mikage's familiar yet he coudl glare back; he did so and the god chuckled. He ruffled the foxes hair, making it tangle,

" You never do change do you?" He snickered making the fox growl loudly.

"Do not touch me." He tugged at his hair to fix it and the god chuckled. The fox was always fussing about how he looked. He worried to much; if he knew that Nanami thought he looked nice? Maybe he would be less self conscience...

The god sighed and then yawned when he saw the children still wiggling around.

"Tomoe, Put them down."

The older demon glared put let them drop with a loud , 'Plop' They landed harshly as they hit the cold floor. Then they hopped up and ran behind Mikage for protection from Tomoe. The fox glared at them and crossed his arms in patiencently. They swallowed and then looked up at the god that was their master and wasn't at the same time.

They backed away and then ran into Nanami. They sqeaked in shock and Kotetsu started to cry again. Mikage sighed and knelt down.

"I'm sorry to alarm you; I'm from the future and the person you just bumped into is Miss, Nanami Momozeno. Your future master."

The children stiffened and looked at Nanami with wide eyes but thats when Onikir looked at Tomoe and pointed with an accusing finger, " What about him!?"

Tomoe scoffed at her and glared in annoyance. Little did Nanami know but Tomoe actually had it hard with the shrine spirits at first; now he had to go through the turmoil again. He groaned at the thought of being talked about behind his back like when he first became a familiar.

Mikage smiled, " This is Tomoe, My familiar; and your Big Brother! "

The fox glared at Mikage in annoyance, ' Don't lie to them like that!"

Mikage laughed in a cheerful way and then patted the spirits heads. Onikiri looked at Tomoe agian and tilted her head to the side, " Why would you bring somthing like that here. He'll only dishonor the shrine Lord Mikage."

Tomoe glared at them; he knew they were going to say that. They were always saying things like that when he first arrived at the shrine. It was hard for them to accept a teenage Yokai of all things. He walked into their home and was welcomed by their god.

The fox didn't even know why he was welcomed, Just the thought of becoming a familiar brought back memories from long ago. he had to overcome a lot of things that sent his heart beating in pain.

The shrine spirits didn't accept him like the god said they would, he would often hear them talking about him and even recommended hiding him when guests came. Mikage called him his son but the fox didn't feel wanted at all. Then it all changed when Tomoe saved the children's lifes and they saw him as he truly was.

He had gotten injured but he remembered waking up to them taking care of him. He was shocked and maybe even warmed by their attemps. His body had been stabbed and they stayed beside him. Just like the family he never had.

He was finally accepted and now he was back at square one.

Tomoe sighed as Onikiri and Kotetsu stared at him, He only gave them a glance before trying to force a smile. They looked at him shocked and Onikir scoffed at him for actually trying to be nice.

It was only because her point of veiw on Yokai's was something that was planted into her since the birth of the shrine. Mikage had changed that with his views, He believed in Yokai and how they could be. It wasn't always like this but then again, Mikage was always different in that category.

When Tomoe came along he was hurt and in pain, not just in his body but also with his emotions. He had lost something important and Mikage had erased that from his teenage memory. The fox wouldn't hurt anymore as long as it still worked.

The god took Tomoe in and cared for him in his darkest times. From trival things to things that every Teenager goes through and doesn't want to talk about due to embarrassment.

Tomoe looked away from the spirit as the Past Tomoe kenlt down to their eye level and yanked their mask off. He furrowed his brow at what he saw and then titled his head to the side. He rolled his eyes after a few seconds and then hnded the mask back.

"Stupid." He muttered lightly.

Kotetsu whimpered and fixed his mask back, " Thats not true! Its not stupid." He chewed his lip as Onikiri tapped her foot.

Mikage looked at Tomoe and and panicked, " Don't say that!" He looked at the older demon and winced, " Right Tomoe?"

The fox glared at him. Why would he agree with him; to be truthful he wasn't even close to forgiving him for leaving for so long. So he simply rolled his eyes and sighed out, " Actually it is."

"TOMOE!" Mikage and Nanami screached at the same time.

"What?" Both Tomoe's answered and Nanami's eye twitched,

"Both of you, Down!" She pointed at the ground and both of the foxes slapped into the ground in absolute obedience. The older Tomoe glared at her while the Younger growled. Mikage swiped a tear away and said,

"Oh How I miss doing that."

"WHAT!?" The present yelled and tried his best to lunge forward and choke the man. Thats when Nanami told him to stop or she would make him put his face in the corner like a child. The fox glared at her but didn't open his mouth as he squrimed in his spot.

Nanami bent down and looked at the shrine Children, " Hello," She smiled and patted their heads. They giggled and clung to her immediatly but when they saw th foxes glaring at them they stopped and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

She smiled and stood, " Tomoe, Tomoe.." She looked at them both," Go get dinner, Now." She said this while looking sweet.

The older demons ears flopped over at her assertivness but to be honest? He found it...

_Attractive.._

He paused and nearly choked on his own spit while the other Tomoe sighed. He stood up and swept his hair to the side, He was uttering about how humans were too much to handle. The older demon stood and looked at the shrine spirits.

He sighed; knowing that it would be a while for them to actually pay attention to him as a person. Tomoe grabbed an old katana out of one of the rooms and balanced the blade. He was a bit rusty with the blade but he was sure he could still use one.

He looked at Nanami and sighed. The shrine spirits backed away from him, shaking. Tomoe rolled his eyes.

He never did really get the them. Maybe that why their names were the shrine children? He shrugged his shoulders as they went out into the woods.

* * *

_**Hours later**_

* * *

Nanami smiled as Tomoe dipped her some more soup. They had caught a few birds but it was all the Past Tomoe's doing. The Present Tomoe was certainly out luck when it came to his katana. He knew if he practiced he would pick right up on it.. But he didn't practice so he was up a tree for now. It didn't help that his Past Self was poking fun at him the whole time calling him a slacker. He ground his teeth...

The girl sighed and looked at him with a smile, " Its good; Thank you."

He nodded quietly and passed the bowl to her, Theirs fingers brushed and Tomoe jerked his hand away rather quickly. His heart skipped and he cursed as his breath failed him. The kitsune caught Mikage smiling at him and he glared and looked away embarrassed.

He breathed out and sighed, Thats when a shrine spirit came and sat beside him. He blinked but then shook his head when it looked at him scared. The fox stood up and rolled his shoulder.

"I'm going to bed." He muttered quietly.

The shrine spirits were the only ones he had when Mikage left; and now they didn't seem to know it. In a way it was pretty lonely...

He walked away and sighed...

Mikage sighed and looked outside. It was dark now and Tomoe was already gone. Nanami was cuddled in a corner and the Past Tomoe was..

He paused but then smiled when he saw the fox huddled up in a ball, the shrine spirits were cuddled around him in a cute picture. It was like an older brother with silblings. Mikage chuckled and grabbed an extra blanket, He covered them up and them sighed.

The long haired fox whimpered in his sleep and moved only a bit; The shrine spirits stayed still and one cuddled the foxes arm. The god smiled.

He missed seeing this. Seeing Tomoe being the teen he was and fiting in like a family. He bet that after he left the fox was broken; and the spirits took care of him in the best way they knew how. They treated him like he was a family member; not just a familiar.

_Because.._

_That was how the Shrine Children were.._


	46. Familiar Training

_**46\. Familiar Training**_

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

* * *

Tomoe tried to move as a yawn took over his body. He squirmed about and then winced at his lack of motion. He blinked in surprise and looked around him. The shrine spirits were around him, One was holding his amr and making him grind his teeth. He blinked in surprise at the position and noticed how tried he truly was.

He yawned again and let his head hit the worn out mats on the floor. His hair fanned out around him and sweeped over his shoulders. The moonlight shone through the room and lit up Nanami as she slept in the corner of the room.

The fox looked at her and paused, His eyes swept over her as she shivered about. she looked tired and cold; he wasn't that cold.. is fox-fire was helping him with that.

Tomoe got up and walked over to her; wincing when his feet made the floorboards creak. He kneeled beside her and lifted her up in his arms. Her body was limp until she buried her face into his chest. He paused as his heart skipped.

It was strange, This was a human. They were filthy and dumb; but this girl... She was smart and clean. She had such innocence and yet she had spunk that no other girl had. At least not in his eyes..

He paused and pulled her into his arms more, Then he laid down and wrapped his arms around Nanami. She stopped shivering as he heated his hands up and pressed them to her shoulders. She relaxed in his arms and for once he was enjoying himself..

Nanami made him feel needed; not like how he was needed to slaughter by Akura-ou; but needed because he was him.. And no one else.

He sighed as his eyes drifted shut and his breath started to slow..

Yeah; Maybe one day; he could be accepted by those who called themselves his family in the future.

* * *

The past Tomoe woke up before before Nanami did and streached, His tail wrapped around his torsoe and his eyes dropped slightly. The only thing that made him blink was when his Present self walked in and rolled his eyes when the shrine spirirs ran from him.

The younger demon didn't get it; why were they acting that way towards him and not him? He blinked as he watched his older self start sorting out piles of kimono's. He folded them to perfection and the other demon cocked his head to the side.

Then his older self brought in some tea and poured it into some cups. He furrowed his brow; How the crap did he do all of this in the morning?  
As if reading his mind his older self looked at him and sighed,

' What? Surprised you actually do something in the Future time?"

The younger demon glared, " NO!" He snarled and stood up. Thats when a hakamashita hit him in the head; he blinked as he held the outfit and looked up. Mikage was standing there holding his leafs with a smile.

"WHAT IS THIS FOR!?" He snarled and looked at his own clothes; he liked his flamed yukata. It was comfortable and blood stained but hey, Not everything is perfect.

The god laughed as Nanami yawned and looked at the three males.

The younger demon looked at the cloth and then rolled his violet eyes, " Why?"

Mikage smirked, he closed his fan and placed it into his hand. He sighed and placed a hand on the foxes shoulders, That's when a shrine spirit ran between his legs and the fox tripped. He landed on his stomach with an , 'Oof!'

His hair guarded his eyes and he looked up at the god with wide eyes. The man smiled,

"Today? You start your Familiar training."

The fox blinked and the panicked," WHAT!?"

There was no way! He couldn't do all that! How could he? He swallowed in shock and fear; how long was this going to take him? And.. How much was it going to humiliate him? Oh Crap... This wasn't fair.

* * *

Tomoe chewed his lip as his long hair was tied into a pony-tail. He winced when he tried to walk in his hakamashita. He wondered if he was a bit taller in the future? He wasn't sure but he was tripping over his clothes. He groaned at how stupid he looked but he continued to move down the shrine's broken down hallway.

Sadly his foot went through a hole and he looked at the ceiling, swearing.

Mikage walked in and then smiled, Lets start here huh? He smirked in laughter and the fox glared at him.

He looked away in embarrassment and crossed his arms as he pulled his foot out of the hole, " I don't know how." He ground his teeth as his older self walked up and leaned on the door frame. He muttered something like, 'Was I Really this pathetic?'

The younger Tomoe glared at him and snarled as Mikage smiled, He looked at his older self and smirked," Since you like criticizing him; you can be the one to teach him how to patch the hole. Remember, He doesn't know how to maintain the shrine with his yokai powers yet so be gentle with yourself, Okay?"

"WHAT!?" His older self swore out, " YOU OLD MAN! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Mikage waved him off and skipped down the hallway; leaving both Tomoe's to glare at each other. This was not going to end well between them; Was it?

* * *

I know its short, But I've been having so hard times with this story! Don't worry though; I got this idea of The Past Tomoe having to learn how to be a familiar. After all.. It can't just come naturally. The Present Tomoe must of had to go through LOTS of training to be as good as he is.. ( Maybe. He is almost perfect! XD Kiddding Kidding.. ) Again, Sorry its short. I hope for the next chapter to be longer, Thank you guys! XD


	47. Sparton Fox

_**47\. Sparton Fox**_

* * *

He stood outside for some unknown reason with his long hair pulled into a pony tail; The wind whipped it about and he nearly choked on it as he pulled a strand out of his mouth; Maybe this is why he cut it?

He shrugged his shoulders as he looked out off the mountain and became dazed at the rising sun; To be truthful he was up WAY to early. His body was screaming at him and the worst part was that it took him forty minutes to figure out how to put his hakamashita on.

He really didn't wear them; it was always Tobi and Yukata's, now he was trying to figure it out. He almost lost his temper and tore it into pieces. Mikage called his immature which only made him glare at the god.

Akura-ou had a habit of saying such rude things as well but it wasn't like he tried to show his age off to anyone. He ground his teeth in annoyance and shuffled his feet on the stone walk. The tobi he was wearing now was a bit more stiff then he was used too.. He usualy wore light weight shoes or none at all...

They made him feel bound to the earth.

The teen ground his teeth and sweeped a piece of hair out of his eyes sight. He had started his training the other day but it wasn't that hard; but then again it was only the basics of keeping Nanami safe. Since they had no threats he had to sit all day and guard her.

Mikage would make surprise attacks with wodden sticks bu the would catch them on fire and then shove the god out the door; Was his training supossed to be so boring? Was his life going to be this dull?

He groaned out and looked down the steps to the shrine. It was so high... He blinked as he leaned over and almost gasped when Someone grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back. He narrowed hsi eyes and turned his head to see you would touch him so formally; but then again... It was his Present self.

"Do not lean in like that. When I , Or should I say you, First became a familiar you slipped and broke your collar bone.." He snarled and clenched his fists as he literally scolded himself.

His younger self didn't know what to do with this information except look him in the eye and go," Am I really that pathetic?"

The older demon snarled and grabbed the younger by the pony tail; which in a way was hard since They were both the same height. He yanked harshly while the other hissed in pain and started to claw his way out.

Thats when Mikage ran out and gasped in shock as the two teen bickering and threw curses at each other. He got between them and glared at them both. Soon they were both getting nagged by the god and the Younger felt his ears pin in pain from all the screaming.

"Will you ever shut up?" He muttered under his breath.

Mikahe heard him and pinched his ear causing pain to go through it, He yelped and gasped out as his older self gave him a , Been there, Done that, look.

" I will shut up when I want to." He pulled the foxes ear up and the great demon yelped out and started to whimper in pain. Mikage let him go and continued his rant without interruptions.

When he finished the foxes both nodded and he retunred to his happy self, " Okay! First lesson of the day!" He did a twirl and then giggled," Let's make tea!"

The younger demon furrowed his brow and then dragged a hand though his hair," But thats to easy!" He snarled and the older Tomoe shook his head,

"Don't speak so soon; " He moaned and they both stomped towards the shrine. Mikage led them to the makeshift firepit that they had in a rundown kitchen and then patted the floor beside him.

The younger Tomoe watched his older self, Step forward; Bow and then sit down on his knees in front of the tea pot; as if he was ready for a lesson.. The younger Tomoe copied him and sat down himself..

The blond god smiled and then waved his hand over the items, " Brew the tea.."

Both foxes nodded and suddenly reached forward for their choices; They went all at it and soon were done with steaming cups.. The older Tomoe bowed his head and handed the cup over to the blond gos in question.

Mikage took a sip and sighed as if love had won in every conrer of the earth; then he looked at the Younger Tomoe.

He didn't know why but when he saw how much he liked the other tea; He...

"Don't drink it." He spewed out and then bowed his head in embarrassment. He knew he didn't know how to make tea; it probably seeped to long and now it would be too strong.. Plus herbs could be in the bottom of the cup. He swallowed his embarrassedment and tried to stay rooted to the floor.. How did he do this when he got older?  
He felt like an idiot...

Mikage took the cup anyway and the fox gasped and reached for it in haste; but before he could grab it he saw Mikage's face cring at the taste.

His ears flattened to his head an dthen he whimpered slightly before looking down; his hair guarding his eyes as his shame poured out of him in waves. What surprised him was that his older self didn't say a thing of teasing or any resentment.

The fox swallowed and tried not to weep in front of the god; He was highly respected and Tomoe was... A murderer. He winced and his ears went flat as he had the desire to run out of the room and cry..

Instead Mikage looked at him and patted his head with a smile," Don't worry Tomoe... Your older self gave me food posioning when he was trying to learn.."

"Food W-What?" He whimpered as he looked up in confusion. Mikage waved it off as he drank down the horrid tea and sighed loudly,

"I always liked a strong cup!" He laughed as the foxes ears perked. He didn't understand.. he failed and yet Mikage didn't throw it in his face. He even treated him kindly.. His shame lifted a bit before Mikage said do it again..

His ears flattened as he looked at the tea..

_Oh Crap.._

* * *

Tomoe moaned as Mikage tasted the tea and smiled, "Its better! You have improved. " He smiled as the foxes ears flattened.

He hoped he did, that was the twentyth batch. He swallowed in pain and stood quickly before Mikage clucked his tongue and looked at him and his younger self, " Go train him how to pluck the grass in the yard. That should be simple enough."

The older demon rolled his eyes and mumbled about why he should learn it a second time before Mikage yelled out, " Take it as a refresher course!" He smiled as he sipped some tea.

Both teens looked at him annoyed as they walked outside into the now cool eveing air. The younger demon felt his teeth clatter while the older acted like the mountain air was relaxing.. As if it was part of him...

The younger wondered that maybe. If he stayed longer; it would be part of him as well? He sighed as he stepped on the yard and got of on his knees like his older self. Then he was instructed to pluck weeds and dead grass from the area.

He nodded slowly, his pony tail bobbing as he began to pluck away. Tomoe had t admit it built up a sweat but he woulnd't complain. The fox was determine to do this! He ground his teeth as he pulle don a blade and then hissed as it sliced through his finger.

"What?" He pondered as he looked at his finger, " I cut myself.." He muttered. His older self gave him a , Your patheitc look and then started to pluck again. The younger demon ground his teeth while he stuck his finger in his mouth and ran his tongue over it in pain.

"What are you doing?"

The fox froze and took his finger out when he saw Nanami walking up with tea glasses and a bucket of water for washing their hands off. She sat it done an dstared at the fox. He ground his teeth and looked forward stubbornly.

"I cut my hand, I am fine." He swore out and reached for more grass. The girl smiled slightly and took his hand before pulling out a piece of wrapping and tugging it around his finger. He blinked and she smiled; then Nanami rose her voice as she glared at his older self,

:I SURE WISH YOU DID THIS FOR ME!"

The older demon scoffed and looked over his shoulder at her, " When Pigs fly..."

Nanami smirked," The Land Over Yonder.."

"Doesn't count. ' He smirked as he went back to his job of plucking grass. Nanami rolled her eyes and then lookd at the younger fox with a smile. The girl patted his head and puased when their eyes stared into each other.

The girl slowly smiled and kissed the foxes nose; maing him go red, " Your doing a great job with your training! Keep it up.." She patted his head on last time and stood before leaving the tea behind and walking into the shrine.

The fox blushed,

"Was he really doing a good job?"

'Or was she just saying that to him?"

* * *

" YOU ARE DOING THE WAXING WRONG! GOD! GET IT RIGHT!"

The past Tomoe was soon hit in the backside as the present Tomoe kicked him across the room. He moaned and then looked back at his self in shock.. Oh gods..

WAS HE REALLY THIS SPARTON!?

He needed to chill out...

"YOUR DOING IT WRONG!"


	48. WHO'S KID IS HE?

_**48\. WHO'S KID IS HE!?**_

* * *

_**Past Tomoe**_

* * *

He was in pain.. Severe, all out pain. Why? His Present self had pushed him all day to the limits. Now he was in pain and his head hurt. His hands were cramped from scrubbing all day and he had cuts on his arms from pulling a raccon out of the gutter.

The stupid vermon got him good; and when he wanted to kill it? His present self said, ' No, It would disgrace the shrine at this distance, Let it go below the shrine,' SO he had to go down the stairs, and release the creature. It then scratched him again, then Mkage had to make sure he didn't fall down the steps becaue he wasn't used to his shoes.

They still needed to be broken in and so he was either slipping or kicking something to get them to loosen up. His feet were cramped and his tail hurt, it was pained and he wanted to whimper out..

His present self was really sparton, he didn't know how he did this everyday in the future. it hurt, plus he got up so early that when dinner was served he nearly fell asleep in his bowl of soup.

Mikage said that he LOVED the soup when he was in future but he was so tired he could n't eat it. Mikage said he'd save it and that the teen could have a day oof with no distractions. He just had to wear the shoes and Hakama and keep his hair in a pony tail.

He hated that little deal, the hakama was still and hard, while the shoes made his feet cramp. The only time he could take it off was bed and that was it, the only thing that Mikage let him in on was a good sleep..

So now he was laying on his futon in his Yukata, his long hair fanned out over his shoulders as he bit his lip and tried to move. His whole body was in so much pain, and those shoes were taunting him from the corner. He didn't know how this coudl get any worse and he hoped it didn't..

He looked at the roof and let his eyes drift shut slowly, he didn't know why but once he did he conked right out. When he woke it was later the next day and he heard footsteps and water. He looked up and noticed shadows moving up and down the hallway, so he got up and huffed.

The fox looked at the clothes and slowly tried to figure it out, once he did he put it on and fixed it correctly before sighing out and pulling the shoes on. He brushed his hair and pulled it up before sighing and walking towards his door. When he slid it open he nearly got tackled by his older self.

His older self was running down the hallway with water in tow, he looked panicked and when he ran into the other room his older self followed, He froze in the doorway when he saw Nanami in pain...

" HOW COULD YOU!? The older Tomoe wailed out as Nanami whimpered and rubbed her nose, Blood was slipping out of it and dripping on her sleeve. Then the younger teen realized he wasn't talking to Nanami, He was talking to Mikage.

The blond god held up his hands and whimpered, " I didn't know she was behind the door!: He whimpered as he backed away from Tomoe's evil look. The older fox gently pressed a cloth to Nanami's nose and titled her head back before sighing,

" Its slowing down, Gosh. You humans bleed easily.'

The younger Tomoe blinked, well. At least he didn't change ALL of his veiws in things.

He looked over at Nanami and winced, He little nose was pink and her eyes were puffy. He didn't know why he had to see this, it was heart breaking. She was in pain, but it kind of made him happy that it wasn't him. Not that she was hurt but that he wasn't behind it.

The young teen looked down when she looked at him and he chewed his lip a little before smiling slightly and sending it her way. She blinked, surprised that he had smiled at her. Then he yawned and walked into the kitchen to get the left over soup..

He was hungry, and the day seemed fine for right now..

Oh how he was wrong..

* * *

A blood woman giggled and looked under the table cloth on her table, " Come on.. Peek a boo!" She giggled but paused when she didn't see who she was looking for.  
He chewed her lip and blinked, " Come on!" She smiled and look behind her curtain before sighing out in exhaustion, " Where are you child?" She pouted out with a sad look and then bit their lip.

She huffed and crossed her arms, before propping her fists on her hips. She pouted slightly and looked around for the , ' child' in who she was seeking.. Sadly she felt a breeze zip past her.

When she turned her head she gasped when she saw the door open. Her eyes grew wide,

" No..' She whipsered and looked out the door in panic, She saw little footprints and them gasped, ' NO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The girl panicked and then whined when rain started to pour. Even after that the footprints started to get covered. No, No, NO! She pulled at her hair in panic. She was panicked.. What was she going to do!?

The kid was her responiblitly! He was something she was so proud of and now she coudln't find him. The door was open and she had a feeling had run out the door. She was in so much trouble. SHE WAS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

* * *

Nanami pouted slightly as she looked out across the horizen, she was okay now. But she did have a plaster on her noze that showed her recent accident. Tomoe had gotten so mad, ( Present one ) That he nearly lectured Mikage on the saftey of doors for three hours,

Oh Yes, Like father like son.

The girl chuckled to herself as she shook her head and looked down at the steps with a sigh, The past Tomoe was waddling around in his shoes, she coduln't help but giggle at it. He was moving his feet in a stiff matter and it hurt. When he walked by she laughed a bit and he sent her a death glare that could freeze hell itself over.  
She had shut up then.

Now she was nearly falling asleep above a ton of stairs, not a good thing but she didn't really care. She was tired now and needed sleep. The other night she stayed up all night talking to Mikage about how things went with the shrine. He had clapped his hands numerous times she swore they drank a whole three gallons of tea.

She giggled to herself but sighed out, It was strange nothing was happening that was interesting. Not in a while anyway... She wished she hadn't thought that though..  
Because then Nanami felt a tug at her kimono and when she looked down she saw a little boy with acute expression. He was curly white hair and bright green eyes, the sad thing that Nanami had to deal with was she knew those bright green eyes.

" M-mizuki!?" Nanami stuttered as the child looked up with eyes and giggled, When his mouth opened all she saw was stub like fangs and she realized they hadn't fully grow yet. Mizuki was a toddler and was still growing his fangs.

That was..

Cute?

Nanami smiled and picked the child up as she gigled, ' Hi there!" She laughed and Mizuki blinked. His eyes wide. To her shock he hugged her and screamed out,

" MAMA!"

The girl froze, then she felt someone else freeze behind her. When he turned she saw the past Tomeo looking at her with mortified eyes. His eyes twitched and he stepped back a bit, his heart racing..

The child had white hair and was a yokai..

Tomoe had white hair and also was a yokai. This made the fox cringe and gasp as he stepped back and covered his mouth. Then to his horror the little child turned a glare towards him, but then with a fake innocent screamed out,

" Daddy!" He reached for Tomoe and the fox yelped.

Then with his loudest voice, ( One that made the child whimper and Nanami HAD to calm him down.. ) He screamed out, " THERE'S NO WAY I MADE THAT!" His face turned red and so did Nanami's..

" W-What!?" Nanami sqealled, " ITS NOT EVEN A KITSUNE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"

Thats when the chidl started to cry and a loud voice was heard behind the two embarrassed teens. It was the older Tomoe as he marched out and glared at them for being so loud. He folded his arms and huffed out a breath, Until he saw the ' Person' Nanami was carrying.

This made the older fox cringe, glare, and panic all at the same time. He backed up and nearly gasped,

" Whats he doing here!?" he screamed out in shock, " DEVIL SPAWN! PUT HIM DOWN!"

Then the younger Tomoe whimpered, " It IS mine?"

Both the older Tomoe and Nanami glared at him in shock, ' NO!

They both started to blush in shock, they covered their faces and the child laughed and clapped his hands, all the while letting an evil smirk play on his face. Oh Yes, These people were fun..'

* * *

_**Mystery POV**_

* * *

" Sir.." A soft voice spoke to a man that was going through scrolls. Of the man pasued and looked up with cold eyes, when he did the person jumped and bowed its head,

" I'm Sorry, But Mikage said he wants you to go to his shrine to check it out. He says that something is off in the times-'

The man glared, " What are you getting off at?" He fold his hands as the person swallowed, When the person looked up he bit his lip and stepped back slightly.

" Sir...'

" The Demon Tomoe is there..'

This made the man jerk his head up and then stand. He closed his scrolls and glared at the enteryway. Tomoe was there? The mass murderer? Oh, He had a lot of plans for that kid. One was to tear him down and give him a pieve of his mind. When he got to the shrien he would ask what Mikage was thinking.. Letting a demon teenager into the shrine.. With his blood scraed hands.

Yes

He would get him under control..

* * *

_**Sorry I did not Update in so long! I have so many stories and I lost my groove on this one. But I will try to update it more now! I have a few ideas for it now, so no worries. Peace guys! XD And Thanks for waiting!**_


	49. WHAATT?

_**49\. WHAAATTTT!?**_

* * *

The past Tomoe winced as Nanami gently held the white haired child in her arms. He didn't get it.. The child had white hair and green eyes. He didn't have green eyes and Nanami didn't either.. so that meant the child wasn't theirs?

He was so confused at the moment.

He whined slightly and bit his lip as Mikage gasped and cooed slightly,

" Dwaaaa... Hes adorable as a child... " he grinned slightly, he then looked at Tomoe and paused, " What did you look like as a child Tomoe?"

" Shut up Old man while your ahead..." The present Tomoe glared and folded his arms as he looked at the little byo with malice. The past Tomoe picked up on this but he dind't excatly know why. What was wrong with this child.. it wasn't their's and yet it called him daddy.. and Nanami mommy... Wasn't there a weight behind that?

A weight he didn't see?

The teen whined and held his head slightly in pain. he was thinking to much abut all of this. He didn't even get what he was going through and what he was wearing. He didn't understand his future which was being a slave and having a father. In fact.. come to think of it. If he had a future that meant his present self had a future as well, right?

He wondered what his future was.. but then again he'd rather not given his future was already confusing enough as it was. The teen sighed out weakly and bit his lip slightly while the present Tomoe glared harshly at the child..

" Why him?! WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!" He suddenly snapped while the past teen already looked to confused to think.

" What exactly is going on and why?" he muttered leaving Nanami to look up and having the child smirk cutely at him with his barely audible fangs. She then giggled as the child hugged and nuzzled her before she smiled softly and sighed out cutely. Nanami then smiled softly.

" This is Mizuki...' She msiled while The older Tomoe hissed,

" Yeah! The little devil frm hell!" He snapped leavng Mikage to lightly smack his head.

" Don't call him that right now.. hes to little to understand.' he cooed while Mizuki smirked at the older Tomoe but then sniffed and whined leaving Nanami to glare at Tomoe. His mouth nearly fell open.. He was more evil when he was younger! Of course Tomoe was the same way but still!

He glared harshly whiel the younger blinked in confusion and whined out slightly a bit.. he didn't understand what was going on! AND WHY for that matter. Instead Nanami just cooed and msiled cutely at the toddler in her arms,

" I'm going to take care of him.' She giggled while The present Tomoe glared and hissed.

" Well then.. You can take care of him on your ownnnn.." he seethed and stomred out while leaving the younger Tomoe to twitch.. What was going on and why?! He whined out weakly and bit his lip slightly This left Nanami to pout weakly...

Why did he have to be that way to Mizuki? In both time lines he was aweful to him, but then again Mizuki could be bad as well. Tomoe always acted more mature but sometimes she thought of them being on the same boat as each other, which worried her in a way.

Nanami sighed out weakly and bit her lip before Mizuki looked up at her. His cute green eyes glowed cutely before he looked at The young Tomoe and smirked slightly.. he then ran up to him and squealed slightly as he latched onto his leg and giggled..

" Daddy!" he smiled leaving the young demon to twitch slightly..

_OH GOD HE FELT SO CONFUSED!'_

* * *

The little blond haired girl whined out in panic, her heart throbbing weakly as she lookd around...

" Mi-MIZUKI!" She cried out in panic and searched everywhere.. She bit her lip and whined out as she looked around, but it was hard to do when your arm was wrapped in a little bandage. The girl sniffed and cried weakly.

All that time of raising him in his egg and now she coudl not find her little boy!? WHAT THE CRAP WAS SHE GOING TO DO!?

" MIZUUUKKKIII!" She screame dout and whined as she sniffed... She would find him..She had to find her little boy!

She vowed too.'

* * *

Mizuki chuckled slightly and bit his lip as The present Tomoe glared at Nanami as she held Mizuki, making cute airplane noises.. he wanted to twitch and seeth slightly, his eyes hard as he started harshly at the child.

This was just grannnddd! The child not only tortured him in his life but now in this one as well! They had already changed time to much and by now he was to shocked to even think straight! Now this would change time beyond compare and he wanted nothing mre then to scream at someone.

He coudl not believe this! WHY THIS CHILD!? He whined out and hissed slightly when he burned his finger and had to stick it on hs mouth. He glared at the fire in front of him leaving Mikage to shake his head weakly.

" You should calm down.." he smiled, " Hes a tot ight now.. he caught harm you." he smiled softly while Tomoe sent him a glare and pointed at the young child, WHO ran up to his younger self and bit him on the leg.

The younger self yelped and cried out before trying to get him off and following with Nanami trying to ply the child off. The older then arched his brow in confusion,

" Wanna bet?" he muttered darkly leaving the god to wince slightly and shake his head weakly.

" Well at least we're not expecting anymore surprises..' he smiled weakly while the older Tomoe nodded his head weakly and huffed as well. He ground his teeth though and sighed out as he looked outside.

" I'm surprised the winter hasn't reached the moutain yet.. when it does I assure you we'll all freeze.' he nodded weakly leaving Mikage to shake his head slightly and bite his lip. This fox was right to his dismay.. With winter approaching they would freeze..

Especially when this place was not fixed up to his dismay. He sighe dout weakly and bit his lip before looking at Tomoe once again and snickering,  
" How is your younger self doing in his trainging?" He smiled while the older Tomoe glared harshly at him.

" You yourself know the answer to that question sucks at it just like I sucked at it when i first started." he sighed out wealy making the god chuckle.

" At least he didn't burn the kitchen down yet.. theres no kitchen to burn down-

" SHUT IT!" he snapped harshly and glared in hate.. How dare this fool say this! He didn't want to remember this, He didn't want to remember it at all!

_It was too Embarrassing..._

The fox sighed out before he looked outside and bit his lip when he saw the clouds.

" Oh dear..' hemuttered slightly, " it looks like its going to storm once again." he whispered leaving the god to nod weakly. Mikage then sighed out slightly and bit his lip a bit before sighing out and looking at his ex Familiar..

" It might get bad I'm afraid..' he muttered while he nodded and stood up. The younger Tomoe was relaxing and glaring at the child while Nanami cuddled Mizuki and told him that biting was bad.

The older Tomoe sighed out weakly and bit his lip before standing up and looking at his younger self.

" We have to boaurd up the doors.' he muttered, " Its going to storm and its worse enough that we coudl still get leaks in the roof.. Come now.' He nodded harshly leaving his younger self to whine. He was still sore from his other duties buthe had too which made him whine and ply himself up.

When he managed to get up he looked aorund and bit his lip before helping his older self get a large wooden block and slam it down on the lock of the shrine. He shivered slightly and bit his lip weakly before looking at the door and shaking his head.

" I cant see how this will stop the roof from leaking. " He muttered blankly before looking at his older self. But to his shock his older self had his hands folded as if he was praying.. then to his shock his eyes opened to reveil slights and a light spread from him to through out the whole shrine. The younger fox gasped in shock from this...

" W-What did you just do?" he gasped and looked arund to see the holes medding slightly , and sealing themselves up. He blinked in shock before The older him nodded and smirked slightly.

" I was fixing it with a temporary barrior.. You can't do this yet but when you can this place will be at your mercy.' he nodded making the younger fox blink in shock.. he didn't know he could fix it just like that..

He blinked and sighed out a it before they returnd to the fire and the younger Tomoe was forced to endure how to serve Mikage and Nanami in a proper way. He then was MADE to make baby food for the ''Bratt''.

No wonder his older self was glaring at the foolish child..

He huffed slightly and whined a bit before giving the food to the child and shiving violently.. He didn't have time for all of this.. he coudln't believe he had to leanr all of this. He sighed out weakly and bit his lip before he and his older self could finally eat..

But as soon as they started to pour themseleves smething there was a banging on the door, This left the teens to blink and pause. Mikage shrugged slightly in confusion and Nanami was holding Mizuki but did pause and look up. So when the older Tomoe got up he took the younger with him and made everyone stand back as they yanked the door open.

But thats when a figure stumbled in, covered in a black cloak and soaking wet.. he was tall and well built as they guided him to the fire without thinking.. But they froze when he quickly grabbed the older Tomoe by the shoulder and shivered blankly.

Then he yanked his hood back and everyone froze up and gasped in shock.. Their eyes wide when they saw a slightly taller Tomoe.. He panted slightly from the rain and shivered, His hand had something shine slightly on his finger which made the older Tomoe freeze up.. And then to everyones shock he twitched and gasped slightly as he caght his breath.

He was was dripping wet from the storm and his clothes were almost to wet to handle.. Even Mikage was left gasping in shock, Nanami looked at him in shock.. This Tomoe was older then the Tomoe she knew! Not to old or anything.. But maybe two to three years older and a bit more mature then the Tomoe she knew.

But what took eveyone by surprise was the panicked look in his eyes as he nearly shook his present self.. His eyes panicked.

" Have any of you seen my son!?" He screamed out in panic but this left both Tomoes' in the room to freeze and slwoly pale.. Then they both blushed and paled again before yelping and screaming. This took the Future Tomoe by surprise when he realized who he was looking at...

And thats when the Past and Present Tomoes screamed,

_" WHAT SON!?"_

* * *

**_Soorrry Guys! I know its been REALLY LONG! XD But I post mostly on Wattpad and was a bit blocked on this story.. XD ' Weak smile' I just got this idea last night and was like.. WHAT THE HECK! Lets leave em on a cliff hanger. XD I hope you guys like it! XD I loved writing the Present And Past Tomoes reactions.. XD_**

Note: Furture Tomoe is a bit taller, has a more shoppy bob cut hairstyle and wears Hakamashita with a deep pruple haori that goes over his shoulders. A more.. mature look. The Present wears his regular dark blue, green or red Hakamashita.. while The past wears Kimonos and Yukatas! BUTTT! He wears A red hakamashita when in Familiar training. XD He has long hair as well. XD

**_I hope you like it guys! I really do.. XD_**


	50. Im Not Telling You Anything

_**50\. Not Telling You Anything...**_

* * *

_**Future Tomoe ( YES! Future.. XD )**_

* * *

He paused and blinked as he looked at the two people in front of him, they were younger and shorter then him but he realized how much it was like looking into a mirror. He paused and bit his lip in panic... If he was seeing himself liek this now... Then that meant..

It was that one time when he went back in the past with Nanami..

He blinked slightly and sighed out weakly, Great! He was gonna kill him.. he was gonna kill that son of his! ( If he wasn't four... ) Tomoe whined out weakly and bit his lip as he saw himself go pale and blush at the same time..

Was he really like this before? He had no clue and neither did he want to know... Right now he twitched slightly and sighed out weakly. He bit his lip and sighed out a bit before looking at his present and younger self,

" YES SON!" he snapped out without meaning to, " Hes this tall.' he motioned to his knee, " He has white hair, brown eyes and hes very perky!" He snapped slightly and ground his teeth making The past Tomoe pause and then give him a, 'Really look' This made the future Tomoe clench his fist.

" What?" he snapped as his younger self smiled weakly,

" Perky? Your kid?... I need more sleep." he whispered as The furture Tomoe glared darkly at him. He then huffed and folded his arms, his hair fluttering. Nanami on the other hand coudln't stop staring at him... He was taller, his shoulders more broad...

_So Sexy..._

She stared and blushed slightly as he glared darkly at his past self, his eyes narrowed, His tail swayed slightly and the lght caught the golden band on his left hand... His wedding ring. So he was married? Nanami paused and sghed out weakly, she wondered... Nah. She woudln't think about it to much.

Nanami blushed slightly as The present Tomeo stepped between them and then shot his older self a look,  
" S-Son?" he whispered, " Like a little mini me?" he squeaked as Mikage sniffed in the back ground and dabbed his eyes.

" I've never been so proud.. You finally manned u-

" SHUT UP!" All three Tomoe snapped making Mkage yelp but smiled weakly and sink down, Only The past Tomoe was red in embarrassment, The present was twitching and the older just had his arms crossed as if he was used to Mikages stupidness.

" Have you seen him?" He glared slightly as Both Tomoe gulped and shook their heads,

" Oh believe me...' The present shivered, " if we saw him i would of killed myself..' he whispered while the past nodded and Nanam paled.

" O-Oh don't act like that Tomoe!" She whined as the older Tomoe shot her a look, he paused and then sghed out softly.

" Have you seen him Nanami?" he smiled softly at her, he said her name as if it was a soothing aroma, makng her heart throb like mad. She blushed and bit her lip as she shook her head,

" Not at all Tomoe..' She whispered slightly... This just made Both Tomoe's twitch and then slowly glare at the Furture Tomoe.

" Oi.. Watch it.. Your married right?" The present Tomoe glared as The past Tomoe nodded sharply. The future Tomoe blinked and then looked at them, his eyes wide before he slowly smirked and nodded.

" Oh.. I am.' he whispered leaving them to blink and puase, " And your not going to find out until your time coes, So don't even try to tget it out of me.' He smirked softly and then sat down a bit in front of the fire. He shvered but warmed his hands,

" I should send my wife a note though..' he whispered and then cupped his hands, he blew into his hands and whispered taking the other Tomoes by shock. He then pulled back, now holding a note in his hands. The present Tomoe paused, his eyes wide.

He didn't know how to do that yet... when did he learn that!?  
The future Tomoe snickered though and then burned the note... the pieces went up into the air and disappered as he leaned back on his hands.

" I'm only resting right now.' he whispered, " You see my son is missing and have to find him.. Even if it cost me my life.' He whispered slightly and bit his lip.. Thats when The present Tomoe paused...

The future Tomoe's eyes were different from his own.. His eyes were different from the past... but this Tomoe's eyes... they were different. They had seen his weddng day, spent nights with his wife... And witnessed his sons birth. His eyes shock slightly as he stared at the more experienced eyes of his future self...

Was his future nice or good? He didn;t know and he hoped... aybe that it was.. But he had to shake that thought off as hsi future self sent him a look and then sighed out a bit,

" I think im warm now..' he whspered and then stood up slightly, " I have to go search for him... Hes small and hates thunder.' he whispered before the air shook with the loud crash. He sighed out weakly and bit his lip,

" I'm surprised he ran off like this.. I swear... All of this for a kidnergarden project." he whispered, " I mean I take him back in time to see the Edo period and then he runs off like mad into the crowd.' he whispered and then mumbled something that sounded like, ' hes just like his mother, I swear it.'

The past Tomeo blinked and paused slightly as The future Tomoe paused and looked at him,

" When Are you going to cut that blastered pony tial off?" he snickered as the past Tomoe paled.

" Never..." he hissed suddenly while Miakge shook his head.

" it amazes me on how much you changed in such short times.' he pouted but then sighed out as he yawned. Thunder crashed again and the older Tomeo sighe dout.

" I have to be on my way..' he whispered and just moved his hand, the door flew open, the locks busted off but not breaking them. This left the other Tomoes standing with their mouths open..

HE WAS MORE POWERFUL!? HOW AND WHY!?

The older Tomoe then sighed out and pulled on his cloak before pausing at the door, his eyes trailed across the rian making him shiver slightly. His heart nearly pounding n fear as to where his son was... But he did pause and then slowly looked to the side on the porch...

Everyone blinked and paused before the ftahers features changed and he bent down and yanked up a little boy... The past Tomoe froze while The present Tomoe gasped.. His eyes grew wide as The furture Tomoe then walked back in and sat the little boy down..'

" You...' he gorlwed as the little boy slowly looked up and then smiled weakly. He swallowed and shivered, mostly him being completely soaked to the core. he shivered and whined a bit, his lips forming a pout... But the younger Tomoe's were shocked.

This was the kid!?

He was short, Tomoe had to regret this... Why? Because he was short.. except for his ears.. maybe the kid would get lucky and have a growth spurt or something. The childs hair was white and soaking wet, he had fox ears and a tail... but... His eyes were a bright brown..

Tomoe paused and looked at his younger self and then the older, he then gulped a bit... Whow as the mother? And why did those eyes remind him of... Of.. He paused and then blushed, hisheart pounding.. he didn't want to think about it or jump to conclusions at the moment... Not right yet.'

It would only make him blush like mad...

Tomoe shivered a bit while slowly looking at the boy, who had gotten up and hugged his fathers leg.

" D-Dadwwy!" he smiled weakly as The older Tomoe glared and slwoly bent down to the childs' eyes site.

" So what happens when you run off?" He arched his brow as the boy blinked and then whined slightly.'

" Y-Ywesh..' he choked slightly, his eyes narrowed with tears. Tomoe blinked, his eyes wide.. that crying face.. looked like.. He froze up and blushed as he looked down before the future Tomoe flicked his son in the head before hugging him and shvered weakly...

" I was.. " he paused and then swallowed, "Don't you ever run away lke that again." he glared slightly at his son, " Do you hear me? Do you know how scared I was?... " he then trailed off weakly, " Plus... Your mother is REALLY pissed off at me.' he muttered as the child sniffed and whned.

" S-Sworry.." he whispered and looked down before hugging his daddy and whining,  
"I was scared.." he whispered and whined as Tomoe sighed out weakly and picking him up. The little boy stayed and snuggled his father while shivering. This left the older Tomoe to sigh out and place a small kiss on his sons head.

Nanami paused as she watched the Sexy Tomoe hold the little boy, it made her heart melt... It made her smile softly as the older Tomoe kissed the boys head all over again, She had to smile... the look made her sigh out weakly.. He... Really was differnet went he was older.. huh?

Beautiful.

However she saw him look up slightly and sghed out,  
" Do you have any clothes that could fit him? Or maybe a shirt so I can hang his hakama out to dry?" he whispered.. It only surprised the present Tomoe when Mikage nodded,

" Theres a few large shirts here." he whispered and went off to et them. The future Tomoe nodded softly and sighed out,

" Thank you.' he whispered and sat down making The past Tomoe blink.. He paused but blushed once again.. he needed air... He went to his room while the present Tomoe paused and slwoly sat down by the fire along with his older self...

He stole a glance at the child and swallowed, him? A father? He would of laughed but right now he was shocked.. he was a father, holding tat little boy like a life line n hs arms. Why? When? When did he get married and make a baby? He didn't understand as he watched his older self shush the shivering boy and rubbing circles on the boys back.'

Silence kept out through the air before the younger Tomoe slowly looked at him and bit his lip,  
" U-Um..' he whispered and swallowed a bit, " W-Whats his Name..' He whispered before the older Tomoe looked at him and paused...

He sghed out and then sat his son down before starting to help hm get the wet clothes off, He then thanked Mikage and put the shirt on his son. The little boy puased and whined as he crawled back into his lap and slipped off to sleep before the older Tomoe slowly looked at his younger self..

" Hiru.." he whispered softly, " His name is Hiru.' he nodded softly making the younger blink and nod slightly.

" I... I see.' he whspered as the little boy didn't seem to notice hm as he fell asleep on his fathers lap. He smiled gently at his sons antics before sighing out and biting his lip.

" I can leave in the morning..' he whispere dleaving Mikage to blink in shock.

" You don't have too.." He hwispered as the older Tomoe paused and then swallowed weakly. He then sghed out and stroked his sons head.

" I'll only stay a little..'he whispered, " My wife will be worried if I stay away from her for more then three weeks tops.' he whispered, " She knows of my trip." he nodded as Mikage blinked but then smiled and nodded.

" Of course.. I'll set you a room up.. a more warm one because of the baby." he whispered softly while the man nodded.

" Yes, Thank you." he whispered softly before sighing out a bit. He then yawned weakly and sighed out a bit..

"I'll go to the room now..' he whispered as the man nodded and showed him back, but only for the older Tomoe to pause and slowly look at his younger self. He sent him a silent look before huffing,

" Oh... " he whispered and sighed out as he sent his other self a deep look,

" Don't ask anymore questons..' He whispered, " I won't run what i have.. I won't ruin my family and my son just because you want to know facts.' he whispered and then glared slightly,

" So don't...'

" Dont you dare ask me a thing..." he whispered and then walked away leaving the present Tomoe to blink and freeze... His heart throbbing from actaully being afraid. His eyes grew wide from all the shok but he slowly looked down..

But...

_What was he supposed to do?_


	51. Can I Be Happy Too?

**_51\. Can I be Happy Too?_**

* * *

The present Tomoe sighed out weakly as he laid there, his eyes clsed slightly as he tried to think and fall back asleep for like the fifteenth time that day. Why? Maybe because he was on and off all night,

Why was he on and off all night?  
Maybe, Just maybe it was because there was a child in one of these rooms that was supposed to be his son...

His son, his little boy.. His... Whatever! The present Tomoe groaned menatlly to himself, pulling a pillow over hs face. Dispite the sunlight from outside he didnt want to get up, Why? Because of that little problem...

He had a son in the future... and he wasnt' sure he ws to happy about this situation... he whind and laid on his stomach, his hair messy from tossing and turning like mad. Why? Why him of all people. Him? A father?

And then there was that wedding ring, that wedding rng that drove him crazy. It even had something engraved onto it. Something like a specal saying of some sort, btu what he had no idea. What could be so important to him as to engrave it on his wedding ring. But what shocked him even more was that he was wearing a wedding ring to begin with.

Married and with kids, Oh how muchhe had fallen. He went from being a fugitve to a familiar.. to a father ad a husband! What was this!? The present Tomoe sighed out weakly and tried to think, his head now hurtng like mad.

What made it worse was that... when that little boy started crying and all.. it.. His little face, crinkled up like that.. It reminded him of Nanami. And that in itself left him blanching and blushing like mad.

There was no way he would marry her, or even remotely get her pregnant... It wasn't happening, if it did what would that make him? She was a human for gods sake! And that to him left him screaming mentally. She was a human which meant she could die any minute or second.. and that was somthing he could not take. How could he? If he allowed himself to love her, She'd die one day and leave him all alone with the babies and kids.

That scared the crap out of him and he didn't know if he'd be able to take that at all. He swallowed weakly, his head now spinning like mad before he paused and looked up. He bit his lip and swallowed, his head still hurting before he decided it was about time to get up...

Tomoe threw his covers off and got dressed, hsi head still spinning from the horrid facts around him. He fxed his Hakamashita and straightened the folds perfectly. Her fixed his hair and yawned slightly before walking out of the room and noticing no one was up expect his futue self..

This made him blink in shock, but really got him was his future self was talking to someone on a note. e was whispered to one of those notes again and then before his eyes, just like yesterday... he caught it on fire and sent it out to the world.

So that was how he was talking to his wife, sadly to him the future him lookd slightly out of it. He rubbed hsi eyes and groaned slightly, although his lips were pulled into a smile which left him confused.

" You can come out of the shadows now... " He muttered leaving the Present Tomoe to pale and blink slightly.' HOW DID HE KNOW HIM LIKE THAT!? He meant he knew that he was him, but still he was confused right now.'

" And If your wondering how I know your there? I've been there, done that.' he snickered, He still kept his eyes closed, his hand over his eyes as well, but his lips was pulld into a deep smile. This left The present Tomoe twitching as he walked in and shivered,

" Thats freaky...'

" Well yeah but I am you." he smirked as he looked at him, " And I try to be the best to my abilites in everythng, right?" he smirked at his younger self making the present Tomoe blanch.

" I-m not asking to know anythng..' he whispered as the future Tomoe just shrugged slightly,

: Oh I know..' he snickered slightly, " Believe me.. I've been there done that." he smirked slightly at him and laughed a bit.' He ten finally sat up, his head straight as he stared at him slightly... this left the younger Tomoe blinking slightly.

" W-Why are you..' he paused slightly, " I mean what troubles you?" he arched his brow and sat down as the future Tomoe poured him some tea, This left the furture Tomoe to blink but smile all the same.

" Ah..' he whispered and then sat down the olderen tea pot. He then breathed out and swallowed as he looked at the present Tomoe, a weak smile pulled on his lips as he shrugged,

" My wife knows Im stuck here.." he sighed out slightly, " And she decides this is the best time to drop the news thats she is pregnant again.' he sghed out leaving the present Tomoe to nearly choke on his tea. He looked at his future self in shock, his eyes wide.

" What!?" he gasped leaving the man to shrug.

" What can I say? Our relationship is rock solid." he sighed out leavng the younger to gulp. Not just one child now... now it was gonna be two! TWO! He paled and bit his lip a bit leaving the older to laugh slightly,

" You don't need to be pale.. I should be the pale one. Im stuk here and I can't get back to my pregnant wife.. do you know how sad that is?" He glared slightly making him pale weakly, " And Now My son is probably running aorund like normal..' he muttered and then sighed out as he pointed at the door, " See?" he muttered leaving the younger to blink.. his eyes wide before the little boy ran in and clung to the future Tomoe like a magnet.

" Dadwdy.." he whispered and nuzzled him leaving Tomoe to sigh out weakly,

" Why are you up already?" He arched hs brow slightly.

" Is.. nowt twired!" he giggled happily leaving him to sigh slightly and then hug the child. He nuzzled him and let the little boy sit in his lap slightly.

"'Im in dawdys lawp.." he giggled before blinking when he saw The present Tomoe. He paused and the younger Tomeo sucked in his breath, his heart nearly pounding from the lttle boys eyes...

" Liwwtle daddy!" he gasped leaving the future Tomeo to suddenly crap up laughing. The present Tomoe winced and felt his ears pin, gee thanks kid... He sighed out a bit while the older just shook his head and kissed the boys crown.

" Good observant skills Hiru..' he smiled gently leaving Hiru to giggle and nuzzle him slightly.' This on the other hand left the younge rgrindng his teeth... Shoot... This chld.. he was.. sweet. He didn't know what to say to this...

Hiru smiled and nuzzled Tomoe before pausng when he saw the tea cup, he cooed and whined as he reached for it making the older Tomoe sigh out and then sighly blow on it.. The child watched with huge eyes before the father added sugar and then let the child hold the cup firmly n his hands...

Hiru lit up and then slowly tried to drink the tea, he smiled and sipped it happily making the younger Tomoe tilt his head.

" He has to do everything I do...' Tomoe snickered, " hes in that copy age.." He snickered but smiled softly, " He'll grow out of it Im sure.. then he'll start saying Im gross and eveyrthing else.'he laughed but nuzzled the little boy...

This left the younger Tomoe nodding slightly... why.. He didn't get it. Why did he seem so close to this child? Could he be this happy? This happy and smiling brightly with a baby like this? And now with another on the way? A married man with kids...

Could he...

Could he be like this?

He wasn't so sure anymore..

Tomoe sighed out and stretched a bit as his older self looked out the window and sighed out a bit. His hair was a bit more shaggy and down his neck while he had his purple haori over his shoulders to keep him and his son warm.

The present Tomoe used the fire and sighed out gently as he did so, he rubbed his hands together and shivered a bit.. Still cold from the night. He looked up at the cold room and bit his lip slightl.

" It doens't surprise me that this place looked like this before I became a familiar..' he whispered as his older self nodded slightly.

" Indeed... Seems smaller.." he muttered, " but then again I had to build on an extra room." he sighed out a bit leaving the younger to cringe, " But now I think its bg enough for baby number two." He whispered and then bit his lip.

The younger Tomoe nodded and then sighed out before they heard something scatter into the room.

" GET TO WORK TOMOE!"

" LEAVE ME BE WOMAN!" The past Tomoe whined as Nanami once again smacked him upside the head... Both Tomoes in the living paused and titled their heads.

" How do we not remember this?"

" I have no clue... and neither do I want to know." The older shook his head and winced when his younger self got the crap smacked into him from the broom. Nanami then cocked her hip cutely and huffed.

" Get to work!" She whined and scattered him along. This caught the older Tomoe's attention slightly as she walked over and smiled a bit,

" Goodmorning gentlmen."She smiled brightly, "Sleep well?" She smiled but the older Tomoe paused and looked her over.

" Flatter.." he muttered making her freeze and then blush rapidly,

" W-WHA!?" She gasped as he smirked and drank the rest of his tea.

" You heard me... " he then smirked slightly, " Mature more... " He winked making her freeze up and cover her now beet red face from the shock. The present Tomoe glared at him slightly while the older just smirked to himself and drank his tea without a care in the world..

_He loved how he made her blush..._

* * *

**_AH HOW CHEEKY HE IS! XD I got questions for you guys! XD_**

_**Okay, Quiz time... What do you think Future Tomoe's next child will be?**_

**_1\. Boy?_**

_**2\. Girl?**_

**_And Question two, Whos your favorite Tomoe?_**

**_A. Past Tomoe, Long hair, quick tempered teen. Unexperienced._**

**_B. Present Tomoe, Short haired teen, more experience and attitude._**

_**C. Future Tomoe, Married and now is a daddy to two.** _


End file.
